As Long As You Love Me
by novashinki
Summary: Jaejoong namja cantik yatim piatu yang diasuh keluarga Hyun Joong dan menikah dengan Hyun Joong yang usianya tidak lama lagi. Bagaimana kelanjutan hidup Jaejoong yang menikah lagi dengan sahabat Hyun Joong yaitu Jung Yunho yang mencintai Jaejoong juga.
1. Chapter 1

Anyong,

Ini fanfic pertamaku sekitar 4 tahun lalu tapi terhenti karena aku sibuk sekali. Awalnya nih fanfic straight tapi setahun yang lalu sengaja aku rubah jadi yaoi n semua castnya juga aku ganti.

I hope u enjoy it...mianhae, jika ceritanya aneh, ngebosenin, jelek n apalah...

Aku ingatkan lagi ini fanfic yaoi so bagi yang gak suka dengan yaoi silahkan jauhi fanfic ini hehehehe...

Jangan lupa tinggalkan komen ya chingu...

Gomawoyo,

AKTF

CHECK IT OUT

Title : As Long As You Love Me

Rate : M - NC

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, M-preg, Yaoi, Hurt, Happy Ending

Length : Chapter 1 /?

Pairing : Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Sibum, Hanchul, Minjoon, Minkyu, Minkhun, Jongki, Miram

Cast : Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yun Ho, Park Yoo Chun, Kim Jun Su, Choi Si Won, Kim Ki Bum, Kim Hee Chul, Kim Hyun Joong, Han Geng as Lee Han Kyung, Park Jung Min, Kim Hyung Joon, Shim Chang Min as Jung Chang Min, Choi Jong Hoon as Jung Jong Hoon, Choi Min Ho as Jung Min Ho, Karam as Jung Karam, Park Jung Min, Nichkhun as Park Nichkhun, Cho Kyu Hyun as Choi Kyu Hyun, Lee Hong KI, Lee Mika, Jung Jessica, Noh Min Woo and Other Cast ( SS501, SUJU, FT. ISLAND, 2PM, MBLAQ, THE BOSS, BIGBANG, SHINEE, Jung Ji Hoon aka Rain, Song Hye Gyo, SNSD, CN Blue)

Chapter I

Normal POV

Dalam kamar seorang namja cantik yang masih berusia 18 tahun bernama Kim Jae Joong terlihat sangat bahagia di pagi hari yang cerah secerah hatinya karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan seorang namja tampan yang baik hati bernama Kim Hyun Joong. Sejak kecil mereka sudah dijodohkan karena kedua orang tua mereka bersahabat cukup lama. Semenjak kedua orang tua jaejoong meninggal dalam kecelakaan 8 tahun yang lalu, jaejoong diasuh dan diangkat anak oleh kedua orang tua Hyun Joong. Hubungan cinta antara hyun-jae terjalin saat jae joong berusia 13 tahun dan hyun joong berusia 19 tahun. Cinta mereka sangatlah kuat dan banyak yoja bahkan namja harus patah hati karena menyukai mereka berdua.

'' Joongieeeeeeeeeeeeeee " teriak namja imut sahabat jae joong dengan lengkingan khasnya berlari menuju jae joong dan memeluknya erat.

'' Yakh! aku tidak tuli dolphine ah " kata jaejoong sebal dan berusaha melepas pelukan sahabatnya.

" EUKYANG EUKYANG EUKYANG ''

" PLETAK "

" Appoooo..." ringis namja imut tadi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh seseorang.

" Yakh...kibum, apa yang kau lakukan? sakit tau! " kesal namja imut pada kibum karena tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya.

" Hn '' jawab kibum tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam namja imut.

'' Kau menyebalkan bummie " kesalnya bertambah.

" Oh uri junsu marah toh tapi...aku takkan menyesal kok " balas kibum tak peduli.

" Yakh...kim kibum...awas kau..." junsu makin geram dan hendak memukul balik kibum tapi tiba tiba terdengar teriakan kesal seseorang.

" STOPPP ITTTTTTTTT! " teriak jaejoong.

" kaliannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" usir jaejoonkesal pada kedua sahabatnya.

" Dia yang keluar ! " tunjuk kibum ke arah junsu.

" Kau yang keluar ! " tunjuk junsu pada kibum.

" Aku yang keluar ! " kata jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri, dia terlihat kesal karena ulah sahabatnya yang selalu bertengkar.

" Joongie, kau mau kemana? " tanya kibum lembut.

" Kemana saja asal tidak mendengar pertengkaran bodoh kalian" jawab jaejoong sarkatis.

" Salah dia " tunjuk junsu pada kibum lagi.

" Kau..." kata-kata kibum terpotong oleh jaejoong.

" Hentikan! yakh, kalian tidak menyayangiku hah? hari ini aku akan menikah, apa kalian tidak peduli padaku lagi? Hiks..hiks...'' kata jaejoong terisak.

" Mianhae " kata kibum dan junsu serentak.

" Dan kau junsu, kau sedang mengandung dan kau calon ibu sekarang " nasehat jaejoong pada junsu.

Junsu memang sedang mengandung 3 bulan, karena kejadian malam itu sepulang dari pub Park Yoochun yang sedang mabuk berjalan sempoyongan tak sengaja menabrak junsu dan karena junsu terlalu baik dan polos dia membawa yoochun ke rumahnya. Dan akhirnya terjadilah malam pertama buat mereka yang merubah kisah hidup mereka. Tiga bulan lalu mereka menikah karena yoochun memang jatuh cinta pada junsu sejak pertama kali bertemu begitu juga dengan junsu, apalagi setelah tau junsu hamil, rasa cinta yoochun semakin besar pada junsu.

" Kau kibum, jangan terus membuat junsu kesal, dia sedang hamil, ara ! " nasehat jaejoong lagi pada kibum.

" Hm "

" Huwaaaaaaa... bagaimana ini aku gugup sekali " kata jaejoong panik.

" Tenangkan dirimu joongie " kata kibum memberi semangat.

" Tarik nafas haaaaa...keluarkan fuuuh...tarik nafas lagi haaaaa...keluarkan fuuuuh.." suruh junsu pada jaejoong.

T.B.C

Yeiy...selesai juga chapter 1..horeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Nova juga mau bilang kalau nova punya blog di wordpress dan fanfic ini udah nyampe chapter 6

Kunjungi blog nova yang sederhana ini di Novashinki's Blog (.)

Akhir kata mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan tolong di riview ya chingu

Gomawo

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Anyong,

aku balik lagi nih, dengan fanfic gaje n ngebosenin...

merindukanku? hahaha kepedean authornya...biarin deh yang penting happy...met baca yo yo yo

check it out

Title : As Long As You Love Me

Rate : M - NC

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, M-preg, Yaoi, Hurt, Happy Ending

Length : Chapter 2 /?

Pairing : Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Sibum, Hanchul, Minjoon, Minkyu, Minkhun, Jongki, Miram

Cast : Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yun Ho, Park Yoo Chun, Kim Jun Su, Choi Si Won, Kim Ki Bum, Kim Hee Chul, Kim Hyun Joong, Han Geng as Lee Han Kyung, Park Jung Min, Kim Hyung Joon, Shim Chang Min as Jung Chang Min, Choi Jong Hoon as Jung Jong Hoon, Choi Min Ho as Jung Min Ho, Karam as Jung Karam, Park Jung Min, Nichkhun as Park Nichkhun, Cho Kyu Hyun as Choi Kyu Hyun, Lee Hong KI, Lee Mika, Jung Jessica, Noh Min Woo and Other Cast ( SS501, SUJU, FT. ISLAND, 2PM, MBLAQ, THE BOSS, BIGBANG, SHINEE, Jung Ji Hoon aka Rain, Song Hye Gyo, SNSD, CN Blue)

Chapter 2

" Sui ah-Bummie ah...apa aku terlihat tampan? kenapa aku harus pakai gaun aneh ini hah? aku ini namja bukan yoja...huh, dasar Hyunnie menyebalkan menyuruhku memakai gaun aneh nan ribet gini ditambah sepatu sialan ini, gimana aku bisa jalan dengan nyaman...lihat haknya mirip menara eiffel gini, jadi yoja sungguh merepotkan...aish, memalukan " gereutu Jaejoong panjang lebar sambil mempout bibir sensualnya sedangkan kedua sahabatnya hanya menahan tawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Jaejoong yang sedang panik tapi imut.

" Joongie, kau terlihat sempurna dengan gaun itu...lebih tepatnya cantik bukan tampan, menurutku kau lebih pantas dengan gaun daripada jas..disinikan kau yang ukenya Hyun hyung " jelas Kibum tanpa merasa bersalah mengatakan Jaejoong cantik padahal Jaejoong menatapnya sangat tajam dan kesal.

" Ne, kau benar Bummie. Jaejoong sebagai uke kok pake jas, sedangkan Hyun hyung kan seme sejati gak cocoklah pake gaun, apa kata dunia nanti " terang Junsu polos tanpa menyadari raut Jaejoong semakin kesal.

" Aku tak sanggup menghayalkan Hyun hyung pakai gaun dan sepatu hak tinggi dengan tumit 12 inci bisa bisa sebelum melangkah hak sepatu udah patah duluan secara kasat mata kaki Hyun hyung tuh besar dan kuat...hahaha..." timpal Junsu lagi.

" Jadi menurutmu Sui, aku lebih pantas pakai gaun karena aku lebih mirip yoja dengan kaki kecil dan lemah hah ! " sebal Jaejoong.

" Sekali lagi ku tekankan aku ini yoja bukan nam...eh, maksudku aku ini namja bukan yoja, ara ! " kata Jaejoong lagi.

" Hahahahahaha...kami tau kalau kau namja tapi maaf namja yang terlalu cantik...hahahahaha " goda kedua sahabat Jaejoong.

" Yakh! " tiba-tiba kata Jaejoong terpotong karena teriakan seseorang dari arah pintu kamarnya.

" Joongieeeee...oh my pretty brother...you look so sexy, hot dan gargerous...cup...cup...cup..." puji seorang namja tampan bersuara husky yang tiba tiba memeluk Jaejoong erat dan memberikan ciuman sayang seorang hyung pada adiknya tanpa menyadari aura gelap muncul di wajah sang istri aka uke aka Park Junsu.

" Chu..Chun..huk huk...Chunie hyung huk huk se..sesakkkk " teriak Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yoochun.

" Yakh, chagiya ! kau selingkuh di depan mataku" kata Junsu dengan nada pilu.

" Eh..? " bingung Yoochun.

" Huhuhuhu...hiks hiks...Chunie chagi kau tega...hiks hiks...padahal aku sedang hamil...hiks hiks...kau mencampakkanku, kau memeluk Joongie di depan kedua mataku..hiks akuh cemburuhh..ummaaa...appaa..Yoochun jahat padaku..hiks hiks" histeris Junsu yang menurut pemikiran Kibum dan Jaejoong yah terlalu lebay (author berpikir sama dengan kalian).

" Maksudnya apa Suiah my baby dolphine " rayu Yoochun tanpa melepas pelukan ditubuh Jaejoong malah semakin erat.

" Ckckckckckck, tambah lagi satu orang bodoh dalam hidupku " sindir Kibum sambil geleng kepala.

" Dasar playboy cap iguana, jidat lebar otak kecil " kata Kibum sinis.

" Yakh ! ice man, apa maksudmu ? " kata Yoochun dengan menatap kesal pada Kibum.

" Ani, coba pikir sendiri " tantang Kibum.

" Apa yang menarik darimu sampai si Siwon bisa tunduk ? kurasa Siwon harus dibawa ke psikiater bisa-bisanya bilang kau adalah namja paling manis dan imut selama dia hidup...sudah gila Siwon kali...menurutku kau namja paling aneh dan sadis seantero seoul " sindir Yoochun dan masih belum sadar dengan raut Junsu yang semakin kelam karena Yoochun masih memeluk Jaejoong.

" Hiks...hiks...aegya, appa selingkuh...appa tidak mencintai umma lagi...umma gagal...mianhae " kata Junsu yang masih menangis sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit sedangkan yoochun hanya melongo bodoh mendengar kata Junsu (ckckck playboy kok pabo, aduh chun kok bodoh amat sih elo...).

" Yoochun, pulangkan saja aku...hikshiks...ke rumah orang tuaku...hikshiks..." kata Junsu lagi yang masih sesenggukan.

Dipikiran JaeYooKi ( Jaejoong, Yoochun, Kibum ) ' macam lirik lagu '

"..." Yoochun masih bingung dengan tingkah Junsunya ( lemot amat sih chun).

" Baby Suiah, bukannya itu lirik lagu yah..." kata Yoochun polos.

" Yakh...dasar Chunnie pabo...plak plak plak...hikshiks..." kata Junsu masih sesegukan dan mulai memukuli Yoochun dengan berang. Dan akhirnya Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

" Lega..." kata jaejoong .

" Baby ah..sakittt..." ringis Yoochun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pukulan sang istri yang menurutnya cukup ganas oh tidak ralat terlalu ganas.

' KDRTTS ( kekerasan dalam rumah tangga terhadap seme eh suami ) ' batin yoochun meringis.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Anyong chingu,

i'm back again...langsung aja ya

check it out

Title : As Long As You Love Me

Rate : M - NC

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, M-preg, Yaoi, Hurt, Happy Ending

Length : Chapter 3 /?

Pairing : Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Sibum, Hanchul, Minjoon, Minkyu, Minkhun, Jongki, Miram

Cast : Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yun Ho, Park Yoo Chun, Kim Jun Su, Choi Si Won, Kim Ki Bum, Kim Hee Chul, Kim Hyun Joong, Han Geng as Lee Han Kyung, Park Jung Min, Kim Hyung Joon, Shim Chang Min as Jung Chang Min, Choi Jong Hoon as Jung Jong Hoon, Choi Min Ho as Jung Min Ho, Karam as Jung Karam, Park Jung Min, Nichkhun as Park Nichkhun, Cho Kyu Hyun as Choi Kyu Hyun, Lee Hong KI, Lee Mika, Jung Jessica, Noh Min Woo and Other Cast ( SS501, SUJU, FT. ISLAND, 2PM, MBLAQ, THE BOSS, BIGBANG, SHINEE, Jung Ji Hoon aka Rain, Song Hye Gyo, SNSD, CN Blue)

Chapter 3

" Dasar jidat lebar gak peka kalau istri lagi hamil jadi bawaanya sensitif " sindir Kibum lagi dengan suara pelan.

" Aku masih dengar sindiranmu ice man " balas Yoochun.

" Oh yeah...good " balas Kibum cuek.

" Yakh, kalian menyebalkan ! " bentak Jaejoong pada ketiga namja yang asik perang mulut di hari pernikahannya.

" Anybody miss me...? " sebuah suara menginterupsi keempat namja sehingga mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu masuk kamar Jaejoong.

" Pede sekali kau kuda " sindir Junsu.

" Hati hati dengan kata katamu Sui...kau sedang hamil...biasanya perbuatan dan perkataan yang dilakukan sang ibu saat hamil akan menurun pada anaknya " ujar Siwon.

" Eh..." kaget Junsu. Tak berapa kemudian...

" Andweeeeeeeee " teriak junsu yang membuat keempat namja lainnya menutup telinga mereka.

" Chunnie...Wonnie jahat " adu Junsu manja pada Yoochun.

" Hati hati bicara kau Wonnie..." kecam Yoochun pada Siwon.

" Hahahaahaha..aku hanya bercanda kok, jangan ambil hati ya " bujuk Siwon sambil memeluk Junsu tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dari Yoochun.

" Ehem ehem " deheman seseorang menghentikan aksi Siwon.

" Sudah siap Joongie, pemberkatan akan segera dimulai " kata Siwon lembut.

" Hm..."angguk Jaejoong.

" Kajja " ajak Yoochun sambil mengapit tangan Jaejoong menuju altar.

Jae POV

Waktu pun berjalan terus hingga siang menyongsong dan acara pengucapan sumpah akan segera dilaksanakan di Paradise Park yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul ( anggap saja ada ya ). Taman ini sangat indah di kelilingi berbagai bunga yang berasal dari penjuru korea bahkan luar negeri. Di sekitar taman ini juga terdapat bangunan klasik korea yang masih terawat dan dijadikan sebagai penginapan dan tempat menghilangkan stress karena udaranya yang sejuk. Hyun Joong menyewa tempat ini dan merubah sebagian tamannya menjadi tempat kami melangsungkan pesta pernikahan. Disalah satu sudut taman di jadikan sebagai altar yang di kelilingi dengan patung cupid. Taman ini dirubah menjadi istana surga seperti keinginanku selama ini. Aku menghela nafas tanda bahwa aku sangat gugup. Pandanganku tertuju pada namja yang berbalut toxedo hitam berdiri di depan altar dengan senyuman andalan seorang Kim Hyun Joong. Aku berjalan tanpa melepas tatapan mataku padanya, di sebelah kiriku diapit oleh Park Yoo Chun selaku waliku, di depanku kedua sahabatku sebagai pengiring mempelai wanita...aish, maksudku uke..dan Siwon selaku pembawa acara pernikahanku. Pandanganku teralihkan kepada namja yang ada di sebelah kiriku.

" Joongie, kau gugup? " tanya Yoochun padaku saat berjalan menuju altar. Yeah, aku akui sejak pagi tadi aku memang sudah gugup.

" Hmm " jawabku dengan anggukkan kepala.

" Rileks saja...everything is gonna be ok " hibur Yoochun.

" Hmm " anggukku lagi sambil mendengar bisik-bisik dari para undangan di gereja ini termasuk teman-temanku dan partner kerja Hyun Joong.

" Hey,itukah calon istrinya Hyun Joong oppa? " tanya salah satu yoja partner kerja Hyun Joong.

" Wah, cantiknya...dia terlihat seperti malaikat " puji salah satu namja partner kerja Hyun Joong juga.

" Pantas saja Hyun oppa menolak banyak yoja bahkan namja yang menyukainya ternyata dia memiliki namja secantik ini " puji undangan lainnya.

" Wah, Jaejoongie cantik sekali, tidak salah dia menjadi primadona Dong Bang High School " puji teman sekelas Jaejoong bernama Kyu jong.

" Kamu benar Jong, he's my first love " bisik Young Saeng di telinga Kyu Jong tapi masih bisa didengar saat aku melewati mereka. ' Mianhae ' lirihku dalam hati mendengar bisikannya.

Bla bla bla bla...entah apalagi bisikan mereka yang lainnya, aku tidak peduli lagi karena aku telah tiba di depan altar.

" Anyong, Yobo... " goda Hyun Joong seketika menyadarkanku dari keterperangahan terhadap ketampanannya.

Blush

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? " tanyanya dengan jarak wajah kami yang terlalu dekat sehingga wajahku memerah.

" Kau siap menikah denganku? " godanya dan aku tetap diam hanya menatapnya saja.

" Kau cantik malaikatku " puji Hyun Joong.

" Saranghae " bisiknya ditelingaku yang semakin menambah wajahku ini memerah.

' Dasar, apa dia tak tahu kalau aku sangat malu ' batinku.

' Jangan tatap aku seperti itu Hyunie, aku bisa kehabisan darah, aish dasar vampir ' jerit batinku karena ulahnya itu.

Cup

Cup

" Eh " kagetku.

' Dia berani sekali menciumku dua kali sebelum pastur menyuruhnya, dasar mesum ' kataku dalam hati.

" Yakh, Hyun Joong tak bisakah kau bersabar sedikit, seenak jidat lebar Yoochun aja kau cium Jaejoong " kata Siwon sebal dari tadi Hyun Joong asik menatap ' adik kesayangannya ' seakan hendak menelanjanginya di depan umum dan dia tidak menyadari aura kelam dari si pemilik jidat itu.

" Yeiy, Hyun hyung gak sabaran kali sih, main nyosor aja kayak bebek...hehehehe..." goda Junsu diselingi gelak tawanya.

" Aish, bukannya kau yang mirip bebek, duckbutt " sindir Kibum dan langsung dapat tatapan tajam sang pemilik namja imut mirip dolphine aka Yoochun.

" Peace man " kata Kibum salah tingkah setelah menyadari tatapan tajam Yoochun berikan sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk tanda

" Attention please ! " kata Siwon tegas.

" Hari ini kita berkumpul di Paradise Park ini menjadi saksi pernikahan kedua namja tampan dan cantik dihadapan Tuhan bagi Kim Hyun Joongssi dan Kim Jae Joongssi, silahkan pastur Lee dimulai " kata Siwon lagi.

" Kalian siap " tanya Pastur Lee kepada pasangan Hyun-Jae.

" Kami siap " jawab mereka serentak.

" Aku ingin kalian jawab dengan sejujurnya tanpa paksaan apapun " tegas Pastur Lee.

" Kim Hyun Joongssi, atas nama Tuhan dan cinta, bersediakah anda menerima Kim Jae Joongssi menjadi istri anda dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam senang maupun susah hingga ajal memisahkan kalian? " tanya Pastur Lee kepada Hyun Joong.

" Saya bersedia " jawab Hyun Joong tegas.

" Kim Jae Joongssi, atas nama Tuhan dan cinta, bersediakah anda menerima Kim Hyun Joongssi menjadi suami anda dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam senang maupun susah hingga ajal memisahkan kalian? " tanya Pastur Lee kepada Jae Joong.

" Saya bersedia " jawab Jae Joong tak kalah tegas juga.

" Silahkan sematkan cincin ini di jari pasangan kalian " titah Pastur Lee.

" Atas nama Tuhan, kalian resmi menjadi suami istri, silahkan cium pasangan kalian " kata Pastur Lee lagi dan selanjutnya terdengar riuh tepuk tangan dari mereka yang ada di pesta ini.

Aku menoleh pada suamiku yang sedang menatapku lekat. Ini seperti mimpi tapi ini sangat nyata karena saat ini dia menggenggam tanganku dan memberikan seringaian yang menurutku menghanyutkan tapi cukup menakutkan, bisa kubayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku saat malam pertama kami. ' Aish, jaejoong sadarlah ini masih siang jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh ' rutukku dalam hati. Aku mulai merasakan wajahku memanas dan terasa deru nafas ditelingaku.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan yobo? " godanya ditelingaku.

" A.." kata-kataku tertahan karena gugup.

" Kau tak bisa lari dari cengkramanku yobo " bisiknya sambil mencium telingaku.

" Aku akan mengambil keperjakaanmu malam ini " godanya lagi di telingaku dengan sedikit memberikan jilatan.

Cup

Cup

Cup

" Mmmhhh " awalnya dia menciumku hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku tapi setelah kecupan ketiga dia mulai melumat ganas bibirku.

" Hhh..mmhh..hhh " desahku hingga dia memutuskan ciuman panas kami karena kami kehabisan pasokan udara.

" Wow, Hyun kau tak sabaran sekali dari tadi, masih siang nih jangan melakukan adegan lovely dovey disini " ingat Yoochun.

" Sayang aku tidak bawa kamera buat rekam NC 21 kalian " goda Yoona, salah satu teman sekelasku yang seorang fujoshi maniak di sekolah.

" Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk " tawa teman-temanku menggoda ulah kami

Blush

" Lihat wajah mereka seperti kepiting rebus dan parahnya wajahmu Joongie sudah semerah tomat " goda Junsu diselingi tawa anehnya " Eukyang Eukyang Eukyang ".

" Sudah jangan goda mereka lagi, acara belum siap tahu " sela Mrs. Kim.

" Terima kasih umma " kataku.

" Para tamu yang terhormat, silahkan menikmati santapan lezat yang telah disediakan " kata Siwon.

Beberapa menit setelah pemberkatan

" Hah, akhirnya bisa relaks juga " kataku sambil merebahkan diri di kursi pengantin.

" Lelah ? " tanya Hyun Joong dengan nada cinta.

" Hmm " anggukku.

" Hyun oppa-Jaejoong chukkae " kata beberapa partner kerjanya dan menyalami kami berdua.

" Gomawoyo " jawab Hyun Joong.

" chukkae " teriak beberapa teman sekelasku. 'Aish, mereka tak bisakah tak menjerit, dasar kumpulan tarzan ' batinku dan langsung mendapat pelukan masal dari mereka semua.

" Aku kalah oleh dua murid kesayanganku...hik hik hik " kata Leeteuk songsaenim sambil memelukku.

" Chagi, kapan kau melamarku? aku lebih tua dari urie Joongie belum nikah juga " rengek Leeteuk songsaenim pada namjachingunya yang merupakan wali kelas kami Kangin songsaenim.

" Sabar ya, chagiya..pokoknya secepatnya yah " bujuk Kangin songsaenim.

" Janji terus, bosan tahu? " rengek Leeteuk songsaenim lagi.

Cup

" Cuit cuit cuit cuit " goda kami pada pasangan kangteuk songsaenim. Kasihan Leeteuk songsaenim sudah 8 tahun pacaran belum juga menikah. Wajar saja dia jadi iri melihatku dan Junsu sudah menikah di usia belia begini. ' Mianhae, songsaenim ' kataku dalam hati.

" Akhirnya ada waktu berdua denganmu yobo, mereka mengganggu saja " kesal Hyun Joong.

" Hehehehehe, jangan begitu chagi...mereka hanya ingin menyelamati kita saja " jawabku sok bijak.

" Iya tapi kan aku gak bisa minta poppo " katanya dengan memonyongkan bibir sexynya itu.

" Dasar pervert " kataku.

" Biarin hanya untuk my lovely yobo " godanya.

" Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan kemesuman si Hyung jidat lebar, chagi " godaku.

Cup

" Mmmhhhhh...hhhh..hmmhh..ahh " tiba-tiba Hyun Joong menarikku ke pangkuannya dan menciumku dengan brutal.

' Apa ini, sesuatu menusuk lubangku dari bawah ' kataku dalam hati sambil berusaha mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman.

' Aish, apa mungkin dia lagi horny di siang hari begini ' batinku seketika wajahku memerah.

" Aku lagi horny, yobo " kata Hyun Joong langsung membuatku melepaskan ciuman kami.

" Aku benar horny sekarang ditambah kau terus menggesekkan lubangku pada milikku " godanya.

" Dasar pervert, aku bukan menggesekkan tapi nyari posisi nyaman duduk di pangkuanmu " belaku.

" Sama aja...kajja " hyun joong langsung berdiri dan menggendongku ala brigdal style menuju kamar kami pada salah satu penginapan di paradise park.

" Andweeee, Bummie...Suie...tolong akuuuuuuuuu " teriakku memanggil kedua sahabatku yang asik menikmati pesta dan memberontak dalam gendongan Hyun Joong. Poor Jaejoong

Jae POV End

T.B.C

Balasan review

JungJi KyungIn : gomawo yah, udah baca n ngereview...iya banyak castnya...awalnya sih cuma Jaejoong-a girl-Yunho...entah kenapa ada niat buat gantikan cast pendukung lainnya...moga berkenan...mian baru balas reviewnya chapter 3

nahanakyu : mianhae ya baru balas reviewnya di chapter 3...gomawo udah baca fanfic nova, nanti nova usahakan lebih panjang lagi

agisha : iya nova lanjut secepatnya...gomawo ya udah mau baca dan maaf kalau pendek ceritanya...nova harus pandai bagi waktu luang..hahaha...sok sibuk ya si nova nih

nakyukyumin : hahaha mian ya buat bingung...awalnya cast utama Cuma Jaejoong-a girl-Yunho, sebenarnya ini fanfic straight tapi sengaja dirubahjadi Yaoi apalagi semakin banyak boybands yang muncul terus lumayan menarik perhatian...hahahaha

nobinobi : hahahaha sengaja buat yoochun rada lemot n pabo tapi gak selamanya kok kadang aja, iya nih multi chapter...sabar ya

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Yuhuii...aku balik lagi nih...udah mulai naik ratenya..makin gaje aje ye...mianhae Nc annya jelek habis...hehehehehe...

Yunho : woi kapan aku muncul nih, aku kan tokoh utamanya...

Jae : sabar yun giliranku dengan hyunie baby...gak papa ye...

HJ : asiik bisa repe repe jae...nyammie...

Yunho : andweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...jae is mine.

Hongki : aku kapan munculnya sih...

Author : ...

Hongki : 'pundung di kolong meja'

Junsu : 'eukyang eukyang eukyang'

Yoosibum : gak usah banyak bacot deh...segera lanjut ye. check it out!

Title : As Long As You Love Me

Rate : M - NC

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, M-preg, Yaoi, Hurt, Happy Ending

Length : Chapter 5 /?

Pairing : Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Sibum, Hanchul, Minjoon, Minkyu, Minkhun, Jongki, Miram

Cast : Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yun Ho, Park Yoo Chun, Kim Jun Su, Choi Si Won, Kim Ki Bum, Kim Hee Chul, Kim Hyun Joong, Han Geng as Lee Han Kyung, Park Jung Min, Kim Hyung Joon, Shim Chang Min as Jung Chang Min, Choi Jong Hoon as Jung Jong Hoon, Choi Min Ho as Jung Min Ho, Karam as Jung Karam, Park Jung Min, Nichkhun as Park Nichkhun, Cho Kyu Hyun as Choi Kyu Hyun, Lee Hong KI, Lee Mika, Jung Jessica, Noh Min Woo and Other Cast ( SS501, SUJU, FT. ISLAND, 2PM, MBLAQ, THE BOSS, BIGBANG, SHINEE, Jung Ji Hoon aka Rain, Song Hye Gyo, SNSD, CN Blue)

Chapter 5

Kamar Penginapan

Hyun Joong POV

Aku tatap namja cantik yang terbaring pasrah di ranjang, setelah aku membuka seluruh pakaianku dan membantunya melepaskan gaun yang ribet itu. Kami pun berbaring di ranjang dengan keadaan polos tanpa sehelain kain. Aku pandangi dan kubelai wajahnya yang cantik dengan mata besar hitam legam, hidung mancung, bibir cherry yang menggoda imanku sejak mengenalnya dan kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat sungguh maha karya besar ciptaan Tuhan. Dia sangat mengagumkan dan membuatku tergila-gila akan keelokannya hingga membuatku semakin horny. Aish, otak pervertku kambuh lagi setiap didekatnya. Oh tidak, ini semua gara-gara si tuan mesum jidat lebar yang memberikan tips dan video adegan ranjang yang hot tadi malam dan membuatku terus meenghayal bahwa aku sedang bersenggama dengan Joongieku seperti adegan itu. " Oh, Joongie aku tidak tahan lagi " gumamku.

" Sentuh aku Hyunie " pintanya membuatku kaget ternyata dia sudah siap menerima seranganku dan menyeringai padanya.

" As you wish, baby " kataku dan menindih tubuhnya.

" Mmmmhhh...hhhmmmmhhmmm " aku lumat bibirnya dengan lembut penuh cinta tanpa nafsu. Aku ingin memberikan kehangatan cinta padanya bahwa Kim Hyun Joong sangat mencintainya melebihi cintaku pada diri sendiri.

" Mmmmmhhh...mmmhhhh...hhhmmmm " ciumanku pun semakinlama ganas hingga bibirnya terlihat bengkak. Kini ciumanku turun ke leher jenjangnya dan tak lupa memberikan gigitan disekitar lehernya hingga tercipta bercak merah sebagai tanda dia adalah milikku. Tanganku pun tak mau diam dan mulai menjelajah seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Tangan kananku membelai dada ratanya dan tangan kiriku bermain disekitar juniornya. Aku memijat dan mengocoknya dengan ritme pelan awalnya dan lama kelamaan lebih cepat hingga juniornya semakin menegang.

" Ahhhhhhh...Hyuhh..nniieehh..." desahnya. Selang beberapa menit aku merasakan tubuhnya menegang dan akhirnya dia mencapai klimaks untuk pertama kali.

" Ahh...kuhh...mauhhh...kehh...luarhhhhh " katanya dengan desahan sangat sexy.

" Aagghh " teriaknya ketika mencapai klimaks pertama kali dan cairannya pun keluar dalam tanganku. Aku pun menjilati cairannya yang menempel di tanganku tanpa sisa.

Kini bibirku beralih pada kedua tonjolan di dadanya. Aku menggigit, menghisap dan mengulum nipple sebelah kiri dan kanan bergantian layaknya anak menyusui ibunya sedangkan tangan kananku dengan senang hati memijat, menekan dan memelinter nipplenya yang bebas dari kuluman bibirku secara bergantian juga. Tangan kiriku masih memijat dan mengocok juniornya dengat ritme cepat. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan terlihat bergairah. " Kau sexy Joongie...mendesahlah " kataku.

" Hyuuhh..nniieehh..ahh...janganhhh mainhhh terushhh didadakuhhh danhh juniorkuhhh " katanya.

" Akuhh sudahh takhhh tahanhh " racaunya.

" Kau tak sabaran rupanya Joongie " balasku. Ciumanku turun ke perut sickpacknya dan memberikan kissmark disekitarnya terus turun ke daerah vitalnya. Aku mulai mencium, mengulum, menggigit dan memasukkan juniornya yang sudah memerah dan menegang ke dalam mulutku dengan senangnya aku mengisapnya seolah mengemut lolipop kesukaan Joongie.

" Hyuniehhh, akuhh mauhhh keluarhhh lagihhh " katanya.

" Keluarhhkanhh sajahhh " kataku diselingi desahan menikmati tubuh Joongie.

" Aaaargghhh " teriaknya ketika mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua dan seluruh cairannya keluar dalam mulutku dengan senang aku menelannya habis tak tersisa.

" Haahhaahhh " desah nafas kami tak beraturan seolah habis lari maraton.

" Apa kau siap Joongie ke menu utamanya? " tanyaku dan dia hanya mengangguk pasrah. Satu jariku mulai memasuki lubang virginnya.

" Aarrgghhh " teriaknya.

Aku bungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku untuk menahan sakit yang dia rasa pada lubangnya. " Tenanglah baby, sebentar lagi kau akan merasa nikmat " kataku saat melepas ciumanku pada bibirnya.

" Appo...hiks hiks..." rengeknya.

Kemudian aku mulai memaju mundurkan jariku hingga akhirnya aku menumakan titik spotnya.

" Hmmm...ahhh...dih situhh..chahhgihh..." desahnya saat aku menekan titik spotnya berulang kali. Aku masukkan jari kedua dan ketiga untuk membantu mempelebar lubang senggamanya. Ketiga jariku melakukan garakan memutar di lubang anusnya hingga kurasa cukup untuk memasukkan juniorku yang besar.

Aku mencabut ketiga jariku ini dan mengarahkan juniorku yang sudah menegang dari tadi kearah lubangnya dalam satu kali hentakan namun juniorku belum bisa masuk keseluruhannnya.

" AAAArrrgghhh " teriaknya karena rasa sakit pada lubangnya dan kulihat darah merembes keluar dari selangkangannya.

" Baby, lubangmu sempit...butuh tenaga ekstra memasukinya...tahan yah " kataku lembut sambil mengecup kelopak matanya yang bergenang air mata.

" Aku memutar juniorku perlahan dan langsung menghentakkan lagi hingga keseluruhannya masuk ke dalam lubangnya Joongie.

" Aaarrgghh " teriaknya kembali dan langsung aku bungkam dengan lumatan di bibirnya, sedangkan tangan kiriku memelintirkan kedua nipplenya bergantian dan tangan kananku memijat juniornya.

" Kau siap baby? " tanyaku.

" Hmm " angguknya. Aku pun mulai memaju-mundurkan juniorku dalam lubangnya secara perlahan-lahan.

" Hmmhhmmm...uuhhh...hhhh...oohhh...you are so tight, Joongie " gumamku dalam desahan nikmat ini dan semakin ku percepat tempo menyodok lubang milik Joongie.

" Hyunniehh, lebihh cepathh lagihhh " pintanya. Aku tatap wajah dan tubuh polosnya dengan peluh yang melapisi seluruh tubuh indahnya, dia terlihat sexy sekali. 'Oh Tuhan berikan aku kekuatan hidup untuk membahagiakan cintaku ' batinku.

" Babyhh, jihkahh akhuuhh mahhtihhh...aphhaahh kauuhh ahhkanhh menhhcinhhtaihhkuhh sehlamahhnyahh? ( baby, jika aku mati apa kau akan mencintaiku selamanya? ) " tanyaku.

" Akuhh hanyahh milikmuhh..hhh..selamanyahhh " jawabnya.

" Kauhh akanhh sembuhhh chagihh, percayalahh akan keajaibanhhh " katanya memberiku semangat untuk percaya kalau aku akan sembuh dari penyakit yang sudah lama aku idap selama lima tahun ini.

Aku mengidap kanker darah stadium empat sejak 5 tahun lalu. Sebulan yang lalu aku dan joongie kembali memeriksakan penyakitku ke dokter dan dokter memvonis kalau usiaku tinggal 3 bulan untuk bertahan hidup. Aku sempat drop jika Joongie tidak disisiku dan memberiku perhatian serta cintanya hingga secara tiba-tiba dia memutuskan ingin menikah denganku. Awalnya aku menolak tapi dia mengancam akan bunuh diri dihadapanku dan aku sangat takut hingga aku putuskan menikah dengannya hari ini. Disatu sisi hatiku berat menerimanya karena aku akan pergi meninggalkan Joongie selamanya dan dia pasti akan sangat menderita tapi disisi lain aku bahagia bisa mememilikinya disisa hidupku. Aku harap Tuhan memberikan keajaibannya agar aku bisa melihat dia bahagia bersamaku dan melahirkan anakku nanti. Mungkin aku harus mencari seorang namja sebagai penggantiku. Dia harus namja yang baik, penuh cinta dan bertanggungjawab untuk menjaganya dan calon anak kami. Dengan begitu aku dapat pergi dengan tenang. Aku janji akan membahagiakanmu joongie.

Aku mulai merasakan otot-otot juniorku tertarik dan menegang dalam rahimnya dan junior Joongie dalam genggamanku berdenyut juga menandakan kami akan mencapai klimaks.

" Ahhhhhhh Hyunie/ Joongie hhhhhh " lenguh kami bersamaan saat mencapai klimaks. Ini klimaksku yang pertama dan ketiga kalinya bagi Joongie.

" Saranghae Joongie...hhh " kataku sambil mengatur nafasku dan mencium bibirnya kembali.

" Nado saranghae Hyunie...hhh " katanya sambil mengatur nafasnya juga.

" Tidurlah baby " pintaku.

" Hmm " angguknya dan langsung terlelap karena letih sehabis aktivitas kami.

" ... " tanpa kata aku hanya memandang wajahnya hingga kantuk menyapaku.

Hyun Joong POV End

Jung's Mansion in L.A

Seorang namja tampan duduk termenung dalam ruang keluarga di salah satu jendela mansion yang cukup besar. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan tatapan matanya kosong ke arah halaman mansion yang basah karena malam ini sedang hujan deras. Suasana remang dan sunyi seolah mengerti akan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh si putra tunggal Jung ini. Mungkin, tubuhnya berada disini tapi hati dan pikirannya berada jauh disana. Kegalauan hatinya sudah dipendamnya sejak 3 bulan yang lalu setelah kembali dari seoul. Apa yang menjadi pikirannya sejak 3 bulan lalu ? Yup, reader salah jika dia sedang memikirkan seorang yoja di seoul dan benar sekali jika reader menebaknya tentang seorang namja cantik yang telah mencuri segala perhatian dan akal sehatnya hingga membuat namja ini sering uring-uringan. Hal ini membuat kedua orang tuanya menjadi khawatir dengan perubahan putra kesayangan mereka.

" Yunnie, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan chagi? " tanya seorang yoja paruh baya saat melihat putra kesayangannya menatap halaman luar mansion sejak 2 jam yang lalu dan sang ibu hanya berdiam diri memperhatikan putranya sambil menyibukkan diri membaca majalah fashion terkini dari sofa dalam ruangan itu. Ternyata, pemuda Jung ini tidak menyadari panggilan ibundanya.

" ... "

" Yunnie " panggil Mrs. Jung kembali.

" ... "

" Yakh, Jung Yunho ! Umma memanggilmu ! " kesal Mrs. Jung.

" Hm " jawab Yunho sekedarnya saja.

" Aish, kau ini Yunnie...umma bosan melihatmu diam dan diam saja " kata Mrs. Jung.

" Apa kau punya masalah Yunnie? " tanya Mrs. Jung.

" Aniya " jawab Yunho singkat.

" Jangan bohong padaku Yunnie! " tegas Mrs. Jung.

" ... "

" Yunnie " panggil Mrs. Jung.

" ... "

" Yunnie " panggil Mrs. Jung kembali karena Yunho diam lagi.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

" " teriak Mrs. Jung.

" Eh...itu...eh...ini " gugup Yunho setelah mendengar teriakan Mrs. Jung.

" Ckckckckck...apa kau tuli hah ? " kata Mrs. Jung sarkatis.

" Umma, hm...aku menyukai seseorang, maksudku mencintainya " kata Yunho sedikit ragu.

" Jongmalyo? " tanya Mrs. Jung tidak yakin dengan mata berbinar.

" Hmmm " jawab Yunho.

" Siapa yoja yang beruntung itu? Apa dia sangat cantik? Apa dia pandai masak? Apa dia sexy? Apa di..." tanya Mrs. Jung beruntun karena penasaran hingga Yunho memotong pertanyaan Mrs. Jung.

" Umma, hentikan ! " sebal Yunho sambil berjalan ke sofa dekat Mrs. Jung.

" Aku tidak mengenalnya " jawab Yunho lemas.

" Mwo? " heran Mrs. Jung.

" Aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang namja yang sangat cantik dan kecantikannya melebihi yoja yang pernah kutemui bahkan si Jessica tidak dapat menandinginya " jelas Yunho santai hingga terdengar bantingan keras dari arah pintu depan yang menutup.

BLAM

" Apa maksudmu Jung Yunho? " hardik Jessica.

" Yakh, Jessica! apa-apaan kau membanting pintu itu hah? " geram Yunho.

" Tega sekali kau menghinaku dan membandingkanku dengan namja aneh itu " marah Jessica.

" Dengar ya yoja gatal, namja itu tidak aneh tapi kau yang aneh " kesal Yunho.

" Dan satu hal lagi perlu kau ingat nona Jung Jessica, kau hanya menumpang di mansionku jadi kau tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku, ara! " kata Yunho tajam dan menusuk.

" Mwo? " kaget Jessica.

" Ahjumma, Yunho tega sekali berkata begitu kasar padaku...hikshiks " adu Jessica berlari menuju Mrs. Jung dengan air mata buaya menurut Yunho (author setuju) dan langsung memeluk Mrs. Jung.

" Lepaskan aku Jessica! " sentak Mrs. Jung karena merasa sesak.

" Ahj...ahjumma " heran Jessica tiba-tiba Mrs. Jung menyentaknya.

" Ahjumma capek menghadapi kemanjaanmu Jessica " kata Mrs. Jung dengan nada tidak suka dan Yunho terlihat menyeringai sinis pada Jessica.

" Hikshikshiks " isak Jesicca.

" Ada apa ini? " tiba-tiba Mr. Jung sudah berada di ruang keluarga dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan.

" Ahjussi, Yunho marah padaku hikshiks " adu Jessica dengan isakannya pada Mr. Jung.

" ... "

" Yunho, kenapa kau marah pada Jessica? " tanya Mr. Jung.

" Salah dia seenak jidatnya banting pintu, dia pikir murah harganya " bela Yunho.

" Ehem...sejak kapan kau jadi banyak bicara Yun? " heran Mr. Jung.

" Dan sejak kapan pula kau jadi peduli harga pintu berapa? " tanya Mr. Jung yang semakin heran kalau putranya bisa peduli hal kecil seperti itu.

" Appa...Yunho juga manusia " kata Yunho menirukan gaya menyanyi band ternama korea seriussiu (emang ada ya? oh lupakan kalimat terakhir).

" Tapi kau tak perlukan memarahi Jessica kan? " kata Mr. Jung.

" Aish, dia yoja menyebalkan " kata Yunho.

" Jessica...aku mau kau pergi dari rumahku secepatnya " kata Yunho lagi lebih pada perintah telak.

" Never and never " bantah Jessica.

" Kau gadis tak tahu malu, sudah numpang, sok tuan rumah lagi...dasar Jerk " maki Yunho.

" Suka-suka aku...asal kau tahu saja, selamanya aku akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung dan artinya kau akan jadi suamiku dan aku akan jadi istrimu " tegas Jessica.

" In your dream " balas Yunho tak mau kalah.

" I never love you " kata Yunho lagi.

" I dont care cos you will love me oneday " kata Jessica percaya diri.

" Percaya diri kali Ms. Jung Jessica Ter-hor-mat " kata Yunho menekan pada kata terhormat.

" DIAM " geram Mr. Jung.

" Sudahlah Yunho-Jessica...kalian seperti anak kecil saja, ingat umur " kata Mr. Jung.

" Suruh dia pulang appa " pinta Yunho.

" Yunho, bagaimanapun Jessica adalah kerabat kita dan dia calon tunanganmu " tegas Mr. Jung.

" Dia adalah hanya calon tunanganku bukan tunanganku dan aku masih bebas memilih seseorang yang menurutku lebih baik dari yoja gatal itu " kata Yunho.

" Oh..maksudmu namja aneh dan brengsek dari seoul itu, hah! " geram Jessica.

" Apa maksudmu, Jessica? tanya Mr. Jung dengan mimik bingung.

" Yunnie menyukai namja aneh dan brengsek di seoul dan namja itu sangat rendahan karena berani mengodanya " kata Jessica dengan menunjuk wajah Yunho.

" Dasar ular betina, darimana kau tau dia brengsek dan rendahan apalagi menggodaku hah ! " marah Yunho.

" Salahkan dirimu yang tak mampu menarik perhatianku sejak kau tinggal di rumahku, aish...aku merasa mual melihat wajahmu dan...aww, sakit kepalaku selalu kambuh mendengar suaramu " kata Yunho sambil memegang kepalanya seolah dia sakit kepala (dasar Yunho lebay deh).

" Yunho, benarkah kau sudah memiliki seseorang di seoul? " tanya Mr. Jung dengan tatapan pengharapan.

" Yes, appa " jawab Yunho seadanya.

" Sepertinya..." kata Mr. Jung memberi jeda.

" Jessica, kau harus melepas Yunho sekarang " tegas Mr. Jung.

" Mwo?" kaget Jessica.

" Sebenarnya, ajussi tak ingin perjodohan kalian atas nama urusan bisnis tapi kedua orang tuamu memaksaku apalagi Yunho merepotkan sekali dengan status single di usia dewasanya...sungguh memalukan Jung Corporation dan ajussi mengatakan pada orang tuamu akan menerimamu menjadi menantuku jika Yunho benar takluk padamu dan juga ajussi memberikan waktu padamu bahkan mengizinkan kau tinggal di sini untuk mencuri hatinya selama 5 tahun tapi kenyataannya kau gagal " jelas Mr. Jung.

" Aj..ajussi, maksudnya membatalkan pertunangan aku dan Yunho " kata Jessica lemah.

" Nde, benar sekali Jess " kata Mr. Jung datar.

" Ajussi akan memberitahukan pada orang tuamu sekarang " kata Mr. Jung lagi.

" Andwee " kesal Jessica dan melangkah pergi ke kamarnya.

" Yes " senang Yunho.

" Dasar namja aneh " kata Mr. Jung dengan perubahan sikap putra kesayangannya dan senyum pun merekah dibibirnya.

T.B.C

Ayo yang baca nih fanfic di bantu ya di bantu ya...reviewnya...gomawo

Balasan Review sebelumnya :

JungJi KyungIn : gak papa chingu yg penting kan review jg...hehehe main castnya aneh bin ajaib...tenang aja nanti pastim ada yunjae moment kok...sabar ya...sama ake juga Yunjashipper akut wkwkwkwk

nakyukyumin : oke di lanjut nih tapi sabar ya, nova harus curi waktu hahaha...di chap ini udah muncul Yunhonya...

nobinoi : yeah...aku setuju Hyun emang pervert tapi Yunho pasinya lebih pervert...ditunggu aja ya moment Yunjae

elforeveRYE : mian pendek yah, nanti diusahakan lebih panjang lagi...thanx ya komentarnya...thanx ya masukannya, nanti nova perhatikan lagi...hehe...lagipula dulunya nih ff straight dan sengaja nova rubah karena I'm a fujoshi hehehe...

pada semua yg baca n review n cuma baca aja belum sempat review, tapi tolong di review yaaa... gomawo...

bye


	5. Chapter 5

Anyong, i'm back...mianhae telat update ya chingu habis sibuk kali nih, hehehe...buat yunjaeshipper harus sabar nunggu yunjae moment yah # plak #...

Title : As Long As You Love Me

Rate : M - NC

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, M-preg, Yaoi, Hurt, Happy Ending

Length : Chapter 5 /?

Pairing : Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Sibum, Hanchul, Minjoon, Minkyu, Minkhun, Jongki, Miram

Cast : Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yun Ho, Park Yoo Chun, Kim Jun Su, Choi Si Won, Kim Ki Bum, Kim Hee Chul, Kim Hyun Joong, Han Geng as Lee Han Kyung, Park Jung Min, Kim Hyung Joon, Shim Chang Min as Jung Chang Min, Choi Jong Hoon as Jung Jong Hoon, Choi Min Ho as Jung Min Ho, Karam as Jung Karam, Nichkhun as Park Nichkhun, Cho Kyu Hyun as Choi Kyu Hyun, Lee Hong KI, Lee Mika, Jung Jessica, Noh Min Woo and Other Cast ( SS501, SUJU, FT. ISLAND, 2PM, MBLAQ, THE BOSS, BIGBANG, SHINEE, Jung Ji Hoon aka Rain, Song Hye Gyo, SNSD, CN Blue)

...

Yunho's Mansion In L.A

Sepeninggal Jessica, keadaan ruang keluarga ini hening tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan hingga Mrs. Jung memecahkan suasana kaku ini dengan bertanya tentang namja incaran Yunho.

" Jadi, apa benar itu semua Yunho ? " tanya Mr. Jung.

" Ne ? ".

" Aish, mengapa kau jadi pikun Yunho ? tentu saja tentang pernyataan Jessica bahwa kau menyukai seorang namja " kata Mr. Jung datar.

" Mianhae " kata Yunho pelan.

" Oh, ternyata dirimu seorang g-a-y " kata Mr. Jung dengan ekspresi kesal dan menekan kata gay.

" Mianhae, Yunnie mengecewakanmu appa dan umma " sesal Yunho dengan suara nyaris pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Siapa namja itu ? " tanya Mr. Jung.

" Mianhae " ujar Yunho lirih.

" Yakh, ' mianhae ' bukan jawaban pertanyaanku Jung Yunho " kesal Mr. Jung karena Yunho hanya mengatakan ' mianhae ' saja.

" Yunnie tidak tahu " jawab Yunho singkat.

" Mwoya ? " heran Mr dan Mrs. Jung.

" Yunnie bertemu tanpa sengaja dengannya di taman bermain " jelas Yunho.

" Appa – Umma, mianhae...Yunnie salah...Yunnie sungguh tak berguna...Yunnie telah mengecewakan kalian " kata Yunho dengan nada sesal den berlutut dihadapan kedua orang tuanya memohon maaf.

" ... "

" ... "

" Apa yang harus Yunnie lakukan untuk mendapatkan maaf kalian ? " tanya Yunho dan masih dalam keadaan bersimpuh dihadapan orang tuanya.

" Umma kecewa Yunnie... umma ingin sekali kau menikah dan punya anak " kata Mrs. Jung sedih.

" Cucu kita akan bermain dengan halboji dan halmoni, anak - anakmu akan jadi penerus keluarga kita " kata Mr. Jung penuh pengharapan.

" Mianhae "

" Sudahlah, mau apalagi tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan jika menyangkut hati seseorang " kata Mrs. Jung bijak.

" Sejak kecil kau anak yang patuh dan tak banyak menuntut Yunnie " kata Mrs. Jung lagi.

Yunho memang tidak pernah menjadi anak pembangkang. Ketika Mr. Jung memintanya belajar bisnis dan cara mengurus perusahaan sejak dia kelas 3 SMP, Yunho tidak menolak dan dia sangat antusias menghabiskan waktunya dengan hal – hal berguna. Apalagi dia tipe orang yang kurang bersosialisasi bukannya sombong atau tak pandai bergaul tapi baginya keramaian adalah hal yang merepotkan, karena itu hanya ketiga sahabatnya sejak SMP yang mengerti dan bersahabat dengannya secara tulus bukan karena harta dan ketenaran. Sejak kecil Yunho sudah 2 kali menjadi korban penculikan dan hal ini juga menjadi alasannya untuk membatasi pergaulan dengan orang lain.

" Mungkin kami harus mencoba menerima keputusanmu selama kau bahagia, kami pasti bahagia " kata Mr. Jung.

" Apa aku dimaafkan ? " tanya Yunho

" Nde, kami memaafkanmu Yunnie " kata Mr. Jung dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya.

" Jongmalyo ? " tanya Yunho lagi.

" Kau tidak tuli kan, Yunho ! " kata Mr. Jung pura – pura marah.

" Gomawo umma – appa " kata Yunho dengan wajah berseri dan langsung menhamburkan tubuhnya memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

" Sekarang coba kau ceritakan tentang namja cantikmu itu kepada kami " kata Mrs. Jung antusias.

" ... "

" Yunnie..." panggil Mrs. Jung dan Mr. Jung hanya menetap Yunho saja.

" Yunnie hanya tahu wajahnya saja " kata Yunho lirih.

" Maksudnya ? " tanya Mr. Jung bingung.

" Yunnie tidak sengaja bertemunya di taman bermain, saat itu Yunnie sedikit kesal dengan si jidat lebar " jelas Yunho berapi – api.

" Yoochun ? " tanya Mrs. Jung dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan Yunho.

Yunho POV

Flashback On

3 months ago at my office of Jung Corp. In Seoul

" Yakh, Jung Yunho ! mau sampai kapan kau berkutat dengan kertas – kertas itu hah ? " kesal namja tampan berjidat lebar dan berwajah mesum Park Yoochun yang merupakan sepupu sekaligus sahabatku.

" Sudah waktunya makan siang " imbuh Yoochun lagi dengan tatapan tajamnya. Aku dapat merasakan aura hitam muncul di belakang tubuhnya tanpa harus aku melihat ke arahnya. ' Dia pikir aku takut dengan tatapannya itu ' batinku.

" ... "

" Yakh, Jung Yun... " kata – katanya terpotong olehku.

" Diamlah Yoochun ! kalau kau lapar pergi saja, aku masih ada kerjaan " kataku datar tanpa menatapnya.

" Aish, kau ini...apa tidak bisa bersikap santai sebentar saja hah ! " geram Yoocun.

" ... "

" Nyam – nyam...hmm...nyam – nyam " salah satu sahabatku yang tak peduli dengan pertengkaranku dengan Yoochun seolah dia memiliki dunianya sendiri asik menikmati makanan emberian fangirlsnya.

" Cake ini sungguh lezat sekali mirip dengan buatan dari toko kue yang ada di persimpangan taman bermain kota ' Toho Park ' (anggap aja ada ya), kalau tidak salah nama tempat itu Jaejunki Bread And Cake's Cafe " kata Siwon sahabatku yang asik makan cake pemberian dari salah satu fangirls di Jung Corp.

" Dasar penipu mengaku kue ini buatan sendiri padahal aku melihatnya tadi pagi membelinya disana " gumam Siwon pada diri sendiri tanpa menyadari tatapan iritasi dari ketiga sahabatnya.

" Tapi tak apalah yang penting gratis, aku tak harus mengeluarkan uang setiap hari...hihihihihi " gumam Siwon lagi dengan kikikan.

" Aish, dia sudah gila kali ya " kata Yoochun.

" Jaejunki Bread And Cake's Cafe nama yang unik dan indah apalagi rasanya wow it's a delicious " kata Siwon berbinar – binar.

" Tentu saja, nae Joongie is the best " puji Hyun Joong.

" Maksudmu ? " heran Siwon.

" Apa kalian lupa tentang namjachinguku sebagai salah satu pemilik dan bekerja bekerja di sana ? " jelas Hyun Joong. Diantara kami berempat hanya Hyun Joong yang gay.

" Jongmalyo ? " tanyaku karena penasaran dengan namjachingu Hyun Joong yang belum aku, Siwon dan Yoochun kenal.

" Hmm " Hyun Joong hanya mengangguk.

" Kapan kau perkenalkan Joongie pada kami hah ? " tanya Yoochun.

" Never, sebelum aku menikahinya " jawab Hyun Joong singkat.

" Waeyo ? " tanya Siwon.

" Kalian bertiga monster, aku takut kalian akan membahayakan Joongieku " jelas Hyun Joong.

" Mwo ? " histerisku, Yoochun dan Siwon bersamaan.

" Kau takut kami membahayakan Joongiemu atau takut kami merebutnya darimu " goda Yoochun.

" Dua – duanya " kata Hyun Joong singkat.

" Tega sekali dirimu Hyun, kau tahukan aku normal begitu juga Siwon dan Yunho " kata Yoochun mengingatkan Hyun Joong.

" Aku jadi penasaran segitu takutnya kau memperkenalkan Joongiemu pada kami " kataku dengan penasaran tingkat tinggi. Jujur aku sangat penasaran tentang kekasihnya yang bernama Joongie. Sejak Hyun Joong mengakui bahwa dia seorang gay, sahabatku ini tidak pernah memperkenalkan namjachingunya pada kami apalagi menceritakan tentang dia secara detail hanya hal – hal tertentu saja seperti dia diasuh keluarga Hyun Joong sejak kecil, mereka seperti saudara dan dia masih sekolah. Secarik fotonya saja dia tak mau menunjukkannya pada kami. Katanya suatu saat nanti bila dia telah menikahi Joongie dan dia memperingati kami untuk tidak mencari tahu apapun tentang dia. Akhirnya kami melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Hyun Joong. ' That's his privacy ' pikirku.

" Entahlah " kata Hyun Joong singkat dan padat.

" Seharusnya yang kau takutkan Joongie bertemu dengan Yunho, Hyun " goda Yoochun.

" Apa maksudmu Yoochun ? " tanyal Yunho dengan nada sebal.

" Apa kau masih ingat tidak kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu ? " tanya Yoochun.

" Ne ? " bingung Yunho.

" Aish, kau ini cepat sekali lupa...dasar pak tua " sindir Yoochun.

" Yakh, Yoochun ! " kesal Yunho.

" Sudah jangan ribut... makanya Yun, jangan terlalu maniak kerja, bersosialah sedikit " nasehat Siwon.

" Merepotkan " gumam Yunho dan melanjutkan kegiatan bercinta dengan pekerjaannya.

" Oke, aku ingatkan lagi padamu Yunho...waktu itu Yoochun baru berpacaran dengan yoja cantik bernama Tiffany yang menjadi primadona di Tohoshinki Universitas tapi kenyataannya Tiffany hanya menggunakan perasaan Yoochun untuk mendekati mu padahal Yoochun terlalu mencintai Tiffany. Hubungan Yoochun dan Tiffany kandas setelah Tiffany mengutarakan cinta padamu di taman kampus dan secara tiba – tiba Yoochun yang mendengar langsung pernyataan itu dengan emosi yang tinggi menghampiri dan mencium bibir Yunho dengan kasar di depan Tiffany dan membuat Tiffany sakit hati karena Yunho menolak Tiffany setelah menghentikan ciuman itu " jelas Siwon panjang – lebar.

" Oh, pelacur itu " kata Yunho datar.

" Sudah jangan ingatkan lagi tentang yoja brengsek itu lagi, aku masih dendam kesumat padanya " geram Yoochun.

" Aku juga masih kesal padamu karena menciumku mendadak " kataku.

" Hahaha...kita impas " kata Yoochun cuek.

" Bibir indahku sudah terkontaminasi bibirmu yang beracun " sindirku.

" Hah, kau sendiri tak menolak waktu aku cium, malah sepertinya kau meminta lebih, rasuki aku, sentuh aku " goda Yoochun.

" Yakh, aku normal " kataku.

" Jika kau normal kenapa kau menerima ciumanku begitu saja ? " sindir Yoochun.

" Kau menciumku mendadak dan mencekal seluruh tanganku hingga aku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali apalagi aku sungguh muak melihat Tiffany yang memasang tampang sok imutnya " jawabku.

" Aku juga kesal dengan mantanku si Seohyun dengan seenak jidatnya terus menggoda Yunho si Prince Ice " sindir Siwon.

" Jangan salahkan aku yang memiliki wajah tampan, sexy dan kaya. Salahkan yojamu itu yang tidak tahan nafsu melihat makhluk Tuhan yang sempurna seperti diriku ' The Almighty Jung Yunho' " narsisku.

" Dasar Mr. Narsis mode on " sindir Hyun Joong.

" Kau membuatku mual Yunho " gumam Siwon.

" Rasanya ingin menenggelamkan diri di laut daripada melihat kenarsisanmu " sindir Yoochun.

" Tapi aku senang kalian putus dengan yoja – yoja kalian artinya aku tidak jomblo dong seorang diri...hehehe " kata Yunho dengan nada senang.

" Dasar sirik kau Yunho, bukannya kau sudah punya Jessica yang cantik dan sexy yang rela mau direpe " sindir Yoochun.

" Hati – hati kalau bicara Yoochun atau aku potong gajimu 25 % dan aku tambah jam kerjamu " ancamku karena berani menyentakku.

" Mwo ? kau tega sekali pada dongsaengmu yang imut ini " rengek Yoochun dengan menggembungkan pipinya sambil memainkan matanya berkali – kali.

" Huwek " dia membuat kami mual.

" Jangan pasang tampang wajah sok imutmu Yoochun-ah, aku ingin muntah melihatnya " sindirku.

" Kau seperti ajussi – ajussi tak dapat ' jatah ' istrinya " sindir Siwon.

" Drrt drrt drrt " suara ponsel Hyun Joong berdering.

" Yoboseo " sapa Hyun Joong. Kulihat wajahnya berbinar dan senyum manisnya pun merekah. Dia terlihat bahagia, ini pasti dari namjachingunya.

" My baby lovely Joongie shining everyday anywhere " gombal Hyun Joong dan mendapatkan tatapan iritasi dariku, Siwon dan Yoochun. " Dasar " gumamku.

" ... "

" Nde, aku kan segera kesana " katanya.

" ... "

" Nado saranghae " katanya lagi.

" Oh, muach muach...mmmmmuachh " akhir pembicaraan mereka dan ponsel Hyun Joong ditutup sedang kami masih dengan tampang cengo menatap Hyun Joong.

" Ada apa dengan kalian ? jelek sekali wajah kalian " tanya Hyun Joong dan sekaligus mengejek wajah cengo kami.

" Apa tadi yang menelponmu namjachingumu ? " tanyaku.

" Hmm, wae ? "

" Menyebalkan " tiba – tiba Yoochun menyela.

" Hyun, kau buat mataku iritasi dengan tingkahmu " kesal Yoochun.

" Hahahahaha...iri nih ? makanya jangan terus jadi playboy " goda Hyun Joong.

" Bukan urusanmu " kata Yoochun kesal.

" Kau tak pernah setia selalu saja berganti pacar setiap seminggu sekali, apa tidak bosan dengan kebiasaan hidupmu itu hah ? " tanya Hyun Joong.

" Tidak, dan salahkan Yunho yang selalu merebut semua yoja yang kutaksir " kata Yoochun datar.

" Yakh, jangan mulai lagi pertengkaran tak penting ini " kataku dengan nada kesal.

Setelah Yoochun dan Tiffany putus, aku dan Yoochun kehilangan komunikasi karena dia masih kesal padaku dan kebetulan aku harus mangurus perusahaan appa di Amerika dan melanjutkan kuliah di sana. Sebulan kemudian Yoochun menghubungiku dan mengatakan dia sudah punya kekasih baru. Aku sangat senang tapi dia berubah menjadi seorang playboy lagi. Yakh, aku akui sejak SMP dia memang sudah ada bibit bakal jadi playboy dan saat dia akan serius dengan si Tiffany, yoja itu mengkhianatinya.

" Mengapa tidak kau coba berpacaran dengan seorang namja ? " pertanyaan Hyun Joong mengagetkan kami semua.

" Mwo ? " kaget Yoochun.

" Tidak sulit berpacaran dengan namja " kata Hyun Joong.

" Aku bukan gay ! " tegas Yoochun.

" Aku tahu, tapi tidak salah kau mencobanya dan mungkin kau takkan menyesalinya " kata Hyun Joong.

" Cukup hanya kau saja yang gay, Hyun. Apa enaknya pacaran dengan namja ? namja tidak memiliki lubang untuk dimasuki " kata Yoochun dengan tatapan mesumnya.

" Yakh, apa yang ada di otakmu hanya ' itu ' ? tanyaku kesal.

" Yunho-ah, kau pasti memiliki keinginan melakukan ' itu ', tak usah bohong padaku. Bukankah aku yang melihat adegan live itu tanpa sensor seminggu yang lalu " balas Yoochun.

" Eh ? kau... " kaget Yunho.

" Jangan sok polos Yunho " ejek Yoochun.

" Yakh, waktu itu aku sedang mabuk berat karena Jessica mencekokiku minuman alkohol kadar tinggi membuat seluruh tubuhku terasa ' panas ' dan dia menggodaku dengan ciuman panas di bibirku. Aku akui sebagai pria dewasa aku tertarik untuk mencoba melakukan sex dengan seseorang tanpa terikat hubungan serius dan tentu memakai alat pengaman. Anehnya, kenapa aku melakukannya dengan Jessica setahuku aku membencinya walau saat itu kami hanya bergumul di ranjang dengan tubuh polos dan aku belum sempat ' merasukinya ' karena kau datang menarikku keluar kamar dan menyeretku ke ruang kerja untuk mendengarkan curhatanmu yang tak penting itu" kataku kesal pada yoochun. Dasar Yoochun masuk kamarku seenak jidatnya tanpa mengetuk pintu dan dia melihat kami tanpa sehelai pakaian sedang bergumul di ranjang tanpa risih dan merasa bersalah dia menarikku keluar kamar menuju ruang kerjaku untuk mendengarkan curhatannya.

" Mwo ? " kaget kedua sahabatku kecuali Yoochun karena dia adalah saksi kejadian itu.

" Bagaimana bisa ? " heran Siwon.

" Jangan – jangan ada cairan perangsang dalam minumanmu itu " kata Hyun Joong.

" Kau berhutang padaku " kata Yoochun.

" Merepotkan " kataku tak peduli.

" Hentikan kata – kata trademarkmu itu Yunho " kesal Yoochun.

" Berisik " kataku.

" Dasar minim ekspresi " ejek Yoochun.

" Hn "

" Dasar " kesal Yoochun dan melangkah pergi dari kantorku.

" Kemana ? " tanya Siwon.

" Mencari mangsa dan membakar yoja – yoja yang naksir Yunho " kata Yoochun datar tanpa melihat kami dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

" Huft, sepertinya tawaranmu bagus juga Hyun Joong...mungkin aku akan mencoba berpacaran dengan namja " kata Siwon mengagetkan kami dengan keputusannya dan melangkah pergi meninggal ruanganku.

" Mau kemana ? " tanyaku sebelum Siwon menutup pintu.

" Aku mau mencari si jidat lebar itu dan mengajaknya berburu para namja cantik, mau ikut Yunho ? " tanya Siwon .

" Thanx " jawabku dan dia pun menutup pintu ruanganku.

" Istirahat dululah " perintah Hyun Joong.

" Aku masih sibuk " kataku seadanya.

" Terserah padamu saja, aku pergi menemui kekasihku dulu " kata Hyun Joong.

" Bye " kata Hyun Joong dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

" Akhh...dasar Yoochun seenak jidatnya membuka rahasiaku " kesalku.

" Sebaiknya aku berjalan – jalan saja "

In the Toho Park

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke selatan taman bermain ini setelah tiba di Toho Park, tempatnya nyaman dan cocok untuk menyendiri karena taman di bagian selatan sengaja dibuat mirip suasana pedesaan yang menentramkan ada air terjun buatan, sungai kecil dengan aliran air jernih yang mengelilingi taman bagian selatan ini, ada pendopo di tengah sungai itu yang dihubungkan dengan jembatan yang melintang sampai ke seberang sungai, di sebrang sungai terdapat kumpulan bunga – bunga seperti mawar, anggrek, tulip dan lain sebagainya, di sudut kiri ada gua buatan tidak terlalu dalam, disekeliling taman bagian selatan terdapat bangku – bangku taman dan ayunan serta penjual makanan kaki lima.

Setelah mengitari taman bagian selatan ini, aku mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman dan aku duduk di salah satu batu dipinggiran sungai ini. Sebenarnya, aku masih kesal dengan Yoochun karena dengan mudahnya membuka rahasiaku tanpa izinku dan terkadang masih menyalahkanku tentang putusnya dia dengan Tiffany walau aku tahu dia hanya ingin membuatku kesal saja, jika dia bukan dongsaengku pasti sudah ku jadikan ' perkedel '.

Setengah jam berlalu aku mulai terusik untuk memikirkan perkataan Hyun Joong mencoba berpacaran dengan namja.

' Apa sebaiknya aku mencoba saja ? ' batinku.

' Aku masih normal '

' Buktinya aku hampir melakukannya dengan Jessica '

' Tapi kenapa aku selalu malas berdekatan dengan yoja yang menurutku makhluk paling berisik.

Satu jam kemudian

' Kryukk kryukk ' perutku berbunyi tanda aku mualai lapar dan ku lihat jam tangan yang bertengger di tangan kiriku.

' Huft, aku lupa belum makan siang dan waktu sudah jam 3 sore, sebaiknya aku segera pulang dan istirahat saja '

Kakiku mulai melangkah menuju pintu utama, entah kenapa timbul sifat isengku dan menendang kaleng minuman yang tergeletak di jalan taman. ' Dasar mereka tidak bisa menjaga kebersihan ' batinkudan kakiku mengayun menedang kaleng minuman itu dengan semangat 45.

PLUK

" Aww " suara seseorang mengagetkanku.

" Appo " ringisnya membuatku menoleh ke arah suara itu, tiba – tiba aku melihat seorang yoja yang sangat cantik, mata besar seolah menyedotku ke dalamnya, kulit seputih salju, rambut blonde halusnya yang bersinar di bawah matahari dan bibir merah cherrynya seakan mengatakan cium aku. Mwot ? apa – apaan aku ini apa yang membuatku berpikir aneh – aneh seperti Yoochun, kok aku jadi ooc melihatnya. ' Jaga image, Yunho...kau seorang Jung ' batinku.

' Dia melihatku dan menatapku tajam '

" Yakh, kau yang melempar kaleng minuman ini " tuduhnya.

' Oh tidak suaranya lembut sekali bagai simfoni '

' Aku tidak tahan lagi, biarlah aku jadi ooc saat ini '

" Yakh, ajussi yang melempar kaleng minuman ini ! " tuduhnya lagi dan aku terus memandang wajahnya dan turun ke bibir merah cherrynya, tanpa aku sadari setetes cairan merah keluar dari hidungku maksudku aku mimisan melihat malaikat ini.

" BHAHAHAHAHA " tawanya yang begitu menghayutkanku.

" Ajussi...halo...ajussi " panggilnya dengan melambaikan tangan di depan wajahku. Akhirnya aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan aku rasakan amisnya darah meluncur dari hidungku. Aku jadi ooc...memalukan.

" Cantik " kataku dan mendapat pelototan dari mata besarnya.

" Mwo ? apa maksud ajussi aku cantik ? " tanyanya dan mendapat anggukan dariku.

" Yakh, ajussi... aku ini namja bukan yoja jadi aku ini tampan " katanya sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Imut sekali.

Aku semakin mendekatkan tubuhku padanya. Aku sentuh kulit pipi putihnya dengan jariku...halus, jariku turun ke bibirnya...lembut, aku pegang kedua pipinya dan semakin mengeliminasi jarak kami, aku rasakan hembusan nafasnya...hangat, tak berapa lama...

CUP

Aku mencium bibir merah cherrynya . Kaget ? ya benar sekali...yoja ini kaget dan hanya mendelikkan kedua matanya, awalnya hanya ingin sekedar mencium singkat saja tapi rasanya mubajir disia – siakan buktinya dia siam saja.

" Mmmm...mmmppphhh...pphhmmhh " aku mulai melumat dan menjilat bibirnya. Gila ! yah, aku mulai gila dengan bibirnya dan ingin mengakses lebih dalam lagi, aku gigit bibir bawahnya dan dia pun membuka mulutnya sehingga aku bisa mengeksplor semua isi mulutnya tapi sepertinya dia mulai meronta dan aku tetap tak peduli dan terus memagut bibirnya. Tanganku yang sedari tadi memegang pipinya kini turun menyentuh kulit perutnya dengan memasukkan tanganku melalui sela bajunya...halus dan tanganku naik meraba kedua dadanya...datar, eh kok datar bukannya dia seorang yoja seharusnya kedua dadanya menjulang walau ada juga sih yang berpayudara kecil, mungkin dia yoja berdada rata. Bagian bawah tubuhku tepatnya juniorku, ku gesek gesek pada bagian bawahnya...kok ada yang menonjol dibalik celananya karena penasaran, akhirnya kuberanikan menyentuh dengan tangan kiriku. Aku masukkan tanganku melalui celah resletingnya yang sebelumnya aku buka terlebih dahulu dan aku menemukan gundukan yang tidak terlalu besar seperti milikku. Mwo ? gundukan seperti milikku artinya juniornya berarti di..dia seorang namja. ' Kesialan apalagi ini ' batinku dan segera melepas pagutan di bibirnya karena pasokan udara menipis.

" Hahhahahah " deru nafas kami seolah habis berlari maraton.

" Yakh, kau gila ajussi ! " bentaknya.

" Dasar pak tua mesum " katanya lagi sambil mengelap bibirnya yang aku cium dan liur yang menetes melalu celah bibirnya yang sudah membengkak karena ulahku.

" Namanya ini pelecehan " kesalnya.

" Hyuuuung " teriakan seseorang memecah pikiranku padanya.

" Sui – e " panggil namja cantik ini.

" Hyung darimana saja, aku mencarimu ? " tanya namja yang menurutku imut.

" Aku baru dari kamar mandi tapi sialnya, aku bertemu dengan ajussi mesum ini dan dia..." katanya ragu dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya padaku.

" Dia...kenapa ? " tanya namja imut ini.

" Dia menciumku dan melakukan pelecehan padaku " geram namja cantik yang aku cium tadi. ' Aish, Yunho paboya ' runtukku dalam hati.

" Brengsek...rasakan ini...bugh...bugh...bugh...bugh..." namja imut ini ternyata kuat juga dia malah menghajarku dengan serangan membabi – buta. ' Siallllllllllllllll ' teriakku dalam hati dan berusaha menghindari pukulan maut namja imut ini. Di saat ada kesempatan aku pun melarikan diri, sungguh ooc sekali diriku ini. Setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkan taman itu tanpa berkenalan dengannya dan sekarang aku dihantui oleh rasa ingin memilikinya.

Flashback Off

Yunho POV End

T.B.C

Thank you ya bagi para reader yang ngereview

Rose : thanx ya dah sudi membaca fanfic nova yang gaje ini...sebenarny Jess belum kenal dengan Jae tapi dia kesal karena Yunho jujur mencintai namja cantik makanya Jess kesal dan mencaci Jae yang sama sekali gak dikenalnya, urusan balas dendamnya Jess, kita lihat aja nanti...Yunho sama sekali belum tau Jae sudah nikah kan mereka gak saling kenal. Tanggapan ortu Yunho dan awal pertemuan mereka kan ada di ceritakan chapter ini.

Jung hana cassie : anyong, salam kenal ya,,,sabar ya yunjae momentnya...hahaha masih suka dengan pair HyunJae...Yunho juga kan hampir Nc-an tuh dengan Jess... Jujur waktu buat Jess n Yunho Nc-an kesal juga sih...

nam seulmi : salam kenal ya, ok dilanjut tapi sabar ya, nova lagi sibuk nih...Hyun masih hidup kok ampe Jae hamil...tunggu ya kelanjutannya.

fanfan : salam kenal ya..Yunho megang prinsip ' Love comes at first sight '...di chapter ini di ceritakan gimana Jae dan Yun bertemu...

nobinobi : ciye...yang yunjaeshipper nih...tapi sabar ya masih HyunJae moment dulu nanti baru deh Yunjae momentnya...sebenarnya gak tega buat Hyun mati karena aku suka Hyun juga daripada cerita awalnya si Jae yang mati...jadi aku mandi kembang 7 rupa dulu n jadilah begini...hikshiks # plak #

JungJi KyungIn : iya yang dimaksud Yunho si Jae...tenang mereka bakal jumpa dalam keadaan yah mungkin cinta tak kesampaian.

elforeverRye : gomawo ya..mohon bantuannya...di chapter ini di ceritakan awal perjumpaan mereka.

SEKALI LAGI KANSAHAMMIDA

AKTF


	6. Chapter 6

Akhirnya udah pada tahukan gimana Yunho n Jaejoong bertemu...di chapter ini juga diceritakan awal mula Yoosu bertemu lo dan juga bakal ketahuan kalau Yunho ternyata punya saudara tiri...who is he ?...check it out

Title : As Long As You Love Me

Rate : M - NC

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, M-preg, Yaoi, Hurt, Happy Ending

Length : Chapter 6 /?

Pairing : Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Sibum, Hanchul, Minjoon, Minkyu, Minkhun, Jongki, Miram

Cast : Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yun Ho, Park Yoo Chun, Kim Jun Su, Choi Si Won, Kim Ki Bum, Kim Hee Chul, Kim Hyun Joong, Han Geng as Lee Han Kyung, Park Jung Min, Kim Hyung Joon, Shim Chang Min as Jung Chang Min, Choi Jong Hoon as Jung Jong Hoon, Choi Min Ho as Jung Min Ho, Karam as Jung Karam, Nichkhun as Park Nichkhun, Cho Kyu Hyun as Choi Kyu Hyun, Lee Hong KI, Lee Mika, Jung Jessica, Noh Min Woo and Other Cast ( SS501, SUJU, FT. ISLAND, 2PM, MBLAQ, THE BOSS, BIGBANG, SHINEE, Jung Ji Hoon aka Rain, Song Hye Gyo, SNSD, CN Blue)

...

Normal POV

Jung's Mansion

" Bhahahahaha " kedua orang tua Yunho tertawa setelah mendengar cerita pertemuannya dengan namja cantik itu.

" Kenapa kalian tertawa ? tidak ada yang lucu ! " kesal Yunho dan mempout bibirnya.

" A..aniya...paboya " ejek Mr. Jung.

" Yakh, chagiya waktu hamil kau ngidam apa hah ? sindir Mr. Jung pada istrinya.

" Waeyo ? " bingung Mrs. Jung.

" Lihat putra kesayanganmu itu, tidak menunjukkan karakter seorang bermarga Jung, bisa – bisanya mimisan dihadapan namja yang disukai. Apalagi dia berani berbuat mesum di tempat umum " sindir Mr. Jung.

" Dia anakmu juga, kebodohannya sama denganmu " balas Mrs. Jung.

" Mwoya ? "

" Kau lupa waktu kita masih kuliah, kau terus mencari perhatianku dengan sengaja mengikutiku kemana saja dan saat aku ingin berbicara padamu seluruh tubuhmu banjir keringat dan lebih parahnya lagi kau malah pingsan secara tak elit Mr. Jung Ji Hoon " ejek Mrs. Jung.

" Bhahahahaha... jadi appaku yang hebat ini lebih memalukan lagi dariku " sindir Yunho tak mau kalah.

" Yakh, Jung Yunho berani sekali kau mengejek appa...dasar anak nakal...kemari kau appa ingin sekali menghajarmu " kata Mr. Jung dengan nada pura – pura marah dan tangan kanan siap untuk memukul Yunho tapi Mrs. Jung berusaha menghalanginya.

" Hahaha...coba pukul aku , appa " ejek Yunho karena Mr. Jung tidak bisa mengenainya.

" Uughh...kau selalu membela Yunho, chagiya...lihat dia jadi manja padamu " rajuk Mr. Jung.

" Yakh, apa – apaan itu seenaknya saja menyalahkanku ? bukannya kau juga selalu memanjakannya yobo ! " balas Mrs. Jung tak mau kalah.

" Hihihihihihi " kekeh Yunho dan langsung mendapatkan pelototan Mr. Jung.

" Yakh, yobo jangan melototi Yunho...lihat biji matamu hampir putus " bela Mrs. Jung.

" Oh ya Yunnie, hari ini pernikahan Hyun Joong kan ? " tanya Mrs. Jung.

" Nde, Umma " jawab Yunho.

" Apa kau sudah bilang kalau kita tidak bisa datang ke pernikahannya ? " tanya Mr. Jung.

" Sudah " jawab Yunho singkat.

" Mianhae, gara – gara appa sakit kau tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan sahabatmu " sesal Mr. Jung.

" Aku sudah memberikan hadiah pernikahan untuk Hyun " kata Yunho.

" Lagi pula Hyun mengerti kok appa, malah dia menyuruh appa banyak istirahat jadi waktu anak mereka lahir kita bisa datang menjenguk mereka " kata Yunho.

" Apa maksudnya anak mereka lahir nanti ? bingung Mr. Jung.

" Bukannya ' istrinya ' seorang namja " heran Mrs. Jung dan mendapat anggukan dari Mr. Jung.

" Kalian pasti bingungkan ? sama aku juga tapi Hyun menjelaskan kalau namjachingunya bisa hamil layaknya yoja pada umumnya " jelas Yunho.

" Hyun bilang Joongie sama seperti ' istrinya ' Yoochun memiliki rahim yang bisa dibuahi oleh sperma namja jika mereka melakukan hubungan sex " jelas Yunho.

" Jongmalyo ? wah, beruntung sekali Hyun mendapatkan namja seperti Joo...Joo...aish, siapa sih nama namjachingunya ? umma lupa " kata Mrs. Jung berusaha mengingat nama namjachingu Hyun Joong.

" Joongie namanya umma " jawab Yunho.

" Oh iya, Joongie...nama yang bagus " puji Mrs. Jung.

" Umma tidak sabar lagi mau nimang cucu nih...cepatlah Yunho kau menikahi namja cantikmu itu ya" pinta Mrs. Jung dengan mata berbinar.

" Aish, aku belum menemukan keberadaannya jadi bagaimana bisa menjalin hubungan dengan dia apalagi mengetahui dia bisa hamil apa tidak karena aku juga tidak tahu jadi jangan berharap banyak umma " kesal Yunho.

" Nde, umma mengerti ! tapi setidaknya bisakan umma berharap dia bisa hamil juga " harap Mrs. Jung.

" Terserah umma saja " kata Yunho datar.

" Araso " kata Mrs. Jung pasrah.

" Umma juga penasaran dengan ' istri ' Yoochun, secantik dan sehebat apa sih dia kok bisa menaklukan playboy cap ginseng itu " sindir Mrs. Jung.

" Appa juga penasaran kok bisa Yoochun menikahi seorang namja padahal yang appa tahu dia menyukai yoja berdada besar dan memiliki body sexy " kata Mr. Jung dengan membayangkan wajah yoja – yoja cantik versi Yoochun.

" PLAK " pukulan mendarat di kepala Mr. Jung.

" Appo " ringis Mr. Jung.

" Kau mulai membayangkan tubuh sexy yoja – yoja ' gatal ' itu, minta di hajar lagi Mr. Jung Ji Hoon. Apa belum puas aku menghajarmu atau kau benar ingin mati sekarang " kata Mrs. Jung dengan tatapan tajam memandang Mr. Jung.

" Hehehehehehe " tawa Yunho melihat tingkah jenaka kedua orang tuanya.

" Andwe ! aku tidak pernah memikirkan yoja – yoja ' gatal ' yang kau maksud chagi, di hatiku hanya ada dirimu seorang Mrs. Jung Hye Gyo (namanya dulu Song Hye Gyo sebelum menikah dengan Jung Ji Hoon), belah dadaku untuk membuktikan cintaku hanya untukmu chagiya " goda Mr. Jung ala rayuan film India #plak#.

" BLUSH " wajah Mrs. Jung memerah dengan rayuan Mr. Jung.

" Dasar perayu dan pembual handal " ejek Mrs. Jung dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

" Tapi kau tetap mencintai si perayu dan pembual handal ini kan ? " goda Mr. Jung sambil mencolek dagu Mrs. Jung tanpa memperdulikan tatapan iritasi dari Yunho.

" Yakh, hentikan jangan bermesraan di depanku...kalian benar – benar membuatku ingin muntah, ingat usia kalian yang sudah tua...perbanyak berbuat amal saja " gerah Yunho.

" Dasar anak setan, selalu aja iri lihat kemesraan kami " ejek Mr. Jung.

" Aku anak setan berarti appanya appa anak setan dong, hehehehe " balas Yunho.

" PLAK " pukulan sayang mendarat di kepala Yunho sekarang.

" Appo...appa tega sekali memukulku, nanti aku jadi bodoh gimana ? " keluh Yunho dengan gaya oocnya.

" Dasar anak manja " goda Mr. Jung.

" Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi " lerai Mrs. Jung.

Hening

Beberapa menit kemudian...

" Ano..." gugup Yunho.

" Err..."

" Ada apa Yunho ? ada yang ingin kau sampaikan hah ? " tanya Mr. Jung.

" Janji tidak akan marah padaku ! " harap Yunho.

" Okay " setuju Mr. Jung.

" Appa, aku ada satu permintaan ! bisakah appa mengabulkannya ? " pinta Yunho.

" Katakanlah " kata Mr. Jung dengan wajah penasaran.

" ... "

" Appa, aku ingin Yong Hwa tinggal di rumah ini bagaimana pun dia bagian dari keluarga kita juga, walau dia anak dari yoja yang hampir menghancurkan keluarga kita " kata Yunho penuh harapan.

" Yunho, apa maksudmu ? " tanya Mr. Jung datar sambil melirik pada Mrs. Jung.

" Aku yakin sekali pasti keadaan lebih menyenangkan jika dongsaengku tinggal di rumah ini, rumah ini tidak akan terasa sepi dan dia bisa menjaga appa sekaligus ikut mengurus perusahaan kita " kata Yunho tanpa menyadari wajah terkejut dari Mr. Jung dan raut sedih Mrs. Jung.

' Yunho, kau bisa menerima Yong Hwa sebagai dongsaengmu padahal dia anak penghancur keluarga kita ' batin Mrs. Jung tak percaya.

" Tapi... " ragu Mr. Jung sambil menatap Mrs. Jung yang menundukkan kepalanya.

" Appa, aku sudah tahu sejak kecil tentang keberadaan Yong Hwa tapi aku tak berani menanyakan karena aku tak ingin membuka luka lama umma bahkan aku sengaja menemuinya untuk mengetahui tentang dirinya dan saat aku menatap matanya terlihat jelas kesedihan mendalam " kata Yunho nanar. Mr dan Mrs. Jung hanya diam dan menatap lembut Yunho yang mengeluarkan isi hatinya tentang keberadaan saudara tirinya.

Hening

" Aku tahu appa kau sering menayakan keberadaan Yong Hwa melalui orang kepercayaanmu untuk mengawasinya, aku tahu satu sisi hatimu ingin memeluknya tapi kau takut aku dan umma membencinya meskipun dia tahu siapa appanya tapi dia tidak pernah menuntut pengakuan status sebagai putramu karena dia menyadari bahwa dia adalah suatu kesalahan dan dia harus menanggung kesalahan ummanya " jelas Yunho lagi.

' Yunho bisa menerimanya, mengapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya lagi pula Yong Hwa anak yang baik ' batin Mrs. Jung. Setelah mengalami perang batin akhirnya Mrs. Jung mengambil satu keputusan yang sangat berat baginya.

" Yobo, Yunho benar sekali, bagaimana pun Yong Hwa adalah putramu juga walau dia bukan dari rahimku tapi dia tidak salah terlahir ke dunia ini. Ummanya yang telah menjebakmu saat dia menjadi sekretarismu. Apalagi ummanya sudah meninggal dan dia sebatang kara sekarang " jelas Mrs. Jung dengan wajah sedih.

" Aku tidak membenci Yong Hwa sebagai saudara tiriku, justru aku senang aku memiliki seorang dongsaeng " jujur Yunho.

" Apa kalian tidak marah padaku karena kejadian itu dan keberadaan Yong Hwa ? " tanya Mr. Jung dengan raut menyesal.

" Jujur aku marah saat aku tahu kau menghamili sekretarismu saat Yunho baru berusia 3 tahun, tapi aku sadar bahwa kau tak sepenuhnya salah karena semua ini permainan sekretarismu yang ingin menghancurkan hubungan kita kalau saja aku tak punya hati sudah ku cincang dia " kata Mrs. Jung berapi – api.

" Mianhae " sesal Mr. Jung.

" Semua belum terlambat jika kau mengajak Yong Hwa tinggal bersama kita, dia putramu dan dia putra kita juga " kata Mrs. Jung dengan senyum tulus.

" Kita harus membayar waktu 21 tahun telah menelantarkannya yobo " kata Mrs. Jung.

" Kau benar Hye Gyo, mianhae aku melukaimu dan gomawo kau mau memaafkanku dan menerima Yong Hwa sebagai putramu " kata Mr. Jung.

" Besok kita jemput dia okay " kata Yunho senang.

" Apa tidak terlalu cepat Yunho ? kita harus memberitahukannya dulu baru kita ajak ke rumah kita " kata Mr. Jung ragu.

" Makin cepat lebih baik " kata Yunho.

" Putra kita sudah dewasa yah chagi " puji Mrs. Jung.

" Putra siapa dulu " bangga Mr. Jung.

" Semoga saja dia takkan mengulangi kesalahan appanya lagi " sindir Mrs. Jung.

" Yakh, kau masih mengungkitnya padahal aku sudah minta maaf " kata Mr. Jung nanar.

" Dengar Jung Ji Hoon jika aku melihatmu bersikap manis dengan yoja manapun, aku takkan segan – segan mematahkan tulangmu bahkan dagingmu aku berikan pada Yolong sebagai santapannya " gertak Mrs. Jung.

" ' Yolong ' maksudmu harimau betina peliharaan tetangga kita Mr. Bae Yong Joon itu ? " tanya Mr. Jung bergidik ngeri membayangkan seluruh tubuhnya di terkam si Yolong.

" Nde " jawab Mrs. Jung denag membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Andweeee " histeris Mr. Jung.

" Bhahahaha " tawa Yunho dan beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

" Chagi, daripada kita ngomongin Yolong mending kita melakukan hal yang berguna " goda Mr. Jung dengan mengelus paha dalam Mrs. Jung.

" Apaan sih ? " heran Mrs. Jung melihat tingkah Mr. Jung.

" Chagi, putra kita sudah besar dan sebentar lagi akan menikah...kita pasti akan kesepian apa kau tak mau membuat Yunho kecil lagi " goda Mr. Jung sambil meraba seluruh tubuh Mrs. Jung yang mulai terbuai tapi seseorang yang masih berada tak jauh dari dua sejoli itu mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

" Yakh, kalian jangan berbuat mesum di situ...go to the room " teriak Yunho dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah sumringah.

Paradise Park, Seoul

" Ckckckck...dasar Hyun gak sabaran, apa gak bisa nunggu pestanya selesai dulu ? " kesal Yoochun.

" Aku kan masih mau meluk Joongie " rengek Siwon dengan gaya lebay.

" Please deh Wonnie jangan membuatku malu dengan tingkah ooc mu itu " sindir Kibum.

" Sebenarnya Joongie dibawa kemana ya " heran Junsu dan mendapatkan tatapan jengah dari Siwon dan Kibum.

" Lebih baik aku kesana ah " kata Junsu dan melangkah pergi ke arah HyunJae menghilang.

" Mau kemana baby Sui-ah ? " heran Yoochun dan menarik tangan Junsu yang hendak pergi dan menggenggamnya erat.

" Aku mau melihat Joongie " kata Junsu polos.

" Kau tidak boleh bertemu Joongie sekarang " kata Yoochun.

" Waeyo " tanya Junsu.

" Err... "

" ... "

" Kenapa...hikshiks...aku tidak boleh ketemu...hikshiks...Joongie ? " tanya Junsu yang diselingi tangisan.

" Pokoknya aku mau ketemu Joongie " keukeuh Junsu dan berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Yoochun.

" Aish, kau ini menyebalkan sekali Junsu-ah " kata Kibum dengan nada kesal.

" Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya mau ketemu Joongieeeeeeeeeeeeeee " teriak Junsu dan langsung lari menuju arah kamar HyunJae.

" Dasar pabo " geram Kibum dan ikut mengejar Junsu bersama Siwon dan Yoochun yang sudah lebih dulu mengejar Junsu.

GREPP

" Baby Sui-ah, kita tidak boleh mengganggu mereka saat ini ya " bujuk Yoochun setelah berhasil menangkap Junsu.

" Waeyo ? " tanya Junsu.

" Bukannya kau ingin mereka segera punya anak untuk calon pendamping aegya kita " kata Yoochun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Maksudnya ? " bingung Junsu dengan tatapan polos.

" Dasar Pabo " sindir Kibum yang sudah ada disana juga.

" Sweety jangan bicara kasar gitu pada Junsu yah " nasehat Siwon dan Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

" Kau masih ingat waktu di awal pernikahan kita, kau pernah bilang kalau kau ingin aegya kita menikah dengan aegya HyunJae nanti " jelas Yoochun.

" Oh, jadi mereka sedang melakukan ' This ' and ' That ' yes...horeeeeeeeee " teriak Junsu senang sambil menari ala India #plak#.

" Aegya bentar lagi kamu gak akan sendiri lagi karena calon pengantinmu akan menemanimu " kata Junsu sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah terlihat membesar.

" Hampir saja " lega Siwon.

" Sebaiknya kita kembali ke pesta, di sini membuatku merinding " kata Kibum dengan wajah memerah.

" Wae ? " tanya Junsu dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

" Aha...kau tak usah malu Bummie pada kami, katakan saja kau ingin melakukannya dengan si kuda mu ini " goda Yoochun yang membuat wajah Sibum memerah.

" Aku takkan melakukan hubungan sex sebelum lulus sekolah dan menikah dengan namja yang kucintai " tegas Kibum dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga namja yang lain yang masih mencerna kata – kata Kibum.

" Sepertinya kau harus bersabar Wonnie, sweetymu benar – benar sadis tak peduli dengan milikmu yang sering ' menjerit ' minta disentuh " goda Yoochun dengan mengarahkan pandangan pada junior Siwon yang masih dibalut celana.

" Diam kau jidat lebar...aku tidak semesum dirimu " kesal Siwon dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yoosu.

" Hahahaha " tawa Yoochun tanpa menyadari Junsu yang berubah moodnya.

" Kau kenapa Sui-ah, kok diam saja " heran Yoochun.

" Aku tidak apa-apa kok " elak Junsu.

" Kau tak pandai berbohong padaku Sui-ah " kata Yoochun.

" Aku hanya memikirkan kata – kata Kibum tadi, aku sudah mengecewakan umma dan appa karena aku hamil sebelum menikah " kata Junsu tanpa menyadari raut sedih Yoochun.

Flashback On

Yoochun POV

Sudah dua tahun ini aku kembali menjadi playboy lagi setelah cinta pertamaku mengkhianatiku karena dia lebih mencintai Yunho hyung yang merupakan sepupuku sekaligus sahabatku juga. Jujur aku sangat terluka hingga tak mau bicara dengan hyung kesayanganku ini tapi semua sudah berlalu sekarang aku hanya ingin menikmati hidup masa mudaku dengan mencari dan mempermainkan cinta. Apa ini yang aku cari ? entahlah.

Hari ini aku sangat kesal dengan Yunho yang mencuekanku dan lebih memilih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Dan aku lebih kesal dengan Hyun Joong yang selalu membanggakan Joongie kekasihnya. Diantara kami berempat hanya Hyun yang aku penasaran bagaimana rupa Joongienya karena Hyun bilang dia sangat cantik dan Hyun sangat mencintainya. Aku akui agak risih dengan hubungan gay tapi khusus Hyun aku harus menghormati keputusannya. Aku mulai memikkirkan kata Hyun sewaktu di ruangan kerja Yunho, Hyun menyuruhku mencoba untuk menyukai seorang namja. Sepertinya menarik. Senyum pun terukir disudut bibirku dan melangkah mencari bangku kosong untuk istirahat di taman.

" Yoochun oppa " panggil suara tak asing lagi bagiku. Aku menoleh ke samping kiri dan menemukan yoja yang sangat aku benci.

" Kau..." kagetku.

" Nde, annyonghosseyo oppa ? " tanyanya dengan sopan. ' Cih, memuakkan ! ' batinku.

" Aku baik – baik saja malah sangat bahagia " kataku dengan raut wajah dipaksa senang.

" Oppa sendiri ? " heran dia hanya melihatku sendiri.

" Nde " kataku singkat.

" Oppa, mianhae ! aku salah sudah melukaimu karena aku sangat mencintai Yunho oppa dulu tapi sekarang aku menyadari kalau namja yang aku sukai...bukan namja yang aku cintai adalah dirimu Yoochun oppa " katanya dengan wajah tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

" Oppa kumohon jawab aku, apa kau masih mencintaiku ? "tanyanya.

" Mianhae, aku tidak tahu...beri aku waktu untuk berpikir " jawabku datar.

" Baiklah, aku beri kau waktu 1 bulan mulai dari sekarang " katanya dan memberikan ciuman manis dibibirku.

CUP

" Aku pergi dulu oppa, tolong pikirkan selama sebulan penawaranku ini " katanya sambil melangkah pergi dan memberikan ciuman dibibirku lagi.

CUP

Bye

Bye

" Aagrhhhh " teriak frustasiku. Aku setuju kalau yoja – yoja sangat aneh dan berisik. Sebaiknya aku menenangkan diri ke Rising Sun Bar. Setibanya di bar aku langsung memesan whiskey kesukaanku. Aku mulai memikirkan permintaan Tiffany tentang keinginananya kembali padaku. Satu sisi aku masih mencintainya tapi disisi lain aku sangat membencinya. Aku bingung, apa harus menerimanya lagi ? tanpa sadar sudah menghabiskan 10 gelas whiskey, sekarang aku sangat mabuk. Kepalaku sangat pusing dan setelah meminum minuman kesebelas aku berusaha bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan aku terus berjalan keluar bar tanpa menghiraukan bantuan yang ditawarkan pelayan bar itu. Dengan berjalan kaki aku menelusuri jalan yang entah kemana akan membawaku.

' Mengapa kau kembali lagi ? disaat aku bisa melupakanmu ' batinku meringis dan tanpa aku sadari seseorang berjalan berlawanan arah dariku menyebabkan kami tabrakan.

BRAK

" Yakh, tuan bangun ! "

" Eerr "

" Kau mabuk...dimana alamatmu biar aku antar pulang " kata Junsu.

BRUGH

' zzzzzzzz '

" Aish, kau tertidur rupanya...sebaiknya aku membawamu ke rumahku saja " kata Junsu akhirnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian,

" Aarrhh " kepalaku terasa pusing sehingga agak sulit membuka mataku ini akibat efek alkohol tadi malam.

" Kau sudah bangun tuan ? " sapa suara asing di kamar ini. ' Aku baru sadar ini bukan kamarku tapi ini dimana yah ? 'pikirku.

" Siapa kau ? " aku menatap wajahnya, oh Tuhan dia sangat imut dan memiliki tubuh sexy.

" Aku adalah orang yang kau tabrak tadi, anda mabuk dan aku tidak tahu dimana alamatmu jadi aku membawamu ke apartemenku yang kecil ini ".

" Aniya, aku sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu " kataku sambil menatap intens pada tubuh dan wajahnya.

" Minumlah teh hijau ini untuk menetralkan racun ditubuhmu " perintahnya dan aku pun menurutinya.

" Apa kau tinggal sendiri err..." tanyaku terputus karena tidak tahu namanya.

" Junsu, Kim Junsu " katanya.

" Aku memang tinggal sendiri, kedua orang tuaku di Jepang " katanya.

" Oh, kau tidak tinggal dengan kekasihmu ? " tanyaku.

" Ani...aku masih single dan belum pernah berpacaran " jujurnya dan membuatku senang.

' Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat melihatnya padahal dia seorang namja sama seperti diriku ' batinku.

' Bodoh amat, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi '

" Tu..tuan lepaskan akuuu " pinta Junsu karena aku telah menindihnya.

" Kau cantik dan imut Junsu " pujiku dengan mengelus pipinya.

" Hikshiks...kumohon jangan sentuh aku " dia terus meronta – ronta dibawahku dengan sesekali diiringi airmata.

" Mmmmhhhmmhhhmmm...aahhmmhhhmm...mmmhhh " aku mulai mencium bibirnya yang menggoda dan Junsu perlahan sudah agak tenang karena kelelaahn meronta. Aoalagi kedua tangannya aku genggam diatas kepalanya dan kedua kakinya aku jepit dengan kedua kakiku.

" Mmmhhmm...ahhhh...agrghhh " ciumanku turun ke lehernya dan dia menjerit karena aku mengulum dan menggigitnya untuk memberikan kissmark sebagai pemilikan terhadap namja imut ini.

Tanganku mulai meraba bagian dadanya setelah aku mengangkat kaos yang digunakan ke atas dada, aku mengulum, menjilat dan menggigit kedua nipplenya secara bergantian tak lupa nipple yang tak terjamah oleh mulutku aku mainkan dengan memelintir dan menariknya dengan tangan ku yang bebas.

" Uhh...hhmmm...auuhhmm " desahan dari bibirnya semakin membuatku gila apalagi aku merasakan bagian bawah tubuhku menegang. Akhirnya ciumanku turun ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan lihai aku buka dan singkirkan semua penutup tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sekarang dengan jelas aku melihat junior mungilnya.

" Hmm...slurp..hmm...slurp..." tanpa buang waktu aku langsung menjilat, mengulum dan memajumundurkan juniornya dalam mulutku.

" Uhh..hmm..ahh " desahnya dan tak berapa lama aku merasakan kedutan pada juniornya menandakan dia akan segera klimaks.

" Aa..kkuuhhh...mauhhh...pipishh...ahhh..." katanya dan dia pun klimaks mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya dalam mulutku tanpa rasa jijik aku menelannya sampai tak tersisa.

" Oh...this is yummy " girangku. Aku bangkit dari tubuhnya dan membuka seluruh celana yang menutupi juniorku dan kulihat wajah kagetnya menatap Juniorku yang lebih besar darinya.

" Kau suka Sui " godaku padanya dan aku lihat wajahnya memerah. Aku mulai melebarkan kedua kakinya sehingga terpampang holenya yang merah merekah. Tanpa mengulur waktu aku jilat lubangnya dan aku masukkan satu jari ke dalam holenya.

" Aaaggrhh, appo " tenang ya Sui ini takkan lama kau akan menikmatinya. Setelah kulihat dia mulai relax aku masukkan jari kedua dan ketiga sekaligus.

" Aaaaarrrrggghhhh " teriaknya karena rasa sakit seperti mengoyak holenya. Aku pikir ini sudah cukup untuk memasukkan juniorku ke dalam holenya dan segera aku mengeluarkan ketiga jariku dari dalam hole itu. Aku mengarahkan juniorku ke dalam holenya dengan sekali hentakan.

" Aaaaaarrrggghhhhh...hiks...hiks " teriaknya diselingi isak tangis karena menerima paksaan juniorku yang masuk ke holenya dalam sekali hentakan.

' Sangat sempit dan nikmat '

Aku mulai menggerakkan maj- mundur juniorku walau agak susah karena holenya masih virgin dan dan juniorku yang lebih besar. Aku sangat menyukai holenya. Aku tatap wajahnya yang penuh peluh dan air mata. ' Imut dan cantik ' pikirku.

" Mianhae " kataku sambil menggenjot holenya. Aku menatap wajahnya terus dan seulas senyum kuberikan padanya. Mungkin aku harus mencoba mencintai seorang gay. ' Not bad fall in love with a guy ' batinku. Tak berapa lama aku merasakan juniorku seperti dipijat – pijat. ' Oh no, i feel so good '

" Aargghhh " teriak kami setelah mencapai klimaks dan aku pun terjatuh di samping tubuhnya dan sebelum kantuk merajai aku sempat mencium bibirnya sekilas dan memeluk tubuhnya dalam dekapanku.

" Mianhae " gumamku dan aku masih bisa mendengar samar isakan Junsu dan aku pun terlelap.

Saat pagi menjelang aku masih mendengar isakannya dan saat aku menoleh ke samping tempat ku tidur, dia tidak ada dan ketika mataku mengitari seluruh ruangan kamar, aku melihatnya menundukkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya dan suara isakan yang menandakan dia masih menangis akan kejadian tadi malam. Aku sangat menyesal dan merasa bersalah karena aku memperkosanya dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

" Sui " panggilku dan berjalan mendekatinya.

" Jangan sentuh aku " teriaknya.

" NYUT " sakit rasanya jantung ini saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Sepertinya aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama.

" Sui, aku akan bertanggung jawab padamu...jongmal mianhae " kataku dan mendekap tubuhnya yang masih telanjang.

Cup

Selang dua minggu dari kejadian malam itu aku dan Junsu semakin dekat dan aku semakin bahagia mendapatkan kabar Junsuku hamil dan seminggu kemudian kami menikah. Hahahaha setidaknya aku bahagia karena aku lebih dulu memiliki pasangan mengalahkan HyunJaeyang masih sebatas pacaran.

Yoochun POV End

" Sui, kau marah padaku karena kejadian itu " tanya Yoochun setelah mengingat bagaimana kami bertemu.

" Sudahlah sekarang yang penting kau hanya milikku seorang " kata Junsu.

' Terkadang moodnya berubah – ubah, apa mungkin bawaan hamil yah ' pikirku.

" Aku harap aegya tidak mirip tingkah appanya yang playboy dan berani memperkosa orang " godaku.

" Tapi hatiku hanya terpaut padamu sajakan " godaku.

" Setidaknya dia mencontoh sifat appanya yang bertanggung jawab " katanya denga penuh cinta.

" Mmmhhmmmm..hmmmmhhmm " Yoochun langsung mencium bibir Junsu dengan penuh cinta.

T.B.C

Thank you ya bagi yang udah review, mianhae kalau nova lama updatenya

Rose : yup terasa darahlah, tapi mau dikata apalagi Yunho keburu napsong sih...di chapter ini diceritakan perjumpaan Yunjae...sabar ya Yunjae nanti ketemuan lagi kok setelah urusannya selesai di Amrik.

JungJi KyungIn : hahaha waktu nulis bagian si Jae bilang Yunho pak tua n ajussi gak tega banget secara Yunho is handsome gitu...tapi biasakan emang om om tu yang nafsuan ama remaja belia

nam seulmi : emang sih nanti agak rumit secara bakal ada balas dendam tuh di perjalannan cinta Yunjae...

Min Yeon Rin : emang dasar Yunho pervert dari induknya...hahaha...minkyu ditunggu ya.

nobinobi : Yunho juga manusialah...nampak yang bening n kinlong gitu sapa yang gak tergiur.

YUNJAEYOOSUMINKYUSHIPPER : thanx ya dah mau baca...sabar ya kelanjutannya.

elforeveRYE : hahaha sengaja karakter Siwon dibuat lain dari biasanya...Aktf

"


	7. Chapter 7

Anyong, mian ya lama kali updatenya lagi sibuk banyak ujian...

Thanx ya yang dah mau baca ff ku yang gaje n ngebosenin ini dan rela mau review

Aku harap reader pada suka dgn ff ini

Balasan Review

The : hehehe sabar ya, nc-an sibum...ada kok waktunya...sabar ya...thanx ya

nam seul mi : di chapter ini diceritakan sapa yang mau balas dendam tapi bukan ke Yunho...siapa? baca aja ya ?...yah kayaknya agak lama cinta Yunjae bersemi tapi kalau mereka bertemu yah bentar lagi kok paling 2 chapter lagi tapi diusahakan cepat update nih...di chapter 1 di jelaskan kalau Junsu hamil 3 bulan, thank you

Rose : Hyunjae baru nikah, paliing tunggu 2 chapter lagi yah..diusahakan update cepat dan siapa aj yang mau balas dendam, salah satunya ada di chapter ini...thnak you

nobinobi : kurang hot ya...nc an Yoosu...ntar di buat yang lebih hot...thank you

THANK YOU ALL OF YOU

Title : As Long As You Love Me

Rate : M - NC

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, M-preg, Yaoi, Hurt, Happy Ending

Length : Chapter 7 /?

Pairing : Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Sibum, Hanchul, Minjoon, Minkyu, Minkhun, Jongki, Miram

Cast : Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yun Ho, Park Yoo Chun, Kim Jun Su, Choi Si Won, Kim Ki Bum, Kim Hee Chul, Kim Hyun Joong, Han Geng as Lee Han Kyung, Park Jung Min, Kim Hyung Joon, Shim Chang Min as Jung Chang Min, Choi Jong Hoon as Jung Jong Hoon, Choi Min Ho as Jung Min Ho, Karam as Jung Karam, Nichkhun as Park Nichkhun, Cho Kyu Hyun as Choi Kyu Hyun, Lee Hong KI, Lee Mika, Jung Jessica, Noh Min Woo and Other Cast ( SS501, SUJU, FT. ISLAND, 2PM, MBLAQ, THE BOSS, BIGBANG, SHINEE, Jung Ji Hoon aka Rain, Song Hye Gyo, SNSD, CN Blue)

...

Chapter 7

Sky Cafe at noon

PRANG

PRANG

" Aaarrgghhh " histeris seorang namja tampan yang frustasi di sebuah cafe ternama pusat kota Seoul ' Sky Cafe '.

Sepanjang hari dia hanya menatap kosong jalan sambil menegak minuman keras lebih dari batas normal, terkadang dia akan berbicara hal – hal tak jelas dan beberapa kali melempar botol – botol minuman keras itu ke sembarang tempat. Tak ada satupun dari teman – temannya yang berani mendekat bila iblis telah menguasai kesadarannya, alhasil mereka hanya diam memperhatikan teman mereka yang sudah kesetanan tingkat akut.

PRANG

PRANG

" Brengsek " makinya entah pada siapa.

PRANG

PRANG

PRANG

" Minwoo-ah, kumohon berhenti minum minuman keras " kata seorang yoja manis menatap miris pada namja yang disayanginya yang terlihat hancur dan merampas botol minuman keras dari tangan Minwoo.

" Tae..yyeon n..nnoona " gugup namja itu karena sang noona melihat aksi gila Minwoo memporakporandakan cafe milik kakaknya.

" Pergiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii " teriak Minwoo mengusir Taeyeon dan teman – temannya.

PRANG

PRANG

" Noh Min Woo, jangan siksa dirimu...jebal ! " kata Taeyeon sedih dan marah melihat adiknya menjadi lemah dan semakin terluka dengan aksi Minwoo yang menggenggam pecahan botol dengan erat hingga darah menetes dari luka tersebut.

Tes

Tes

Tes

" He's mine and only my man ! " kata Minwoo garang dan membuat Taeyeon hilang kesabaran hingga menampar wajahnya.

PLAK

" Sadarlah Minwoo-ah...Joongie bukanlah namja satu – satunya di dunia ini, kau bisa mencari namja yang lain dan lebih baik darinya. Ingat, Joongie sudah menikah dan dia sudah milik orang lain " kata Taeyeon bijak dan meraih telapak tangan Minwoo yang berdarah untuk segera diobati.

" Ani, aku tidak ingin yang lain...aku hanya ingin Joongie selamanya " kata Minwoo keras kepala.

" Sshh " desisnya menahan sakit dari luka di tangannya yang sedang diobati oleh noonanya.

" Kau hanya akan melukai dirimu saja...coba kau pikirkan selama kau mengenalnya pernahkah dia memandangmu Minwoo-ah ? " tanya Taeyeon lembut dan hal ini membangkitkan emosi Minwoo kembali dan melempar botol minuman keras yang ada didekatnya.

PRANG

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

" Hwaaaaaa...wajahkuuuuu... " histeris Lee Joon tanpa sadar dengan gaya lebaynya karena hampir terkena lemparan botol yang dilempar Minwoo dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari seluruh penghuni cafe.

" Eh..." sadar Lee Joon dengan tatapan yang mengatakan ' kau-mau-mati-sekarang ' tapi dasar polos tetap saja cuek dan semakin bertambah lebay.

" Selamat...selamat...untung tidak kena wajah tampankuuu ini " kata Lee Joon narcis sambil mengusap wajahnya depan cermin yang terpajang di dinding.

" Hyung, kau tidak apa – apakan ? " bisik Mir sambil mengecek tubuh sang kekasih Lee Joon.

" Minwoo-ah seram sekali mirip monster Mir " bisik Lee Joon manja dipelukan Mir.

" Sstt "

" Bukan monster lagi malah King Of Devil " gumam Thunder polos.

" Ssstt...jangan sembarangan bicara...kau mau kakimu ini pindah ke kepala dan kepalamu pindah ke kakimu hah " bisik GO di telinga kekasihnya Thunder.

" Dasar pak jenggot " rutuk Thunder pelan.

" Hihihihihi " kekeh Lee Joon.

" Diam kau ! atau aku gantung dirimu di menara namsan " bisik GO dengan nada yang mengancam.

" Berani kau lakukan padaku, ku bakar jenggotmu ! " balas Lee Joon tak mau kalah.

" Aish, mereka ini tak pernah mau akur " kesal Seung Ho sambil menggelengkan kepala.

" Wajar saja Minwoo-ah naksir namja itu...Joongie memang cantik kok " puji Lee Joon lantang tanpa menyadari aura membunuh dari sang kekasih Mir dan Minwoo yang tiba – tiba memandang tajam padanya.

" Apa maksudmu Joonie-ah ? " tanya Mir kesal dengan sorot mata tajam.

" Eh..itu... " bingung Lee Joon.

" Matilah kau Joonie ! Minwoo sepertinya ingin membunuhmu " bisik Seung Ho tepat ditelinga Lee Joon setelah menyadari tatapan tajam Minwoo pada Lee Joon.

" Uups " Lee Joon refleks menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya dan menoleh ke arah Minwoo yang menatap tajam padanya.

GLEK

GLEK

" Min...wwoo-ah..." gugup Lee Joon setelah menyadari tatapan tajam Minwoo padanya.

" Minwoo, jangan tatapan Lee Joon seperti itu...dia hanya memuji Joongie bukan menginginkannya " bela Taeyeon dan Minwoo pun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

" Kau hanya uke ku seorang, arrachi ? " kecam Mir dan meremas kedua tangan Lee Joon.

" Nde, Mir " balas Lee Joon senang.

" Yakh, kalian berdua pasangan menjijikan jangan bermesraan disana ! " teriak namja tambun bernama Shindong yang baru keluar dari dapur dan perhatiannya kini teralihkan pada sang istri tercinta Taeyeon yang sedang menenangkan adik kesayangannya.

" Taeyeon-ah, sudahlah...Minwoo takkan mendengarkan kata – katamu sekarang, hatinya sedang terluka, bagaimanapun namja itu yang dicintainya...berikan waktu untuknya berfikir dan menerima kekalahannya " kata Shindong lembut kepada Taeyeon.

BRUGH

" Kau bilang apa tadi hah ! dengarkan baik – baik Lee Shin Dong...aku tidak pernah kalah dan aku belum kalah karena pertarungan sesungguhnya akan segera dimulai " kecam Minwoo setelah memukul Shindong dan tatapan miris Taeyeon pada Minwoo.

PROK PROK PROK

" Hebat ! aku salut padamu Minwoo oppa, pertarungan memang belum dimulai jadi kita belum kalah " kata seorang yoja yang tiba – tiba memasuki cafe itu dengan gaya angkuhnya.

" Sunny ! " seru seluruh penghuni cafe melihat kedatangannya.

" Ternyata kalian masih ingat padaku toh " kata Sunny dengan seringai d ibibirnya.

" Welcome Home " sambut Minwoo dengan seringaian yang tak kalah dengan milik Sunny terhias di bibirnya.

" Sunny, kapan kau tiba ? " tanya Minwoo.

" Baru saja " jawab Sunny.

" Sepertinya Seoul sedikit berubah dari terakhir aku meninggalkan negeri ini " kata Sunny.

" As like you see baby " kata Minwoo dan memberikan pelukan pada sepupunya. Empat tahun yang lalu Sunny pergi meninggalkan Seoul untuk melanjutkan kuliah designernya di Paris dan menyembuhkan rasa sakit hatinya karena ditolak oleh namja yang dicintainya sejak SMP.

" Bagaimana kuliahmu ? " tanya Taeyeon

" Aku sudah lulus dan aku kembali untuk merebut apa yang menjadi milikku " kata Sunny datar.

" Aww...aku tak menyangka ternyata kau masih ingin memiliki namja brengsek yang telah merebut Joongieku " kata Minwoo dengan mimik benci. Minwoo dan Sunny saling bertatapan penuh arti sepertinya terbesit suatu niat dalam diri mereka.

" Ehem...aku tak ingin kalian menghancurkan hubungan mereka " larang taeyeon kepada Minwoo dan Sunny setelah melihat tatapan penuh arti dan seringaian di bibir mereka.

' Kita berdua akan merebut namja yang kita cintai ' isi pikiran mereka.

" Apa kita memikirkan hal yang sama ? " tanya Sunny.

" Apa aku perlu menjawabnya hah ? " jawab Minwoo datar.

" Deal "

" Deal "

" Apa yang akan kalian rencanakan ? " tanya Taeyeon.

" Aku akan merebut Joongieku " jawab Minwoo enteng.

" Dan aku akan merebut Hyun Joongku " jawab Sunny.

" Aish, kalian berdua sudah gila " kesal Taeyeon.

" Terserah kalian, aku sudah lelah menceramahi kalian " pasrah Taeyeon sambil memijit pelipisnya sebagai tanda dia sangat pusing menghadapi kedua dongsaeng keras kepala.

" Chagi aku ingin istirahat, tubuhku lelah sekali " pintanya pada Shindong.

" Nde, kau harus banyak istirahat...aku tak ingin kau stres melihat kedua kunyuk bedebah ini " sindir Shindong kepada Minwoo dan Sunny.

" Mwo ? " kaget Minwoo dan Sunny dan sukses membuat Minwoo terbakar emosi lagi.

" Kau..." Minwoo siap – siap ingin menghajar Shindong lagi.

PLAK

" Berani kau sentuh dia maka kutendang bokongmu sampai tak bisa mnegeluarkan hajat lagi " tegas Taeyeon dan Minwoo pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

" Cih "

" Bagus...dan kau harus ingat lagi Minwoo-ah di antara kita berdua...kau si monster yang ditakuti dan jangan lupa bahwa aku malaikat pencabut nyawa...jangan mencari masalah, arra ! " kata Taeyeon datar dan langsung meninggalkan cafe bersama Shindong. Tapi sebelum Shindong mencapai pintu keluar, dia menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Minwoo dan langsung kabur bersama Taeyeon mengendarai audy hitam keluaran terbaru meninggalkan cafe. Minwoo pun membuka kertas itu dan membacanya dengan hikmah :

" AKU MINTA GANTI RUGI ATAS CAFEKU YANG KAU HANCURKAN TANPA PERIKECAFEAN SEBESAR 100 JUTA WON DIBAYAR TUNAI TERTANDA MR. LEE SHIN DONG YANG SEXY "

" Yakh...Lee Shindong gggggg " teriak Minwoo dan meremukkan kertas itu kemudian melemparnya ke arah pintu karena penasaran meliputi pikiran Lee Joon, dia mengambil kertas remuk itu dan membacanya.

" Bhahahahhaha " tawa Lee Joon lepas.

" Mati kau Joonie ! " gumam mereka kecuali Minwoo yang berjalan ke arah Lee Joon dengan tatapan bengisnya.

PLETAK

" Appo " ringis Lee Joon dengan mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban pletakan Minwoo.

" Sekali lagi kau tertawa hina seperti itu jangan salahkan aku jika aku merubahmu jadi mummy hidup " kata Minwoo datar dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan cafe.

TAP

TAP

" Minwoooo oppaaaaa " panggil Sunny mengejar Minwoo.

" Oppa kok meninggalkanku bersama alien – alien itu hah ! " kesal Sunny.

" Cih, manjamu tak berubah juga " sindir Minwoo.

" Uuuhh, oppa menyebalkan " rajuk Sunny.

" Aku hanya ingin menemui teman lamaku saja " jelas Minwoo.

" Oh...hmm, aku ikut oppa ! " pinta Sunny.

" Terserah " kata Minwoo dan mereka berjalan menuju sebuah bar.

Minwoo POV

Hari ini Joongieku menikah dengan salah satu musuh bebuyutanku sejak SMP namanya Hyun Joong. Aku sangat sedih hingga melampiaskannya dengan minum – minuman keras di cafe dan memporakporandakan cafe milik kakak iparku yang gendut dan pelit. Tuhan sangat tidak adil padaku, padahal aku anak yang rajin dan taat beragama buktinya aku selalu ke gereja mengikuti Khutbah minggu tapi aku tak seberuntung si brengsek itu mendapatkan Joongie. Wajahku tidak kalah tampan bahkan lebih tampan darinya, otakku lebih cerdas darinya terbukti aku berada 1 peringkat di atasnya walau bukan peringkat pertama dan aku lebih kaya dibandingkan dirinya dari golongan sederhana. Dia dan gank bastardnya ' Handsome Boys aka HB ' adalah orang – orang yang aku benci. Mereka selalu menonjol dan dipuji oleh banyak orang apalagi motto mereka yang menjijikkan ' We Are Only The One Whose Bodies Want ', mereka pikir hanya mereka yang hebat. Aish, masih terekam di otakku semua penindasan mereka yang semena – mena dan cara mereka merusak reputasiku...aagghhh...! mungkin inilah waktunya aku harus membalas perilaku mereka dan merebut Joongie dari namja brengsek itu. Terbesit di otakku untuk menghubungi teman lamaku yang dapat ku andalkan menjalankan rencana ini. Aku tekan beberapa digit nomor yang aku kenal dan terdengar nada sambung hingga seseorang menjawabnya.

" Yoboseyo " sapa temanku dari seberang sana.

" Hmm " jawabku.

" Yo, my man ! what's up ? " tanyanya dengan gaya sok kebarat – baratan.

" Aku butuh bantuanmu " jawabku.

" Oh, my pleasure babe " katanya dengan nada genit dan menurutku sangat menjijikan.

" Sekali lagi aku dengar nada bicaramu yang genit seperti ini dan memanggilku ' babe '...jangan harap kau masih memiliki alat vitalmu lagi " kecamku.

" Aww...hahahahaha...okay babe...eh my man...hahahahahaha...aku tunggu di bar dan aku akan tiba 15 menit lagi...mmuuach " godanya dan sambungan pun terputus.

KLIK

" Mwo ? what the hell ! seenaknya memutuskan pembicaraan sebelum aku yang memutusnya " kesalku.

TAP

TAP

" Minwoooo oppaaaaa " panggil sebuah suara yang aku kenal dan aku menoleh ke arah suara dan ternyata dia Sunny.

" Oppa kok meninggalkanku bersama alien – alien itu hah ! " kesalnya.

" Cih, manjamu tak berubah juga " sindirku.

" Uuuhh, oppa menyebalkan " rajuknya.

" Aku hanya ingin menemui teman lamaku saja " jelasku.

" Oh...hmm, aku ikut oppa ! " pintanya.

" Terserah " kataku dan kami berjalan menuju sebuah bar.

Christal Bar

" Oppa, mana dia? Kita sudah menunggu 1 jam tapi batang hidungnya belum juga nampak " kesalnya. Kami sudah menunggunya selama 1 jam di tempat biasa tapi dia belum juga datang.

' Dasar ' batinku.

" Oppa, bosannnnn " keluhnya.

" Yo, my man...sudah lama menungguku " sapa seorang namja yang kukenal dan namja yang ingin aku temui.

" Huh, kau masih berani menemui setelah keterlambatanmu 1 jam lebih 15 menit, Daesung ssi " geramku dengan menekan namanya.

" Hahahahaha...aku terkena macet di jalan " bela Daesung.

" Kau terkena macet atau kau terkena nafsu sex " sindirku dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

BLUSH

" Kau yang boss atau aku yang bossnya " sindirku lagi.

" Dasar ! kau tega membuatku menunggumu selama 1 jam lebih demi menyalurkan nafsumu dengan kekasihmu ! what the hell ! " kataku dingin.

" Mianhae, Minwoo-ah " pinta Daesung memelas.

" Baiklah " kataku dan tatapan matanya beralih pada yoja sebelahku.

" Sunny, namanya Noh Sunny...dia adik sepupuku " kataku.

" Anyong, namaku Daesung. Senang bertemu denganmu Sunny " sapanya sopan dan mencium tangan Sunny.

" Anyong " sapa Sunny.

PLAK

" Jangan sentuh dia jika masih ingin hidup " kataku dengan tatapan tajam dan pukulan telak di kepalanya.

" Aww, appo...Aku tak tertarik dengan yoja " kata Daesung sambil mengelus kepalanya yang aku pukul.

" So, what can i do for you ? " tanya Daesung.

" Aku ingin kau menjalankan rencanaku " pintaku.

" Dengan senang hati asal bayarannya sesuai " kata Daesung.

" Dimatamu hanya ada uang saja " kataku datar.

" Uang adalah kehidupan dan uang adalah surga dunia " kata Daesung dingin.

" Okay, i agree with you " ujarku.

PLUK

PLUK

PLUK

" Mereka ? " heran Daesung melihat 3 foto yang aku keluarkan dari kantong celanaku.

" Foto namja berwajah cantik ini adalah Joongie, dia namja yang sangat aku cintai " tunjukku pada foto yang pertama.

" Foto namja berwajah maskulin ini adalah Hyun Joong, dia namja yang di cintai Sunny " tunjukku pada foto yang kedua.

" Dan foto terakhir ini adalah kedua orang tua Hyun Joong " tunjukku pada foto ketiga.

" Hyun Joong dan Joongie sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri hari ini " jelasku.

" Oh...kalian ternyata cemburu toh " jawab Daesung dan manggut – manggut pelan tanda mengerti.

" Ani, tapi kami yang lebih pantas memiliki namja - namja yang kami cintai dan aku ingin membalas semua perlakuan Hyun Joong padaku " ujarku.

" Oppa ! apa maksudmu ? " tanya Sunny yang bingung atas penjelasanku.

" Apa kau lupa bahwa dia adalah salah satu orang yang telah menindasku saat SMP dulu ? " kataku dingin.

" Oppa...tapi dia namja yang kucintai " kata Sunny dengan nada sedih.

" Aku tahu, tapi tenanglah aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran padanya " jelasku.

" Oppa jangan mencelakai Hyunnieku " pinta Sunny.

" Sudahku bilang aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran atas apa yang dia lakukan padaku bersama ganknya dulu " jelasku.

" Oppa, benarkah ? " tanya Sunny untuk meyakinkan dengan raut wajah sedihnya.

" Hmm "

" Janji ? aku tak ingin dia celaka ! " pinta Sunny.

" Cih " decihku.

" Tenanglah, ikuti saja rencanaku...You just wait and see, arra ! " kataku.

" Okay...apapun alasan kalian itu tak penting bagiku tapi jika menyangkut dengan uang, tentu apapun itu akan aku lakukan " kata Daesung datar.

" Nice, aku ingin kau menghancurkan hubungan mereka dengan cara apapun termasuk mengancam kedua orang tuanya dan Hyun Joong untuk melepaskan Joongie " pintaku dengan seringai di bibirku.

" Kau tak perlu khawatir, semua akan berjalan lancar " kata Daesung dengan percaya diri.

" I believe you " kataku.

" But, jangan pernah kecewakanku atau mengkhianatiku atau kau akan tau akibatnya termasuk dengan namja yang kau cintai itu " kecamku padanya sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang duduk di meja counter bar.

" Arra, dan jangan pernah kau sentuh dia sehelai rambut pun " pinta Daesung.

" Tergantung dengan kesetiaan yang kau beri padaku " kataku.

" Cih "desis Daesung.

" Daesung ssi jangan sampai Hyun Joong celaka atau kau berhadapan denganku " ancam Sunny.

" Kau ini...apa menariknya Hyun Joong ? " tanyaku dengan nada meremehkan.

" Apa menariknya Joongiemu ? " balas Sunny dengan bertanya kembali padaku.

" $$#&8? " umpatku tak jelas.

" Aku bisa minta setengah bayaranku dulu " kata Daesung.

" Shit...belum bekerja sudah minta bayaran " sindirku.

" No money, no actions " kata Daesung dengan seringai di bibirnya.

PLUK

" Lakukan besok ! " perintahku setelah memberikan uang muka pada Daesung.

CUP

" Thank you honey, bye " katanya setelah memberikan ciuman di pipi kiriku dan dia pun melangkah pergi bersama kekasihnya.

" Yakh ! ku bunuh kau Daesung ! " bentakku karena mendapatkan ciuman darinya.

" Menjijikkan " kataku sambil mengusap pipi kiriku dengan kasar.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

" Diam kau Sunny "bentakku pada Sunny yang menertawaiku.

" Oppa, wajahmu merah tuh " goda Sunny.

" Shit " kesalku dan menatap tajam pada Daesung yang sedang berciuman panas dengan kekasihnya di meja counter.

' Today is really my bad day for me ' kataku dalam hati.

Minwoo POV End

Sore hari pesta pernikahan HyunJae baru berakhir tanpa kedua pasangan suami istri itu karena sejak siang setelah menerima ucapan selamat dari sahabat, keluarga dan undangan HyunJae menghilang dari pesta. Yah, kalian pasti tahu kemana dan apa yang mereka lakukan seharian?. Para undangan hanya berpamitan dengan kedua orang tua HyunJae begitu juga saat Yoosu , Sibum dan kedua orang tua HyunJae akan pulang, mereka langsung pergi dengan langkah tegak maju jalan #plak# maksudnya langsung pergi tanpa mengganggu moment mereka berdua.

' Sebaaaaaaaaaaaaal ' teriak namja imut bernama Junsu dalam hati dan memanyunkan bibirnya dan aksinya tidak luput dari mata sang suami tampan nan mesum aka Yoochun#plak#. Setelah tiba di Seoul mimik wajahnya terlihat sedih dan untuk menghiburnya sang suami aka Yoochun mengajaknya jalan – jalan ke taman dekat apartement mereka.

" Sui-ah, kau kenapa babe ? " tanya namja tampan aka sang suami tercinta aka Yoochun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku sang istri dan matanya tertunjuk pada bibir Junsu yang lagi manyun.

GLEK

' Sexy ' pikir Yoochun dan berusaha menahan nafsu untuk tidak memakan sang istri tercinta.

" Bosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan " rengek Junsu.

" Chunnie-ah..." pangggil Junsu dengan wajah memelas.

" Waeyo ? " tanya Yoochun.

" ... " Junsu hanya diam dan masih merengut.

" Jelek ah " ejek Yoochun.

" Hiks...hiks...aegya, appa bilang umma jelek...hiks...hiks " adu Junsu pada aegyanya dengan mengelus perut buncitnya.

" Eh ? bukan itu maksudku babe...jangan nangis nanti jelek aegyanya lho " goda Yoochun.

" Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Chunnie tega bilang aegya jelek hiks...hiks berarti Chunnie gak sayang aegya juga...hiks..hiks..." Junsu semakin menangis lebih kencang dan puluhan mata memandang ke arah mereka.

" Aduh, babe jangan menangis malu ah dilihatin orang " kata Yoochun berusaha menenangkan Junsu.

" Yakh ! apa yang kalian lihat mengganggu saja " bentak Junsu pada mereka dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan pasangan Yoosu.

" Babe, kok jadi galak sih...kasihan aegyanya gak bisa tidur dari tadi kita udah keliling nih " kata Yoochun.

" Eh...mianhae yah aegya, umma gak galak lagi deh...tidur lagi yah " kata Junsu sambil mengelus perutnya dan senyum merekah di bibir Yoochun.

' Tidak salah aku jatuh cinta padamu Junsu ' batin Yoochun.

" Chunnie-ah, aku sebal dan kesal sama Hyun Joong hyung " kata Junsu sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

" Memangnya kenapa ? " tanya Yoochun.

" Seenak jidatnya menyandra Joongie semalaman " kesal Junsu dengan bibir yang semakin mengerucut.

' Sabar Yoochun ' batin Yoochun menenangkan nafsunya.

" Sui kan kangen ma Joongie " kata Junsu pelan.

" Besok kan Joongie sudah masuk sekolah " kata Yoochun penuh kasih sayang.

" Tapi Sui mau ketemu sekarang "

" Sudahlah Sui, jangan ganggu moment mereka "

" ... "

" Sui..."

" ... "

" Kok diam ? "

"... "

' Sui, kok tiba – tiba diam ya ? jangan – jangan kesambet hantu taman ini ' batin Yoochun bergidik ngeri.

" Sui, kita pulang aja yuk " ajak Yoochun sedikit takut.

" Chunnie, aku merasakan sesuatu..." kata Junsu pelan.

" Aku juga merasakannya "

" Jongmal ? "

" Nde, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sebelum hantu – hantu itu datang " kata Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu meninggalkan taman yang menurut Yoochun angker.

TWITCH

" Han hantu ? "

" Ya, hantu bukannya kau merasakan ada hantu di sekitar sini kan ? " tanya Yoochun.

" Apa aku ada bilang ya ? " bingung Junsu.

" Tadi Sui kok tiba – tiba diam terus mendadak bilang merasakan sesuatu, apalagi taman ini agak sepi "

EUKYANG EUKYANG EUKYANG

" Kenapa kau tertawa Sui ? "

" Aku kan lapar Chunnie "

" Mwoya ? tapi kau sudah banyak makan di pesta HyunJae bahkan 85 % makanan yang terhidang kau yang menghabisinya Sui " kaget Yoochun.

" Tapi aku lapar sekali " rengek Junsu.

" Aish, uri aegya ini manusia atau monster sih " heran Yoochun.

PLETAK

" Appo Sui-ah " ringis Yoochun.

" Yakh, yang nanam benih siapa hah ? tanyakan dirimu sendiri appanya ini manusia atau monster " sindir Junsu.

" Babe kok ngomong gitu sih "

" Kau yang memulainya "

" Tapi..."

" Kau kan yang bawa benih ke dalam tubuhku " kata Junsu sengit.

" Aku khawatir nanti aegya kita mirip seperti appanya yang mesum " sindir Junsu.

" Bahkan sifat playboynya bakal nurun ke aegya kita " sindir Junsu lagi.

" Sui-ah, aku sudah berubah " bela Yoochun.

" Oh ya ? terus siapa yoja yang bersamamu waktu di pesta HyunJae, kalian akrab sekali "

" Eh itu...bukan siapa – siapa kok Cuma yoja yang mau kenalan aja "

" Jadi, kalau aku gak di sampingmu kau bakal beramah tamah ! " kata Junsu datar.

" Menyebalkan " kata Junsu lagi.

BRUGH

" Eh " kaget Junsu karena Yoochun tiba – tiba bersujud dihadapannya.

" Yoo...chun "

" Aku rela melakukan apapun demimu Sui walau harus menjatuhkan harga diriku ini " kata Yoochun dengan nada sedih.

" Chu Chunnie " panggilku lemah.

" Percayalah padaku "

" Mianhae, Chunnie...aku hanya cemburu saja tapi aku percaya padamu "

" Jongmalyo ? " tanya Yoochun.

" Nde " jawab Junsu singkat dan menarik tangan Yoochun untuk berdiri dan memeluknya erat.

" Chunniee-ahhh, lapar " rengek Junsu dalam pelukan Yoochun.

" Babe mau makan apa ? "

" Pizza, spagetti, ramyoon, bulgogi, ice cream, kimchi, nasi goreng, terriyaki, ba..." kata – kata Junsu terhenti oleh teriakan Yoochun.

" STOP "

" -so..." lanjut Junsu.

" Waeyo " kesal Junsu.

" Babe banyak sekali, sayang makanan nanti tidak habis "

'" Huwaaaaa, Chunnie tega sekali...kasihan aegya nanti ngiler terus " rengek Junsu.

" Aku mau makan sampai kenyang " kata Junsu.

" Okay, just for you " kata Yoochun di selingi helaan nafas.

" Yeiy...makan – makan...sampai kenyanggggggggggggggggggggg " girang Junsu sambil lompat – lompat dan nari gak jelas.

" Babe jangan lompat – lompat, kasihan aegyanya kesakitan tuh "

" Huwaaaaaaaaaa...aegya miannnnnnhaeee...umma janji gak nakal lagi "

" Kajja "

" Chunnie best " puji Junsu dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

" Salah babe, yang benar Chunnie is the best "

" Bodo' " kata Junsu tak peduli dan langsung menarik Yoochun menuju salah satu restorant terdekat.

Other Place

" Bummie-ah, tunggu akuuuu " teriak namja tampan bernama Siwon memanggil pujaan kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan – jalan menikmati kota saat malam setelah meraka tiba di Seoul. Bagaimana tidak merajuk selama di pesta pernikahan HyunJae, Siwon lebih asik berbicara dengan teman – teman yojanya tanpa memperdulikan Kibum yang kesal melihat kedekatan mereka walau masih memasang senyum angelicnya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di jalanan Seoul

FLASHBACK ON

" Mr. Choi bisa kita berbicara sebentar " ajak seorang pria paruh baya.

" Oh, Mr. Kang tentu saja " jawab Siwon.

" Ini mengenai perusahaanku " kata Mr. Kang.

" Tapi kita masih di pesta Mr. Kang " kata Siwon.

" Maaf, aku menyela...Wonnie aku ke meja hidangan dulu ya " kata Kibum.

" Nde...nanti aku ke sana " kata Siwon dan Kibum meninggalkan Siwonnya dengan rekan bisnisnya.

BLA BLA BLA BLA

Setelah berbincang dengan Mr. Kang, Siwon bermaksud menemui sang kekasih di meja hidangan tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain tiba – tiba segerombolan yoja pengagumnya mengajaknya berbincang – bincang. Siwon melayani hanya untuk beramah tamah tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam Kibum pada mereka.

" Wonnie-ah, apa kabar lama tak bertemu ? " tanya yoja pirang bernama Jinnie.

" Oh...senang bertemu lagi Jinnie " kata Siwon.

" Perkenalkan mereka semua sahabatku " ujar Jinnie.

" Kemana aja setelah lulus kuliah ? " tanya Siwon

BLA BLA BLA

HAHAHAHAHAHA

BLA BLA BLA

" Bummie, kau kenapa ? " tanya Umma Hyun Joong saat melihat Kibum menatap tajam Siwon dan gerombolan yoja yang sedang berbincang seru. Kibum tidak tahu apa yang mereka perbincangkan.

" Ani, ahjumma " elak Kibum.

" Tapi sepertinya emang ada apa – apanya deh " tebak Umma Hyun Joong lagi dan tatapannya mengarah pada apa yang dilihat Kibum.

" Kau cemburu Bummie ? "

" Aku cemburu...aniya, untuk apa ? "

" Jujurlah pada dirimu, kau mencintainya "

" Aniya "

" Jangan keras kepala Bummie "

" ... "

" Jangan sampai kau menyesal...jika kau terus berkeras hati, Siwon bisa direbut orang "

" ... "

" Siwon dan Yoochun memang playboy karena mereka belum menemukan cinta sejatinya tapi setelah mereka menemukannya mereka akan berubah menjadi sangat setia "

" ... "

" Buktinya Yoochun, dia terlihat sangat memuja Junsu sekarang walau terkadang sifat ramah Yoochun terhadap yoja – yoja masih terlihat "

" ... "

" Sedangkan Hyun Joong tak pernah melirik namja ataupun yoja manapun karena dia sudah menemukan cintanya sejak dia kecil "

" Joongie beruntung "

" Ani, umma yang beruntung memiliki Joongie yang bisa menyayangi dan perhatian terhadap Hyunnie "

" ... "

" Cobalah jujur dan katakan Bummie mencintai Wonnie, arra "

" Gomawo ahjumma "

Setelah perbincangan dengan Umma Hyun Joong selesai, para tamu berangsur pulang dan mereka hanya pamit pada kedua orang tua Hyun Joong begitu juga dengan Sibum. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam dan diam terus.

FLASHBACK OFF

" Mau apa lagi sih " kesal namja yang di panggil Bummie aka Kibum yang masih berjalan lebih cepat tanpa membalikkan badan untuk melihat Siwon yang memanggilnya terus.

" Sweety, jangan marah dong...mianhae " bujuk Siwon sambil memelas dan mengoncangkan tangan Kibum yang berhasil ditariknya.

" I hate you and really hate you " maki Kibum.

" But i love you and really love you forever " rayu Siwon.

" I dont care " kata Kibum dengan nada ketus.

" Bummie-ah, there's only you in my heart " rayu Siwon lagi.

" Apa kau pikir aku luluh dengan rayuan gombalmu Wonnie ? " tanya Kibum sarkatis.

" Aku bukan yoja – yoja gatal yang selalu datang padamu...aku Kim Kibum ! " jelas Kibum.

" Pergi sana dengan Yoja – Yojamu ! " usir Kibum.

" Sweety, percayalah padaku mereka tak berarti apapun bagiku " jelas Siwon.

" Jongmalyo ? "

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya ? " tanya Siwon.

" Menurutmu "

" Babe, please..."

" Sudahlah Wonnie pergi sana aku lelah "

" Bummie... "

" ... " tanpa berkata Kibum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

" Baby aku ingin selalu bersamamu "

" Mianhae aku salah, aku janji takkan mengulanginya lagi " bujuk Siwon dan Kibum masih tak bergeming.

BRUGH

" Saranghae my Bummie " kata Siwon dengan berlutut di hadapan Kibum.

' Wonnie ' lirih Kibum.

" Nado saranghae, Wonnie-ah "

" Jongmalyo ? "

" Saranghae "

Cup

CUP

" Kajja, kita pulang sudah malam "

" Nde "

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 8

Anyong, aku balik lagi nih dengan fanfic Yunjae...mian lama updatenya, aku sibuk kuliah nih...untung lagi libur...di chapter ini Yunho dn keluarganya mengajak Yonghwa untuk tinggal bersama mereka dan di chapter ini juga Jaejoong bertemu Yunho.

Balasan review

Buat yang mengikuti cerita ini mian ya lama updatenya, terima kasih masih setia baca dan menreviewnya...gomawoyo

nam seulmi : ceritanya bertahap ya...untuk kali ini yunjae di pertemukan deh, konflik ntar aja...wkwkwkw

yunjae : akhirnya aku bisa nampilin Yunho nih, lama kelamaan Yunjae scene kok...aku usahakan dalam bulan ini Yunjae scene deh...gomawoyo.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Title : As Long As You Love Me

Rate : M - NC

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, M-preg, Yaoi, Hurt, Happy Ending

Length : Chapter 8 /?

Pairing : Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Sibum, Hanchul, Minjoon, Minkyu, Minkhun, Jongki, Miram

Cast : Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yun Ho, Park Yoo Chun, Kim Jun Su, Choi Si Won, Kim Ki Bum, Kim Hee Chul, Kim Hyun Joong, Han Geng as Lee Han Kyung, Park Jung Min, Kim Hyung Joon, Shim Chang Min as Jung Chang Min, Choi Jong Hoon as Jung Jong Hoon, Choi Min Ho as Jung Min Ho, Karam as Jung Karam, Nichkhun as Park Nichkhun, Cho Kyu Hyun as Choi Kyu Hyun, Lee Hong KI, Lee Mika, Jung Jessica, Noh Min Woo and Other Cast ( SS501, SUJU, FT. ISLAND, 2PM, MBLAQ, THE BOSS, BIGBANG, SHINEE, Jung Ji Hoon aka Rain, Song Hye Gyo, SNSD, CN Blue)

.. ...

Blossom Cafe, L.A

" Appa, Yong Hwa kerja di kafe ini " kata Yunho.

" KAFE BLOSSOM. Be...benarkah ? " kata Mr. Jung seolah tak percaya.

" Sebagai apa, Yunho ? " tanya Mrs. Jung antusias.

" Setahuku dia seorang pelayan " jawab Yunho.

" Mwo ? " kaget Mr. dan Mrs. Jung.

" Kajja, kita temui dia sekarang. Aku gak sabar lagi bertemu dongsaengku "

" Kau ini macam anak usia 5 tahun merengek minta adik baru aja " goda Mrs. Jung.

" Hehehehe " Yunho hanya nyegir dan mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dan mereka bertiga melangkah masuk ke kafe Blossom dengan hati tak tenang. Ya, mereka takut atas reaksi orang yang ingin mereka temui.

KLING ( bunyi pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali)

" Good noon, Sir ! what can i do for you ? " sapa seorang pelayan berambut pirang yang sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan pengusaha kaya dan sukses yang selalu menjadi hot topic di media massa dan electronik seluruh dunia ' The Glory of Jungs ' itulah julukan bagi angota keluarga Jung. Tuan Jung beserta istri dan anaknya menjadi pusat perhatian di kafe yang baru mereka masuki. Semua mata memandang tanpa kedip ke arah mereka. Terpesona ? kaget ? tak percaya ? benar sekali bagaimana orang terpandang dan sangat kaya bisa berada di kafe yang sederhana ini, itulah isi dari pikiran orang – orang yang berada di kafe Blossom.

Kafe Blossom terletak dipinggiran sebelah selatan kota Los Angeles, terkenal dengan racikan kopi dan teh yang diracik secara alamiah, ditambah makanan yang lezat pada umumnya makanan tradisional yang jarang dijumpai diperkotaan karena daerah ini lebih banyak warga imigran yang berasal dari Eropa dan Asia. Suasana kafe yang nyaman cocok untuk menenangkan diri karena dikelilingi berbagai tanaman hias seperti mawar, tulip, pohon oak, dan tanaman lainnya dan ada kolam air mancur yang muncul bergantian.

" Not bad " kata Mr. Jung dan mereka bertiga menuju salah satu meja yang berada di sudut ruangan yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman.

" Yes, it's right. I feel comfortable here. Nice Cafe " puji Mrs. Jung.

" Thank you. Do you want to offer something, Sir and Madam ? " tanya pelayan berambut pirang dengan sopan.

" Hmm, we offer two cups of mocha coffee shake and a cup of green tea...could you call Jung Yong Hwa out, please ? " pinta Yunho.

" Yes, wait for a moment. He'll be here soon. Excuse me " kata pelayan berambut pirang itu dan pergi meninggalkan keluarga Jung.

Sepeninggal pelayan berambut pirang itu,

" Appa, tenanglah " kata Yunho menenangkan Mr. Jung yang terlihat gugup.

" Entahlah aku takut dia akan menolak appa, Yunho "

" Yong Hwa bukan orang seperti itu "

" Umma yakin akan menerima Yong Hwa sepenuh hati ? " tanya Yunho untuk lebih memastikan lagi karena ia takut akan menyakiti hati ummanya dan Yong Hwa juga.

" Umma sangat yakin "

" Good "

Tak berapa lama, seorang pelayan berambut coklat almond membawa pesanan mereka.

" This is two cups of mocha coffee shake for you, Sir and a cup of green tea for you, Madam " kata pelayan berambut coklat almond itu dengan sopan dan dia tetap berdiri dihadapan meja ketiga Jung ini.

" Thank...you...Eh, Yo...Yong Hwa " kaget Yunho setelah melihat ke arah pelayan berambut coklat almond yang masih berdiri di depan meja mereka.

" Yong...Hwa ? " Mr. Jung yang kaget langsung berdiri dan menatap lekat pada Yong Hwa begitu juga dengan Mrs. Jung yang ikut berdiri dan menatapnya.

" Yes, I'm Yong Hwa "

HENING

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

" Ehem "

" Do you kno- " Mr. Jung belum sempat menyelesaikan kata – katanya karena Yong Hwa langsung memotong perkataannya.

" Aku tahu siapa anda, Tuan – Tuan dan Nyonya Jung ! " jawab Yong Hwa datar.

" Okey, bisa kita bicara denganmu di sini ? " kata Mr. Jung dan kembali duduk bersama istri dan putranya yang sudah duduk lebih dulu sedangkan Yong Hwa masih berdiri.

" Silahkan duduk Yong Hwa " suruh Mr. Jung.

" Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan Tuan ? " tanya Yong Hwa datar setelah duduk di samping Yunho.

NYUT

' Sakit hati ini saat kau panggil appamu dengan kata Tuan ' batin Mr. Jung dan memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya lalu membukanya kembali.

" Panggil aku appa " pinta Mr. Jung langsung.

" Mianhae, aku tidak bisa memanggilmu appa " tolak Yong Hwa.

" Waeyo ? "

" ... "

" Beri tahu appa alasannya ? " pinta Mr. Jung.

" Apa ini sangat penting bagimu ? Aku bukan siapa – siapa ! " balas Yong Hwa.

" Tapi kau putraku " kata Mr. Jung mulai resah jika Yong Hwa tak menginginkannya.

" Sudahlah lupakan masa lalu anda, Tuan ! "

" Tapi... aku tak bisa, aku selalu teringat padamu walau aku tak tahu bagaimana wajahmu ? " sesal Mr. Jung.

" HHHH " desah Yong Hwa.

" Aku bukan anak yang diinginkan, aku lahir karena kesalahan ibuku, aku tak ingin membuat kesalahan yang sama seperti umma menjadi anak seorang perusak keluarga yang harmonis, cukup aku tahu siapa appaku dan senang melihat dia bahagia dengan keluarganya, biarlah aku menanggung rasa sakit tanpa kasih sayang appa dan umma yang selama ini aku harapkan " jelas Yong Hwa dengan tatapan kosong.

" Aniya, kau bukan anak yang tak diinginkan tapi aku bingung harus bagaimana menganggapmu saat itu karena aku memiliki istri dan anak yang sangat kucintai. Aku takut mereka membenciku dan meninggalkanku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mereka " kata Mr. Jung yang terlihat menyesal atas sikapnya terhadap Yong Hwa selama ini.

" Sudahlah Tuan Jung, aku tidak membenci anda karena mencampakkanku. Aku senang anda mengizinkanku memakai nama keluarga Jung di depan namaku dan mau menafkahiku tapi terima kasih aku bahagia dengan keadaanku ini " kata Yong Hwa dengan tersenyum miris.

" Hiks...hiks...ini semua salahku " tiba – tiba Mrs. Jung menangis membuat ketiga namja itu menatapnya heran.

" Umma, kenapa menangis ? " tanya Yunho dan menggenggam tangan Mrs. Jung.

" Umma salah ! seharusnya waktu itu aku meminta appamu mengambil Yong Hwa ketika dia lahir untuk menjadi anak kami, mianhae...jongmal mianhae ! " sesal Mrs. Jung dan membuat Yong Hwa kaget melihat reaksi istri sah appanya.

" Aniya, ini bukan salahmu chagi. Aku yang bersalah karena menghancurkan kebahagiaan kita " sesal Mr. Jung.

" Sudahlah umma – appa tidak ada guna saling menyalahkan, kita kemari hanya untuk Yong Hwa kan ? kata Yunho lembut.

" Nde "

" Yongie, bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu ? " tanya Mrs. Jung meminta izin untuk memanggil Yong Hwa dengan panggilan sayang dan mendapat anggukkan dari Yong Hwa tanpa dia sadari.

' Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman dengan panggilan itu ' batin Yong Hwa.

" Yongie, mau ya pulang ke rumah kita " bujuk Mrs. Jung dengan tatapan memohon dan lembut.

' Umma tidak pernah menatapku lembut, umma tidak pernah menangis untukku, umma tidak pernah mencintaiku, dia tidak pernah peduli padaku. Yunho hyung beruntung memiliki umma seperti dia. Pantas appa sangat mencintai istrinya ' kata hati Yong Hwa perih.

" Yongie, panggil aku umma ya " kata Mrs. Jung lembut dan kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh tangan Yong Hwa.

" ... "

" Yongie, kita mulai dari awal ya...appa, umma, Yunho dan Yongie bersama dalam keluarga kita " bujuk Mrs. Jung sambil menggenggam tangan Yong Hwa.

' Hangat '

" Appa ingin kau menjadi anak appa penerus keluarga Jung juga "

' Keluarga ? penerus ? tapi aku anak haram, bagaimana tanggapan orang – orang mengenai keberadaanku ? aku ingin punya appa, umma dan hyung juga tapi aku takut, aku akan menyakiti mereka dan merusak nama baik keluarga Jung. Tuhan bantu aku ! ' batin Yong Hwa.

" Yongie, mau ya ? " bujuk Mr. Jung dengan menggenggam tangan Yong Hwa yang digenggam oleh Mrs. Jung juga.

" ... "

" ... "

' Aku mau appa tapi apa aku pantas ? '

" Mianhae, aku tidak bisa " kata Yong Hwa sedih karena berlawanan dengan kata hatinya.

" Oh, jadi Yongie tidak bisa menerima kami ya " kata Mr. Jung pelan dengan raut terluka di wajahnya dan melepaskan genggamannya begitu juga dengan Mrs. Jung yang hanya menundukkan wajah sedihnya, sepertinya dia mulai menyukai Yong Hwa malah rasanya dia mencintai anak itu sama dengan rasa cinta kepada Yunho.

' Bolehkah aku bersama kalian ? jujur aku menyayangi kalian, aku butuh kalian, aku mau tinggal dengan kalian ' batin Yong Hwa sedih karena genggamannya dilepas oleh Mr. dan Mrs. Jung.

" Aku mau appa " kata Yong Hwa pelan dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Apa yang Yongie bilang " bingung Mr. Jung.

" Aku mau bersama appa "

" Yongie mau tinggal bersama appa, umma dan Yunho juga ? " tanya Mr. Jung.

" Bolehkah ? bagaimana tanggapan orang lain ? " khawatir Yong Hwa.

" Tentu saja boleh, kau anak appa dan umma juga " kata Mrs. Jung lembut.

" Dan dongsaengku juga " kata Yunho senang.

" Jangan perdulikan anggapan orang lain, serahkan semua ditangan appa, biar appa yang mengurusnya " kata Mr. Jung berusaha menenangkan Yong Hwa atas kekhawatirannya.

" Appa, boleh aku memelukmu ? "

" Tentu saja "

GREP

" Aku ingin appa terus memelukku dan menyayangiku " bisik Yong Hwa dalam pelukan Mr. Jung.

" As you wish " kata Mr. Jung lembut dan mengelus punggung Yong Hwa.

" Apa aku boleh memelukmu Nyonya dan memanggilmu umma " tanya Yong Hwa dengan tatapan memohon setelah melepas pelukan dengan appanya dan Mrs. Jung hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

GREP

' Nyaman dan hangat dalam pelukanmu umma walau bukan pelukan ummaku sendiri ' kata hati Yong Hwa dan dia memeluk Mrs. Jung sangat erat.

" Gomawoyo, umma mau menerimaku yang hina ini " bisik Yong Hwa dan Mrs. Jung langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

" Ssstt, aniya...kau bukan hina aegya, semua kesalahan ada padaku, appa dan ummamu. Jangan pernah salahkan dirimu ya...sekarang kau putraku, adik Yunho hyung dan penerus keluarga Jung juga " kata Mrs. Jung bijak dengan menakup wajah Yong Hwa dan menatapnya penuh kasih sayang. Mrs. Jung terlihat bahagia terlihat senyum menawan yang membuat Mr. Jung semakin jatuh cinta.

" Hyung "

GREP

" Dasar pabo, tentu aku akan menjadi hyungmu yang tampan, baik dan penyayang " kata Yunho narsis yang langsung memeluk Yong Hwa dan membuat Yong hwa kaget dengan reaksi Yunho yang tiba – tiba memeluknya.

" Uh, sesak hyung " rintih Yong Hwa karena Yunho memeluknya sangat erat.

" Aku terlalu senang "

" Hyung "

" Ne ? "

" Gomawo "

" Dasar lambat " ejek Yunho sambil mengacak – acak rambut Yong Hwa.

" Aku tidak lambat tau " kesal Yong Hwa dan merapikan rambutnya kembali.

" Oh ya? Tapi menurutku kau itu lambat sekali menyadari keberadaanku "

" Maksud, hyung ? "

" Apa kau lupa aku pernah menemuimu sebelumnya, yah hanya sekedar mau tahu seperti apa sih anak appaku yang lain ? "

" Kapan ? "

" Aku lupa pastinya aku selalu mengawasimu "

" Jadi, hyung menguntitku terus "

" Hei, jelek amat julukanmu padaku ! "

" Jangan – jangan hyung adalah orang yang menyamar seperti ajussi mesum berkumis tebal itu "

" Eh,...Yakh ! kau pikir aku sejelek itu...enak saja kau bilang ajussi mesum "

" Hahahaha, tak disangka tak diduga kau sering dikatakan ajussi mesum " ejek Mr. Jung.

" Jadi ingat dengan namja cantik yang mengejekmu pak tua mesum " goda Mrs. Jung.

" Ternyata aku punya hyung mesum juga nih " goda Yong Hwa. Akhirnya Yong Hwa mulai berbaur perlahan – lahan dengan keluarga barunya tanpa canggung lagi.

" Yakh ! " kesal Yunho dan menjitak kepala Yong Hwa.

BLETAK

" Hyung mau membuatku geger otak huh ? " kesal Yong Hwa dan mengelus bekas jitakan Yunho dan membuat Mr. Jung tersenyum bahagia melihat tingkah kedua putranya yang sedikit mirip dengan dirinya.#yah tentu saja seperti pepatah ' like father like son ' dasar si rain mulai pikun#

" Kau mau tahu ceritanya Yongie? " tawar Mrs. Jung.

" Nde "

" Begini ceritanya...bla bla...bla bla... " Mrs. Jung mulai menceritakan kisah pertemuan Yunho dengan namja cantik itu hingga selesai.

HAHAHAHAHA

" Kalian senang sekali melihatku malu ya...terus saja tertawa " kesal Yunho dan menopang dagu ke arah lain. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu ditambah semua orang menatap ke meja mereka karena mendengar tawa mereka yang keras dan tanpa mereka sadari tingkah mereka berempat tak luput dari sepasang mata sipit pemilik kafe ini yang telah mengasuh Yong Hwa sejak bayi karena ummanya yang merupakan sepupu pemilik kafe ini tak mau menyentuhnya sedikit pun tapi Yong Hwa tetap mencintai ummanya.

" Mianhae, hyung. Sebaiknya hyung segera menemukan namja cantik itu "

" Tentu saja "

" Excuse me, sorry i'm disturbing you " tiba – tiba sebuah suara berat menginterupsikan mereka.

" Eh, Lee ajussi " kaget Yong Hwa.

" Anda Tuan Jung kan ? " tanya Tn. Lee.

" Nde, saya Jung Ji Hoon, ini istri saya dan putra pertama saya Yunho " sapa Mr. Jung dan menjabat tangan Tn. Lee.

" Kalian terlihat akrab sekali " heran Tn. Lee tanpa melepas senyum mautnya.

" Tentu saja, dia adalah putraku " kata Mr. Jung bangga sambil merangkul Yong Hwa.

" Mwo ? jadi benar kata ummamu kalau appamu memang Tuan Jung " kaget Tn. Lee dan mendapat anggukan Mr. Jung dan Yong Hwa.

" Ajussi , appa mengajakku tinggal dengan mereka "

" Oh "

" Ajussi, apa mengizinkanku ? "

" Semua keputusan ditanganmu Yong Hwa, gapailah kebahagiaanmu. Ajussi akan mendoakan kau selalu bahagia "

" Gomawo, ajussi "

" Jadi, kapan kamu akan pergi dari sini ? " sindir Tn. Lee.

" Ajussi mengusirku huh ! aku akan pergi sekarang "

" Hahahahaha, aku pasti akan merindukanmu "

" Aku juga "

GREP

" Sering main kemari ya " bisik Tn. Lee sambil memeluk Yong Hwa.

" Okey "

" Sepertinya kita harus pergi, masih banyak yang harus diurus " kata Mr. Jung.

" Aku ambil barang – barangku dulu ya "

" Biar aku bantu " tawar Yunho.

" Seperlunya aja Yongie "

" Nde, appa " kata Yong Hwa dan pergi diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan Tn. Lee. Tak berapa lama keduanya muncul, Yong Hwa membawa satu koper sedang dan tas ransel dipunggungnya.

" Ajussi, gomawo atas cinta dan kasih sayangnya selama ini padaku " kata Yong Hwa sedih.

" Hyung akan pergi sekarang ? " tiba – tiba seorang namja cantik keluar dari arah dapur terlihat wajah sedihnya kehilangan hyung yang sangat dicintainya.

" Nde, Jonghyun " sesal Yong Hwa dan memeluk sepupunya yang merupakan putra Tn. Lee.

" Jangan sedih kalian bisa bertemu lagi kok " hibur Mr. Jung.

" Jaga dirimu hyung "

" Nde " jawab Yong Hwa dan tak lupa berpamitan dengan teman – teman kerjanya serta pengunjung tetap yang mengenalnya. Dipikiran mereka sungguh tak percaya bahwa Yong Hwa putra kedua Mr. Jung. Yong Hwa dan keluarga Jungnya meninggalkan kafe menuju mobil audi hitam yang terpakir di seberang jalan. Mobil itu melaju pelan menuju kediaman keluarga Jung dan butuh setengah jam mereka tiba di Mansion Jung.

" Welcome home, Sir and Madam " sapa kepala pelayan paruh baya keluarga Jung.

" Thank you Kang ajussi " balas Mr. Jung.

" Tolong panggilkan seluruh pelayan dirumah ini, ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan sekarang " kata Mr. Jung lagi.

" Nde, Sir " Tn. Kang undur diri dan tak lama Tn. Kang dan seluruh pelayan pun berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

" Aku akan memberitahukan kalian suatu hal penting tentang rahasiaku selama ini, aku yakin diantara kalian sudah ada yang tahu tentang hubunganku dengan mantan sekretarisku dulu yang memiliki seorang putra, sekarang aku ingin kalian tahu bahwa putra keduaku Jung Yong Hwa adalah pemuda disebelahku mulai hari ini dan seterusnya akan tinggal di rumah ini bersama kita, jadi aku harap kalian bisa menerima keberadaannya sebagai putraku dan tuan muda kalian. Jangan mengingat masa lalu, semua telah berakhir. Aku tak ingin kalian membeda – bedakan antara Yunho dan Yong Hwa. Aku harap kalian bisa membantunya selama masa penyesuaian dengan rumah ini, arra ! " tegas Mr. Jung dengan merangkul pundak Yong Hwa dengan bangga.

" Nde, Sajangnim " balas para pelayan semangat melihat tuan muda kedua mereka khususnya pelayan - pelayan wanita di rumah ini.

' Tuan muda Yong Hwa tampan juga ya dan murah senyum ' inilah isi pikiran pelayan – pelayan wanita genit keluarga Jung.

" Satu hal lagi, kalian jangan keganjenan seperti biasa, kalau masih mau kerja di sini ! " kecam Yunho tajam pada para pelayan yang selalu bertingkah genit pada Yunho.

" Ck...kau ini selalu keras pada maid di rumah ini " kesal Mrs. Jung pada Yunho.

" Gomawo, sekarang kembali bekerja ! " titah Mr. Jung dan seluruh pelayan kembali ke tempat mereka masing – masing.

" Yunho, mulai besok kau ajarkan Yongie tentang bisnis dan perusahaan, arra ! "

" Okey "

" Appa harus kembali ke kantor sekarang "

" Hati – hati appa " seru kedua putra Jung ini yang saling berangkulan.

CUPP

" Cepat pulang ya chagiya " kata Mrs. Jung setelah memberikan ciuman sekilas di bibir Mr. Jung.

" Nde, anyong "

" Anyong ".

.

.

.

A week later

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

" Gawat nih aku terlambat masuk pelajaran pertama...agghhh... "

" Aku pasti dihukum si racoon itu " gerutu namja cantik yang baru masuk sekolah setelah libur seminggu untuk berbulan madu.# hayo siapa tuh?taukan?#

" Sebaaaaaaaaaaaaallllll "

" Aish, dasar Hyunnie membantaiku habis - habisan tadi malam jadi sakit nih bokongku...uhhggg, appo " gumam Jaejoong menahan sakit bagian bawahnya saat berjalan tergesa – gesa karena bel masuk sekolah telah berbunyi.

" " panggil sebuah teriakan bukan tapi lebih mirip lengkingan yang cukup dikenal si namja cantik ini dan membuat si namja cantik ini menoleh ke asal lengkingan itu.

" Joongie, bogoshipoyo hiks...huweeeeeeeeee " namja yang memanggil namja cantik yang bernama Jaejoong langsung memeluknya dan lebih tepatnya lagi menerjang tubuh Jaejoong dan menangis lebay dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

" Bogoshipo...Waeyo, Sui-ah ? " bingung Jaejoong melihat tingkah ajaib Junsu sahabatnya yang terlalu overdosis eh maksudnya berlebihan semenjak hamil.

" Hiks...huwee...kau sudah pulang Joongie...huweeeeeeeee " Junsu semakin menangis keras dan membuat satu sekolah harus menutup telinga mereka karena tidak ingin tuli muda.

PLETAK

" Yakh, dolphinie ! kau ingin merusak telinga satu sekolah hah ! " marah namja manis yang datang bersama Junsu setelah menjitak kepalanya dengan tak berperikedolphinan.

" Berisik " sentak Junsu.

" Yakh, kau yang berisik dari tadi teriak gak jelas "

" Bummie nyebelin wek " ejek Junsu pada Kibum.

" Aish, kalau saja aku bukan jemaat yang taat beribadah di gereja setiap minggu kupastikan pantat bebekmu rata seperti papan cucian baju " kesal Kibum.

PLETAK

PLETAK

PLETAK

" Racooooonnn " histeris ketiga namja tadi setelah membalikkan tubuh mereka ke arah belakang dan mendapati wali kelas mereka berdiri dengan gagah.

" Hnn " jawab namja tampan yang mereka panggil Racoon dan menaikkan alis kirinya dengan kedua tangan dilipat depan dada saat mendengar panggilan dari ketiga siswa 'kesayangannya'.

" Oh, ternyata tiga Kim bersaudara, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu dan Kim Kibum...my beloved students" seru namja itu dengan nada mematikan, merasa mendapat sinyal bahaya ketiga Kim itu hanya berusaha menelan ludah.

GLEK

" Anyonghosseyo Racoon songsaenim eh maksud saya Kangin songsaenim, Joongie yang tampan dan cantik, sekaligus baik hati, pintar, rajin menabung, tidak sombong dan wangi sepanjang hari sudah kembali dengan selamat sehat sentosa dan tentunya makiiiiin tampaaaaaan sejagat raya dunia dan akhirat " seru Jaejoong dengan segala kenarsisannya.

PLETAK

" Auch, appo songsaenim " ringis Jaejoong.

" Bagus jika kau sadar...ckk, mungkin terlalu lama kau di dunia lain ! " seru Kangin songsaenim tajam.

" Eh, maksudnya apa tuh songsaenim, Joongie di dunia lain? Aish, songsaenim mau doain Joongie cepat mati ya? andwe...Joongie gak boleh pergi meninggalkan Suie dulu, nanti aegyaku jadi duda terlalu muda " kata Junsu polos dan memeluk erat lengan Jaejoong.

" Mwo ? histeris mereka minus Junsu.

" Aish, wajah aja yang imut tapi pabonya gak ketulungan " sindir Kibum pelan.

" Mwoya ? timbang dirimu wajah manis aja tapi kelakuan macam macan tutul "

" Yakh, dasar dolphinie jelek, jorok, pendek, pantat bebek, rakus dan pabo " ejek Kibum.

" Kibum sok keren, sok cool, dasar snowwhite jadi – jadian " ejek Junsu tak mau kalah.

" Jidat lebar "

" Kuda liar "

" Ikan mas koki "

" Babon "

" STOPPPPPPPP " teriak Jaejoong dan Kangin songsaenim bersamaan yang jengah melihat pertengkaran mereka.

" Cepat kalian kembali ke kelas atau aku hukum kalian " perintah Kangin songsaenim pada mereka dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi ketiga Kim berlari kesetanan menuju kelas mereka.

Sementara di tempat lain,

Jung's Corporation

" Donghaeeeee, Eunhyukkkkk, Siwonnnnnnn, Hyunjoongggg " teriak seorang namja berjidat lebar aka Yoochun memanggil teman – temannya dari ruangan CEO melalui alat pemanggil yang berhubungan langsung dengan ruangan keempat namja yang dipanggil tadi. Ketiga namja yang dipanggil mempunyai posisi penting di perusahaan yang mereka naungi, Donghae sebagai kepala bagian produksi, Eunhyuk sebagai kepala keuangan, Siwon sebagai kepala pemasaran, Hyunjoong sebagai sekretaris utama dan Yoochun sebagai wakil CEO #pantas Yoochun sok bos dong#. Semenjak Yunho memegang kendali perusahaan Jung, dia menukar sekretaris lama yang dikenal ganjen dan selalu berusaha menggodanya dengan sahabatnya Hyunjoong dengan maksud untuk menghindar agar tidak terjadi yang 'iya-iya' dan memang Yunho selalu elergi dekat yoja.

" Aish, satu orang itu ribut sekali sih kayak orang kesurupan " gerutu namja cantik dengan rambut blondenya.

" Aah, kau benar Hyukie-ah, mendengar suaranya hampir saja meruntuhkan gedung ini " kata namja tampan bersurai hitam.

" Mungkin virus tarzan lovely dolphinenya menular padanya " timpal namja tampan itu lagi.

" Bukan itu saja, aku sampai terjengkang ke lantai, Donghae-ah " gerutu namja cantik bernama Eunhyuk pada sang kekasih Donghae.

" Dasar pengganggu keasikan orang saja " kata Eunhyuk dengan nada kesal karena dia sedang asik pedicure dan hampir membuat jarinya terluka.

" Salah makan apa sih si kuda nil satu itu " gerutu namja tinggi berbadan kekar yang baru masuk ke ruangan Eunhyuk.

" Yakh, sadar diri dong, bukannya dirimu yang kuda nil...sesama bangsa dilarang mengejek " goda Eunhyuk yang sedang asik berpedicure ria.#ckck, kerja apa mau ke pesta nyuk?#

PLETAK

" Setidaknya aku bukan kuda nil, dasar mongkey ! " balas namja tinggi itu setelah menjitak kepala Eunhyuk.

" Donghae-ah, appo " adu Eunhyuk manja pada sang kekasih tercintanya.

" Yakh ! kalian berempat cepatttt kemariiii " teriak Yoochun kembali.

" Berisik banget " balas Siwon melalui mesin penjawab.

" Kalian mau aku pecat hah ! " kecam Yoochun.

" Sabar sedikit aku lagi pedicure nih " kesal Eunhyuk karena keasikannya diganggu.

" Yakh, monkey ! untuk apa kau pedicure hah ? " tanya Yoochun sedikit geram.

" I want be more sexy "

" Sexy dari Hongkong kale, sekali mongkey tetap mongkey " ejek Yoochun.

" Yakh ! he is my sexy mongkey " puji Donghae dan membuat Eunhyuk semakin memerah.

" Cepat kalian kemari ! " perintah Yoochun ketiga kalinya.

" Hyukie-ah, cepatlah...kau ingin si jidat lebar itu mati berdiri " ajak Donghae.

" Sabarlah Hae-ah, aku harus tampil seindah mungkin buat CEO tercinta kita " bangga Eunhyuk.

" Aish, kau mau menggoda bos kita, Hyukie-ah " kesal Donghae.

" Dasar fishy pencemburu "

" Dasar mongkey "

" Mwo ? tega kau Hae panggil aku seperti itu "

SRETT

SRETT

" Yakh ! lepaskan aku " teriak Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan karena kedua tangan mereka ditarik oleh Siwon tanpa perikemanusiaan ke ruangan CEO.

" Kalian lama sekali sih ! " gerutu Yoochun saat melihat ketiga temannya sudah ada dihadapannya.

" Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan mereka berdua yang asik pacaran saja " bela Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

" Aniya " tolak Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

" Dimana Hyunjoong ? " tanya Yoochun.

" Mollayo " jawab Siwon.

" Aish, kemana sih dia ? ditelepon gak diangkat ! " kesal Yoochun.

" Tenanglah Yoochun ! " ujar Donghae.

" Bagaimana bisa tenang hah ? kalau biangnya selalu bikin pusing saja " gerutu Yoochun.

" Ada apa denganmu Yoochun-ah ? Lagi datang bulan yah ? " tanya Eunhyuk dan mendapatkan hadiah tepukan di kepala Eunhyuk.

" Apa kau lihat dari ujung rambut sampai kaki terlihat sosok yojakah ? " balas Yoochun kesal.

" Sudah katakan apa yang membuatmu berubah menjadi monster hari ini ? " tanya Siwon.

" Huft, Yunho kembali ! dan dia benar – benar membuatku gila, kalian tahu alasan Yunho kembali ke Seoul ? " tanya Yoochun pada ketiga temannya itu.

" Mollayo " jawab ketiga namja itu.

" Dia kembali hanya demi cinta " jawab Yoochun ambigu.

" Maksudnya ? "

" Yunho mencintai seseorang di Seoul " jawab namja tampan lain yang baru masuk ke ruangan CEO.

" Hyunjoong, kau sudah pulang " sapa Eunhyuk senang dan berusaha untuk memeluknya tapi dicegah oleh sang kekasih.

" Merindukankukah ? " tanya Hyunjoong dengan kerlingan mata pada keempat namja di rungan itu.

" Uwek, kau membuatku ingin muntah " sindir Siwon.

" Hahahaha...jangan pasang tampang jutekmu Yoochun-ah " goda Hyunjoong.

" Yunho masih dalam perjalanan kemari, mungkin setengah jam lagi dia tiba " timpal Hyunjoong.

" Dia benar gila, jatuh cinta pada namja yang tak dikenalnya " kesal Yoochun.

" Mwo ? "

" Dia menyuruh kita oh tidak lebih tepat lagi memaksa kita untuk menemukan namja cantiknya dalam waktu seminggu jika tidak dia akan memotong gaji kita dan menyuruh kita berdandan ala girl generation. Aish, memikirkannya sudah membuatku stress...bagaimana cara menemukan namja itu ?...apa benar dia nyata atau cuma halusinasi Yunho saja ? " jelas Yoochun dengan nada stress sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya.

" Wah...berdandan seperti mereka dengan busana yang selalu ' minta buka aku ' " ujar Eunhyuk kaget.

" Huft, selalu saja memutuskan menurutnya benar " gerutu Yoochun.

" Aish, aku bisa gila, mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampanku ini jika berdandan seperti mereka " tukas Siwon sambil mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi dengan keputusan sesuka hati CEO mereka.

" Kita harus mencarimu dimana sih ? " timpal Yoochun.

" Jadi dia gay juga toh ! " kata Siwon heran.

" Kok bisa ya ? " tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

" Takdir " jawab Hyunjoong enteng.

" Tapi siapa namja yang beruntung itu ? " tanya Eunhyuk.

" Mollayo, menurutku Yunho yang beruntung menemukannya dan aku harap dia bisa memilikinya " jawab Hyunjoong.

" Menurutku juga sih begitu. Makhluk egois seperti Yunho harus benar – benar menemukan pawang yang tepat menjinakkannya " kata Yoochun.

" Huh, dasar kau Yoochun...kau pikir Yunho itu hewan buas " bela Siwon.

" Yup "

" Buasnya diriku lebih buas dirimu kan Y-O-O-C-H-U-N ! " balas sebuah suara yang familiar ditelinga mereka dan mereka pun menoleh ke asal suara itu.

" Yunho " kaget mereka dengan keberadaannya yang tiba – tiba sedang bersender pada tiang pintu.

" Kau ini seperti hantu saja, datang tak di undang, pulang tak diantar " ejek Yoochun.

" Hahahahaha...tapi setidaknya aku hantu paling tampan sedunia akhirat " narsis Yunho.

" Hello bro, welcome home " sapa Yoochun dan memberikan pelukan selamat datang kepada Yunho dan dibalas oleh Yunho. Keempat namja yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama.

" Aku merindukan Seoul " kata Yunho.

" Lebih tepatnya merindukan seseorang, benarkan ? "goda Hyunjoong.

" Nde, aku sangat merindukannya...i'm in love now " ujar Yunho penuh rasa cinta.

"Ceritakan pada kami seperti apa sosoknya ? " tanya Hyunjoong antusias.

" Dia begitu sempurna " jawab Yunho.

" Hanya itu ? " tanya Siwon tidak percaya.

" Dia sangat cantik lebih cantik dari yoja manapun bahkan si Jessica kalah telak " jawab Yunho berbinar – binar.

" Kau serius Yunho, bukan sedang berhalusinasi kan ? " tanya Yoochun tak percaya kalau Yunho sudah jatuh cinta.

" Awalnya mungkin aku berhalusinasi tapi saat aku melihat sosoknya dari ujung rambut hingga kaki...it's real. Dia memiliki rambut blonde yang sangat halus, mata hitam besarnya, hidung mancung, bibir merah cherry, body sexy dan suaranya sangat merdu. Aku pikir dia malaikat yang terdampar di bumi " terang Yunho sambil menerawang ciri – ciri namja itu.

" Yakh, down to earth " kata Yoochun menyadarkan sahabatnya dari khayalannya.

" Hanya itu yang kau tahu hah ? " heran Hyunjoong.

" Entahlah...yang aku ingat hanya wajah cantiknya " tukas Yunho.

" Kau aneh " sindir Eunhyuk.

" Bagaimana kita harus mencarinya ? " bingung Siwon.

" Nah, itu masalahku makanya aku mengajak kalian ikut memikirkan mencarinya " jawab Yunho.

" Kau tau Yunho, kami hampir mati berdiri mendengar ancamanmu " ujar Donghae.

" Hahahahaha...i don't care, have idea ? " tanya Yunho.

" Menurutku kau tunggu takdir mempertemukan kalian " tukas Yoochun.

" Andwe, aku sudah tak tahan lagi untuk memilikinya, setiap malam wajahnya selalu hadir dalam mimpiku " jelas Yunho. " Kalian bilang aku harus menunggu takdir mempertemukan kami, hell ! " sambung Yunho. " Aku bisa gila ".

" Kau yakin dia nyata kan ? bukan halusinasimu ? " tanya Hyunjoong karena masih belum percaya dengan perkataan Yunho yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

" Hyun, aku masih waras dan mataku tidak rabun, kaki namja itu menyentuh tanah dan aku bisa menyentuhnya juga. Apalagi aku dalam keadaan tidak mabuk tau " jelas Yunho.

" Okay, so...apa kamu punya petunjuk tentang dia ? " sela Eunhyuk.

" Hmm, aniya "

" Aku hanya ingat dia punya bola mata hitam yang besar tidak seperti orang korea pada umumnya, kulit putih pucat, bibir merah cherry dan rambut blonde yang halus "

" Aish, kau gila mencari namja cantik dengan ciri seperti itu sulit sekali Yunho " kata Siwon putus asa.

" Setidaknya ciri spesifiknya " imbuh Siwon lagi.

" Apa ya ? ...oh, aku ingat kalau dia punya tanda lahir di lehernya " Yunho berusaha mengingat ciri – ciri fisik namja cantiknya.

" Tanda lahir di leher ? " tanya Hyunjoong untuk lebih memastikan.

' Joongieku memiliki bola mata hitam yang besar dan tanda lahir di leher, kok bisa bersamaan ya...hmm, mungkin saja kebetulan ' batin Hyunjoong.

' Kok aku bisa berpikir tentang Joongie di saat yang bersamaan tentang namja yang dicintai Yunho ' lirih Hyunjoong dalam hati.

" Yup " jawab Yunho.

" Bagaimana kalian bertemu ? " tanya Hyunjoong penasaran.

" Aku bertemu dengannya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu di Toho Park "

" To...Toho Park ? " tanya Hyunjoong dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Yunho.

' Aniya, kok bisa di tempat yang sama dengan Joongie waktu itu, tidak mungkin orang yang sama, pasti kebetulan ini ' kata hati Hyunjoong.

" Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja dan..." Yunho menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan namja cantik itu kepada teman – temannya.

" Mwo ? " histeris HyunYooSiDongHyuk bersamaan.

' Itu tidak mungkin, waktu itu Joongie juga cerita bertemu dengan ahjussi mesum yang tiba – tiba berbuat tak senonoh padanya karena ragu apa dia namja atau yoja ' batin Hyunjoong lagi tanpa sadar dia sudah mengepal kedua tangannya.

" Dasar pervert " sindir Yoochun.

" Berani sekali kau melakukannya di depan umum " timpal Siwon.

" Entahlah terjadi begitu saja " balas Yunho tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dari Hyunjoong.

' Apa mungkin itu Joongie ? tidak mungkin jika semuanya kebetulan. Apa kau ingin mempermainkan kami, Tuhan ? ' pikir Hyunjoong.

' Jika mereka orang yang sama...' Hyunjoong kembali membatin.

" Sshhh aww sshh aww " Hyunjoong tiba – tiba memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, hampir saja dia terjatuh ke lantai tapi Yunho langsung menangkap tubuh Hyunjoong.

" Hyun, gwencanayo ? " tanya Yunho khawatir.

" Sshh gwhenh...chanhayoh...hhh " jawab Hyunjoong terbata menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

" Hyun, minum dulu "

" Ini obat pereda sakit "

" Kita bawa ke dokter saja "

" Ahnihyah, gwhenchanhayoh...hhh, aku istirahat aja sebentar pasti akan lebih baik hhh " ujar Hyunjoong berusaha terlihat kuat.

" Istirahat di sofa ini saja okay " kata Yunho dan membawa Hyunjoong ke sofa.

" Hhhh, aku tidak apa – apa jangan khawatir, mungkin ini hanya kelelahan saja. Berikan aku obat itu saja " ujar Hyunjoong pelan dan meminum obat pereda sakit.

" Tapi wajahmu pucat Hyun "

" Aniya, aku hanya lelah saja Yunho...hihihihi...kalian tau kalau aku hampir tidak tidur selama menikmati bulan madu dengan Joongie, kami selalu melakukan hubungan intim sepanjang waktu dan tadi malam aku mengerjainya habis – habisan sampai Joongie mengutukku karena dia kesulitan berjalan hehehe..." terang Hyunjoong dengan senyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin tapi hal ini tidak dapat membutakan YunYooSi yang merupakan sahabat sejatinya.

" Jongmalyo ? tapi wajahmu pucat sekali bukan karena kurang istirahat...kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami Hyun ? " tanya Yunho tidak percaya.

" Kau tak bisa berbohong pada kami, Hyun " kata Yoochun yang menatap Hyunjoong tajam dan membuat Hyunjoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kita berempat sahabat sejak kecil dan kita tumbuh bersama " timpal Siwon

" Mianhae, aku hanya butuh istirahat saja, bolehkan ? " pinta Hyunjoong.

" Okay, Donghae dan Eunhyuk bisa kembali ke ruangan masing – masing " perintah Yoochun.

" Kami permisi "

" Yunho " panggil Hyunjoong lirih.

" Nde ? apa kau butuh sesuatu ? " tanya Yunho.

" Aniya, aku hanya ingin tau saja tentang perasaanmu pada namja cantikmu itu "

" Waeyo ? "

" ... "

" Sudahlah lupakan sejenak tentang namjaku itu, kau sedang sakit...aku khawatir padamu " tukas Yunho.

" Ehem, kalian ini jangan terlalu intim merusak mata suciku " sela Siwon dan mendapatkan hadiah manis dari Yunho di kepalanya.

PLETAK

" Kau senang sekali menjitakku sih, Yun " kesal Siwon sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

" Paboya. Aku masih waras dan tidak tertarik pada Hyun sedikitpun begitu pula dengannya, kami berdua seme sejati mana bisa menjadi pasangan, bisa – bisa ranjang hancur tiap menit memperebutkan siapa yang pantas jadi seme " sebal Yunho sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada menatap Siwon dengan tajam.

" Lagipula aku mencintai Joongie " kilah Hyunjoong dengan senyum lemahnya.

" Dan aku sangat mencintai namja cantikku " balas Yunho berbinar – binar. Tiba – tiba Hyunjoong memberikan pernyataan yang membuat YunYooSi berfikir kalau Hyunjoong sudah gila.

" Tapi bagaimana jika kami berdua seme sejati mencintai uke yang sama " ujar Hyunjoong dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

" Mwo ? " kaget YunYooSi.

" Kau gila " sentak Yunho.

" Kau aneh Hyun, ada – ada saja kata – katamu, itu jauh tidak mungkin dan ... " kata – kata Yunho terpotong oleh pernyataan Hyunjoong.

" Kenapa tidak mungkin ? takdir bisa saja berkehendak lain " sela Hyunjoong.

" My namja is not your wife, okay ! " ujar Yunho agak kesal.

" Hal yang tak mungkin bisa saja mungkin kan ? " tegas Hyunjoong.

" Stop it...that's stupid thing " geram Yunho.

" Bagaimana seandainya namja cantikmu itu adalah Joongieku ? apa yang akan kamu lakukan ? " tanya Hyunjoong. Entah kenapa Hyunjoong sangat yakin dengan dugaannya jika namja cantik yang dicintai Yunho adalah Joongienya.

" Yang kutahu namjaku bukanlah istrimu " sanggah Yunho.

" Darimana kau tahu, bisa saja mereka orang yang sama, di dunia ini tidak ada hal – hal yang terjadi kebetulan secara bersamaan " tukas Hyunjoong. " Tuhan memberikan kita takdir dan nasib bukan sesuatu yang sering kita ucapkan ' kebetulan ' " sambung Hyunjoong.

" Maksudmu apa dengan kata – katamu itu ? " tanya Yunho yang merasa aneh dengan kata – kata sahabatnya.

" Entahlah, kau pikirkan saja , lama – lama kau akan mengerti juga " jelas Hyunjoong.

" Hyun darimana kau punya pemikiran jika namjaku itu adalah Joongiemu ? " akhirnya Yunho mampu menanyakan hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya tentang dugaan Hyunjoong.

" Aku hanya tau kemungkinan itu ada dan Tuhan memang mentakdirkan kalian bertemu sebelum aku yang memepertemukan kalian " ujar Hyunjoong.

" Kalaupun mereka orang yang sama mungkin aku akan mundur " tukas Yunho.

" Waeyo ? "

" Kau adalah sahabatku juga saudaraku, aku tak mungkin merebut milik saudaraku " jelas Yunho.

" Walaupun kau sangat mencintainya ? " tanya Hyunjoong ragu – ragu.

" Yup, bagiku saudaraku adalah hal kedua terpenting setelah orang tuaku "

" Kau naif Yunho " cibir Hyunjoong.

" Mungkin, tapi lebih baik daripada aku bahagia di atas penderitaan saudaraku " jelas Yunho.

" Bagaimana seandainya aku sendiri yang memintamu untuk membahagiakan dia ? " tanya Hyunjoong dan sukses memuat ketiga sahabatnya melongo.

" Kau gila "

" Aku memang gila karena terlalu mencintainya, aku takut dia berada di tangan yang salah jika aku pergi nanti " kilah Hyunjoong. " Seandainya pun mereka orang yang berbeda, aku harap kau bisa menggantikanku " sambung Hyunjoong lagi.

" Hentikan pembicaraan ini, aku tidak suka dan kau mau pergi kemana rupanya hah ? apa kau mau berpetualang dengan makhluk luar angkasa impianmu ? " kesal Yunho. " Aku sudah mencintai namja yang belum aku kenal dan aku takkan menerima namja selain dia, karena itu aku harus mencarinya dan mendapatkan hatinya " kata Yunho datar.

" Walaupun ini permintaan saudaramu yang terakhir untuk menggantikanku " lirih Hyunjoong dan menatap Yunho nanar.

" Nde, aku akan menolaknya karena aku takkan membohongi hatiku aku hanya mencintai namja itu. Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal yang menurutku sesuatu yang bodoh " tegas Yunho.

" Setidaknya aku bisa jujur pada hatiku, kalau aku rela " kata Hyunjoong dengan tatapan sendunya. " Hoamm ".

' Hyunjoong ' panggil Yunho dalam hati dan tak berapa lama Hyunjoong tertidur karena efek obat yang diberikan tadi.

ZZZZZZZZ

" Huft, akhirnya dia tertidur juga " lega Yunho.

" Ada – ada saja Hyunjoong sampai ngelantur gitu " ujar Siwon.

" Efek sakit kepalanya kali " kilah Yoochun.

" Tapi seandainya benar semua itu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan Yunho ? " tanya Yoochun.

" Jangan mulai lagi, aku tidak suka " sebal Yunho.

" Hanya di antara kita bertiga saja " tuntut Siwon.

" Aku akan lupakan perasaan itu " jawab Yunho lirih entah kenapa pikirannya melayang dengan semua perkataan Hyunjoong.

Two weeks later

Semenjak Yunho kembali ke Seoul dua minggu yang lalu, Hyunjoong mulai gelisah bukan karena dia tidak suka keberadaan Yunho tapi dugaan tentang namja cantik yang telah meluluhkan hati Yunho adalah nae Jaejoongie. Dari cerita yang diberikan Yunho mengenai fisik dan dimana mereka bertemu, hal ini mengarah pada sang istri tercintanya karena pada saat kejadian itu sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu, YunJae berada di tempat yang sama, apalagi namja cantik yang bertemu dengan Yunho memilik tanda lahir di leher yang sama seperti Joongienya dan dari cerita Joongie tentang pertemuannya dengan ahjusi mesum di Toho Park menambah alibinya bahwa mereka orang yang sama.

' Yun, tanda lahir di leher aja kau bisa tau padahal tanda itu tak terlihat jelas bila tak diperhatikan, kau benar memperhatikannya seperti bukan dirimu yang bertopeng tak peduli pada orang lain ' batin Hyunjoong.

" Aish, apa yang harus kulakukan ?...ughh, ottoke ? " tanya Hyunjoong pada diri sendiri.

" Hyunjoong " panggil Yunho tapi tak dapat respon.

' Bagaimana ini seandainya mereka orang yang sama ? jika mereka orang yang sama, aku harus memberi pelajaran pada Yunho yang seenak pantat bebek menyentuh milikku dan seandainya mereka orang yang berbeda, aku takkan menghajar CEO, bisa – bisa aku akan di penjara nanti. Apa aku pertemukan saja mereka ? bukankah dengan begitu aku kami semua lepas dari ancaman busana minim ' minta buka aku ' yang diberikan Yunho. Uugghh, aku bisa gila kalau terus menyembunyikan keberadaan Joongie dari Yunho. Oh, Damn it ! Jujur aku agak berat kehilangan Joongie tapi hidupku takkan lama lagi, sekarang aku harus belajar untuk merelakannya dengan seseorang yang sangat aku percayai dan itu adalah Yunho. Bukankah aku pernah berjanji pada diriku mencari penggantiku sebelum aku pergi selamanya. Okay, aku akan memepertemukan mereka, Tuhan bantu aku, kuatkan aku ' pinta Hyunjoong.

" Hyunjoong " panggil Yunho lagi tapi Hyunjoong masih larut dalam pemikirannya.

' Saranghae Joongie '

" HYUNJOONG " teriak Yunho.

" Eh ? " sadar Hyunjoong dari lamunan.

" Ada apa ? " tanya Hyunjoong polos.

" Cih, kau ini kenapa sih selalu aja melamun, aku memperhatikanmu selama 2 minggu semenjak percakapan kita waktu itu kau terlihat aneh seolah berada di dimensi lain sedangkan ragamu di sini " ujar Yunho.

" Kau punya masalah ? "

" Aniya, hanya kelelahan saja "

" Bulshit "

" Ada apa kau ke ruanganku, Sir ?

" Yakh, panggil aku Yunho, di sini hanya kita berdua "

" Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu "

" Wae ? " tanya Hyunjoong.

" Miss you " dengan kerlingan mata pada Hyunjoong.

PLETAK

" Appo, kenapa kau pukul kepalaku ? " ringis Yunho.

" Biar kau sadar, aku sudah menikah dan sangat mencintai istriku " sebal Hyunjoong.

" Kau ini...yakh ! kau pikir aku tertarik padamu, aku masih waras untuk menolakmu karena aku lebih tertarik dengan namja seperti my boo " kata Yunho tak kalah sebal dan memanggil sang pujaan hati dengan nama boo.

" Hahahahaha...Yun, kau ada waktu malam ini ? aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan istriku pulang kita kerja "

" Hmm " Yunho dengan pose sok berpikir dimana tangan diletakkan di ujung dagu dan bibir sedikit dimonyongin.

PLETAK

" Jangan berpose sok imut...kau tak terlihat imut tau, malah seperti ahjussi mesum yang gak bisa menyalurkan hasrat " ejek Hyunjoong setelah memberikan jitakan sayang pada Yunho.

" Uh, kenapa sih kalian senang sekali memanggilku ahjussi mesum " gumam Yunho yang masih dapat didengar oleh Hyunjoong dan Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum menyeringai pada Yunho.

" Bagaimana ? "

" Okay, kita pulang lebih awal saja " usul Yunho.

" Okay, aku akan bilang Yoochun dan Siwon juga "

Kim House

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Cklek

" Anyong, chagiya...eh ? " Hyunjoong terkejut saat dia yang melihat sosok yang membuka pintu ternyata bukan istri tercintanya melainkan seorang bocah laki – laki kira – kira berusia 7 tahun.

" Hehehe...ahjussi aku bukan chagiya, namaku Woo-young " kata seorang anak laki - laki kecil berwajah chubby menekankan namanya.

' Apa aku salah rumah ya ? tapi ini aku yakin ini rumahku, kok ada anak kecil lagi, siapa anak ini ? aku tidak kenal sama sekali ' batin Hyunjoong.

" Siapa anak ini Hyun ? " tanya Yoochun.

" Aku tidak kenal "

" Ini benar rumahmu kan, Hyun ? kalian kan baru menikah kok sudah ada anak laki – laki yang imut begini " heran Siwon sambil mencubit pipi gembul Wooyoung dan tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dari si bocah.

" Ini benar rumah keluarga Kim kan ? " tanya Hyunjoong penasaran karena dia tak memiliki kerabat atau tetangga seorang anak kecil seperti wajah dihadapannya.

" Nde, ini rumah Jae noona " jawab Wooyoung enteng. " Jae noona sedang sibuk, kalian pulang saja sana " sambung Wooyoung.

" Eh, kau siapa kok ada di rumahku ? " tanya Hyunjoong agak kesal dengan tingkah anak kecil ini.

" Uh, ahjussi jangan sembarangan ya, Jae noona itu pacarku, sana pergi " usir Wooyoung.

TWITCH

Akhirnya muncul siku – siku di dahi Hyunjoong karena kelakuan anak kecil di luar batas logika usianya.

' Apa – apan ini bocah mengaku pacar Joongie, siapa sih dia seenaknya masuk rumah orang dan mengusirku ' batin Hyunjoong kesal.

" MINGGIR " sentak Hyunjoong menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Joongie, kau dimana chagiya ? " teriak Hyunjoong.

" Hyun hyung udah pulang toh " sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka dari arah dapur.

" Bummi-ah, dimana Joongie ? dan siapa anak setan ini ? " tanya Hyunjoong dengan raut kesal.

" Aku bukan anak setan, dasar ahjussi mesum " balas Wooyoung.

" Yakh ! "

" Wooyoung baby, kau di mana ? "

" Jae noona, aku di ruang tamu bersama Bummie noona dan ahjussi – ahjussi mesum " jawab Wooyoung.

" Wooyoung, jangan panggil aku noona dong, aku ini namja begitu juga dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu tau " kesal Kibum.

" Habis Bummie noona manis sih, Sui noona imut dan Jae noona cantik, hehehehe " jelas Wooyoung dengan wajah penuh semburat merah.

" Chunnie, kau sudah pulang chagiya " bisik namja imut dari belakang telinga Yoochun dan membuat si namja tampan ini bergidik dan menoleh ke belakang.

" Nde baby...mmmhhh...mmhhmm...hhhh " jawab Yoochun dan langsung melumat bibir sang istri tercinta.

BUGH

" Aww " rintih Yoochun memegang perutnya yang ditumbuk Wooyoung.

" Yakh, anak setan apa yang kau lakukan hah " bentak Yoochun.

" Jangan sentuh Sui noona, dasar mesum " kesal Wooyoung karena noona kesayangannya disentuh dihadapannya.

" Aku ini suaminya tau, kau siapa seenaknya melarangku " kata Yoochun dengan tatapan tajam dan membuat Wooyoung ketakutan.

" Hikshikshiks...Jae noona, Wooyoung takut " adu Wooyoung dan berlari menuju halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kim dimana Jaejoong berada dan langsung memeluknya erat.

" Cup – cup – cup...Wooyoung jangan menangis ya, katanya namja yang hebat jadi gak boleh nangis ya " bujuk Jaejoong yang masih mendekap tubuh mungil Wooyoung dan mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang.

" Joongie, siapa bocah tengik ini sih ? " tanya Hyunjoong dengan nada tak suka. Setelah bertanya pada Kibum, Hyunjoong pergi meninggalkan YunYooSuSibum di ruang keluarga menuju halaman belakang dan menemukan Jaejoong yang memeluk Wooyoung erat.

" Namanya Jak Wooyoung, putra tunggal Jak Songsaenim kami yang mengajar olahraga " jelas Jaejoong.

" Mengapa dia disini ? dan mengaku pacarmu lagi " sebal Hyunjoong.

" Hahahahaha, kau cemburu dengan seorang bocah chagiya hem ? " goda Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong hanya memalingkan muka karena malu.

" Wooyoung ini suami hyung bukan ahjussi mesum, arra " kata Jaejoong lembut dan membuat Wooyoung menatap Hyunjoong dengan tatapan menyesal.

" Aku tidak marah padamu kok " kata Hyunjoong setelah menyadari tatapan dari Wooyoung.

" Joongie, aku ingin memperkenalkan sahabatku Yunho padamu " pinta Hyunjoong.

" Sahabatmu ? Yunho ? "

" Kau tau CEO tempatku bekerja adalah sahabatku Yunho, dia mau berkanalan denganmu karena waktu kita menikah dia tidak bisa datang " kata Hyunjoong.

" Okay, kajja. Wooyoung, tidak apa – apakan hyung tinggal bermain di halaman belakang ? " pinta Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh siapa pun dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Wooyoung.

" Joongie kenalkan ini Yunho sahabatku dan Yunho ini Jaejoong istri tercintaku " ujar Hyunjoong memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada Yunho dan kedua namja yang diperkenalkan hanya membelalakkan kedua bola mata mereka karena kaget akan bertemu lagi dan tatapan mereka jadi sangat intens. Mereka berdua masih tak bergeming dan di dalam pikiran mereka terbesit ' ahjussi mesum terlihat tampan / my boo kita bertemu kembali '.

" Ehem " deheman Hyunjoong membuyarkan acara tatapan mereka walaupun mereka masih saling berpandangan

" Kalian sudah saling mengenalkan ? " sambung Hyunjoong dengan nada santai tapi terlihat menakutkan di mata sahabatnya.

" Aku...Dia " kata Yunjae bersamaan dan Hyunjoong hanya menyeringai melihat Yunho yang pucat pasih dan karena merasakan aura gelap disekelilingnya Yunho pun menoleh pada Hyunjoong.

" Aku tahu kok kalian pasti kaget kok bisa bertemu lagi, seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu Yunho, aku hanya mengenal takdir dan nasib bukan sesuatu yang kebetulan. Apa kau mengerti maksudku hem ? "

" Jadi selama ini kau sudah tau siapa namja yang ingin kutemui ? bagaimana bisa ? " tanya Yunho.

" Paboya, kau kan yang menceritakan tentang namja cantik itu dimana kalian pertama kali bertemu dan seperti apa ciri – cirinya, pada waktu bersamaan Joongie juga berada ditempat yang sama dan ciri – ciri namja itu mirip dengan Joongie, semua yang kau ceritakan sama seperti yang dialami Joongie waktu itu karena Joongie juga menceritakannya " jelas Hyunjoong.

" Dasar mesum kau seenaknya mencium uri Joongie...bugh bugh " geram Junsu dan memukul Yunho membabi buta. " Jadi kau namja yang waktu itu lari dari pukulanku " sambung Junsu.

" Sui, hentikan ! " sentak Yoochun dan menahan tangan Junsu yang ingin memukul Yunho kembali.

BUGH

" Kau berani mencium Joongieku tanpa izin " Hyunjoong memukul perut Yunho dan membuat semua orang menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Hyunjoong.

" Aku kesal dengan namja yang berani mencium Joongieku dan berjanji akan menghajarnya, sekarang aku menghajarnya...Bugh " sambung Hyunjoong dan memukul wajah Yunho. Yunho hanya meringis menahan sakit tapi dia tak membalasnya bukan karena takut tapi dia sadar dia yang bersalah dan wajar sahabatnya menghajar dirinya yang berani menyentuh milik sahabatnya.

" Mianhae, aku menyesal " lirih Yunho yang masih meringkuk memegang tubuhnya yang sakit. Wajah Hyunjoong masih mengeras menahan amarah itu yang terlihat oleh mereka dan Yunho tak berani menatap wajah Hyunjoong.

" Gwencanayo ? " suara lirih dan sentuhan lembut pada wajah Yunho membuatnya menatap sosok itu dan begitu juga dengan yang lain.

' Joongie ' batin Hyunjoong dan dia pun mulai tersenyum samar.

" Jae...joong " jawab Yunho pelan. " Mianhae " sambungnya lagi.

" Sudahlah aku sudah melupakannya kok " kata Jaejoong dengan senyum lembutnya dan menarik Yunho ke sofa. Yunho memberanikan diri menatap Hyunjoong dan dia sangat terkejut saat melihat saeringaian di bibir dan kerlingan di mata Hyunjoong padanya. Otaknya berusaha memproses apa maksud Hyunjoong.

" Bummie, ambilkan air dingin untuk kompres dan kotak P3K " perintah Jaejoong.

" Mianhae, aku memukulmu...aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku saja " kata Hyunjoong menyesal. Kibum datang membawa kompres dan kotak P3K dan Jaejoong mulai mengobati Yunho.

" Sshh..aww...hhshsshh " ringis Yunho dan berusaha menahan hasrat untuk menatap Jaejoong dari dekat.

" Tahan ya " kata Jaejoong pelan dan membuat semburat merah di wajah Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat dan hal ini di sadari Hyunjoong.

" Aniya, kau tak salah seharusnya aku mendapatkan lebih " gumam Yunho yang masih dapat didengar oleh mereka.

" Yah, jika waktunya tiba kau pantas dapat lebih jika berani menyakiti Joongieku " kata Hyunjoong dan membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan itu menatap bingung pada Hyunjoong kecuali Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud dari kata – katanya.

" Kalian pasti lapar, aku akan memasak makan malam dulu, permisi " kata Jaejoong dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju dapur untuk memasak. Tak beberapa lama kedua orang tua Wooyoung menjemputnya dan malam ini mereka habiskan suasana penuh kekeluargaan. Yunho beberapa kali terlihat curi pandang kepada Jaejoong dan pemandangan itu disadari oleh Hyunjoong. Dia berjanji akan menjalankan misinya menyatukan Yunjae secepatnya.

T.B.C

Berikan komennya ya...


	9. Chapter 9

Title : As Long As You Love Me

Rate : M - NC

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, M-preg, Yaoi, Hurt, Happy Ending

Length : Chapter 9 /?

Pairing : Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Sibum, Hanchul, Minjoon, Minkyu, Minkhun, Jongki, Miram

Cast : Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yun Ho, Park Yoo Chun, Kim Jun Su, Choi Si Won, Kim Ki Bum, Kim Hee Chul, Kim Hyun Joong, Han Geng as Lee Han Kyung, Park Jung Min, Kim Hyung Joon, Shim Chang Min as Jung Chang Min, Choi Jong Hoon as Jung Jong Hoon, Choi Min Ho as Jung Min Ho, Karam as Jung Karam, Nichkhun as Park Nichkhun, Cho Kyu Hyun as Choi Kyu Hyun, Lee Hong KI, Lee Mika, Jung Jessica, Noh Min Woo and Other Cast ( SS501, SUJU, FT. ISLAND, 2PM, MBLAQ, THE BOSS, BIGBANG, SHINEE, Jung Ji Hoon aka Rain, Song Hye Gyo, SNSD, CN Blue)

...

Jung's Mansion In Seoul

Malam ini terasa panjang bagi seorang Jung Yunho, setelah dirinya dikejutkan oleh kenyataan siapa namja cantik yang menjadi pemilik hatinya, dia harus menelan luka yang dalam bahwa namja cantik yang dicarinya tak bisa dimiliki lagi karena namja cantiknya telah menjadi milik sah sahabatnya. Dia tak menyangka dari begitu banyak yoja cantik yang berusaha mendekatinya, tak ada satupun yang mampu meruntuhkan dinding es yang menutupi hatinya, bukan karena dirinya tidak berusaha untuk menyukai seseorang, buktinya dia mencoba menerima keberadaan Jessica bertahun – tahun hidup bersamanya tapi hatinya menolak, tak bisa dipungkiri selama ini dia mencari sisi kesempurnaan dari Jessica tapi yoja ini tak mampu merebut hatinya.

Yunho mengakui dirinya masih memilik ketertarikan terhadap yoja, hanya sebatas tertarik bukan sosok yang mampu menempati hatinya tapi entah mengapa hanya pada namja cantik ini, dia seakan terhipnotis dan terobsesi untuk memiliki, tak ada yang boleh menyentuh namja cantiknya yang telah dikecam sebagai miliknya, kekasihnya dan pemilik seluruh jiwanya. Ya, cinta memang tidak mengenal tempat, waktu dan gender, cinta tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa kita sadari dan membuat kita hampir gila tapi ini salah mempertahankan cinta yang tak mungkin bisa dimiliki lagi. " Ottokke ? " jeritnya frustasi.

Namja cantik yang sangat dicintainya begitu mencintai Hyunjoong. Mereka terlihat mesra sekali, tatapan Jaejoong yang lembut dan penuh cinta hanya tertuju pada Hyunjoong seolah mereka memiliki dunia sendiri. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Yunho terus memikirkan nasib cintanya dan perang batin pun terjadi antara keegoisan dan hatinya, satu sisi egoisnya berkata untuk merebut Jaejoong dan sisi hatinya berkata bersikap gentle untuk melepasnya. Egoiskah? jika dirinya tetap mengejar Jaejoong hingga sekelebat bayangan tentang masa kecil dirinya dan Hyunjoong berputar – putar dalam memori otaknya, bagaimana Hyunjoong menjadi sahabat pertamanya yang mau menerima dirinya tanpa memandang nama keluarga besarnya 'Jung', selalu mengalah akan keegoisannya, melindunginya dan lebih banyak mengerti tentang dirinya. Bagi Yunho, Hyunjoong merupakan sosok seorang hyung karena sifatnya yang dewasa dibandingkan dirinya walau Yunho lebih tua 4 bulan dari Hyunjoong. Satu hal yang diyakini Yunho sejak bertemu Jaejoong pertama kali bahwa dia sangat mencintai Jaejoong sepenuh hatinya dan setelah mengetahui kenyataannya hatinya tetap mencintai namja cantik itu dan akan membuatnya selalu bahagia walaupun dia tak bisa memiliki Jaejoong, toh cinta tak harus memiliki ! Yunho berpikir lebih baik dia mati daripada menghancurkan banyak hati dari orang – orang dicintainya.

" Yunho, kau pasti bisa melupakan Jaejoong. Fighting ! " katanya menyemangati diri sendiri.

" Hah, mungkin sedikit minum soju bisa menghilangkan stressku " kata Yunho pasrah dan melangkah ke counter minuman. Yunho membuka botol soju pertamanya dan duduk menghadap jendela yang hanya bercahayakan bulan purnama.

GLEK

GLEK

GLEK

GLEK

" Aaarghhh, damn it ! " umpatnya.

" Sekuat apapun meredam gemuruh cinta ini tapi tetap saja terasa sakit "

GLEK

GLEK

" Tuhan kau menghukumku karena aku lebih mencintai Jaejoong yang seorang namja dibandingkan Jessica yang seorang yoja " gumam Yunho.

" Aku memang seorang pendosa dan ini karmaku karena memiliki rasa cinta untuk namja yang sudah bersuami "

GLEK

GLEK

" Jika kau ingin menghukumku seharusnya kau tak memberikan rasa ini, matikan hatiku, jiwaku dan hidupku, lebih baik aku mati saja jika cinta ini terus tumbuh setelah aku bertemu dengannya ".

GLEK

GLEK

GLEK

" Jaejoooonggg, kau puas membuatku gila selalu memimpikanmu dan semakin mencintaimu "

GLEK

GLEK

GLEK

" Pesonamu membutakanku, Boo "

GLEK

GLEK

" Jaejoong saranghae (hek)..(hek) "

GLEK

GLEK

GLEK

" Sakit (hek) hatiku sungguh sakit (hek) " erang Yunho dengan memukul dada kirinya dan melempar botol minuman keras yang digengamnya.

" Boojaejoongieeee "

PRANG

" Yunho "

" ...(hek)...(hek)..." Yunho mengambil botol soju keduanya dan terus menegaknya tanpa menyadari sosok wanita paruh baya yang memanggil namanya dan menatapnya nanar.

" Yunho "

" ... "

" Yunho "

HIKS HIKS HIKS

" Ck, kau tak mendengar panggilanku, Yun " gumam Mrs. Jung dengan nada kesal. Mrs. Jung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Yunho yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja counter yang sedang menggumamkan sebuah nama ' Boojaejoongie ' berkali – kali sambil terisak – isak dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Kedua alis wanita paruh baya ini bertautan saat mendengar nama asing yang digumamkan putra kesayangannya " Boojaejoongie ? " gumam Mrs. Jung.

" Siapa Boojaejoongie, Yunho ? " tanya Mrs. Jung dengan nada datar dan tak lupa pukulan pelan di pundak Yunho sehingga dia menoleh ke samping kanannya dimana sang nyonya besar Jung sedang menatapnya tajam.

PLAK

" Umm...umma (hek) , kok ada di sini (hek) ? " kaget Yunho dengan ekspresi wajah cengo.

" Ck, kau pikir umma hantu hah ! jangan pasang wajah pabomu dihadapanku " sebal Mrs. Jung karena Yunho yang kaget menatapnya dengan tatapan ' AKU – PIKIR – KUNTILANAK '.

" (Hek) kapan umma datang ? (hek) kok tidak memberitahuku ? " tanya Yunho setelah sadar dari kecengokannya.

" Umma dan appa baru saja tiba sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, appamu masih mandi. Yun, kenapa wajahmu memar begitu ? " tanya Mrs. Jung yang heran melihat wajah Yunho memar dan berusaha menyentuh memar itu tapi Yunho menepis tangan ummanya yang hendak menyentuh wajahnya. Mrs. Jung merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Yunho yang tak biasanya minum soju apalagi Yunho memiliki masalah dengan lambungnya sejak remaja jadi dia tidak diperbolehkan mengkonsumsi makanan dan minuman yang tidak sehat.

" Minumlah teh ini dulu baru kita bicara. Umma tunggu kau di ruang keluarga " timpal Mrs. Jung setelah memberikan teh hijau yang baru saja diraciknya pada Yunho, lalu dia melangkah menuju sofa di ruang keluarga tapi sebelum pergi Mrs. Jung masih dapat mendengar gumaman Yunho.

" Umma sepertinya Tuhan sedang menghukumku " gumam Yunho dan meminum teh hijau buatan sang umma sampai habis lalu beranjak menuju ruang keluarga dimana Mrs. Jung menunggunya.

" Aaargghhh, aku patah hati umma " kata Yunho frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah ummanya. Mrs. Jung menoleh pada Yunho, mencerna kata – kata Yunho barusan.

" Jaejoong sudah milik Hyunjoong, aku tak bisa memilikinya lagi "

" Nugusseyo ? " bingung Mrs. Jung sambil menatap Yunho.

" Jaejoong "

" Jaejoong ? siapa dia ? "

" Namja cantik yang kucintai "

" Mwo ? jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya, namanya Jaejoong toh, nama yang bagus tapi apa maksudnya sudah milik Hyunjoong ? " Mrs. Jung tampak senang karena Yunho telah bertemu dengan namja cantik yang dicintainya sekaligus bingung dengan wajah Yunho yang terlihat sedih saat menyebut nama namja itu, apalagi dengan kata – kata Yunho tadi.

" Apa maksudmu Jaejoong milik Hyunjoong ? " tanya Mrs. Jung.

" ... "

" Yakh, Yun kok diam " heran Mrs. Jung. ' Ada apa dengan Yunho ? seharusnya dia senang sudah bertemu dengan namja yang selama ini dicarinya bukan semakin merana ' pikir Mrs. Jung.

" ... "

" Dia marah padamu "

" ... " Yunho hanya menggeleng saja.

" Dia menolakmu "

" ... " Yunho tetap menggeleng.

" Kau sudah bilang kalau kau mencintainya ? "

" ... " Yunho masih menggeleng dan membuat Mrs. Jung kesal.

" Yakh, Yunho umma tidak butuh gelengan kepalamu tapi penjelasanmu " sebal Mrs. Jung.

" Dia sudah menikah umma " kata Yunho pelan.

" ... " tak ada reaksi dari Mrs. Jung karena kaget.

HENING

Tiba – tiba Mrs. Jung memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. " Darimana kau tahu Yun ? " tanya Mrs. Jung sedih. " Apa maksudmu dia milik Hyunjoong ? "

" Baru beberapa jam yang lalu saat Hyunjoong mengajakku datang ke rumahnya dan memperkenalkan aku dengan istrinya " kata Yunho pelan.

" Lalu, apa hubungannya antara namja yang kau cari dengan Hyunjoong ? " heran Mrs. Jung.

" Karena Jaejoong adalah istri Hyunjoong " jelas Yunho.

" Mwo ? "

" ... "

" Jongmalyo ? "

" Hmm "

" Kok jadi begini ? "

" ... "

" Hyunjoong tahu kalau Jaejoong adalah namja yang kau cari selama ini ? "

" Hmm " jawab Yunho sambil mengangguk –angguk.

" Kau yang memberitahukan Hyunjoong setelah bertemu dengan Jaejoong ? "

" Aniya "

" So..., darimana dia tahu ? "

" Awalnya dia hanya menduga saja tapi dia mulai yakin setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong yang bertemu ahjussi mesum dan ceritaku mencium namja cantik hingga dia mengatakanku ahjussi mesum di tempat yang sama. Hah, Hyunjoong tampak kesal setelah mengetahui itu dan memar ini darinya "

" ... "

" Huh, umma kecewa padaku ? "

" Aniya, umma hanya berpikir mengapa ini bisa terjadi ? "

" Takdir, aku dipermainkan oleh takdir, mungkin Tuhan senang sekali bermain – main dengan hidupku Umma "

" Ssstt, jangan bicara sembarangan Yun. Tuhan punya alasan tersendiri mempertemukanmu dengan Jaejoong, buktinya perlahan kau mengenal cinta kan ? yah, walaupun akhirnya kau harus patah hati langsung "

" Hah, cinta sangat merepotkan "

" Aniya "

" Tapi indah "

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Yun ? "

" Aku akan memendam cinta ini, biar aku yang merasakan sakit di hati yang penting aku melihatnya bahagia dengan Hyunjoong. Mereka sangat berarti bagiku " jelas Yunho.

" Kau yakin ? "

" Hmm "

" Umma sangat bangga padamu, Yun. Tidak sia – sia umma dan appa mendidikmu selama ini. Umma juga penasaran sekali seperti apa sih Jaejoong itu yang sudah merebut dua hati namja hebat seperti kalian sekaligus memberi selamat atas pernikahan Hyunjae. Kau punya waktu menemani kami besok bertemu mereka ? "

" Nde "

" Oh ya, bagaiman kabar Yongie, umma ? "

" Baik. Dia hebat seperti kau dan sekarang dia sudah dipercayakan appa memegang perusahaan kita di Amerika " jelas Mrs. Jung bangga.

" Hebat " seulas senyum terukir di bibir hati Yunho.

" Dan sekarang dia menjadi incaran para yoja lho " ujar Mrs. Jung dengan mata berbinar – binar.

" Poor Yongie...hahahaha "

" Sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur, umma juga lelah dan sepertinya appamu sudah tidur duluan. Dasar beruang. Hehehehe...selamat malam Yunnie " Mrs. Jung melangkah menuju kamar utama di lantai dua, meninggalkan Yunho yang terlihat lebih baikan.

" Malam umma "

' Jaejoong, selamat malam...mimpikan aku...saranghae Boojae ' batin Yunho dan tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman HyunJae.

HyunJae's room

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian,

" Hyun chagiya "

" Hmm "

" Aish "

" Hyun, aku mau bicara "

" Hmm "

" Yakh, jangan ' hmm ' aja, ngomong dong " kesal Jaejoong sudah 1 jam berada di kamar milik mereka, Hyunjoong hanya melamun tanpa menghiraukan Jaejoong yang menatapnya terus. Terbesit diotaknya ide nakal untuk membuat Hyunjoong mengalihkan pandangan mata padanya. Jaejoong menyeringai.

Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidurnya menuju music box di sebrang ranjang mereka, tak berapa lama terdengar dentuman musik disco, Jaejoong mulai meliuk – liukkan tubuh sexynya dihadapan Hyunjoong ala penari striptis. Hyunjoong kaget tapi dia berusaha menahan ekspresi wajahnya, tak biasanya Jaejoong memulai bereaksi menggodanya untuk melakun ' itu ' biasanya Hyunjoong yang selalu menyerangnya dan Jaejoong hanya pasrah menghadapi suaminya yang terlalu mesum. Jaejoong mulai membuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu hingga bagian atas tubuhnya terekspos jelas oleh sang suami. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah seductif ke arah Hyunjoong dan mulai menggodanya dengan suara dibuat se sexy mungkin." Hhhyuunhhjoonghh-ahh ".

Jemari lentiknya mulai menjelajahi dada Hyunjoong yang masih berbalut piyama. Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hyunjoong, mulai menjilat, menggigit dan mengulum bagian itu sehingga berwarna keunguan, tak lupa pula jari lentiknya membuka kancing piyama satu persatu dan melepasnya dari tubuh Hyunjoong. Lidahnya masih setia mengeksplor telinga Hyunjoong dan berbisik dengan suara dibuat rendah yang terdengar sexy ditelinga Hyunjoong dan berusaha menahan nafsu yang mulai membara dari dalam tubuhnya. ' Naughty ' kata Hyunjoong dalam hati dan tersenyum samar.

" Ternyatahh Yunhho hyunghh itu sangat tampan, keren dan sexy-ahh " bisik Jaejoong dengan gaya sexynya.

" Hhh, pasti banyakhh yoja dan namja naksir padanyahh " puji Jaejoong berbinar –binar dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hyunjoong.

Tangan kanannya kini beralih pada tonjolan yang ada di selangkangan Hyunjoong. Jaejoong menggenggam erat tonjolan itu dari luar celana piyamanya hingga terdengar erangan Hyunjoong " Aaaggrrhh ".

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menyeringai mesum yang dipelajarinya dari Yoochun #YC : jangan bawa – bawa namaku# terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Usahanya berhasil mengalihkan tatapan Hyunjoong hanya padanya seorang. Jaejoong menurunkan celana piyama Hyunjoong yang sudah tidak ada dalaman lagi hingga sebatas paha saja dan mulai menyentuh gundukan itu, mengelusnya perlahan, memijat secara brutal dan mengocoknya dengan tempo semakin cepat. Jaejoong semakin asik menservis milik Hyunjoong dan bibirnya mencium nipple Hyunjoong bergantian. " Uuhhh...hhh...mmhh...shhh ".

Dan tak berapa lama Hyunjoong mencapai klimaks " Aaahhh...hhh...hhh ". Pasca klimaks Hyunjoong mulai mengatur nafasnya dan Jaejoong menjilati sperma yang lengket pada tangannya.

" Yummy "

" Kau menyukainya ? ! " tanya Hyunjoong dengan nada cemburu.

" Maksudnya ? " bingung Jaejoong. Dia mencerna pertanyaan Hyunjoong yang ambigu " menyukainya ? menyukai cairan cinta ini atau menyukai Yunho ? " pikir Jaejoong.

" Kalau kau tanya tentang cairan cintamu ini jawabnya ' YA ' " kata Jaejoong senang.

" Kau menyukai Yunho ? ! "

" Maybe yes, maybe no " jawab Jaejoong ambigu dengan raut wajah seolah tak peduli.

" Sudah ku duga kau memang menyukainya hanya saja belum menyadari rasa itu " gumam Hyunjoong sedih yang masih dapat didengar Jaejoong. Suami mana yang tak sedih jika istri yang dicintainya mulai memiliki rasa terhadap namja lain tanpa disadari oleh sang istri.

" Kau cemburu ? tapi entah mengapa aku merasa seolah - olah kau menyerahkanku padanya seperti sebuah hadiah saja " sindir Jaejoong dan membuat Hyunjoong menatapnya tajam.

" Apa maksudmu Joongie ? "

" Kau pasti tau apa yang aku maksud Hyun " seru Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Hatinya perih dan ingin sekali menagis tapi dia berusaha kuat menunjukkan bahwa Jaejoong yang manja bisa menjadi sosok yang kuat.

Hyunjoong hanya menghela nafas. Dia tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan ini. Dia sadar betul dengan hatinya kalau sebenarnya dia cemburu dengan kedekatan Yunjae beberapa jam yang lalu. Tidak seperti bayangannya selama ini bila Yunjae bertemu, mungkin Jaejoong akan marah dan menamparnya wajah Yunho tapi nyatanya Jaejoong hanya diam. Benar, Jaejoong terkejut akan bertemu dengan ahjussi mesum yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya sama seperti dengan Yunho yang tak menduga namja cantik yang dicari dan dicintainya begitu dekat dengannya. Kekesalan Hyunjoong terlampiaskan dengan menghajar Yunho yang berani mencium bibir Jaejoong walau sesungguhnya hatinya perih melakukan itu karena mereka tak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya. Yunjae hanya saling memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hyunjoong harus menghapus bayangan Jaejoong yang bersikap lembut pada Yunho saat mengobati luka akibat pukulan Hyunjoong tadi. Dia berpikir untuk mulai menguatkan hatinya dan menjauhkan rasa cemburu itu jika melihat kedekatan Yunjae suatu hari nanti. ' Demi cintaku padamu Jae ' batin Hyunjoong.

Sudah seminggu sejak pernikahannya yang lalu, Hyunjoong sering merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mulai sakit dan terkadang darah perlahan menetes dari hidungnya. Semakin hari tubuhnya terasa lemas dan wajah semakin pucat tapi dia berusaha terlihat kuat demi orang – orang yang dicintainya. Hyunjoong sungguh pandai bersandiwara seolah – olah semua baik – baik saja. Tapi dia salah, Jaejoong sangat mengenal Hyunjoong dengan jelas. Dia tahu Hyunjoong sering merintih kesakitan dan terlihat semakin pucat tapi dia tekankan pada dirinya Hyunjoong sangat kuat dan dia baik – baik saja seperti yang selalu dikatakannya. Jaejoong takut membuat Hyunjoong tersakiti karena merasa dirinya semakin lemah makanya dia berusaha percaya setiap Hyunjoong berkata dia baik – baik saja tapi tetap mengawasinya. Hyunjae saling melindungi cinta mereka dan menjaga kebersamaan mereka yang tak lama lagi akan berakhir.

Jaejoong semakin takut dengan bayangan kematian Hyunjoong yang menari – nari di kepalanya, dia sedih jika dirinya akan kehilangan sosok yang hangat seperti Hyunjoong dan bagaimana nasib dirinya saat hamil dan melahirkan tanpa ada sang suami tercinta disisinya. Sudah banyak doa yang dipanjatkan pada Tuhan berharap sebuah keajaiban tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain karena Hyunjoong bukan kembali sehat malah dia semakin lemah. Hyunjoong juga merasakan malaikat pencabut nyawa selalu mengintainya dan dia hanya menunggu waktu saja malaikat itu mengambil nyawanya.

" Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku sudah 18 tahun dan telah menikah, apalagi kita tumbuh bersama dari kecil, kita saling mengetahui saat jujur dan berbohong "

" ... "

" Jangan diam saja, aku butuh kejujuranmu "

" ... "

" Jangan jadi pecundang Hyunjoong "

" Ya, aku pecundang dan sangat egois, puas ! "

" Cih, aku tak menyangka kau terus saja bersembunyi dari keegoisanmu tanpa memikirkan perasaanku "

" ... "

" Apa kau tidak cemburu melihat istrimu dekat dengan namja lain ? Jujurlah padaku ! "

" Iya, aku cemburu dan rasanya semakin membuatku ingin cepat mati saja "

" Jangan bicara lagi ! "

" Aku takut sekali kehilanganmu tapi aku lebih takut kau akan sendiri tanpa diriku di sisimu lagi, aku hanya ingin melindungimu dan aku tahu siapa orang yang pantas bersamamu nanti, aku yakin dia sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu melindungimu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga membuatku tersiksa " kata Hyunjoong sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat.

" Kalau kau tersiksa, jangan pernah memintanya menjadi penggantimu. Kita jalani kehidupan kita seperti biasa dan menikmati kebersamaan kita yang tak... "

" – tak lama lagi kan ? kau benar sekali, kau tahu aku sering merasa malaikat pencabut nyawa sedang mengawasiku dan terus mengikuti kemana aku pergi "

" Shut up ! aku tak mau mendengar lagi, kau akan sembuh dan kita kan selamanya bersama, apa kau ingat impian kita sebelum menikah ?. Aku hamil dan melahirkan anak – anakmu, kita berdua akan merawat mereka hingga tumbuh menjadi anak – anak yang hebat, kumohon selalu bersamaku "

" ... "

" Promise ? " ajak Jaejoong dengan mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Hyunjoong dan di sambut oleh Hyunjoong dengan hati mencelos dan mereka saling berpelukan erat.

" Bukan hanya kau yang tersiksa, aku dan Yunho akan tersiksa juga. Hyun, aku hanya mencintaimu, nobody else...not Yunho " sambung Jaejoong sambil memeluknya erat.

" Aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu meskipun itu sangat menyakitkanku. Aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi hidupku...aku rela jika harus melepasmu pada Yunho "

" Pabo, aku membencinya " marah Jaejoong dan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Hyunjoong.

" Sstt, jangan membenci Yunho, dia namja yang baik bahkan sangat baik sekali. Kumohon cobalah membuka hatimu untuknya, arra " pinta Hyunjoong dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jaejoong.

" Tidakkan ! "

" Kau mencintaiku ? "

" Nde, sangat mencintaimu, aku tak mau menduakanmu "

" Hmm, aku tahu kau mencintaiku karena aku sangat tampan " narsis Hyunjoong kambuh untuk membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

" Cih, menyebalkan "

" Tapi takkan dipungkiri kau pasti bisa mencintainya juga suatu hari nanti "

" Yakin sekali, hum ? "

" Kau percaya takdir ? "

" ... "

" Aku sangat percaya takdir, anggap saja aku gila rela memberikan istriku pada sahabatku. Suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti Jae "

" Terserah "

" Berjanjilah satu hal padaku baby, kau akan selalu hidup bahagia dan membesarkan anak – anak kita walau tanpa diriku, please "

" ... "

" Please ? " mohon Hyunjoong.

" I promise "

" Gomawoyo "

" Hoam, aku ngantuk chagi. Ayo tidur...have sweet dream...i love you...cup " Jaejoong terlihat mengantuk karena dia mulai menguap terus, setelah mengucap salam tidur dan memberikan ciuman di bibir Hyunjoong, dia pun terlelap dengan wajah damai sedangkan Hyunjoong hanya memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong, merekamnya sebanyak – banyaknya berbagai pose Jaejoong dalam memori otaknya tanpa sadar air matanya menetes mengenang kebersamaan yang takkan lama lagi.

" Saranghae, apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu dari tempat yang jauh dan bukalah hatimu untuk Yunho, kau takkan menyesal "

CUP

.

.

.

The Next Morning

Seorang namja bermata sipit terlihat mengintai korbannya pertama di depan sebuah minimarket ' Kims ', korbannya adalah pasangan suami istri paruh baya Kim sesuai dengan foto yang pernah ditunjukkan padanya, matanya menatap tajam ke dalam minimarket dan sebuah seringai terukir di sudut bibirnya. Kedua matanya terus mengawasi sepak terjang anak buahnya yang sedang menghancurkan isi minimarket.

Dalam Minimarket,

" Siapa kalian ? mau apa kalian ? " tanya Mr. Kim saat melihat 6 pria berbadan kekar dan bertampang seram langsung mencampakkan benda – benda yang ada dalam minimarket tanpa menghiraukan Mr. Kim heran dengan perilaku enam pria tak dikenal itu.

PRANG

PRANG

BRUK

PLUK

BRUK

Beberapa barang berjatuhan dari rak – raknya yang dijatuhkan tanpa perasaan oleh keenam pria tak dikenal, serpihan – serpihan kaca, makanan – makanan dan beberapa bahan baku pokok hancur berserakan di lantai. Mrs. Kim kaget dan berusaha mencegah pria - pria itu yang semakin brutal menghancurkan barang – barang dagangan mereka.

" Jangan hancurkan barang – barang kami " mohon Mrs. Kim dengan menarik tangan salah satu pria yang tak dikenal dengan perawakan tubuh lebih tinggi dari lima pria lainnya tapi pria itu menepis tangannya sehingga Mrs. Kim terhempas ke rak dan kepalanya membentur sisi rak. " Aaarghh "

" Yobo, kau tak apa – apa " khawatir Mr. Kim sambil memeriksa seluruh tubuh Mrs. Kim.

" Gwencanayo (hiks) "

" Apa salah kami " bentak Mr. Kim.

BUGH

PLAK

" (Hiks) apa yang kalian lakukan? (hiks) jangan sakiti suamiku " mohon Mrs. Kim saat melihat Mr. Kim dihajar oleh pria – pria kejam itu bergantian.

" Aku laporkan kalian ke polisi " ancam Mrs. Kim sambil memegang handphone yang dikeluarkannya dari kantong celananya dan siap menekan nomor polisi tapi salah satu pria brengsek dengan perawakan lebih pendek merampas handphone yang digenggam Mrs. Kim dan menampar pipi kanannya.

PLAK

" Dasar kalian iblis " maki Mrs. Kim dan mendapat tamparan lagi di pipi kirinya.

PLAK

HIKSHIKS

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Terdengar suara telepon genggam berbunyi dari salah satu milik pria tak dikenal dengan sayatan di pipi kirinya dan mereka menghentikan aksi bengis sejenak terhadap pasangan Kim ini.

" Halo, bos Daesung " jawab pria yang memiliki sayatan di pipi kiri.

" Bagus, pekerjaan kalian sangat memuaskan " jawab Deaesung dari depan minimarket dan memandang tajam kearah korban yang terlihat lemah.

" Apa yang anda inginkan lagi, Sir ? "

" Ancam mereka untuk melepaskan Jaejoong dan jangan biarkan mereka melapor pada polisi atau nyawa taruhannya "

" Okey " jawab pria itu dan pembicaraan pun diputus oleh oleh Daesung.

Tut Tut Tut

" Berikan Joongie pada kami ? " kata pria dengan sayatan di pipi kirinya setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan melalui handphone dengan namja di depan minimarket dengan tatapan sadis.

" Siapa kalian ? Kalian bukan kerabat Joongie " bentak Mrs. Kim.

" Kalian tidak perlu mengenal kami ? yang jelas Jaejoong lebih pantas bagi Tuan Muda kami...hahahaha " ujar pria memiliki tato di seluruh lengannya.

" Dasar iblis, cuih ! " marah Mrs. Kim.

" Terserah "

" Terkutuk kalian " bentak Mrs. Kim dan mendapatkan tamparan kembali dipipi kanannya.

PLAK

" Brengsek ! jangan sentuh istriku ! " bentak Mr. Kim dan dia pun mendapatkan pukulan telak di wajahnya lagi.

BUGH

" Aku kasih kesempatan seminggu ini untuk kalian berpikir memilih melepaskan Jaejoong atau tidak ? jika pilihan kalian adalah tidak, bersiap – siaplah teror kami menghantui kalian dan kami kapan saja bisa menculik Jaejoong dan memebunuh Hyunjoong kalian. Ingat satu hal, jangan berusaha melaporkan pada polisi jika kalian ingin keluarga kalian selamat " ancam pria bertato dan berlalu pergi diikuti oleh kelima pria lainnya.

Sepeninggal enam pria tak dikenal, Mrs. Kim terduduk lemas di lantai, diam mematung memikirkan perkataan pria itu dan kemudian beralih menatap suaminya yang penuh luka di sekujur tubuh terutama di wajah. " Ottoke ? " gumamnya.

" Sstt, tenanglah semua pasti baik – baik saja ".

" Mengapa mereka sangat menginginkan Joongie ? siapa mereka ? "

" Aku tak ingin kehilangan Joongie dan juga Hyunnie "

" Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik – baik saja "

" Bagaimana jika mereka menculik Joongie dan membunuh Hyunjoong ? "

" Kita akan melindungi Joongie dan Hyunjoong bersama – sama "

.

.

.

Di luar minimarket,

" Bos, semua beres. Kami beri mereka waktu seminggu untuk berpikir melepas Jaejoong atau mempertahankannya ? "

" Bagus, kalian tidak mengecewakan, pasti big bos senang dengan hasil kerja kalian "

" Tentu saja "

" Ayo, kita tinggalkan tempat ini dan bersiap untuk tugas kedua. Hahahahahahaha " kata Daesung diselingi tawa setannya.

.

.

.

Jung's Corp.

Didalam ruangan Presiden Direktur tampak lima pria tampan yang salah satu dari mereka seorang paruh baya berdedikasi tinggi dan seorang wanita paruh baya sedang melakukan ' pertemuan ' bukan pertemuan penting yang berurusan dengan perusahaan tapi berupa pertemuan keluarga yang sudah lama tidak saling bertemu. Kenapa mereka memilih bertemu diperusahaan ? karena Mr. Jung ingin sekali melihat suasana perusahaannya yang sudah berkembang sejak dipegang oleh putra pertamanya Yunho.

" Selamat atas pernikahanmu Hyunjoong, mianhae ahjumma dan ahjussi tidak bisa hadir dipernikahanmu " kata Mrs. Jung dengan raut menyesal tak bisa hadir dipernikahan sahabat putranya yang sudah dianggapnya seperti putra kandungnya sendiri. Mrs. Jung memberikan pelukan hangat pada Hyunjoong yang sudah lama tidak dia jumpai dan dibalas oleh Hyunjoong begitu juga dengan Mr. Jung yang memeluk sambil memukul lembut pundak Hyunjoong.

" Ah, tidak apa – apa ahjumma - ahjussi, aku mengerti waktu aku menikah 'kan ahjussi sedang sakit " kata Hyunjoong penuh pengertian.

" Ya, tapi tetap saja ahjussi tidak enak padamu dan keluargamu. Uhh, sahabat macam apa aku ini tidak datang dipernikahan putra sahabatnya " kata Mr. Jung sendu.

" Dan juga tidak datang ke pernikahanku, menyebalkan sekali " sindir namja berjidat lebar aka Yoochun sambil mempout bibirnya.

" Hahaha, jangan pasang tampang bodohmu itu Chunnie-ah, kasihan Sui-e terjebak dengan namja mesum sepertimu " ejek Siwon.

PLAK

" Yakh, appo tahu ! " ringis Siwon setelah kepalanya dipukul Yoochun dan menimbulkan gelak tawa dari bibir Mrs. Jung.

HAHAHAHAHA

" Dasar sirik, makanya cepat lamar tuh pangeran esmu " sindir Yoochun.

" Aish, kalian bisa tidak tak bertengkar, merepotkan " kesal Yunho tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu dari Hyunjoong padanya.

" Nde, ahjumma dan ahjussi juga menyesal tidak datang kepernikahanmu, mianhae Chunnie -ah " kata Mrs. Jung penuh sesal juga ternyata dia sudah banyak melewatkan perkembangan kehidupan ' putra - putra kesayangannya '. Mrs. Jung memeluk Yoochun penuh kasih sayang. Dia sangat merindukan keponakannya yang sifat playboynya menurun dari suami dan adik iparnya yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

" Tapi ahjumma penasaran dengan istrimu itu Chunnie-ah, seperti apa dia ? kok bisa meluluhkan playboy cap ginseng sepertimu "

" Ah, ahjumma bisa saja. Dia itu... " Yoochun belum sempat menyelesaikan kata – katanya karena disambung oleh Siwon.

" Dia itu imut sekali ahjumma dengan tubuh mirip bebek dan memiliki suara yang melengking mirip lumba – lumba, kalau dekat dia siap – siap deh tuli mendadak " canda Siwon.

" Yakh, apa – apan kau "

" Hehehe "

" Timbang Bummiemu tuh muka manis dengan mulut pedas, lebih pedas dari cabe rawit "

" Yakh, jangan bawa – bawa nama Bummie "

PLAK

PLAK

" Sekali lagi kulihat kalian bertingkah kekanakan di sini ku masukkan kalian ke kandang macan " kesal Yunho.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

" Kalian berdua tidak berubah selalu aja ada yang dipertengkarkan " kata Mrs. Jung senang melihat kedekatan putra - putranya.

" Idiot " sindir Yunho dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyunjoong yang sejak tadi terus menatapnya dan Yunho merasa malu dengan kelakuannya terhadap Jaejoong di taman waktu itu.

" Chunnie – Hyunnie, ahjumma dan ahjussi ingin sekali mengenal istri – istri kalian dan juga calon istrimu Siwon " pinta Mrs. Jung penuh harap.

" Umma, Bummie belum calon istri Siwon, status mereka saja tak jelas " sindir Yoochun lagi.

" Yakh, apa maksudmu ? "

" Kan kalian jadian tak ada romantis – romantisnya apalagi dia tetap cuek denganmu " ujar Yoochun.

" Aish " geram Siwon.

" Makanya agresif sedikit dong, masa' kalah dengan ukenya, malu – ah sebagai sesama seme " goda Yoochun.

" Yakh, kau kira aku akan biarkan itu. Takkan ! Lihat aja Bummie bakal bertekuk lutut padaku " kata Siwon tak mau kalah.

" Nah, gitu dong kalau jadi seme "

" Ada – ada aja kalian " kata Mr. Jung pusing mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Dan tanpa mereka sadari Hyunjoong tampak menahan sakit yang tiba – tiba menyerang kepalanya dan aliran berwarna merah keluar melalui hidungnya dengan deras.

' Ottoke ? ' kata Hyunjoong dalam hati. Hyunjoong berusaha tetap terlihat kuat dengan menahan sakit dan bersikap normal dihadapan mereka. Kedua tangannya menutup hidungnya. Dan hal ini disadari oleh Yunho.

' Ada apa dengan Hyun ? wajahnya pucat sekali dan apa itu ada bercak merah di sela jarinya ' batin Yunho karena Yunho terus menatap lekat pada Hyunjoong.

' Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku melihat bercak darah di sela jarinya sewaktu kami akan pergi makan siang seminggu yang lalu ' timpal Yunho dalam hati.

Flashback On

Seminggu yang lalu

" Yun, kau sudah siap. Hari ini kita ada meeting dengan perusahaan Takeda dari Jepang. Mereka tidak ingin kita terlambat di restorant tempat mereka menunggu " jelas Hyunjoong saat berada dalam ruangan Presiden Direktur.

" Aku sudah siap, kajja " ajak Yunho dan mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" Sshh, otokke ? " gumam Hyunjoong yang masih dapat didengar oleh Yunho.

" Gwencanayo, Hyun ? " kata Yunho dengan nada khawatir saat melihat wajah Hyunjoong yang pucat dan kedua tangan kirinya membekap hidung.

' Merah ' batin Yunho.

" Ada apa denganmu Hyun ? kenapa kau tutup hidungmu ? coba aku liha...t " sebelum sempat Yunho menggapai tangan Hyunjoong yang membekap hidungnya dan menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hyunjoong sudah berlari ke arah kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Yunho.

" Hyun "

" Hyunjoong, gwencanayo ? " Yunho terlihat khawatir dan dia mengejar Hyunjoong ke arah kamar mandi.

TOK TOK TOK

" Hyun, gwencanayo "

" ... "

" Hyun, jangan dipaksakan jika kau sedang sakit. Biarkan aku saja yang datang menemui Tn. Takeda. Kau istirahat saja " pinta Yunho.

" Aniya, aku tidak apa – apa, mungkin sedikit masuk angin "

" Tapi tadi ada cairan merah seperti darah di sela jarimu "

" Oh, itu saos "

" Saos ? "

" Hmm "

CEKLEK

" Kajja ! nanti kita terlambat, Yun " ajak Hyunjoong dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih heran dengan cairan merah seperti darah di sela jari Hyunjoong.

FLASHBACK OFF

" Gwencanayo, Hyun ? " tanya Yunho dengan nada semakin khawatir.

" Eh, ne. Aku permisi ke toilet dulu " ujar Hyunjoong tanpa menatap Yunho dan melangkah menuju pintu.

' Aneh. Beberapa hari ini wajah Hyun terlihat pucat ' batin Yunho.

" Pakai toilet di sini saja Hyun, bukannyaa kamu sudah biasa " kata Mrs. Jung sedikit heran dan menghentikan langkah Hyunjoong.

" Oh, ada yang mau aku ambil di ruanganku " kata Hyunjoong bohong tanpa menoleh ke arah Mrs. Jung dan sebelum dia menggapai gagang pintu, suara debuman kuat terdengar jelas dan kelima pasang mata kaget dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapan mereka. Hyunjoong jatuh pingsan dengan darah terus mengalir dari hidungnya.

" HYUNJOONG ! " histeris mereka.

" Hyun bangun " pinta Yoochun dengan memangku kepala Hyunjoong dan menepuk pipinya.

" Bangun Hyun, jangan buat kami khawatir " pinta Yunho mengguncang tubuh Hyunjoong.

" Darah apa ini ? " khawatir Siwon ketika matanya tertuju pada hidung Hyunjoong.

" Kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit Internasional Seoul " ajak Mr. Jung dengan panik.

" Nde " jawab Yunho, Yoochun dan Siwon serentak. Yoochun menuju parkiran sedangkan Yunho dan Siwon membopong Hyunjoong sampai ke lobby lantai 1 menggunakan lift, menunggu Yoochun yang mengambil mobilnya di pelataran parkir. Semua mata para karyawan tampak kaget dan khawatir melihat teman mereka yang selalu ramah tampak pucat dan tak berdaya. Yoochun mempercapat langkahnya menuju areal parkiran dimana mobilnya terpakir dan dengan cepat dia menjemput ketiga sahabatnya yang menunggunya di lobby lantai 1.

Yoochun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, dia terus menyelip beberapa kendaraan yang ada di depan mobilnya. Yunho yang duduk di kursi belakang terus membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidung Hyunjoong dan bergumam " apa yang terjadi padamu, Hyun ? ". Siwon yang duduk di samping Yoochun mencoba menghubungi kedua orang tua Hyunjoong untuk mengabari perihal putra mereka agar segera ke rumah sakit. Setelah panggilan tersambung Siwon tanpa basa – basi memberi tahu kepada Kim ahjumma.

" Yoboseo, ahjumma segera ke rumah sakit Internasional Seoul sekarang juga. Hyunjoong jatuh pingsan dan dia berdarah " kata Siwon memburu tanpa memberi kesempatan Mrs. Kim memberi jawaban atas reaksinya menerima kabar ini. Setelah itu sambungan langsung di putus oleh Siwon karena mereka telah tiba di rumah sakit itu.#plak Siwon gak sopan ma orang tua#

.

.

.

Seoul Hospital

TAP

TAP

" Suster, tolong dongsaengku " teriak Yunho saat tiba di rumah sakit. Beberapa suster langsung mengambil tempat tidur dorong untuk membawa Hyunjoong ke ruangan UGD.

" Hyun, bertahanlah " kata Yoochun sedih. Mereka terus mengikuti para suster yang membawa Hyunjoong keruangan itu.

' Tuhan, selamatkan Hyunjoong ' pinta mereka dalam hati kepada Tuhan.

" Maaf, kalian tunggu sebentar diluar, biar dokter Jang memeriksanya dulu "

.

.

.

Dong Bang High School

BRUGH

" Joongieeeeee " teriak seluruh siswa – siswi di lapangan olahraga, lebih tepatnya lengkingan khas Junsu yang membahana.

" Joongie, gwencanayo ? " panggil Junsu sambil menepuk pipinya. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir sekali menatap wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat pucat dan merintih kesakitan.

" Joongie ! " panggil beberapa temannya yang kaget melihat Jaejoong tiba – tiba terjatuh ke tanah.

" Appo,...hhh...sshh " ringis Jaejoong sambil meremas perut datarnya.

" Cepat bawa dia ke ruangan kesehatan " ujar Jak Songsaenim pada Kyujong dan Youngsaeng sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab penuh pada teman – teman sekelasnya.

' Asik ada kesempatan pegang Jaejoong...hihihihi... ' batin Kyujong dan Youngsaeng memikirkan mereka bisa menyentuh Jaejoong yang selama ini mereka sukai.

" Baiklah " jawab Kyujong dan Youngsaeng berbinar – binar.

" Biar kami saja " kata Junsu dan Kibum serentak.

" Kalian bakal ambil kesempatan jika sempat menyentuh Joongie, huh ! " ujar Kibum sarkatis.

" Dasar Friends Complex " seru Kyujong dan Yongsaeng kesal karena gagal menyentuh Jaejoong. Mereka berdua sudah dikenal oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah sebagai Jaejoongcholic.

" Ssshh...hmmm...hhh...appoohh " ringis Jaejoong.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

" Yoboseo " jawab Junsu setelah mendengar suara handphonenya.

" Sui – ah, kau dimana ? kok ribut sekali " tanya suara yang disebrang sana.

" Chunnie – ah, aku di lapangan olahraga, inikan jam olahraga, tapi (hiks) Joongie (hiks) " kata Junsu sedikit terisak sehingga dia tak bisa menyelesaikan kata – katanya.

" Kenapa Joongie ? " khawatir Yoochun dengan keadaan dongsaeng kesayangannya.

" Joongie kesakitan (hiks) dan (hiks) meremas perutnya terus (hiks) " jelas Junsu.

" Mwo ? Sui – ah, cepat bawa Joongie ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Aku tak ingin terjadi hal buruk padanya " kata Yoochun semakin khawatir setelah kekagetan menerima kabar Jaejoong.

" Nde "

" Bawa Joongie ke rumah sakit Internasional Seoul, karena Hyunjoong juga dirawat di sini "

" Mwooo ? "

PLAK

" Yakh ! Sui, kau mau satu sekolah ini tuli dengan lengkinganmu " sebal Kibum pada Junsu yang tiba – tiba menjerit dan memberikan pukulan telak di kepalanya sedangkan Yoochun hanya mendengarkannya saja sambil menghela nafas ' hah, mereka mirip seperti tom and jerry ' batin Yoochun.

" Gwencanayo, Sui ? " tanya Yoochun.

" Nde "

" Hati –hati dijalan ya, anyong "

" Anyong "

TUT TUT TUT

" Bummie, Chunnie bilang padaku bawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit Internasional Seoul sekarang juga " kata Junsu memburu setelah sambungan pembicaraaan melalui handphone berakhir dan mendapat anggukan dari Kibum.

" Songsaenim, kami izin membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit saja. Chunnie bilang harus segera di bawa ke sana dengan keadaan Jaejoong seperti ini, apalagi Hyun hyung masuk rumah sakit juga " kata Junsu minta izin dan Kibum membelalakkan mata karena kaget mendengar berita kalau Hyunjoong masuk rumah sakit juga.

" Nde, hati – hati kalian, segera beri kabar kami setelah kalian mengetahui keadaan Jaejoong " pesan Lee songsaenim.

" Arra, kami permisi " kata Junsu dan Kibum serentak sambil membungkukkan sedikit kepala mereka dan segera membawa Jaejoong ke mobil Kibum dengan, mobil bergerak dengan kecepatan di atas rata – rata menuju rumah sakit.

" Hyunniehh...(hiks)...hhh...appooh " isak Jaejoong.

" Joongie, bertahanlah " pinta Junsu sambil mengelus perut Jaejoong.

" Rileks, Joongie " giliran Kibum yang menyemangati Jaejoong sambil fokus pada jalanan.

" Hyun hyung baik – baik saja, Joongie " bisik Junsu. Dan selang beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Seoul Internasional Hospital

" Suster, tolong hyung kami " kata Junsu panik. Suster pun datang dengan mendorong kursi roda ke arah mereka.

" Hyung kami terus meremas perutnya katanya sakit sekali " jelas Kibum. Suster pun mengangguk dan membawa Jaejoong yang terus merintih ke ruang praktek Dr. Heo untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Kibum dan Junsu berjalan dalam diam mengikuti suster itu.

TOK TOK TOK

" Masuk " suara berat menyapa dari dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan ' Dr. Heo Jung Mo '. Suster itu membuka pintu dan mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong ke hadapan Dr. Heo. Junsu dan Kibum pun ikut masuk dan membungkukkan kepala mereka sebagai tanda salam hormat pada Dr. Heo.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu ? " tanya Dr. Heo lembut. Junsu dan Kibum pun menganggukkan kepala mereka pelan. Mereka berdua duduk tepat di depan Dr. Heo.

" Dokter tolong hyung kami dia terus kesakitan sambil meremas perutnya " jelas Kibum panik.

" Baiklah saya akan memeriksakannya dulu " Dr. Heo dan suster membawa Jaejoong ke ruangan periksa yang ada di balik sekat ruangan Dr. Heo. Selama menunggu pemeriksaan Jaejoong, Kibum menghubungi Siwon sang kekasih untuk pertama kalinya karena selama ini selalu Siwon yang terus menghubungi Kibum dan Siwon tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya asalkan dia bisa terus dekat dengan pujaan hatinya.#dasar nih Kibum egois#

" Yoboseo " jawab dari seberang sana.

" Wonnie - ah, kau dimana ? " tanya Kibum dengan suara manja dan wajah memerah.

" Cieh...cieh..suit...suit...mesranya " Wonnie – ah, kau dimana ? " " goda Junsu sambil mengikuti gaya bicara Kibum yang menyapa Siwon tadi dan membuat Kibum semakin memerah dan menatap tajam pada Junsu, tanpa mereka sadari Siwon yang disebrang sana juga sudah ikut memerah juga dan seulas seringai terangkat dari sisi kiri bibirnya.

" Diam kau Junsu " bentak Junsu.

EUKYANG EUKYANG EUKYANG EUKYANG

" Wajahmu memerah Bummie...Eukyang Eukyang " goda Junsu disela tawanya.

" Lebih merah dari tomat...Eukyang Eukyang Eukyang " sambung Junsu sambil memeluk perutnya.

" Bummi – ah, aku di depan ruangan UGD, kau dimana ? " kata Siwon mengalihkan pertengkaran pasangan ' Kim bersaudara ' ini.

" Aku ada di ruangan Dr. Heo rumah sakit ini. Joongie lagi diperiksa olehnya. Gimana kabar Hyun hyung ? " tanya Kibum dengan nada khawatir juga.

" Dokter dan suster lagi memeriksakannya juga tapi ini udah hampir dua jam dokter belum keluar juga "

" Nanti aku temui kalian disana setelah ada kabar tentang Hyun, okey "

" Nde "

" Aku tutup dulu ya, jangan bertengkar lagi dengan Junsu " nasihat Siwon.

" Gak janji deh " jawab Kibum enteng. Dan hubungan pembicaraan pun terputus.

TUT TUT TUT

.

.

.

Ruangan UGD

" Dimana Junsu, Kibum dan Jaejoong sekarang ? " tanya Yoochun.

" Mereka ada di ruangan Dr. Heo "

" Oh "

" Semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk pada Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong " harap Siwon.

" Aku harap begitu " ujar Yoochun dan tatapan mereka beralih pada Yunho yang duduk dalam diam dan memejamkan matanya. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara derap langkah yang berat menuju ruang UGD dan ternyata kedua orang tua Hyunjoong yang datang dengan keadaan penuh memar.

TAP

TAP

TAP

" Gimana keadaan Hyunnie ? " tanya Mrs. Kim tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari lima pasang mata yang sejak tadi menunggu di UGD.

" Mereka masih menangani Hyun, ahjumma " jawab Yunho pelan.

" Apa yang terjadi pada kalian ? mengapa banyak memar di tubuh kalian ? " tanya Mrs. Jung heran.

" Ini... " gugup Mrs. Kim.

" Sudahlah kami tak apa – apa kok " sambung Mr. Kim.

" Jangan mengelak, aku tak suka kalian menyimpan sesuatu dariku " kesal Mr. Jung pada sahabatnya ini.

" Huft, entahlah...kami tidak tahu apa salah kami pada mereka atau orang dibalik mereka, mengenal mereka saja tidak pernah. Mereka menyerang kami dengan menghancurkan minimarket tadi pagi dan tak lupa pula menghajar kami " jelas Mr. Kim.

" Brengsek " marah Yoochun dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat hingga nampak buku – buku jarinya memutih.

" Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, kita harus lapor polisi, ahjussi " kata Siwon dengan mata berkilat marah.

" Jangan, aku tak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada keluargaku " bantah Mr. Kim.

" Apa mereka mengancam kalian, ahjussi ? " tanya Yunho dan mendapat anggukan dari kedua orang tua Hyunjoong.

" Apa yang mereka inginkan ? " tanya Mrs. Jung.

" Mereka minta kami menyerahkan Jaejoong karena Jaejoong milik Tuan Muda mereka " kata Mrs. Kim sedih.

" Mwoya ? " kaget mereka semua.

" Maksud mereka apa ? " heran Siwon.

" Apa mungkin ada orang yang menginginkan Jaejoong ?maksudku sangan mencintai dan terobsesi pada Jaejoong " terka Yunho dan mereka mengangguk – angguk mengerti dengan maksud Yunho.

" Mereka memberikan kami waktu untuk berpikir selama seminggu menyerahkan Jaejoong atau tidak " jelas Mr. Kim.

" Jika tidak ? " tanya Yunho singkat.

" Mereka akan terus meneror kami, menculik Jaejoong atau nyawa Hyunjoong mati " sambung Mrs. Kim.

" Cih, dasar pecundang " desis Yoochun dan akhirnya pintu ruang pemeriksaan Hyunjoong terbuka.

CKLEK

" Dokter, bagaimana keadaan putra kami ? " tanya Mr. Kim.

" Dia...hah...Dia amsih belum siuman, kalian harus tabah menghadapi kemungkinan yang terjadi " kata Dr. Jang tegas.

" Apa maksud dokter ? " bingung Yunho.

" Hyunjoong baik – baik saja kan ? tidak ada penyakit berbahaya yang diidapnya kan ? " sambung Yunho dan menarik kerah baju praktek Dr. Jang

" Jadi kalian tidak tahu tentang kanker darah yang sudah diidapnya selama 5 tahun " jelas Dr. Jang dan genggaman di kerah baju Dr. Jang melonggar.

" Apa ? " kaget mereka kecuali Mr. dan Mrs. Kim.

" Ahjumma beri tahu kami sebenarnya, kumohon " pinta Yoochun.

" Hah, tidak ada guna lagi menyembunyikan kebenaran ini, Hyunjoong memang mengidap kanker darah sejak 5 tahun lalu dan sebulan sebelum Hyunnie menikah dengan Joongie, dokter memvonis kanker darahnya stadium 4 dan usianya tinggal 3 bulan lagi " jelas Mr. Kim dengan nada pilu.

" Jadi begitu, selama ini dia membohongi kita sebagai sahabat bahkan saudaranya " gumam Yunho.

" Hyunnie sangat menyayangi kalian, dia tak ingin membuat kalian sedih dengan berita penyakitnya, apalagi kalian akan menganggapnya lemah, overprotective padanya " timpal Mrs. Kim.

" Pantas aku sering melihat darah di sela jarinya saat dia menutup hidungnya " ujar Yunho pelan.

" Kalian jangan marah pada Hyunnie yang tak jujur pada kalian " pinta Mr. Kim.

" Dokter lakukan sesuatu menyembuhkan Hyun ? " pinta Siwon.

" Mianhae, aku tak bisa berjanji pada kalian karena nyawa dan takdir ada ditangan Tuhan, aku hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Selama ini Hyunjoong sudah patuh mengikuti terapi penyembuhan dan menunjukkan perkembangan kesehatannya yang baik berkat Jaejoong yang selalu peduli dan menyayanginya membuat semangat hidup Hyunjoong bertambah tapi kita tak bisa mencegah penyebaran sel kanker tiap detiknya " jelas Dr. Jang.

" Jalan operasi dokter ? " tanya Yoochun.

" Bisa saja dilakukan tapi resikonya tinggi, bisa saja operasi berhasil tapi Hyunjoong akan buta, lumpuh, bahkan koma tapi itu tidak bisa menjadikan Hyunjoong sembuh total dari penyakit itu karena sel kanker ini terus berkembang " jelas Dr. Jang.

" Dokter apapun itu lakukan mana yang terbaik " pinta Mr. Kim.

" Baiklah, besok kami akan melakukan operasi pada Hyunjoong tapi pastikan selama 24 jam ini keadaannya stabil karena akan membantunya bertahan " jelas Dr. Jang.

" Kalian bisa menemuinya diruang inap pasien, suster akan memindahkannya ke sana. Aku permisi dulu masih ada yang harus dilakukan " kata Dr. Jang dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang terlihat raut cemas di wajah mereka.

.

.

.

Dr. Heo Jung Mo Room

" Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong ? " tanya Junsu.

" Hmm " Dr. Jang tampak ragu memberitahukan berita ini kepada mereka.

" Dokter, jangan buat kami khawatir " mohon Kibum.

" Baiklah, sebelumnya apa Jaejoong sudah menikah ? " tanya Dr. Heo.

" Nde, sudah sebulan ini " jawab Kibum.

" Boleh saya tahu dimana suaminya ? " tanya Dr. Heo penasaran karena Jaejoong datang tidak bersama suaminya.

" Dia sedang sakit dan sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit ini " jelas Junsu.

" Kalau begitu kedua orang tuanya atau orang terdekatnya ? "

" Kami ! yah, kami adalah sahabat dan saudaranya juga " sambung Junsu.

TOK TOK TOK

" Silahkan masuk " jawab Dr. Heo pada orang yang baru mengetuk pintunya.

" Dokter " panggil pasangan paruh baya yang baru masuk.

" Ahjumma – ahjussi " panggil Junsu dan kibum serentak dan bangkit dari kursi yang mereka duduki, mempersilahkan Mr. dan Mrs. Kim duduk.

" Kalian siapa ? " tanya Dr. Heo pada kedua orang tua Hyunjoong.

" Kami adalah kedua orang tuanya Jaejoong " jawab Mrs. Kim dan duduk di hadapan Dr. Heo.

" Baiklah, saya akan menjelaskan keadaan Tuan Jaejoong saat ini, dia... " tiba – tiba kata – kata Dr. Heo terpotong oleh kata – kata Mrs. Kim.

" Maaf dokter bisa dijelaskan pada putra kami, Yunho " pinta Mr. Kim dan mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Kibum dan Junsu. ' Yunho hyung ' batin mereka berdua.

" Yunho, masuklah " panggil Mrs. Kim dan Yunho pun masuk ke ruangan Dr. Heo sambil menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat.

" Silahkan duduk, Yunho – ssi " suruh Dr. Heo dan Yunho hanya mengangguk saja.

" Baiklah, aku mulai saja dengan hasil yang kami peroleh dari pemeriksaan terhadap Tuan Jaejoong yang kami lakukan berulang – ulang kali tadi dan ternyata hasilnya tetap sama kalau Tuan Jaejoong saat ini sedang hamil 2 minggu " jelas Dr. Heo sambil memberikan kertas hasil test yang dilakuakn Jaejoong pada Yunho.

" Benarkah ? " kaget kedua orang tua Hyunjoong, Junsu dan Kibum dengan wajah senang sedangkan Yunho terlihat biasa saja padahal dia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia bingung antara kaget, senang dan sedih. Yunho kaget karena ternyata Jaejoong termasuk namja istimewa yang diberikan Tuhan sebuah rahim sehingga bisa memiliki anak, senang karena anak yang dikandung adalah anak dari sahabatnya yang sudah seperti saudaranya dan sedih karena dia tak bisa memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya. Tapi kenapa ahjumma dan ahjussi Kim memintanya ikut menemui Dr. Heo saat berada diruang inap Hyunjoong sedangkan Hyunjoong masih dalam keadaan pingsan.

FLASHBACK ON

Hyunjoong's Room

" Ahjussi – ahjumma, mianhae kalau aku baru kasih kabar tentang Joongie sekarang " sesal Yoochun.

" Ada apa dengan Joongie, Chunnie ? " tanya Mr. Kim khawatir.

" Tadi Sui memberitahuku kalau Joongie kesakitan dan terus meremas perutnya " ujar Yoochun.

" Mwo ? " kaget Mrs. Kim dan Yunho.

" Suie dan Bummie menemaninya di ruangan Dr. Heo untuk diperiksa penyakitnya " jelas Yoochun lagi.

" Oh, gomawoyo Chunnie " kata Mrs. Kim.

" Yun, maukah kau ikut bersama kami menemui Dr. Heo ? " ajak Mr. Kim pada Yunho sedangkan Yunho kaget atas ajakan itu.

" Aku ? tapi aku bukan siapa – siapanya ? aku belum terlalu mengenalnya, di sana ada Sui dan Bummie kan ? " heran Yunho.

" Aku tahu tapi setidaknya Hyun pernah memeberitahukan kami kalau kau adalah orang yang sangat dipercayakan oleh Hyunjoong dalam keadaan apapun bila menyangkut Joongie, setidaknya anggaplah Joongie sebagai dongasengmu " jelas Mr. Kim.

" Tapi ... "

" Yun, hadapilah. Hyun mempercayaimu karena Jaejoong adalah dongsaengmu juga sekarang jadi kau harus ikut menjaganya selama Hyun tak berdaya " nasihat Mrs. Jung.

" Baiklah "

FLASHBACK OFF

" Tapi ada masalah sekarang dengan kandungan Tuan Jaejoong " ujar Dr. Heo.

" Maksudnya dokter ? " tanya Mrs. Kim.

" Sejauh ini janinnya tidak terlalu lemah, hanya saja keadaan psikis Tuan Jaejoong bisa mempengaruhi keadaan janin itu " jelas Dr. Heo.

" Jadi maksud dokter Jaejoong sedang stress " kata Mr. Kim dan mendapat anggukan dari Dr. Heo.

" Aku harap kalian bisa menjaga perasaan dan emosi Tuan Jaejoong dari hal – hal yang membuatnya khawatir " saran Dr. Heo.

" Terima kasih dokter atas sarannya, kami bisa membawa Joongie sekarang ? "

" Tentu saja, dari tadi dia sudah sadar dan terus menyebut nama suaminya terus " jelas Dr. Heo.

" Suster, bawa Tuan Jaejoong kemari " perintah Dr. Heo pada susternya dan dia masuk ke bilik tempat Jaejoong diperiksa tadi.

" Umma – appa " panggil Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi roda saat keluar dari bilik tadi.

" Joongie, gwencanayo ? "

" Nde, umma "

" Yu...Yun...Yunho hyung anyong " sapa Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul.

" Kajja, ayo kita ke ruangan inap Hyunnie, Joongie pasti merindukan Hyunnie kan ? " ajak Mrs. Kim sambil mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya ber-hmm saja " Hmm ".

" Ahjumma biarkan Yunho saja yang mendorong Jaejoong " pinta Yunho.

" Oh, gomawo Yun " kata Mrs. Kim.

" Nde " jawab Yunho dan mendapat senyuman manis dari Jaejoong.

DEG

' Cantik ' batin Yunho dan dia pun tersenyum samar.

T.B.C

Review plz

nam seulmi : sabar ya, mungkin next chapter bakal bersatu Yunjae...hidup Yunjae...hahahaha padahal lagi demen nih Hyunjae...wkwkwkwk

Cherry Bear86 Yunjae : gomawo masih sudi mampir n baca ff gaje ini, aku usahakan cepat update, yah masalahnya sibuk urusan kul aja hehehe sok sibuk nih author ya

Joongie97 : asli lo gak sanggup buat Yunpa dibogem hahahaha..

Yunoyuno : thanx ya mau mampir ke ffku...hehehe occ tuh artinya out of character, Yunho kan kurang bersosialisasi, agak dingin, diusahakan cepat update kok.

Thanx ya bagi dah baca n review, mianhae lama updatenya dan buat yang gak review thanx ya...

AKTF

YUNJAE IS REAL


	10. Chapter 10

Anyong, chingudeul...mianhae ya, aku lama sekali updatenya, habis lagi banyak kegiatan di kampus, ujian inilah, ngurus inilah...ah bosannnnn. Gak terasa dah chapter 10 apalagi udah ada Yunjae moment, tapi sekali maaf ya kalau ceritanya gaje amat...aku amatiran sih...hehehehe...thanx ya bagi yang udah review and dah baca tanpa review tapi mohon deh di reviewnya juga.

Balasan Review

lee minji elf : thanx yah dah baca n review, tentu donk Yunjae kudu bersatu hahahaha

Cherry Bear86 Yunjae : hahahahaha, tentu aja Yunjae bakal bersatu buktiny di chapter ini mereka bersatu walau sih karena keadaan

Kyoto sato : udah dilanjut nih

Guest : hahaha, gak tau loh bakal ada yang bilang mirip sinetron indonesia, gak sengaja aja buat cerita ini waktu itu sedang boring aja di sekolah eh gak taunya jadi deh cerita abal – abal ini trus ubah deh jadi fanfic karena suka TVXQ pairing Yunjae apalagi unniku tuh fans number 1 lih hahahaha, salam kenal and thanx dah baca n review

Langsung aja nih bacanya check it out !

Title : As Long As You Love Me

Rate : M - NC

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, M-preg, Yaoi, Hurt, Happy Ending

Length : Chapter 10 /?

Pairing : Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Sibum, Hanchul, Minjoon, Minkyu, Minkhun, Jongki, Miram

Cast : Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yun Ho, Park Yoo Chun, Kim Jun Su, Choi Si Won, Kim Ki Bum, Kim Hee Chul, Kim Hyun Joong, Han Geng as Lee Han Kyung, Park Jung Min, Kim Hyung Joon, Shim Chang Min as Jung Chang Min, Choi Jong Hoon as Jung Jong Hoon, Choi Min Ho as Jung Min Ho, Karam as Jung Karam, Nichkhun as Park Nichkhun, Cho Kyu Hyun as Choi Kyu Hyun, Lee Hong KI, Lee Mika, Jung Jessica, Noh Min Woo and Other Cast ( SS501, SUJU, FT. ISLAND, 2PM, MBLAQ, THE BOSS, BIGBANG, SHINEE, Jung Ji Hoon aka Rain, Song Hye Gyo, SNSD, CN Blue)

...

Jaejoong, Yunho, Kibum, Junsu dan kedua orang tua Hyunjoong berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit menuju ruang inap Hyunjoong dalam diam dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otak mereka.

' Hyunnie, apa ini waktunya kau meninggalkanku tanpa mengetahui kalau aku sedang hamil ? " pikir Jaejoong sambil mengelus perut ratanya dan hal ini tidak luput dari penglihatan Yunho.

' Hyun, bertahanlah demi Jaejoong dan calon aegya kalian ' batin Yunho miris.

' Kenapa Yunho hyung menatap Joongie seperti orang yang patah hati ? Omo, jangan – jangan dia mencintai Joongie ' pikir Junsu saat menatap Yunho yang menatap Jaejoong di atas kursi roda dengan tatapan terluka.

' Mereka berdua serasi sekali ' batin Kibum saat memperhatikan YunJae berinteraksi walaupun mereka pasif dalam bicara tapi saat melihat Yunho mendorong Jaejoong di atas kursi roda tampak mereka seperti pasangan kekasih bahkan terlihat sebagai pasangan suami istri.

' Tuhan, jangan kau ambil Hyunnie saat ini, Joongie pasti sangat hancur ' ujar Mrs. Kim dalam hati.

' Aku harap Yunho bisa menjadi pengganti yang tepat buat Joongie ' ujar Mr. Kim.

" Bummie " tegur namja tampan saat melihat namjachingunya datang ke kamar rawat Hyunjoong. Dia merasa bersalah pada Kibum karena tidak menemuinya saat Jaejoong diperiksa oleh Dr. Heo beberapa jam yang lalu.

" Wonnie, kenapa tak datang menemuiku tadi ? " keluh Kibum dan mempout bibir mungilnya.

" Mianhae, Hyun sempat drop beberapa menit yang lalu tapi Dr. Jang sudah menaganinya " jelas Siwon dan melirik Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menahan isakannya.

" Hyunnie hiks...hiks... " tangis Jaejoong pelan sambil memeras kedua tangannya.

" Jangan menangis " bisik Yunho pelan dari belakang tepat di telinga kanan Jaejoong, memberi sensasi aneh pada jantung dan semburat merah pun muncul di kedua pipinya.

" Hyung, aku ingin...hiks...melihat Hyunnie...hiks... " pinta Jaejoong pada Yunho disela isaknya.

" Hmm " jawab Yunho.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka dan tampak Hyunjoong terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat dan beberapa alat medis terpasang di tubuhnya. Yoochun yang menyadari kedatangan orang lain segera membalikkan tubuhnya yang menghadap pada Hyunjoong sedangkan kedua orang tua Yunho duduk di sofa sambil merapalkan doa – doa kepada Tuhan memohon kesembuhan bagi putra sahabatnya.

" Joongie, gwencanayo ? " tanya Yoochun saat melihat Jaejoong masuk ke ruang rawat Hyunjoong dan langsung memeluknya penuh kasih sayang.

" Nde, gwencana hyung " jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum yang terpaksa.

" Chunnie, kau lupa padaku, bukannya memelukku malah memeluk Joongie, bukan menanyaiku dan uri aegya, Chunnie pabo, jidat lebar, menyebalkan huh ! " kesal Junsu dengan mempout bibir merahnya sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya dan membuat Yoochun berusaha untuk menahan diri tidak menyerangnya.

GLEK

' Oh Sui-ah, jangan goda aku dengan kesexy-anmu...oh Tuhan, bantu hambamu untuk tidak ' menyerangnya '. Lihat saja di rumah nanti kau akan ku hukum my duckbutt hehehehehehehe ' batin Yoochun tertawa evil dan tak lupa pula sebuah seringaian mesum terlukis dibibirnya dan hanya Kibum yang menyadarinya dan seolah membaca pikiran mesum Yoochun.

BUGH

" Aww, wadaww...appo huhuhu " ringis Yoochun lebay memeluk perutnya saat mendapatkan pukulan telak di bagian perut oleh Kibum lalu Yoochun memberikan deathglare andalannya pada si pemukul.

" Jangan berpikir mesum, dasar hyung jidat lebar ! " kata Kibum dan memberikan balik deathglare andalannya pada Yoochun sedangkan yang lain hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepala mereka dan berpikir ' gak Junsu gak Yoochun selalu bermasalah dengan Kibum '.

Jaejoong membawa sendiri kursi rodanya ke arah Hyunjoong meninggalkan pasangan Yoosu dan Sibum yang asik bercanda sedangkan Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong dari arah sofa.

" Hyunnie, irona ! " pinta Jaejoong dengan menggenggam erat tangan kiri Hyunjoong dan memberikan kecupan di seluruh wajah Hyunjoong penuh kasih sayang.

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

HIKSHIKSHIKS

Jaejoong terus menangis tanpa henti, membisikkan kata – kata cinta pada Hyunjoong dan semakin memperat pelukan pada dada bidang Hyunjoong.

" Saranghae...jongmal saranghaeyo...hiks...saranghae...hiks...saranghae...hiks..." gumam Jaejoong dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

' Aku harus kuat, Hyunnie membenciku yang lemah ' batin Jaejoong dan dia pun menghapus air matanya.

Hati Yunho terasa tercabik – cabik melihat malaikatnya terpuruk karena namja yang sangat dicintainya terbaring lemah, rasanya dia ingin memeluk malaikatnya, memberikan seluruh cintanya, menguatkannya dan membisikkan kata – kata penyemangat tapi semua itu tidak bisa karena dia bukan siapa – siapa malaikatnya, dia hanya hyung dan sahabat dari namja yang dicintainya. Seluruh pasang mata terus menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan sendu dan mereka hanya bisa diam menyaksikan Jaejoong terus bercerita kepada Hyunjoong yang belum sadarkan diri.

" Hyunnie-ah, aku hamil, rasakan di dalam perutku sekarang ada calon aegya kita " bisik Jaejoong lembut dan mengarahkan tangan kanan Hyunjoong ke perutnya.

" Kau merasakannya ? bukankah ini impian kita ? suatu hari nanti akan ada malaikat – malaikat kecil yang hidup dan lahir dari rahimku "

" Kau juga bilang ingin sekali memiliki anak laki - laki yang cantik sepertiku tapi aku tak mau karena aku ingin anak laki – laki yang tampan sepertimu dan anak perempuan yang cantik sepertiku hehehehehe "

" Aku suka nama yang kau pilihkan buat calon aegya kita, jika namja yang lahir kita akan menamakannya Kim Hyung Jun dan kalau dia yoja, kita akan menamakannya Kim Jae Jun "

" Ku mohon buka matamu, lihat aku ! "

" Hyunnie-ah, irona ! Jebal ! "

" Sarang..."

" Eunghh " lenguhan seseorang memotong perkataan Jaejoong dan dia tahu jelas suara siapa itu.

" ...haeyo, Hyunnie-ah " Jaejoong melanjutkan kata – katanya yang terputus tadi dan memberikan kecupan ke seluruh wajah Hyunjoong dengan semangatnya sehinga kedua mata yang terkatup itu mulai terbuka secara perlahan – lahan.

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

" Joohhnghhngie ( Joongie )"

" Kau sudah sadar Hyunnie-ah " seulas senyum indah terpatri untuk Hyunjoong dan membuat Yunho terkagum dengan senyuman malaikat yang dimiliki Jaejoong.

" Ngghh " lenguh Hyunjoong.

" Aku panggilkan dokter dulu " tawar Yunho. Dia tak sanggup melihat keadaan Hyunjoong yang lemah seperti itu. Sosok yang selalu semangat, usil, murah senyum dan hangat harus menderita karena penyakit brengsek itu.

" Tihhhdakkhh perhhluuhh Yunhhh ho-ah (tidak perlu Yunho-ah)" pinta Hyunjoong tertatih dan melepas alat pernapasan yang melekat di hidungnya.

" Jangan dilepas " kata Jaejoong dan berusaha memakaikannya lagi tapi ditepis Hyunjoong.

" Joohhnnggiehh (Joongie) " panggil Hyunjoong menahan sakit yang semakin menyerang setiap inci tubuhnya, dia sudah tak tahan lagi dan dia yakin hari ini adalah hari terakhir hidupnya, sebentar lagi dia akan pergi jauh sekali meninggalkan cintanya, keluarganya dan sahabat – sahabatnya. Dia bersyukur di sisa hidupnya ini orang – orang yang sangat mencintainya dan dicintainya selalu berada di sampingnya. ' Tuhan gomawoyo ' batin Hyunjoong.

" Nde " jawab Jaejoong dan menatap dalam kedua bola mata Hyunjoong yang sedikit redup.

" Mianhh hhh hae, akuhh takhh bihhsahh lehhbihh lahhmahh lahhgihh berhhsahhmahhmuhhh, wahhkhhtuhhkuhh suhhdahh dehhkathh (mianhae, aku tak bisa lebih lama lagi bersamamu, waktuku sudah dekat ) " kata Hyunjoong yang ingin menyampaikan pesan dan kata terakhirnya. Seluruh penghuni ruangan itu merasakan aura kematian yang sebentar lagi terjadi dihadapan mereka dan mereka hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

" Sssttt, jangan banyak bicara sekarang, istirahatlah " perintah Jaejoong.

" Yunho hyung, panggil dokter sekarang ! " bentak Jaejoong.

" Andweeeeeehhh " bentak Hyunjoong menghentikan niat Yunho untuk memanggil dokter.

" Ahkuhh suhhdahhh lehhlahh, kumohhhonhh denghharhhkanhhhkuhhh tukhh yanghh terakhhhirhh kalihhhnyahhh ( aku sudah lelah, kumohon dengarkanku tuk terakhir kalinya )" sambung Hyunjoong.

" Joohhngiehh berhhjanhhjihhlahh pahdahkuhh hhh, kauhh akahhnhh sehlahluhh hiduphh bahagiahh wahhlaauuhhpunhh tanhhpahhkuhh ( Joongie, berjanjilah padaku, kau akan selalu hidup bahagia walaupun tanpaku )"

" Tidak, aku hanya ingin bersamamu dan uri aegya " bentak Jaejoong dan berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Hyunjoong tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong dan membelai lembut rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Kauhh hhh hahhmilhh ? ( kau hamil ? ) " tanya Hyunjoong dengan senyuman miris dan mendapat anggukkan lemah dari Jaejoong.

" Urihh aehhgyahh pashhtihh ahkhhanhh tumhhbuhh menhhjahhdihh namhhjahh / yohjahh yanghh hhh hebhhathh seperhhtihh ummahhhnyahhh ( uri aegya pasti akan tumbun menjadi namja / yoja hebat seperti ummanya )" kata Hyunjoong dengan senyum lembut sambil mengelus perut rata Jaejoong dengan rasa cinta yang tersisa dan air mata pun jatuh dari pelupuk mata Hyunjoong.

" Miahhnnhaehh, appahh takhh bisahh hhh berhhsahhmahhhmuhh danhh ummahhmu lagihh, appah haruss pergihhh jauhhh, di sahhnahh appahh akanhh menhhjagahh kahhlianhh, jahhdihhlahhh anakhhh yanghhh baikhhh danhh janhhjihh akanhh menhhjahhgahhh ummahhh demihh appahhh ( Mianhae, appa tak bisa bersamamu dan ummamu lagi, appa harus pergi jauh, di sana appa akan menjaga kalian, jadilah anak yang baik dan berjanji akan menjaga umma demi appa )" pinta Hyunjoong dan memberikan kecupan sayang pada perut rata Jaejoong. Mata Hyunjoong beralih pada Yunho.

" Yunhhohh, kemahrihhlahh hhh. Ahkuhh tahuhh kauhh sanghhhathh menhhcinhhtaihh Joohhngiehhhkuhh, pehhrrhhtemuahhnhh kahhlianhh ahhdalahh takhhdirhh Tuhanhhh hh ( Yunho, kemarilah. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Joongieku, pertemuan kalian adalah takdir Tuhan ) " ujar Hyunjoong.

" Yunhhohh-ahh hh, mauhhkahh kauhh berhhjanhhjihh ahkanhh mehhnehrihmahh Joohhnghhiehh dahhlamhh keahhdaahhhnhh apahhpunhh, mehlindungihhnyahh dahhnhh menhhcinhhhtaihhhnyahh sehgehhnaphh jihwahhmuhh, pleasehhh hh (Yunho-ah, maukah kau berjanji akan menerima Joongie dalam keadaan apapun, melindunginya dan mencintainya segenap jiwamu, please ?) " harap Hyunjoong sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yunho.

" ... " Yunho hanya diam lalu dia menoleh pada Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, kedua mata musangnya beralih menatap kedua orang tua Hyunjoong yang memberikan anggukan dan senyum tulus tanda mereka setuju, Yunho membalas dengan sebuah senyuman manis, lalu beralih menatap kedua orang tuanya yang juga memberikan sebuah anggukan begitu juga dengan Yoosu dan Sibum yang ikut memberikan dukungan padanya. Yunho menatap Hyunjoong kembali setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka semua setuju akhirnya Yunho pun memberikan anggukan pada Hyunjoong.

" Joohhnhhgiehh, kauhh akanhh mehnerimahh Yunhhohh ? ( Joongie, kau akan menerima Yunho ? ) " tanya Hyunjoong dengan harap cemas.

Jaejoong menatap kedua bola mata Yunho, mencari kesungguhan di sana, ' ternyata memang benar apa yang dikatakan Hyunjoong ada cinta untuknya ' batin Jaejoong. Dia bingung apa harus menerima atau tidak ? Dia masih mencintai Hyunjoong dan tidak yakin hatinya akan menerima Yunho dalam waktu dekat ini, bagaimana jika dirinya akan menyakiti Yunho yang begitu baik ? Dia benci hal yang merumitkan begini tapi dia harus menjawab karena seluruh pasang mata menanti jawabannya dan ini permintaan terakhir Hyunjoong. Mungkin dia tidak boleh egois karena Hyunjoonglah yang mempercayakan Yunho menggantikannya berarti dia yakin aku akan bahagia dengan Yunho hyung. Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya sesaat lalu membukanya dan dengan yakin dia menjawab " aku bersedia "

" Gomhhahhwoyohh Joohhnghhiehh, gomhhahwoyohh Yunhhohh " ujar Hyunjoong dan menautkan kedua tangan Yunjae.

" Joohhnghhiehhh, hhh mehnhhikahhlahh denhhganhhh Yunhhohhh, behhlahjarhhlahh menhhcintaihhnyahh hhh ( Joongie, menikahlah dengan Yunho, belajar;ah mencintainya ) " harap Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk saja.

" Ahkuhh merehshhtuihh kahliahhnhh mehhnihkahh ( aku merestui kalian menikah ) " ujar Hyunjoong.

" Jahgahh uri aehhgyahh, sehkarahnghh kauhhlahh appanyahh Yunhhohh ( jagalah uri aegya, sekarang kaulah appanya Yunho ) " kata Hyunjoong. Hyunjoong menatap kedua orang tuanya, seakan mengerti maksud tatapan itu Mr. dan Mrs. Kim mendekati Hyunjoong sambil menahan tangis mereka.

" Ummahh, appahh, mianhhaehh akuhh takhh bisahh menjahgahh kahlianhh lagihh, saranghaehh ( umma, appa, mianhae aku tak bisa menjaga kalian lagi, saranghae ) " ujar Hyunjoong dan berusaha memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

" Nado saranghae Hyunnie-ah " jawab Mr. dan Mrs. Kim bersamaan.

" Reshhtuihh merehkahh ! " harap Hyunjoong pada kedua orang tuanya.

" Tentu Hyunie-ah...hiks...hiks " jawab Mrs. Kim dan air mata pun jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

" Jahnganhh menhnangishh ummahh, akuhh bahagiahh sekahhhranghh ( jangan menangis umma, aku bahagia sekarang )" kata Hyunjoong sambil menghapus air mata Mrs. Kim lalu sepasang bola matanya yang hampir menutup menatap Mr. dan Mrs. Jung dan mereka pun mendekati Hyunjoong.

" Ahjuhhmmahh, ahjusihh, sekahhrangghh takhh perluhh khawahhtir lagihh Yunhohh jadihh pakhh tuahh takhh lakuhh, sudahh adahh Joohhngiehh disamhhpinghhnyahh, kahlianhh merestuihh merehhkahh ? ( ahjumma, ahjussi, sekarang tak perlu khawatir lagi Yunho jadi pak tua tak laku, sudah ada Joongie disampingnya, kalian merestui mereka ? )" ujar Hyunjoong dan mendapatkan senyum manis dari kedua pasang Jung senior sedangkan Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya mendelikkan kedua mata musangnya pada Hyunjoong dan ditanggapi dengan kekehan kecil dari Hyunjoong.

" Kami tentu saja merestui mereka, gomawoyo Hyunnie-ah, kau mempercayakan Yunho menjadi suami dan appa dari anak kalian " kata Mrs. Jung penuh rasa terima kasih.

" Chunhhniehh, Wonniehh, Sui hh, Bummiehh, hiduphh bahagiahhlahh, mianhae kalauhh akuhh adahh salahh ( Chunnie, Wonnie, Sui, Bummie, hiduplah bahagia, mianhae kalau aku ada salah ) " ujar Hyunjoong dan mereka memberikan pelukan hangat pada Hyunjoong.

" Akuhh merehstuihh uri aehhgyahh menhhjahdihh calonhh penghhantinhh aehgyahh kahliann suahhtuhh saathh nanhhtihh ( aku merestui uri aegya menjadi calon pengantin aegya kalian suatu saat nanti ) " kata Hyunjoong pada Yoosu dan mereka pun tersenyum.

" Jagahhlahh perhhsahhabahhtanhh kihhtahh sehlamanyahhh hhh, sa hhh ra hhh hhh nghhhh hhh hahhh eehhhh hhh ( Jagalah persahabatan kita selamanya, saranghae )" ucap Hyunjoong dan tatapannya beralih pada Jaejoong. Seakan mengerti dari tatapan Hyunjoong, Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyunjoong hingga jarak mereka semakin menipis, saling merasakan hangatnya nafas mereka, hanya saja deru nafas Hyunjoong mulai tersenggal – senggal. Mungkin ini akan jadi ciuman terakhir HyunJae.

CUP

" Mmmhhmmhh ngghhh mmhh hhh " erang Jaejoong disela ciuman penuh cinta dengan Hyunjoong walau terasa dingin dan asin karena air mata mereka yang tak dapat dibendung lagi, Hyunjoong berusaha mengambil alih permainan lidahnya di rongga mulut Jaejoong sedangkan kedua tangan Hyunjoong memegang wajah Jaejoong, mereka saling bertarung berusaha mendomisili ciuman itu. Seluruh pasang mata menyaksikan adegan perpisahan yang menyayat hati mereka, ciuman terus berlangsung beberapa menit hingga Jaejoong menyadari lidah dan pergerakan bibir Hyunjoong semakin melemah, tak berapa lama pegangan di wajahnya meregang dan deru nafas Hyunjoong terputus – putus.

Seketika terdengar bisikan lirih dalam ciuman mereka " saranghhhhaehh ( saranghae )" dan terdengar suara nyaring dari alat pendeteksi jantung di ruangan itu menandakan kehidupan Hyunjoong telah berakhir meninggalkan keluarga dan sahabatnya dengan sebuah senyuman indah di wajah pucatnya.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

" Hyunnieeeeeeeeeeeeee, ironaaaaaaa hiks...hiks...irona...sarangahae, jangan tinggalkan aku...hiks...hiks... " histeris Jaejoong saat menyadari Hyunjoong telah tiada, telah pergi meninggalkannya dan calon aegyanya. Jaejoong terus menggoyangkan tubuh Hyunjoong yang tak bernyawa lagi berharap dia akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Yunho yang tak tahan melihat Jaejoong menangis langsung memeluknya erat memberikan kekuatan untuk bertahan.

" Sshh, jangan menangisi Hyun, dia pasti sedih melihat namja yang dicintainya terlihat lemah, dia pasti merasa bersalah karena istri yang sangat dicintainya tidak bahagia " ucap Yunho lirih. Yunho pun sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sudah mulai menganak sungai di pelupuk matanya.

' Hyun, aku janji akan menjaga Boo sepenuh hatiku hingga maut memisahkan kami ' batin Yunho.

" Yobo, jangan ditangisi lagi kepergian Hyunnie, ini yang terbaik baginya daripada hidup menderita terus dengan penyakit yang dideritanya selama ini " bujuk Mr. Kim menenangkan Mrs. Kim yang tak kuasa melihat kepergian putra kesayangannya.

HIKSHIKSHIKS

HIKSHIKSHIKS

HIKSHIKSHIKS

Ruangan rawat Hyunjoong berubah menjadi lautan air mata karena mereka tak sanggup harus kehilangan anak, suami dan sahabat yang selalu bersikap hangat pada siapapun.

...SKIP TIME...

Sudah seminggu Hyunjoong pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, sudah seminggu pula Jaejoong masih menutup diri dengan kehidupan nyatanya, dirinya seolah – olah seperti mayat hidup. Sejak kematian Hyunjoong seminggu lalu, Jaejoong tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun, tidak ingin bersosialisasi, tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah, tidak mau makan jika tak dipaksa, tidak pernah tersenyum tulus bahkan terus bersikap acuh tak acuh pada Yunho yang berusaha untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho bukan namja lemah dan mudah menyerah, dia namja yang sangat kuat, dia akan berusaha mendapatkan hati Boo nya. Yunho yakin sekali suatu saat nanti Boo nya pasti akan menerima cintanya.

' Semangat Yunho ! ' seru Yunho girang dalam hatinya walau tak tampak di wajah tampannya.

Setiap hari Yunho selalu menyempatkan dirinya menemui Jaejoong untuk memastikan Jaejoong baik – baik saja. Kedua orang tua Hyunjoong sudah berangkat kerja ke supermarket milik mereka dan membiarkan Yunjae untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Suasana rumah begitu sunyi saat Yunho baru memasuki ruang tamu rumah Jaejoong. Yunho terus berjalan dengan gagah dan seulas senyum menawan terpatri di wajah tampannya menuju kamar Jaejoong yang dulunya adalah kamar milik Hyunjae di lantai 2. Yunho menaiki anak tangga satu per satu, tangan kanan Yunho memegang boneka beruang putih dengan ukuran sangat besar. Tapi kesunyian yang beberapa menit lalu berubah dengan sebuah lengkingan yang bisa merusak pendengaran manusia normal.

" Yunho hyuuuuuuuuuuuuung " teriak seorang namja dengan high pitchnya yang mirip lumba – lumba dari pintu masuk rumah keluarga Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho yang menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jaejoong.

" Uhh, Yakh Sui-ah ! kau ingin membunuhku dengan suara anehmu itu hah ! " kesal Yunho dan menatap Junsu dengan tajam karena membuatnya kaget dan hampir tuli mendadak.

" Eukyang eukyang eukyang...aku hanya ingin menyemangatimu hyung...eukyang eukyang " ujar Junsu dengan terus tertawa anehnya. Dibelakang Junsu berdiri Yoochun dan pasangan Sibum yang hanya tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Yunho yang kesal dengan ulah Junsu.

" Aish, dasar lumba – lumba, kau hampir membuatku tuli muda " gumam Yunho dan terus menuju kamar Jaejoong tanpa memperdulikan keempat namja yang mengganggunya. Pasangan Yoosu dan Sibum memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka di beranda belakang yang luas. Yoochun dan Siwon menyibukkan diri dengan percakapan seputar bisnis sambil memperhatikan Junsu yang asik bermain sepak bola di halaman belakang sedangkan Kibum memilih bermain game dengan PSP kesayangannya tapi beberapa menit kemudian Junsu yang merasa bosan bermain bola memutuskan ingin melihat Yunjae berinterkasi dan ketiga namja yang lain pun mengikutinya.

TOK TOK TOK

" Boo, boleh aku masuk ? " tanya Yunho di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong yang tertutup. Tak ada jawaban seperti biasanya.

TOK TOK TOK

Yunho tidak menyerah, dia terus berusaha mengetuk pintu Jaejoong dan dengan sabar menunggu pemilik kamar ini akan membuka pintu kamar untuknya.

' Sebaiknya aku masuk saja ' ujar Yunho dalam hati.

CKLEK

" Boo, kau sedang apa ? " tanya Yunho saat kepalanya menyembul dari celah pintu kamar yang sedikit di buka, tampak Jaejoong sedang memandang langit biru dari beranda kamarnya. Jaejoong menyadari kedatangan Yunho hanya saja dia tak mengacuhkan kedatangannya. Yunho berjalan pelan mendekati Jaejoong dan menyembunyikan hadiah yang dibawanya tadi di belakang tubuh besarnya.

" Boo, kau sedang apa ? " ujar Yunho riang.

" ... "

" Boo, lihat apa yang Yunnie bawa ? ".

" ... "

" Ayo tebak, Boo "

" ... "

" Kau pasti suka hadiah yang ku bawa ini ".

"..."

" Benda yang lucu dan imut "

" ... "

" Hmm, aku kasih petunjuknya ya "

" ... "

" Dia mirip dengan hewan yang kau sukai, punya badan yang besar, gemuk dan memilik- " kata Yunho terpotong dengan bentakan Jaejoong.

" Berisik " bentak Jaejoong dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho.

" Kau brengsek, mau apalagi datang ke rumahku hah ! " ucap Jaejoong tajam dan membungkam Yunho yang hendak bicara. Yunho hanya diam, menunggu Jaejoong berhenti memakinya.

' Boo, betapa kau membenciku ' batin Yunho lirih. Kedua bola mata musang Yunho menatap Jaejoong pilu.

" Kau adalah manusia yang menjijikkan dan sangat menyebalkan yang pernah ku temui " kecam Jaejoong.

" Dengar ya Tuan Jung Yunho terhormat dan sangat tidak tahu malu, aku takkan pernah mencintaimu sampai kapan pun " ujar Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh kebencian pada Yunho.

" ... "

" Aku tak sudi menikah denganmu " lanjut Jaejoong.

" ... " Yunho masih diam, kedua kakinya terasa lemah seolah merasakan kelumpuhan saat kata – kata kasar terucap lagi dari bibir indah Jaejoong.

" Aku lebih baik mati daripada hidup bersama orang bermuka tembok sepertimu, sampai kapanpun aku takkan membuka hatiku untukmu ".

' Tuhan kuatkan aku ' batin Yunho.

" Aku takkan pernah jatuh cinta kepadamu meskipun kau mengemis dan menangis darah sekalipun, pergi kau dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah menampakkan dirimu dihadapanku lagi " bentak Jaejoong.

" Kau senang Hyunnieku meninggal kan ? jangan harap kau bisa memilikiku dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan panggilanmu yang menjijikkan itu karena aku bukan milikmu, arra ! " kecam Jaejoong.

" Aku hanya ingin Hyunnieku kembali bukan dirimu. Lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku untuk selamanya, cih ! "

Yunho tertegun dengan ucapan Jaejoong kali ini walau sudah sering diperlakukan acuh tak acuh, Jaejoong sama sekali tak pernah memakinya tapi kali ini Jaejoong berkata sangat kasar dan semua kejadian di kamar Jaejoong tidak luput dari pengamatan pasangan Yoosu dan Sibum yang tiba – tiba mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

DEG

" Boo " panggil Yunho lirih, jantungnya berdetak hebat karena tak sanggup mendengar cacian dari namja yang dicintainya, kedua bola musangnya yang tajam meredup dan Jaejoong menyadari tatapan itu tapi dia seolah tak mau tahu.

" Namaku Jaejoong dan aku bukan Boo, arra ! " ujar Jaejoong marah tanpa melihat mata musang milik Yunho.

DEG

" ... "

" ... "

Suasana menjadi hening, tak ada yang berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi, Jaejoong yang marah sudah kehabisan kata untuk memaki dan mengusir Yunho yang keras kepala dari hadapannya, sedangkan Yunho tak sanggup berkata apapun karena dia tak ingin melihat Jaejoong semakin membenci keberadaannya.

' Tuhan, apa dosaku ? Jaejoong berpikir aku menginginkan Hyunjoong sahabatku mati untuk mendapatkannya ? ' ungkap Yunho lirih dalam hati. Yunho masih dengan pemikirannya hingga sebuah suara lirih yang sangat dikenal Yunho menyadarkan dari keterdiamannya.

" Pasti kau sangat senang dengan kematian Hyunnie " kata Jaejoong lemah.

" ... " otak Yunho mulai mencerna perkataan Jaejoong.

' Aku menginginkan Hyunjoong mati ? oh, yang benar saja, demi Tuhan pencipta wajah tampanku ini tak sedetikpun aku memikirkan hal itu, ck ' batin Yunho.

" Kenapa kau diam hah ? " tanya Jaejoong.

" Apa yang harus aku katakan, Boo...hm maksudku Jaejoong ? " balas Yunho bingung.

" Jangan pura – pura bodoh " kata Jaejoong sarkatis.

" Well, ... menurutmu diriku mungkin seorang pendosa, tanpa rasa malu berani mencium dan meraba tubuhmu di keramaian, kemudian aku pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa meminta maaf hingga rasa bersalah terus menghantuiku " kata Yunho penuh dengan penyesalan.

" Aku terus memikirkanmu setiap hari seperti orang gila hingga suatu rasa tumbuh dan menghangat di hatiku, saat aku sadari ternyata rasa ini namanya cinta tapi cintaku kepadamu tumbuh saat pertama kali aku menyentuhmu. Ya, aku akui aku jatuh cinta padamu dan membuatku terus mencarimu hingga hari itu, saat Hyunjoong memperkenalkanmu sebagai istrinya " lanjut Yunho dengan memandang Jaejoong penuh arti.

" Kau tahu hatiku hancur berkeping – keping saat menyadari kekalahanku untuk mendapatkanmu hingga terbesit pikiran kotor merebutmu dari Hyunjoong tapi hatiku menolak karena bagiku Hyunjoong sosok saudara dan sahabat yang sangat aku sayangi setelah kedua orang tuaku " kata Yunho lirih dan membungkam mulut Jaejoong yang hendak berkata.

" Dulu Hyunjoong selalu menolak memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada kami karena dia takut aku akan merebutmu tapi Hyunjoong salah seharusnya dia tak perlu takut aku akan merebutmu dari sisinya karena kau kekasih yang setia dan aku bukan sahabat yang menusuk saudaranya dari belakang " sambung Yunho.

HENING

" Huft, Joongie ? bolehkah aku memanggilmu Joongie ? " tanya Yunho.

" ... "

" Diam artinya ya " tukas Yunho.

" Joongie, ... aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi jiwa dan ragaku, aku tak peduli apapun yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku, aku terima semua tuduhanmu tapi kau harus tahu aku mencintaimu tanpa berharap kau membalasnya, bukan hanya karena janji pada Hyunjoong saja tapi aku sangat mencintaimu dengan tulus " lanjut Yunho dengan tatapan teduh pada Jaejoong.

" Hyunjoong adalah cinta pertamamu dan mungkin menjadi cinta terakhir bagimu, aku tahu kau takkan pernah menerimaku sebagai calon pendampingmu kelak tapi kau harus tahu calon aegyamu juga membutuhkan sosok appa di sisinya, jangan egois Joongie karena kebencianmu padaku, kau menyakiti aegya yang tak bersalah, aku takkan memintamu menggantikan posisi Hyunjoong di hatimu, takkan pernah ! " kata Yunho datar.

" ... "

" ... "

HENING

" Joongie, jangan buat Hyunjoong sedih dan merasa bersalah karena pergi meninggalkanmu, dia memang telah pergi tapi jiwanya ada di sini " kata Yunho dengan menunjuk jantung Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Joongie, maafkan segala kesalahanku dan keberadaanku yang terus mengusikmu selama ini, satu hal yang harus kau ingat selamanya seorang Jung Yunho sangat mencintai Kim Jaejoong walau seberapa bencinya dirimu padaku aku tak peduli dan aku takkan pernah menampakkan diriku dihadapanmu lagi " lirih Yunho dan memberikan senyuman tipis kepada Jaejoong.

GREP

Tiba – tiba Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong dan mencium aroma vanila dari tubuh Jaejoong yang sangat disukai Yunho. ' Aku mungkin takkan menampakkan diriku dihadapanmu tapi aku akan terus menjagamu dari kejauhan hingga kau akan menerimaku seutuhnya ' batin Yunho. Jaejoong yang menerima pelukan dadakan tanpa sadar membalas pelukan Yunho dan mencium aroma mint maskulin milik Yunho.

' Hikshiks ' Jaejoong menangis dalam hati.

" Saranghae, Joongie " bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong dan memberikan sensasi aneh dalam hati Jaejoong, jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat dan aliran darah mengalir ke wajahnya menimbulkan rona merah yang kontras dengan kulit putih susunya.

' Rasa ini seperti pertama kali aku jatuh cinta pada Hyunnie, mungkinkah ? andwe " kata hati Jaejoong menolak mengakui getaran cinta yang tiba – tiba muncul saat Yunho memeluknya. Yunho melepas pelukannya dan mencium Jaejoong tepat dibibir cherrynya walau hanya sekedar menempelkan saja.

CUP

" Gomawo Joongie, jaga dirimu dan ini hadiah untukmu, aku harap kau menyukainya. Bye " ujar Yunho seraya memberikan hadiah yang terus dipegangnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong.

BLAM

BRUGH

Yunho menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong dan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, menangis dalam diam sambil memukul dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri. " Appo, Joongie " bisiknya.

HIKSHIKSHIKSHIKS

Setelah pintu kamar Jaejoong tertutup, tanpa diketahui Yunho, Jaejoong merasakan bobot tubuhnya melemah dan dia pun terjatuh ke lantai. Air matanya mengalir dan merasakan sakit di hatinya. ' Tuhan, mengapa sakit sekali melihat Yunho pergi meninggalkanku ? ' tanya Jaejoong dalam hati dan meremas dada kirinya.

" Dasar Joongie pabo " gumam Yoochun pelan dan hanya didengar oleh Junsu dan pasangan Sibum. Jiwa playboy Yoochun dapat merasakan jika sebenarnya Jaejoong mulai mencintai Yunho hanya saja Jaejoong belum ingin mengakuinya. Saat Yunho melangkah meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong Yoosu dan Sibum mendadak bersembunyi dibalik dinding sebelah kamar Jaejoong, mereka takut ketahuan Yunjae dan disangka menguping pembicaraan orang.

.

.

.

Kim's Minimarket

Sementara itu, enam namja tak dikenal menghancurkan minimarket milik Mr. dan Mrs. Kim kembali karena pasangan suami istri Kim ini tidak menghiraukan ancaman yang diberikan oleh ke enam namja tak dikenal ini seminggu yang lalu. Batas waktu untuk berpikir telah lewat dan aksi terakhir mereka sebelum rencana selanjutnya adalah memberikan shock terapi dengan menghancurkan usaha dan memberikan pelajaran pada mereka lagi. Untung saja, minimarket ini belum di buka karena Mr. dan Mrs. Kim diserang mendadak oleh keenam namja tak dikenal saat baru datang di depan pintu minimarket.

PRANG

BRUGH

PRANG

PRANG

PRANG

" Aku telah memperingati kalian sebelumnya, serahkan Jaejoong atau kalian takkan lepas dari teror kami " ujar namja berbadan besar dengan dengan sayatan di pipinya.

" Kalian menganggap enteng ancaman kami hah ! " lanjut namja itu.

" Ouch, aku dengar putra kesayangan kalian telah meninggal seminggu yang lalu...hahahahahaha...Tuhan memang adil dengan mengambil nyawa putramu, mempermudah tuan muda kami memiliki Jaejoong...hahahahaha " ujar namja berbadan sedang dengan tindik di kedua alis matanya.

" Jangan bermimpi, kami takkan menyerahkan begitu saja. Lagipula Joongie sudah ada calon pendamping yang akan melindunginya " bentak Mr. Kim dengan kedua tangan yang masih dicekal ke belakang tubuhnya oleh namja berbadan pendek di antara 6 namja pengganggu itu.

" Cih, berani sekali membentakku, rasakan ini BRUGH " marah namja berbadan sedang dengan tindik di kedua alisnya dan memukul perut Mr. Kim.

" Kalian sungguh jahanam " maki Mrs. Kim dan mendapat tamparan di kedua pipinya.

PLAK

PLAK

" Jangan sentuh istriku, pergi kalian ! " berang Mr. Kim melihat istri tercintanya ikut dianiaya. Tiba – tiba terdengar bunyi nada dering dari namja berbadan besar dengan sayatan di pipinya.

BIP BIP BIP

" Yoboseyo, bos "

" Segera temui aku, tuan muda akan menjalankan rencana berikutnya "

" Baiklah "

PLIK

Setelah sambungan terputus, namja berbadan besar dengan sayatan di pipinya menyuruh teman – temannya meninggalkan minimarket Kim.

" Biarkan mereka, tuan muda punya rencana baru " ajak namja berbadan besar dengan sayatan di pipinya pada teman – temannya.

PRANG

BLAM

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting sebagai tanda kekenam namja tak dikenal itu telah pergi.

" Yobo, gwencanayo ? " tanya Mrs. Kim pada suami tercintanya.

" Gwencana " jawab Mr. Kim sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit.

" Ssshhh aww sshh " ringis Mr. Kim saat berusaha berdiri.

" Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Joongie " ujar Mrs. Kim.

" Aku juga, saat ini ssshhh kita banyak berharap ssshhhh Yunho bisa hhh menaklukkan kekerasan hhh hati Joongie ssshhh " kata Mr. Kim dengan menahan sakit yang mulai merambat di sekujur tubuhnya.

" Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu chagiya " suruh Mrs. Kim.

" Joongie jangan sampai tahu masalah ini sshhh " kata Mr. Kim sambil berjalan menuju kamar istirahat yang tersedia di minimarket sedangkan Mrs. Kim mengunci minimarket dari dalam.

' Untung saja jendela – jendela minimarket ini belum di buka dan dindingnya kedap suara jadi tak ada yang melihat kejadian ini ' batin Mrs. Kim.

.

.

.

Noh Mansion

Di sebuah mansion yang megah milik keluarga Noh, seorang yoja cantik masih mengurung diri dalam kamarnya. Ditangannya memegang bingkai foto wajah namja yang sangat dicintainya walaupun namja itu takkan pernah menerima cintanya. Beberapa kenangan berputar bagai rol film dalam ingatannya, masa mereka hanya sebagai teman, saat yoja cantik ini harus patah hati setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya karena berulang kali ditolak oleh namja yang dicintainya, ketika dia memutuskan meninggalkan Seoul untuk menata hatinya dan saat dia bertekad kembali ke Seoul untuk merebut namja itu dengan cara apapun tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain dengan merengkuh nyawanya. Sudah seminggu lamanya, yoja cantik yang bernama Noh Sunny mendekam dalam kamar, menagisi kepergian sang ' kekasih ' hatinya, setidaknya menurut Sunny selama ini.

" Kau telah pergi Hyunnie meninggalkanku yang belum sempat menjadikanmu milikku " kata Sunny lirih sambil mengelus foto namja yang dicintainya.

" Ini semua gara – gara namja brengsek itu, dasar namja sialan, pembawa sial " maki Sunny.

" Seandainya kau menerima cintaku, Hyunnie " kata Sunny lirih dan sebuah ketukan di pintu menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

" Huft, aku tak tahu seorang Noh akan terlihat lemah hanya kepergian namja yang jelas – jelas tak mencintainya " sindir sebuah suara berat yang cukup dikenal oleh Sunny, Noh Min Woo kakak sepupu tersayangnya.

" Bukan urusanmu " ujar Sunny kesal.

" Well, kau adalah adikku, apapun hal yang menyangkut dirimu adalah urusanku "

" ... "

" Dia telah pergi untuk selamanya "

" Ck, oppa pasti senang tak ada lagi saingan untuk mendapatkan namja sialan itu ! semenarik apa sih namja hina itu hingga oppa dan Hyunnie mencintainya ? menurutku hanya seorang namja rendahan dan yatim piatu "

" Jaga bicaramu Noh Sunny ! jujur aku bahagia dengan kematian Hyunjoong "

" Ck "

" Joongie bukan namja pembawa sial, arra ! "

" ... "

" Sunny, kau cantik pasti bisa mendapatkan namja lain yang lebih pantas "

" Aku hanya ingin Hyunjoong "

" Ck, ya sudah bunuh diri saja sana, gampangkan ? " ujar Minwoo datar dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sunny.

" Brengsek " teriak Sunny dari kamarnya dan melempar vas bunga yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya ke arah pintu yang baru saja di tutup oleh Minwoo.

PRANG

Minwoo yang mendengar sesuatu yang hancur di kamar Sunny , lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan mansion menuju Secret Villa miliknya dengan seringai khas di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Secret Villa

" Baby, kau sudah datang ? " sapa Daesung pada Minwoo dengan mesra.

" Ck, jangan panggil aku baby ! " kesal Minwoo.

" Aish, hahaha " jawab Daesung dengan tawa hambarnya.

" Huft " Minwoo menghela nafas dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang terletak di ruangan ini dan menyambar segelas wine yang telah disajikan dihadapannya, mengguncang pelan gelas wine itu dan meminumnya.

GLUP

GLUP

AHHHH

" Ck, besok kalian bawa Joongie ke hadapanku walaupun secara paksa, ingat jangan sakiti dia ! " perintah Minwoo.

" Aku akan mempersiapkan pernikahan kami, sekarang tidak ada lagi penghalangku untuk mendapatkannya, seandainya kedua orang tua itu menyerahkan Joongie saat appaku melamarnya 1 tahun lalu, pasti kekerasan ini tidak akan terjadi tapi hitung – hitung balas dendam pada Hyunjoong yang semena – mena padaku...hahahahaha " lanjut Minwoo yang di akhiri dengan tawa yang mengerikan.

FLASHBACK ON

Suatu pagi yang cerah setahun yang lalu di sebuah mansion yang megah milik keluarga Noh.

" Appa " panggil Minwoo pada Mr. Noh dengan manja.

" Ada apa Minnie-ah ? " sahut Mr. Noh.

" Appa, aku menyukai seseorang...lebih tepatnya sangat mencintainya " kata Minwoo pada Mr. Noh. Sebenarnya, Mr. Noh sudah mengetahui kelainan oriental seksual putra kesayangannya sejak dia duduk di SMP.

" Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu ? kalian bertemu dimana ? " tanya Mr. Noh pura – pura tidak mengetahui kelainan putranya.

" Mianhae, dia bukan seorang gadis tapi seorang namja, lebih tepatnya namja cantik yang sangat cantik dibanding yoja yang pernah kutemui " jujur Minwoo dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Mr. Noh.

" Aku melihatnya bekerja di Jaejunki Bread and Cake's Cafe saat aku sedang menghabiskan waktu senggang di sore hari, sejak itu aku sering pergi ke sana ingin melihatnya walau hanya memesan segelas cappucino meskipun dia tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku selama ini " jelas Minwoo

" Appa, jongmal mianhae " rengek Minwoo karena Mr. Noh hanya diam saja.

" Appa sudah tahu kalau kau seorang gay, Minnie. Apa kamu yakin dengan keputusanmu menjadi seorang gay ? "

" Ye "

" Siapa dia ? "

" Namanya Kim Jaejoong, keponakan Mr. Kim pemilik usaha jual mobil dan juga kekasih Hyunjoong, mantan teman SMPku dulu yang selalu menggangguku "

" Serahkan pada appa, akan aku buat Jaejoong menjadi milikmu "

" Jongmalyo ? "

" Hm"

" Kapan kita menemuinya appa ? "

" Sekarang "

" Apa tidak terlalu cepat ? "

" Kau mau menunggu berapa lama lagi ? setahun ? 2 tahun ? atau kau akan rela dia jadi milik kekasihnya ?"

" Andwe "

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan kediaman keluarga Hyunjoong yang sederhana.

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

" Maaf, kalian siapa ? " tanya Mrs. Kim.

" Aku Noh Min Jun, appanya Minwoo, mantan teman sekolah Hyunjoong waktu SMP "

" Oh, silahkan masuk. Maaf tapi Hyunjoong sedang tak di rumah, dia dan Joongie sedang kencan hari ini "

" Oh, tidak apa – apa, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan anda, Mr. Kim " kata Mr. Noh.

" Silahkan duduk " ujar Mr. Kim mempersilahkan kedua Noh itu duduk di sofa sedangkan Mrs. Kim ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman untuk para tamu.

" Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan denganku ? " tanya Mr. Kim.

" Hm...aku ingin menanyakan apa kalian memiliki seorang putra bernama Jaejoong ? " tanya Mr. Noh.

" Ye, tapi lebih tepatnya keponakan kami, putra dari sahabatku. Jaejoong sudah kami anggap sebagai putra kami sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan "

" Ada apa anda menanyakan Jaejoong ? "

" Aku ingin melamar Jaejoong menjadi pendamping hidup Minwoo, putraku "

" Mwo ? tapi Jaejoong sudah memiliki kekasih, namanya Hyunjoong, putra kami "

" Tapi mereka belum menikah artinya masih ada kesempatan putraku untuk melamar "

" Maaf, aku menolaknya karena Hyunjoong lebih pantas mendampingi Joongie "

" Anda meragukan putraku ? "

" Bukan begitu tapi Joongie tidak menyukai orang asing dan mereka saling mencintai "

" Mungkin saja Jaejoong terpaksa karena ingin balas budi kepada kalian yang telah mengasuhnya dan mungkin itu bukan cinta "

" Apa maksud anda ? "

" Mr. Kim pasti tau maksud saya "

" Hm, begini saja...anda butuh uang berapa untuk memberikan Jaejoong pada Minwoo ? 100 juta won ? 500 juta won ? atau anda ingin dalam bentuk anak perusahaan kami ? anggap sebagai bayaran hutang budi Jaejoong pada kalian "

BRAK

Mr. Kim yang merasa diremehkan oleh Mr. Noh memukul meja yang ada di depannya. Kedua Noh ini pun kaget dan hanya menatap datar Mr. Kim.

" Anda pikir kasih sayang kami pada Jaejoong sebatas materi yang anda tawarkan, kalau saya ingin menjual Jaejoong, sudah pasti saya takkan menjualnya pada anda lebih baik saya jual dengan pengusaha asing yang akan membayarnya dengan mata uang dolars "

" Cih, munafik "

" Jaejoong bukan barang dan dia sangat mencintai putra kami begitu juga dengan putra kami sangat mencintainya. Lebih baik kalian pergi dari rumah ini ! dan jangan menunjukkan wajah kalian dihadapanku dan seluruh keluargaku termasuk Joongie ! "

" Oke, kami pergi tapi kalian akan tahu akibatnya menolak tawaran kami "

Mr. Noh dan Minwoo akhirnya pergi dari rumah keluarga Hyunjoong dengan kesal dan sejak itu usaha jual mobil Mr. Kim bangkrut dari hari ke hari sedangkan Mr. Kim yang penuh harga diri menolak bantuan Mr. Jung dan Mr. Choi yang ditawarkan padanya, dengan modal seadanya dia mendirikan minimarket Kim hingga sekarang masih berlanjut.

FLASHBACK OFF

" Jangan khawatir bos, Jaejoong pasti menjadi milik anda "

Akhirnya pertemuan mereka berakhir, Minwoo memutuskan kembali ke mansionnya menemui sang adik yang di sayanginya.

.

.

.

Jung's Mansion

Seorang namja tampan termenung dalam kamar megahnya bernuansa coklat. Hatinya sakit melihat namja yang dicintainya menderita dengan kepergian orang yang paling dicintainya. Hari sudah mulai menjelang malam, suasana kamar namja itu tampak remang hanya bercahaya matahari senja. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan namja cantik yang sangat dicintainya. Seandainya waktu bisa berputar ulang mungkin dia takkan memilih taman itu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang kacau.

" Yunnie, gwencanayo ? " suara lembut yang sangat dikenal menyapa telinganya, menyadarkannya dari lamunan, Mrs. Kim, sang umma tercinta.

" Hmm "

" Katakan pada umma, apa yang terjadi ? "

" Hah, tak ada umma "

" Jangan bohong padaku, Yunnie "

" Jaejoong sangat membenciku "

" Oh "

" ... "

" Bersabarlah Yunnie, mungkin dia belum bisa menerima kepergian Hyunjoong dan menggantikannya dengan keberadaanmu, ingatkan bahwa Jaejoong bukan orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang asing "

" ... "

" Jika umma jadi dirinya, pasti umma kan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Cinta butuh pengorbanan Yunnie, kamu harus yakin suatu saat nanti Jaejoong pasti akan menatapmu dan dia akan mencintaimu "

" Ne, umma "

.

.

.

Kim's House

Jaejoong duduk termenung memandang hamparan bintang di langit melalui beranda kamarnya. Jaejoong terus merenung tentang segala hal yang menjadi beban pikiran sejak bertemu Yunho, mengenai nasib aegyanya, tentang keinginan Hyunjoong agar dia mencoba mencintai Yunho dan menikah dengannya, tentang hatinya yang bingung harus bersikap seperti apa terhadap Yunho, benarkah dia membenci namja tampan itu ?, benarkah tanpa disadari hatinya mulai menerima segala perhatian Yunho dan membalas mencintainya ? bagaimana sikap kedua orang tua Hyunjoong jika dia mengakui ingin mencintai Yunho ?. Jaejoong sungguh bingung dengan hatinya yang terlalu egois, disatu sisi keinginan menolak Yunho tapi disisi lain selalu ingin berada didekat namja yang perlahan - lahan mulai mengisi hatinya.

Suasana sepi dan udara dingin menusuk ke dalam kulitnya. Dulu, bila dia merasa sepi pasti Hyunjoong akan meramaikan suasana dengan candaan anehnya dan bila dia kedinginan pasti Hyunjoong akan menghangatkannya dalam pelukan tapi Hyunjoong telah pergi dari sisinya untuk selamanya meninggalkan dirinya, aegyanya, kedua orang tuanya dan juga sahabat – sahabatnya.

Jaejoong masih terlihat rapuh dengan kepergian suami yang dicintainya apalagi saat telinganya mendengar bisikan dari kerabat Hyunjoong yang memang tak pernah menyukainya di pemakaman Hyunjoong seminggu yang lalu, mereka mengatakan bahwa dirinya pembawa sial, dulu orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan demi menyelamatkannya, tak ada satupun anggota keluarga dari orang tuanya bersedia untuk mengasuhnya dan sekarang suaminya telah tiada. Sebuah pemikiran muncul di otaknya ' apa benar aku memang pembawa sial ? '.

FLASHBACK ON

Area Pemakaman Umum

Suasana pagi ini tak seperti biasanya yang selalu penuh kebahagiaan melainkan terdengar isak tangis dan air mata atas kematian Hyunjoong. Keluarga, sahabat dan kerabat telah berada di area pemakaman untuk menghadiri acara pemakaman Hyunjoong. Jaejoong terus menangis semalaman hingga matanya tampak membengkak, dia berdiri disamping peti mati Hyunjoong sebelum peti itu dikuburkan, disampingnya berdiri beberapa kerabat Hyunjoong yang tak begitu menyukai Jaejoong sedang menatapnya tajam dan berbisik – bisik hal – hal buruk tentang dirinya sedangkan kedua orang tua Hyunjoong berada disamping peti mati Hyunjoong dari sisi yang berlawanan dengan Jaejoong. Seorang pastur berdiri di depan peti mati Hyunjoong menyampaikan salam perpisahan dan doa – doa untuk mengantarkannnya ke surga.

Jaejoong yang sedih dan terluka dengan kepergian Hyunjoong semakin terluka dengan bisikan – bisikan menyakitkan tentang dirinya dari beberapa kerabat Hyunjoong yang ada disampingnya.

" Ssstt, lihat tuh janda baru " kata seorang yoja paruh baya pertama.

" Dasar malang, sekali pembawa sial tetap pembawa sial " sambung yoja paruh baya pertama tadi.

" Dulu kedua orang tuanya meninggal demi menyelamatkannya " ujar yoja paruh baya kedua.

" Aku dengar keluarga appanya pernah membawa Jaejoong yang yatim - piatu pulang ke rumah mereka dengan keterpaksaan sih dan ternyata kesialan terus yang didapat keluarga itu mulai dari kebangkrutan usaha, pertengkaran – pertengkaran bahkan perubahan oriental sexual putra – putra mereka " sambung yoja paruh baya ketiga.

" Jangan – jangan dia pakai mistik hingga membuat semua namja bertekuk lutut " sindir Yoja paruh baya pertama.

" Suamiku dan kedua putraku hampir saja jadi korbannya " ujar yoja paruh baya kedua.

" Putriku ditolak Hyunjoong demi namja aneh ini dan sekarang putraku berubah menjadi seorang Jaejoongsexual " ujar yoja paruh baya pertama kesal.

" Usaha jual mobil keluarga Hyunjoong waktu itu bangkrut karena mereka menolak tawaran dari seseorang yang kaya raya yang menginginkan Jaejoong " kata yoja paruh baya ketiga.

" Dengar – dengar sih, Jaejoong ada affair tuh dengan sahabat Hyunjoong sekaligus bosnya Jung muda " ujar yoja paruh baya kedua.

" Penerus keluarga Jung jadi gay juga sekarang ? ckckck " tanya yoja paruh baya ketiga tidak percaya.

" Jangan – jangan Jaejoong hamil anak Jung itu " lanjut yoja paruh baya ketiga lagi.

" Cih, dasar pelacur, memalukan " timpal yoja paruh baya kedua.

" Kasihan aegyanya tidak jelas siapa appa kandungnya " ujar yoja paruh baya pertama.

" Hihihihihihi " tawa ketiga yoja paruh baya tukang gosip itu.

Jaejoong yang mendengar hinaan itu, hanya bisa menahan emosi dengan mengepal kedua tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam isak tangisnya, dia pasrah menjadi gunjingan kerabat Hyunjoong pada akhirnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

NYUT

Dadanya terasa sakit ketika mengingat gunjingan itu, betapa Tuhan membencinya hingga dia harus menerima penghinaan ini.

" Benarkah aku pembawa sial ... hikshiks ? " gumam Jaejoong diselingi isak tangis.

" Gara – gara aku umma dan appa meninggal, gara - gara aku juga mereka diusir oleh keluarga mereka, gara – gara aku putra - putra mereka menjadi gay, berarti gara – gara aku Hyunjoong menjadi gay dan meninggal, sakitnya Hyunjoong adalah karmaku ... hikshiks "

" Hyun, jika kau masih hidup pasti kau akan memelukku menyembuhkan luka di hati ini tapi kau telah pergi meninggalkanku dan calon aegya kita " kata Jaejoong lirih.

" Hyun, kau percaya padaku kan kalau aku akan selalu mencintaimu, aku tak pernah selingkuh di belakangmu dengan Yunho dan ini benar - benar anakmu, anak kita bukan anakku dengan Yunho seperti gunjingan mereka "

WUZZZ

Tiba – tiba angin berhembus kencang seakan menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Jaejoong pada langit dan seolah mengerti arti hembusan angin itu adalah jawaban dari Hyunjoong, Jaejoong pun membalasnya.

" Benarkah ? syukurlah kau percaya, aku khawatir kau akan membenciku ... " Jaejoong menghapus jejak airmatanya.

" Hyun, aku bingung dengan hatiku, aku yakin masih mencintaimu tapi entah mengapa setiap berada didekat Yunho, aku selalu merasa gugup, senang, takut sekaligus nyaman, rasa yang sama ketika berada didekatmu "

" Hyun egoiskah diriku terus menutup hatiku rapat – rapat dari perhatian dan cinta Yunho ? aku telah menyakiti hati Yunho dengan mencaci maki dirinya tadi pagi, aku melihat kedua bola matanya tampak sedih dan terluka tapi entah mengapa aku juga merasa terluka, merutuki kebodohanku bersikap kasar padanya dan ingin rasanya aku mengejar Yunho saat dia pergi meninggalkanku "

" Hyun, kau benar dengan ucapanmu mungkin aku belum menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada Yunho, seiring waktu aku pasti jatuh cinta padanya dan seperti yang pernah kau katakan tanpa aku sadari aku sudah menyukai Yunho sejak kau memperkenalkannya padaku tapi aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu "

" Aku akui sesuatu terjadi pada hatiku, keberadaan Yunho selama seminggu ini membuatku mulai menyadari perasaan dihatiku dan bolehkah aku mengakui kalau aku mencintainya ? "

" Inikah kutukan untukku karena terus mengingkari perasaanku selama ini hingga membuatku tak tenang "

" Tapi kata mereka aku pembawa sial, bagaimana jika kesialanku akan mengikuti kehidupannya dan aku akan kehilangan lagi "

" Andwe "

" Hahhhh " Jaejoong menghela nafasnya berat sepertinya satu kebahagiaan akan hilang darinya.

" Yunho " panggil Jaejoong lirih.

HENING

" Joongie, apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana ? " tanya Mrs. Kim yang masuk ke kamar Jaejoong tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong.

" Umma "

" Ayo masuk, nanti kamu sakit " ajak Mrs. Kim.

" Hahhh, aku hanya memandang langit gelap penuh bintang saja, dulu Joongie sering melakukannya dengan Hyunnie "

" Jangan terus mengenang masa lalu, masa depanmu masih panjang "

" Mianhae, umma "

" Kau sudah makan malam ? "

" Sudah umma tadi "

" Huft, kau tak pintar berbohong Joongie "

" Joongie tidak lapar "

" Tapi kau butuh makan demi aegyamu "

" ... "

" Okay, umma takkan memaksamu tapi kau harus makan saat kau merasa lapar, jangan siksa tubuhmu "

" ... "

" Joongie, umma punya satu permintaan mungkin kau sudah tahu dan pasti bosan mendengarnya "

" ... "

" Umma tahu kau belum bisa melupakan Hyunnie, terima kasih atas cinta yang kau berikan tapi umma tak ingin kau terus terkukung dalam perasaan balas budi yang mengikatmu dengan kami, umma tahu kau menyukai Yunho tapi kau menolak untuk mengakuinya "

" Umma, mengapa bicara begitu ? "

" Joongie, umma sangat mengenalmu sejak kecil yang sulit akrab dengan orang asing, kau tumbuh bersama Hyunjoong, bagimu Hyunjoong adalah segalanya, hal itu yang membuatmu hanya memandang Hyunjoong " ujar Mrs. Kim.

" Saat Hyunjoong mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya padamu, mungkin kau tak punya pilihan lain untuk menolak karena kau tak mengenal namja lain yang menjadi curahan hatimu selain Hyunjoong, Hyunjoong dengan sikap dewasanya mampu berperan sebagai hyung, sahabat dan kekasih yang membuatmu nyaman dan kau percaya jika mencintai seseorang harus membuat kita merasa nyaman " sambung Mrs. Kim.

" ... , mianhae "

" Sudahlah, Hyunjoong adalah cinta pertamamu tapi dia bukanlah cinta terakhirmu dan cinta terakhirmu ada di depan matamu yang selalu kau tolak dan kau sakiti "

" ... "

" Umma dan appa sudah tua Joongie, tidak tahu kapan kami akan menyusul Hyunjoong , bagaimana kami bisa tenang meninggalkanmu suatu saat nanti tanpa seorang pelindung ? "

" Umma, bukankah menikah hanya sekali ? "

" Aniya, suamimu sudah meninggal, pikirkan masa depanmu dan nasib aegyamu "

" Umm, ... "

" Aish, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir cepat tua loh nanti " goda Mrs. Kim.

" Bolehkah aku mencintai Yunho seperti aku mencintai Hyunnie ? "

" Hahahahaha, tentu saja harus ! kami sangat merestui hubungan kalian "

" Tapi aku telah menyakiti hati Yunho " lirih Jaejoong dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Temui Yunho dan minta maaf padanya "

" Aku takut umma, dia akan menolak permintaan maafku "

" Yunho pasti memaafkanmu karena dia sangat mencintaimu "

" Jongmalyo ? "

" Ye, cintailah Yunho dan menikahlah dengannya " jawab Mrs. Kim dengan senyuman yang sangat tulus terukir dibibirnya.

" Okay, besok pagi aku akan menemui Yunho " senang Jaejoong.

" Sudah malam Joongie, tidurlah "

" Selamat malam umma "

" Malam Joongie " Mrs. Kim berjalan keluar kamar Jaejoong setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

" Hyunnie, besok aku akan menemui Yunho, aku akan minta maaf dan memberitahukan perasaanku padanya "

" Kau senang Hyunnie ! " semangat Jaejoong menunjuk ke satu bintang yang paling terang dan tersenyum tulus.

" Good Night, Hyunnie " kata Jaejoong memberi salam perpisahan pada sang bintang dan beranjak masuk ke kamar dengan senyum yang mengembang karena merasakan hembusan angin yang menyapa kulit tubuhnya.

WUZZZZ

' Hangat ' batin Jaejoong. Lalu menutup pintu kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa letih setelah seminggu ini mengalami insomnia.

" Yunho – ah, good night " akhirnya Jaejoong pun terlelap dan bermimpi indah, bahkan sangat indah.

Di tempat lain, tepat seorang namja tampan bermata musang bernama Yunho yang rebahan di atas ranjang empuknya di kamar mewah, senyum terlukis di wajah tampannya saat mengingat malaikat cantiknya " Good night, Boo " bisiknya dan mulai terlelap dengan mimpi yang juga sangan indah.

.

.

.

Keesokan pagi

Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui celah – celah jendela mengusik tidur seorang namja cantik bernama Jaejoong dari alam mimpinya. " Enghh " lenguhnya.

" Sudah pagi ya " gumam Jaejoong lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan merapikan kamar tidurnya.

SREK

" Wah, indahnya pagi ini " kagum Jaejoong saat membuka tirai jendela kamarnya.

GREK

" Aaaggghhhh...hahahahahaha " teriak kebahagiaan diselilingi tawa renyah Jaejoong setelah membuka pintu kamar yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan beranda. Wajahnya terlihat berbinar – binar menyambut pagi hari ini.

" Mulai hari ini aku harus minta maaf pada Yunho hyung " kata Jaejoong dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk segera mandi agar tampak segar dihadapan Yunho.

Setengah jam kemudian, Jaejoong sudah siap mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Jaejoong memakai kemeja panjang begaris dengan dua kancing terbuka di bawah kerah, lengan kemeja yang di gulung hingga setengah bawah siku dan celana jins panjang berwarna biru pucat. Rambut almond sebahunya dibuat acak – acakan, kacamata coklat bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Kalung dengan bandul berupa cincin nikahnya dengan Hyunjoong melilit di leher jenjangnya. Gelang anyaman berwarna hitam menghiasi pergelangan tangan kanannya dan jam rolex melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sepatu skets berwarna biru laut pada kedua kakinya. Jaejoong melangkah dengan pasti menuju ruang makan dimana Mr. dan Mrs. Kim sedang menunggunya untuk sarapan pagi di ruang makan.

" Wow, Joongie kau terlihat cantik dengan penampilan seperti itu, pasti Yunho makin cinta " goda Mrs. Kim.

" Uh, umma. Joongie tampan bukan cantik " sebal Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibir merahnya karena dibilang cantik.

" Makin cantik deh kalau bibirnya dimonyongin gitu hehehehe " timpal Mr. Kim diselingi tawanya.

" Appa ! " kesal Jaejoong dengan menghentakkan kakinya lalu duduk di kursi tepat berhadapan dengan Mrs. Kim.

" Kajja, kita makan sekarang " ajak Mr. Kim.

" Mari makan " seru mereka.

.

.

.

" Joongie, kau sudah siap ? " tanya Mrs. Kim.

" Ne " jawab Jaejoong. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Yunho. Jaejoong tampak gugup.

" Rileks saja, Joongie " nasihat Mr. Kim. Selang beberapa menit, mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki area mansion Jung setelah mendapatkan izin dari satpam di pos depan.

" Joongie, sudah sampai. Sana turun , mian kami tak bisa menemanimu bertemu Yunho. Kami harus bekerja " ujar Mr. Kim dan mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan setelah menatap kepergian mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Mr. dan Mrs. Kim.

DUG DUG DUG

Pintu depan di ketuk dengan pengetuk yang ada di pintu itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu terbuka yang di sambut oleh seorang maid paruh baya.

" Anyong, ahjumma. Yunho hyung ada di rumah ? " tanya Jaejoong sopan setelah menundukkan kepalanya sebagai salam.

" Nuguseyo ? "

" Namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong "

" Bibi Im, siapa tamu di depan ? " tanya sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Jaejoong, Mrs. Jung. Maid paruh baya yang dipanggil bibi Im masuk ke dalam mansion memberi tahu soal kedatangan tamu yang mencari tuan muda Yunho.

" Nyonya besar, ada seseorang mencari tuan muda Yunho, namanya Kim Jaejoong " lapor Bibi Im. Beberapa maid yang sedang bekerja menghentikan aktivitas mereka karena mendengar nama asing yang mencari tuan muda mereka dan sepertinya sosok itu adalah orang penting karena raut wajah nyonya besar berubah cerah secerah matahari.

" Jaejoong ? Jongmalyo ? " tanya Mrs. Jung senang dan merasa tak yakin jika Jaejoong calon menantunya akan datang ke mansion Jung.

" Ne "

" Suruh dia masuk saja "

" Ye " Bibi Im beranjak ke pintu depan menemui Jaejoong yang berdiri di depan pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mansion.

" Silahkan masuk " Jaejoong pun masuk ke dalam setelah mendapatkan izin masuk dan diikuti oleh Bibi Im. Beberapa maid yang berada di sana melihat aneh pada Jaejoong. Ada pandangan kagum dengan kecantikan wajah yang dimilikinya tapi ada juga yang tidak suka karena merasa tersaingi untuk mendapatkan perhatian tuan muda Jung mereka.

" Jaejoong, kemari sayang " panggil Mrs. Jung dengan melambaikan tangannya agar Jaejoong mendekatinya.

" Anyong, ahjumma " sapa Jaejoong dengan menbungkukkan tubuhnya 45 derajat.

" Sudah jangan seformal itu pada ahjumma, arra "

" Ye " jawab Jaejoong dan duduk di samping Mrs. Jung.

" Apa kabarmu, sayang ? "

" Baik "

" Kau terlihat kurusan "

" ... "

" Kau harus banyak mengkonsumsi makanan yang bergizi demi calon aegyamu " ujar Mrs. Jung lembut dan membelai rambut almond Jaejoong penuh kasih sayang.

" Ne "

" Kamu pasti ingin bertemu Yunnie kan ? "

" Ne "

" Aduh, Joongie jangan kaku gitu ah, ahjumma jadi tak enak nih, padahal ahjumma ingin sekali menjadi akrab denganmu " ujar Mrs. Kim dengan memasang wajah sedih.

" Mianhae, Joongie hanya tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing "

" Hahahah, tapi kami bukan orang asing lagi "

" Mianhae "

" Hahahaha, sudah sana temui Yunho di kamarnya, kasihan dia hampir mirip mayat hidup, kerjaannya melamun saja sampai – sampai ahjussi yang harus mengurus pekerjaannya hari ini "

" Mianhae, ahjumma gara – gara Joongie, Yunho hyung jadi begini "

" Tidak Joongie, tak ada yang salah semua karena keadaan dan kau butuh waktu untuk menerimanya "

" Gomawoyo, ahjumma bisa mengerti "

" Sama – sama, kamar Yunho di lantai 2 setelah tangga belok ke kiri pintu pertama dari beranda depan "

" Gomawo, ahjumma "

" Mian, ahjumma masih ada urusan di dapur, kalau butuh bantuan panggil para maid aja ya " Mrs. Jung bangkit dari sofa.

" Okey "

" Kalian dengar ya, Joongie ini calon istri Yunho, jadi segala apa yang dibutuhkannya tolong layani dengan baik, jangan sampai Joongie tidak nyaman di sini, arra " perintah Mrs. Jung pada para maid yang berada di sana. Para maid terkejut dengan kabar yang disampaikan Mrs. Jung karena tuan muda mereka akan menikah dengan seorang namja.

" Mi... mianhae nyonya, tapi dia kan namja sama seperti tuan muda Yunho " tanya salah satu maid yang tidak suka dengan kabar yang baru disampaikan oleh Mrs. Jung.

" Tak masalah bagi kami, Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong jauh sebelum Hyunjoong menikahi Jaejoong "

" Ja ... jadi dia istrinya tuan muda Hyunjoong ? sungguh cantik " puji maid yang lain.

" Benar sekali, sebelum Hyunjoong pergi dia berpesan agar mereka menikah dan kami menyetujuinya " jelas Mrs. Jung mengenai status Jaejoong kepada para maid yang penasaran.

" Sudah kalian lanjutkan lagi pekerjaan kalian, jangan bergosip ria waktu bekerja " nasehat Mrs. Jung

" Joongie, ahjumma tinggal ke dapur ya " setelah Mrs. Jung pergi ke dapur, Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Yunho sesuai dengan petunjuk dari Mrs. Jung tadi. Jaejoong tiba di depan pintu bercat coklat, kamar Yunho dan dia langsung mengetuk pintu itu tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

TOK TOK TOK

" Yunho hyung "

TOK TOK TOK

" Hyung "

" Kok gak ada jawaban sih " Jaejoong mendekatkan telinganya di pintu menunggu sahutan dari dalam kamar.

TOK TOK TOK

" Hyung, aku masuk ya "

CKLEK

" What the hell ? " rutuk Jaejoong saat masuk ke kamar Yunho, tampak kamar Yunho porak - poranda bak di terjang angin topan. Pakaian, bantal sofa, bantal tidur, guling, buku – buku, kertas – kertas, hiasan - hiasan kamar dan sampah – sampah makanan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai bahkan sofa yang ada di ruangan itu pun terbalik.

" Ckckckck, inikah calon suamiku ? "

" Awas aja jika kebiasaan buruknya ini berlanjut sampai menikah, bakal takkan ku kasih jatah sebulan " gerutu Jaejoong.

BLUSH

" Eh, bicara apa aku ini " kaget Jaejoong dengan apa yang barusan dia katakan sehingga membuat wajahnya merona merah.

SREK

GREK

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk ke kamar mewah milik namja tampan bermata musang yang hancur bak di terpa angin topan setelah Jaejoong menyibak tirai jendela dan membuka pintu geser kamar itu yang memisahkan kamar dengan beranda tapi tak mengusik tidur namja tampan itu. Jaejoong yang tidak menyukai suasana yang jorok akhirnya membersihkan kamar Yunho sebelum membangunkannya, dengan cekatan Jaejoong mengumpulkan pakaian yang kotor dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang penampung pakaian kotor, menyusun buku – buku yang tergeletak begitu saja ke raknya masing – masing, membuang kertas – kertas dan sampah makanan ke tempat sampah, sofa yang terbalik dikembalikan ke keadaan semula dan bantal sofa diletakkan kembali pada sofa, begitu juga bantal tidur dan guling diletakkan di atas ranjang, setengah jam kemudian acara bersih – bersihnya selesai.

" Akhirnya selesai juga merapikan kamar pemalas ini, ckck "

" Sekarang bangunkan si beruang hibernasi ini "

SREK

Jaejoong pun menyibak selimut yang menutup seluruh tubuh Yunho dan seketika wajahnya memerah dan kikikan meluncur dari mulutnya saat melihat gaya tidur Yunho yang menurut Jaejoong mirip ayam kalkun di panggang, bayangkan tidur Yunho dengan mulut menganga dengan kedua tangan telentang dan kedua kaki mengangkang, dan perlu diingat kalau Yunho tidur tanpa menggunakan piyama melainkan hanya celana boxer yang melekat di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

' OMG ' batin Jaejoong tak percaya.

" Yunho hyung bangun " Jaejoong berusaha membangunkan Yunho dengan menggoyangkan tubuh besarnya pelan – pelan.

" Hyung, bangunlah "

" Yunho hyung bangun, ck " Jaejoong yang kesal mempout bibir sexynya karena Yunho tak kunjung bangun.

' Ini manusia terbuat dari zat apa sih, uuhh '

" BANGUNNNNNNN " teriak Jaejoong tepat di telinga kiri Yunho.

" Aaaaggghhh " Yunho langsung terbangun karena kaget mendengar teriakan itu.

" Uuhh, hyung ini manusia apa beruang atau mayat hidup sih ? "

" ... " Yunho yang masih kaget karena teriakan itu tidak membalas perkataan Jaejoong, dia hanya mengucek dan mengedipkan kedua matanya, menyesuaikan kedua matanya dengan cahay yang masuk.

" Dari tadi aku capek bangunin, hyung "

" ... " Yunho tak bisa berkata – kata lagi saat melihat sosok yang dicintainya ada di kamarnya. Kaget ?, tentu saja tapi Yunho menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan diam menatap tajam Jaejoong yang terus berceloteh.

" Yakh ! hyung mendengarkanku ? " kesal Jaejoong dan mempout bibir sexynya karena merasa diabaikan.

GLUPH

' Aish, Boo kau mau menggodaku dengan bibir sexymu ' batin Yunho yang tergoda dengan melihat bibir sexy Jaejoong yang sangat menggoda iman.

" Boo ... eh maksudku Jaejoong, benarkah ini kau ? " tanya Yunho tak percaya.

" Yup, ini aku hyung, memang ada Jaejoong yang lain ? " jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah sok terluka.

" Tidak. Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku ? " tanya Yunho datar.

" Aku hanya ingin bertemu calon suamiku "

DEG

Yunho kaget dengan jawaban Jaejoong yang tiba – tiba mengatakan dirinya adalah calon suaminya secara tak langsung.

" Apa maksudmu ? bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang takkan pernah mau menikah denganku, kau juga bilang aku namja brengsek, menjijikkan dan tak tahu malu, selamanya kau takkan mencintaiku dan kau sangat menginginkanku pergi dari sisimu untuk selamanya " ungkap Yunho dengan tampang kecewa.

" Hyung, mianhae aku melakukan banyak kesalahan dengan bersikap acuh tak acuh padamu, mencacimu dan sempat membencimu ... hiks hiks hiks " jawab Jaejoong dengan nada menyesal yang diselingi isakan.

" Aku tidak marah padamu, hanya menyalahkan diriku saja. Sudah jangan menangis lagi " kata Yunho bijak. Melihat genangan air mata Yunho, rasanya ingin sekali menghapus air mata itu dan memeluknya erat.

GREP

" Eh ? " kaget Yunho karena tiba – tiba Jaejoong memeluknya erat.

" Mianhae hiks hiks " bisik Jaejoong di telinga kiri Yunho dengan diselingi isakan tangisnya, tindakan Jaejoong ini membuat jantung Yunho berdetak lebih cepat dan darahnya berdesir ingin segera menjadikan Jaejoong milikya.

" Jae " panggil Yunho dan membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

" Panggil aku Boo ... Boojae ? Boojaejoongie ? terserah yang mana saja " harap Jaejoong dan berusaha menghentikan isakannya.

" Bolehkah ? "

" Hmm "

" Kalau begitu kau panggil aku Yunnie " pinta Yunho lembut, posisi mereka masih berpelukan.

" Yunnie "

" Boo, apa yang membuatmu memutuskan menerimaku sebagai calon suamimu ? " Yunho mengelus penuh kasih sayang punggung Jaejoong.

" Aku ingin membahagiakan Hyunnie di sana " jawaban Jaejoong seakan menohok hati Yunho karena Jaejoong belum bisa mencintainya, tapi Yunho berpikir positif semua butuh waktu bukankah dirinya pernah mengatakan takkan mengharapkan balasan cinta dari Jaejoong asal bisa hidup bersamanya. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Yunho.

" Tapi aku mengakui telah terjadi sesuatu di sini " ujar Jaejoong dengan menunjuk dada kirinya.

" Sejak kapan ? "

" Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, mungkin saat pertama kali kau menciumku di taman itu, kau tahu itu ciuman pertamaku, Hyunjoong saja kekasihku belum pernah mencium bibirku, dasar pervert. Jelas aku marah sekali padamu waktu itu karena berlaku tak senonoh di depan umum "

" Mwo ? benarkah itu ciuman pertamamu ? habisnya aku penasaran dengan wajah cantikmu "

PLAK

" Appoo " ringis Yunho memegang jidatnya yang di tampar Jaejoong.

" Aku namja seharusnya dibilang tampan bukan cantik " Jaejoong mempout bibirnya.

" Mungkin juga saat Hyunnie memperkenalkan kita, aku sangat kagum melihatmu yang terlihat lebih tampan dibandingkan waktu kita bertemu pertama kali di taman itu kau tampak seperti pak tua mesum " goda Jaejoong.

" Aish "

" Dan kalau boleh jujur selama seminggu ini, keberadaanmu disampingku membuatku terus memikirkanmu, kau bisa membuatku merasa nyaman, gugup, senang, takut tapi aku berusaha menutup hatiku karena aku tak ingin mengkhianati cinta Hyunnie padaku dan menambah daftar sial orang – orang didekatku, mianhae " lanjut Jaejoong.

" Sudahlah, aku bisa mengerti kok, yang penting sekarang kau mau menerimaku dan perlahan – lahan mencintaiku dan satu hal lagi jangan mengatakan dirimu sial, arra " ujar Yunho dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

" Bagiku, kau adalah malaikatku dan kehidupanku "

" Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku tanpa harus menggantikan posisi Hyunjoong di hatimu " lanjut Yunho.

" Gomawoyo " jawab Jaejoong dan mendapatkan ciuman mendadak dari Yunho tepat dibirbirnya.

CUP

" Mmhhhmmm mmmmhhhh hhhh " erang mereka berdua.

" Saranghae Boo "

" Nado "

T.B.C


	11. Chapter 11

Title : As Long As You Love Me

Rate : M - NC

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, M-preg, Yaoi, Hurt, Happy Ending

Length : Chapter 11 /?

Pairing : Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Sibum, Hanchul, Minjoon, Minkyu, Minkhun, Jongki, Miram

Cast : Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yun Ho, Park Yoo Chun, Kim Jun Su, Choi Si Won, Kim Ki Bum, Kim Hee Chul, Kim Hyun Joong, Han Geng as Lee Han Kyung, Park Jung Min, Kim Hyung Joon, Shim Chang Min as Jung Chang Min, Choi Jong Hoon as Jung Jong Hoon, Choi Min Ho as Jung Min Ho, Karam as Jung Karam, Nichkhun as Park Nichkhun, Cho Kyu Hyun as Choi Kyu Hyun, Lee Hong KI, Lee Mika, Jung Jessica, Noh Min Woo and Other Cast ( SS501, SUJU, FT. ISLAND, 2PM, MBLAQ, THE BOSS, BIGBANG, SHINEE, Jung Ji Hoon aka Rain, Song Hye Gyo, SNSD, CN Blue)

...

Balasan Review :

Yui : thanx ya yui, mianhae gak bisa update cepat karena berbagi waktu dengan kuliah ... tapi chapter selanjutnya diusahakan

Thepaendeo : yup, yunjae mulai lovely-an kok ... bentar lagi Jaejoong bakal nyatakan cintanya

Guest : okay di lanjut

Cherry Bear86 Yunjae : mianhae, gak bisa update cepat karena berbagi dengan waktu kuliah...hahaha...sabar ya, orang sabar di sayang author

De : oh gak papa kok reviewnya disini...thanx ya, maaf kalo bikin nangis ya...aku juga hampir nangis hahaha ( author buka kedok ternyata cengeng ), mian kalo Hyunjoongnya mati, sesuaikan dengan ceritanya trus kalo soal Minwoo baca aja deh ceritanya.

Hime – chan : mianhae ya kalo jadi sentimentil gitu hahaha ... baca aja deh ceritanya ok

Rie yunnie bear : ok dilanjut nih

Lee minji elf : mianhae kalo lama updatenya habis berbagi dengan kuliah

LeeJaeMiYewooky : thanx ya, diusahakan cepat ...

Note : mianhae ya, kalo Yunjaeyoosumin belum update... sabar ya

Silahkan di baca

Chapter 11

" Saranghae Boo "

" Nado "

" Boo, aku akan terus mencintaimu hingga maut memisahkan kita " bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong saat mendekap tubuh kurus Jaejoong dengan penuh cinta.

" Hikshiks, gomawoyo " isak Jaejoong pada bahu kekar Yunho. Mereka masih saling berpelukan.

" Kau tahu hal apa yang membahagiakan bagiku saat ini ? " kata Yunho Jaejoong yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak tahu.

" ... " Yunho hanya diam sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang sangat disukainya, Jaejoong yang menunggu jawaban Yunho tak mendapatkan jawaban akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho lembut.

" Apa itu Yunnie-ah ? " tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah polos tanda dia sangat penasaran.

" Kau " jawab Yunho singkat dan Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan kedua mata besarnya tampak imut dimata Yunho.

' Kyeopta '

" Kau adalah jawaban dari semua pertanyaan hatiku, siapa orang yang kucintai ? siapa orang yang menjadi belahan jiwaku ? siapa orang yang meluluhkan kekerasan hatiku ? siapa orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku ? siapa orang yang akan melahirkan anak – anakku ? siapa orang yang akan menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku ? dan aku tahu sepanjang perjalanan hidupku akhirnya aku menemukan sosokmu yang menjadi pelabuhan hatiku dan sumber dari segala kebahagiaanku " jelas Yunho dengan mengelus wajah cantik Jaejoong.

" Boo, gomawoyo kau mau menerima cintaku, aku janji akan selalu membahagiakanmu dan berada disisimu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, pegang janjiku " kata Yunho tulus dan mendapatkan kecupan singkat dibibirnya oleh Jaejoong.

" Hikshiks, aku pegang janjimu Yunnie-ah, jangan pernah tinggalkanku dan beri aku waktu untuk mencintaimu sebesar cintamu padaku " balas Jaejoong diselingi isakan kebahagiaan dan Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat.

" Yunnie-ah " panggil Jaejoong dalam dekapan Yunho yang asik merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh namja cantiknya. Yunho tidak menjawab dalam kata – kata tapi hanya membalas dengan ' hmm ' saja dan membuat Jaejoong menarik tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Yunho. Jaejoong mempout bibir ranumnya.

GLEK

" Ehem, jangan goda aku Boojaejoongie atau aku akan menerkammu, haum " canda Yunho dengan meniru gerakkan harimau mengaum.

PLAK

" Apoo " ringis Yunho memegang kepalanya yang dipukul Jaejoong.

" Dasar manusia jadi – jadian " ejek Jaejoong.

" Uhh, habisnya bibir sexymu itu godaan berat bagiku, makanya jangan suka mempout bibir sensualmu dihadapanku, jika tidak aku cium atau mungkin aku akan memakanmu " terang Yunho dengan tatapan mesum.

" OMG, aku akan menikah dengan namja pervert, anugrah atau karma kah ini ya Tuhan " kata Jaejoong sok terluka. Posisi mereka saat ini, Yunho memegang erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

HAHAHAHAHAHA

" Yakh! jangan tertawa Yunnie-ah " rengek Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho tertawa terus. Jaejoong kembali mempout bibirnya dan langsung mendapat ciuman dari Yunho tepat dibibir Jaejoong.

" Mmmhhmmm hhmmm hhmmm ahhh " erang Jaejoong. Awalnya Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut hingga selang beberapa menit ciuman berubah menjadi panas.

Yunho yang kecanduan dengan rasa bibir Jaejoong makin memperdalam ciumannya. Dijilatnya bibir bawah Jaejoong agar namja cantiknya membuka mulut dan mempersilahkan lidah Yunho memasuki rongga mulut Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Yunho tak kehabisan akal lalu menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong dan menimbulkan erangan dari namja cantiknya " Agghhh hmm ".

Rongga mulut Jaejoong akhirnya terbuka tanpa menunda waktu Yunho langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam, di sana dia menjilat deretan gigi yang tersusun rapi, merasa manisnya dinding rongga mulut dan bertarung dengan lidah Jaejoong yang berusaha mendorong lidah Yunho keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Jaejoong mulai terlena dengan ciuman mereka, dia menatap kedua mata Yunho yang telah memejam, sebuah senyuman terukir di sudut bibir Jaejoong dan dia pun memejamkan kedua matanya.

" Enghh hmm hhh mmhhhmmm " lenguhan keluar dari bibir Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho semakin menggila, Yunho berusaha mempertahankan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong, bibir Yunho memagut bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong dengan cepat tanpa melepas pertarungan lidah mereka, tangan Yunho mulai masuk ke dalam kemeja yang dipakai Jaejoong, mengelus dada bidang Jaejoong dengan lembut sedangkan tangan Jaejoong memegang kedua bahu Yunho. Yunho semakin terbakar nafsu akhirnya merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong di ranjang empuknya, tubuh kekarnya tidak terlalu menindih tubuh Jaejoong dengan kedua siku kanan – kiri sebagai penyanggah berat tubuhnya agar tidak menyakiti janin yang dikandung Jaejoong, bagaimanapun juga Yunho sadar bahwa Jaejoong saat ini sedang hamil dan sebagai calon appa yang baik harus menjaga calon aegyanya kelak. ' Hehehehe, sebentar lagi aku akan jadi appa ' batin Yunho bangga disela aktivitas berciuman panas dengan Jaejoong.

Kaki kiri Yunho mengapit kaki kanan Jaejoong sedangkan kaki kanan Yunho mengapit kaki kiri Jaejoong yang setengah terjulur ke bawah dan tentu saja organ yang berada di selangkangan Yunho bergesekan dengan milik Jaejoong. Yunho yang merasa nikmat dengan posisi ini semakin mempercepat ciumannya begitu juga gesekan juniornya pada milik Jaejoong pun semakin cepat. " Hmm mmmhhmmm enghhmm ggghh " erang Jaejoong dalam kenikmatan. Yunho perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang semakin merona dan masih menutup kedua matanya sedangkan bibir mereka masih saling berpagutan.

" Uhhh eenngghhh hhmmm " lenguh Yunho terdengar untuk pertama kalinya saat dia merasakan juniornya sudah menegang dan menusuk pangkal junior milik Jaejoong yang mulai menegang juga. Jaejoong merasakan sinyal bahaya akan terjadi padanya jika dia tidak segera menghentikan kemesuman calon suaminya. Jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuh besar Yunho ke belakang dan akhirnya Yunho jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya dimana pantatnya lebih dulu menyentuh lantai dengan kedua tangan berada di sisi tubuhnya, kedua kakinya terjengkang ke atas, kepalanya dan punggungnya membentur sofa di seberang kiri ranjang king sizenya. ( hahahaha, sorry yah bayangkan Yunho jatuh kayak gini )

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Jaejoong tertawa terbahak - bahak melihat Yunho yang jatuh secara tidak elit di depan matanya. Yunho tampak kesal karena ditertawakan, dia berusaha berdiri sambil mengelus kepala dan memegang punggung yang terasa sakit sambil memdesis kesakitan '' ssshhss ''. Batin Jaejoong berkata kalau Yunho mirip kakek – kakek. Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong sambil mengacung jari telunjuk dan menggeram " kau ... " (jeda ), sebelum Yunho melanjutkan kata – katanya Jaejoong langsung kabur dari hadapan Yunho menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar beruang yang sedang mengamuk menurut versi Jaejoong tanpa menghentikan tawanya.

" Kim Jaejoong, jangan lari kau " teriak Yunho dari kamar tidurnya.

" Aww, punggungku " rintih Yunho.

" Ck, tenaganya kuat juga walau sedang hamil. Ssshhh "

.

.

Jaejoong berlari kecil melewati ruang tengah menuju dapur sambil tersenyum - senyum, wajahnya semakin tampak cantik dan berseri sehingga para maid berkelamin wanita merasa iri melihat kecantikan alami tanpa polesan kosmetik yang dimiliki Jaejoong. Para maid yang sedang bekerja di ruang tengah menatap Jaejoong aneh karena senyum – senyum sendiri hingga salah satu maid dari ketiga maid wanita yang bekerja di ruang tengah sengaja menyapanya.

" Mianhae, Tuan muda Jaejoong kenapa senyum – senyum sendiri ? " tanya maid wanita yang pertama bertubuh pendek yang senang dengan keberadaan Jaejoong di mansion keluarga Jung.

" Pasti tadi ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan di kamar Tuan muda Yunho yah ? " goda maid wanita yang kedua dengan perawakan lebih tua dari maid tadi. Jaejoong hanya menganguk dengan wajah bersemu merah.

" Oh ya, kalian belum memperkenalkan diri padaku ? " kata Jaejoong sambil mempout bibirnya sehingga membuat ketiga maid berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Jaejoong. Ketiga maid hanya sanggup membantin melihat tingkah unik calon istri Tuan muda mereka.

' Imutnya '

' Yeppo '

' Aish, kalau saja Tuan muda Jaejoong masih single, aku mau jadi pacarnya '

" Mianhae, kami sudah lancang berbicara dengan anda ? namaku Jun Jin, yang disebelahku ini namanya Soo Young dan yang bertubuh tinggi macam tiang listrik ini namanya Goo Mi " kata maid wanita yang pertama kali menyapa Jaejoong dan mereka masing – masing membungkukkan tubuh sebagai tanda hormat sedangkan Jaejoong merasa tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu.

" Salam kenal nuna - nuna, namaku Jaejoong, panggil saja Joongie yah " kata Jaejoong dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada ketiga maid yang baru dikenalnya.

" Eh, Tuan muda Jaejoong tidak boleh membungkukkan tubuh seperti itu pada kami " kata Sooyoung tidak enak hati. Tapi Jaejoong bersikap tak peduli.

" Tuan muda Jaejoong, kami senang sekali mendengar berita kalau anda calon istri Tuan muda Yunho daripada dengan nenek sihir itu, mereka bagai surga dan neraka " sambung Goomi tanpa sadar.

" Nenek sihir ? " bingung Jaejoong.

" Oopss " Goomi yang sadar langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba – tiba dari lantai atas terdengar teriakan dan derap langkah orang berlari yang membahana hingga ke ruang tengah. Posisi Jaejoong saat ini membelakangi tangga.

" Yakh ! Kim Jaejoong kemari kau " panggil Yunho saat menemukan Jaejoong di ruang tengah dan terdengarlah teriakan histeris dari ketiga maid yang sedang berbicara dengan Jaejoong.

AAAAAAGGGGGRRRRHHHHHH

Wajah ketiga maid itu langsung merona merah karena melihat Tuan muda mereka yang tampak sangat sexy. Mereka terpana, mata tak berkedip dan mimisan, tanpa pikir panjang mereka langsung menutup wajah mereka dengan kedua tangan dan meninggalkan pasangan Yunjae di ruang tengah. Ketiga maid pun membantin " Rezeki gak lari kemana "

" Eh, Yunnie ... " Jaejoong tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata – kata karena saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya tampak Yunho berdiri dihadapannya hanya menggunakan boxer pendek sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya. Yunho tampak menyeringai dan membuat Jaejoong merona dan bergidik ngeri memikirkan kejadian di kamar tadi, jalan satu – satunya yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong adalah LARI !. Jaejoong berusaha menghindari Yunho yang terus menghadang langkah Jaejoong yang hendak menyelamatkan diri.

" Mau kemana cantik ? " tanya Yunho saat menghadang Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju dapur dengan tatapan mesum.

" Kau harus ganti rugi plus dengan bunganya " goda Yunho sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuh hendak melangkah ke arah lain tapi Yunho dengan gesitnya kembali menghadang, Jaejoong berbalik ke arah lain lagi Yunho pun menghadangnya lagi hingga Jaejoong yang tak tahu lagi harus kemana, berjalan mundur hingga akhirnya Jaejoong terpojok pada dinding pembatas antara ruang tengah dengan ruang depan. Yunho semakin merapat ke tubuh Jaejoong dengan tangan berada di sisi wajahnya.

" Joongie, kau tak bisa lari dariku lagi "

BLUSH

FFFUUUHHHHHHHHH

" Yu...Yunnie ( glek ) akuhh mauhh... " Jaejoong yang gugup tak dapat melanjutkan kata – katanya karena Yunho terus menggodanya dengan menghembuskan udara ke tengkuk leher Jaejoong hingga membuatnya mendesah.

" Katakan kauhh mauhh apahhh, Boo ? " balas Yunho dengan nada mendesah dan kembali menghembuskan udara ke tengkuk leher Jaejoong kembali.

FFFUUUHHHHHHHHH

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka dengan kagum termasuk Mrs. Jung dan ada juga yang memandang mereka dengan benci yang hanya menjurus pada Jaejoong saja. Mrs. Jung tampak bahagia dengan kemesraan Yunjae tapi dia harus menghentikan kemesuman Yunho sebelum adegannya semakin liar.

" Yunhhh akuhhh..." sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata – katanya, Mrs. Jung sudah menyela Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang dibuat tajam agar tampak seperti orang marah.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan Jung Yunjae ? " Mrs. Jung pura – pura marah kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

" Yun, aku mau ke toilet dulu " kaget Jaejoong setelah mendorong tubuh Yunho dan langsung berlari ke arah lain yang dikira Jaejoong itu letak kamar mandi.

" Eh, Joongie kamar mandi bukan ke arah sana " teriak Mrs. Jung saat melihat Jaejoong lari ke arah yang salah. Percuma Jaejoong tidak mendengar teriakannya. Tatapan Mrs. Jung beralih pada Yunho yang menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

" Yunho, kau ini benar – benar mesum ya " kesal Mrs. Jung pada Yunho dan menjewer telinganya.

" Appo, umma. Yunnie cuma mau menggoda Boojaejoongie saja " bela Yunho berusaha melepaskan jeweran Mrs. Jung.

" Tapi kau ingat tempat dan keadaanmu, lihat dirimu hanya menggunakan boxer pendek, semua mata menatapmu lapar " ujar Mrs. Jung dan Yunho mulai menatap kesekelilingnya dan benar saja semua mata maid menatapnya seolah dia ini makanan lezat siap santap.

Uggghhhh

Yunho mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, dia tampak kesal sekali dengan tatapan para maid itu.

" Yakh ! berhenti menatapku seolah aku ini makanan lezat buat kalian atau kalian aku pecat semua ! " geram Yunho dan melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

" Dasar ! " timpal Yunho lagi.

" Ckck, Yunho Yunho " Mrs. Jung hanya geleng – geleng kepala saja melihat tingkah Yunho yang terkadang di luar karakternya kalau menyangkut Jaejoong.

" Huft, kau hebat Jaejoong bisa melunakkan beruang madu ini " bisik Mrs. Jung dan tatapannya menerawang jauh sambil tersenyum bahagia.

" Lho, Jaejoong kok berdiri di depan itu, kemari sayang " ajak Mrs. Jung saat tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Jaejoong ada di pintu pertemuan antara ruang belakang dengan ruang tengah. Jaejoong berjalan agak ragu tapi dia tetap melangkah mendekati Mrs. Jung dengan wajah tertunduk.

" Jangan menundukan wajahmu, apa yang kau takutkan ? Yunho ? dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya " kata Mrs. Jung lembut dan di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

" Jadi ? "

" Mianhae ahjumma, Joongie buat salah, jangan marahi Joongie dan Yunnie yah " kata Jaejoong dengan tatapan menyesal.

" Hahahaha, kau ini ada – ada saja, ahjumma kira apa. Ahjumma tidak marah, tadi hanya pura – pura saja, hanya ingin mengerjai kalian, habisnya kalian seolah memiliki dunia sendiri tanpa menyadari dimana kalian berada. Bagaimana akting ahjumma ? baguskan ? ahh, ini sepertinya efek nonton drama korea ' Fullhouse ', hahaha " jelas Mrs. Jung sedikit narcis.

" Eh, jadi ahjumma suka nonton Fullhouse? " kaget Jaejoong dengan ekspresi tak percaya dan dijawab dengan anggukan Mrs. Jung.

" Sebentar lagi Fullhouse main Joongie, kita nonton yuk " ajak Mrs. Jung dan menarik tangan Jaejoong ke arah sofa yang di depannya ada TV. Mrs. Jung memencet tombol ' on ' dari remot dan memilih channel TV yang akan menayangkan serial drama Fullhouse. Serial drama Fullhouse pun mulai yang di awali dengan lagu pembuka drama. Selang beberapa menit mereka berdua larut dalam ceritanya dan setiap adegan yang menampilkan kebahagian, wajah keduanya tampak berseri dan tersenyum, ketika adegannya menampilkan lelucon, mereka akan tertawa terbahak – bahak hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Yunho yang kini duduk di samping Jaejoong. Yunho terus menatap Mrs. Jung dan Jaejoong lekat, mereka tampak akrab dan harmonis seperti umma dan anaknya, seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampan Yunho.

Tapi selang beberapa menit Yunho mendecak sambil menggeleng kepalanya saat melihat mereka menangis pilu karena adegan pada drama menampilkan ekspresi terluka sang aktris utamanya yang merasa gagal mendapatkan cinta dari namja yang kini dicintainya " Ckckck ". Yunho segera memberikan tissue yang berada di meja depan sofa kepada mereka untuk mengusap air mata yang mulai mengalir dari dua pasang mata yang sedang larut dalam kesedihan opera sabun menurut Yunho, tak beberapa lama drama pun habis alias bersambung yang disambut helaan berat tak terima kalau dramanya bersambung dari pihak Mrs. Jung dan Jaejoong sedangkan Yunho menghela lega karena drama itakhirnya habis.

" Lee Young Jae jahat tega sekali dia menyakiti Han Ji Eun " celetuk Mrs. Jung.

" Tega sekali, kurang apa dia sih ! sudah cantik, baik hati, rajin menabung lagi " komentar Jaejoong.

" Benar Joongie, dia cantik sekali tapi lebih cantik ahjumma kan ? " narsis Mrs. Jung dan dibalas kekehan dari Yunjae.

" Rain keren sekali aktingnya, apalagi wajahnya sangat tampan sekaliiiiiiiiiii " puji Jaejoong dengan riangnya seperti fangirls sambil menangkup kedua tangannya dan mulai membayangkan wajah sang idola sedangkan Yunho memasang wajah cemberut sambil memonyongkan bibirnya yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Jaejoong, satu kata kalau Yunho cemburu berat dengan namja yang diidolakan Jaejoong.

" Uuhh, lebih tampan lagi aku daripada namja itu, wajahku kecil, aku punya tahi lalat di atas bibir yang menambah ketampananku, mata musangku yang tajam, tubuhku tak kalah tinggi darinya dan memiliki otot bisep apalagi kulit tanku yang eksotis dan perut rataku yang sexy " narcis Yunho dengan nada sebal.

" Aish, kau sama aja dengan appamu yang cemburu dengan si Rain, jangan salahkan kami yang terpesona dengan Rain tapi dasar si Rain memiliki daya tarik tersendiri " bela Mrs. Jung dan disambut dengan tawa renyah Jaejoong melihat ekspresi Yunho yang tampak sok terluka. Mrs. Jung dan Jaejoong pun akhirnya tertawa lepas melihat Yunho terabaikan.

HAHAHAHAHAHA

... ... SKIP TIME ...

Yunho menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Tangan kanannya mengusap lembut pipi kiri Jaejoong sedangkan satu tangannya memegang stir mobil. Hari sudah sore dan mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Jaejoong setelah seharian Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu liburnya di mansion Yunho.

" Yun, perhatikan jalannya jangan diriku yang kau tatap nanti kita kecelakaan " titah Jaejoong karena takut jika kecelakaan terjadi.

" Hmm, mianhae. Aku hanya tak menyangka akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu " ujar Yunho dan tatapan matanya kembali ke depan memperhatikan jalan setelah memberikan seulas senyum indah hanya untuk Jaejoong. Tak berapa lama mereka tiba di depan rumah Jaejoong tanpa menyadari sebuah mobil MVP hitam yang terpakir di ujung jalan dekat rumahnya.

Yunho memarkirkan mobil audinya di depan rumah Jaejoong, lalu keluar dari mobilnya, berjalan menuju pintu sebelah tempat Jaejoong duduk dan membukanya.

" Kita sudah sampai my little princess " kata Yunho dengan nada menggoda dan memberikan tangan kanannya pada Jaejoong yang disambut antusias oleh Jaejoong.

" Thank you my king and i'm not a little princess, i'm a gorgerous prince " balas Jaejoong dengan mempout bibirnya.

" Hahahaha, as you wish " timpal Yunho dengan melingkarkan tangan kanannya yang kekar pada pinggang ramping Jaejoog dan memberikan ciuman pada pipi kirinya. Mereka berjalan menuju rumah Jaejoong masih saling berangkulan.

" Umma dan appa Kim belum pulang ? " tanya Yunho dan mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa setelah berada dalam ruang tamu.

" Belum, sejak Hyunnie meninggal mereka selalu tiba di rumah sekitar jam 8 " jelas Jaejoong dengan mimik sedih dan mendudukkan pantatnya di samping Yunho setelah mengambilkan secangkir kopi untuk Yunho. Yunho merangkul Jaejoong dan mereka larut dalam pikiran masing – masing. Hanya terdengar deru nafas mereka selama beberapa menit hingga Yunho memulai untuk memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka. Yunho menggenggam dan meremas tangan kanan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

" Boo "

" Hmm "

" ... "

" ... "

" Boo, aku sangat mencintaimu "

" Aku tahu "

" Aku tidak sabar lagi ingin memilikimu "

" Aku tahu "

" Aku bosan selalu melajang "

" Aku tahu "

" Aku sudah tak tahan lagi ingin menyentuhmu "

" Aku tahu. Dasar pervert " senyum mengembang di wajah Jaejoong saat menyadari dia akan menikah dengan namja pervert lagi.

" Hufftt, aku ingin memiliki anak yang banyak "

" Aku tahu "

" Kau cantik Boo "

" Aku tahu. Eh...yakh ! aku ini tampan " kesal Jaejoong sambil mempout bibirnya.

" Hahahaha...akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau cantik Boo " goda Yunho sambil mencubit kedua pipi Jaejoong.

" Kau menjebakku dengan kata - katamu. Dasar licik " kata Jaejoong dan memukul bahu kiri Yunho pelan.

" Yong Hwa saja mengakuinya kalau kau sangat cantik saat aku mengiriminya fotomu sebagai calon istriku "

" Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya "

" Tenang saja saat kita menikah nanti dia pasti datang apalagi dia akan membantuku mengurusi perusahaan kami di Seoul "

" Benarkah ? "

" Dia bilang seperti ini ' Hyung, kalau aku bosan denganmu secepatnya menyerahkanmu padanya ' " ujar Yunho menirukan gaya bicara Yong Hwa

" Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksimu Yun "

" You're mine now and forever "

" Kau ini posesif sekali sih "

" Boo, aku ingin sekali kau tinggal denganku di mansion agar aku bisa menjaga dan mengawasimu selama masa kehamilanmu apalagi saat kau mulai mengidam "

" Mianhae, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan umma dan appa apalagi kita belum menikah "

" Bagaimana kalau kita menikah besok saja ?

" Mwo ? kau gila ? "

" Gila karenamu "

" Dasar penggombal "

" Boo, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu ? "

" ... "

" Saat bayimu lahir kau akan memberinya marga dari siapa ? "

" Tentu saja Kim karena dia adalah satu – satunya keturunan Kim yang tersisa "

" ... "

" Waeyo ? "

" Aniya "

" ... "

" ... "

" Seandainya bayi ini diizinkan mengambil marga keluargaku ... " Yunho terdiam sejenak tak sanggup menyelesaikan kata – katanya.

" Mianhae " sambung Jaejoong.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin dia terluka karena dia bukan seorang Jung "

" ... "

" Sudahlah, tidak usah kau pikirkan. Aku mengerti "

...SKIP TIME...

Di luar

" Bagaimana dengan target " tanya seseorang dari seberang telepon pada anak buah kepercayaannya.

" Tenang bos, kami sudah siap, tinggal menunggu si Jung muda itu meninggalkan rumah Kim Jaejoong "

" Cih, takkan ku biarkan kau memiliki Jaejoong, Yunho ! "

" Bawa Jaejoong ke Villa, aku akan mempersiapkan pernikahan kami "

" Beres bos " dan sambungan pembicaraan pun berakhir.

.

.

.

Kim's Supermarket

Tampak kobaran api yang membumbul tinggi, beberapa mobil kebakaran, polisi yang sedang mengamankan dan mengevakuasi para pengunjung dan masayarakat yang ada di sekitar supermaket Kim yang terbakar. Tak lupa pula para pemburu berita pun berada di sekitar kejadian untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang kebakaran. Tidak ada laporan korban jiwa tapi kerugian hampir mencapai jutaan won.

" Hikshikshiks, yobo supermarket kita sudah hangus " kata Mrs. Kim dengan tangisannya.

" Sssshhh, tenanglah chagiya. Kita pasti bisa melewati cobaan ini " ujar Mr. Kim menenangkan istri tercintanya.

" Mereka kejam sekali membakar satu – satunya usaha milik kita "

" Sssttt, jangan menuduh sembarangan mereka kan tidak ada di sini bisa saja ini konsletting listrik "

" Tuan dan nyonya Kim, apa kalian baik – baik saja " sebuah suara menginterupsikan percakapan mereka.

" Kami baik – baik saja. Terima kasih polisi Hwang "

" Kami akan menyelidiki sebab kebakaran ini "

" Ini pasti ulah mereka " tuduh Mrs. Kim.

" Jangan menuduh sembarangan sayang " ujar Mr. Kim.

" Maksud anda siapa nyonya Kim ? " tanya Polisi Hwang.

" Kami tidak mengenali mereka tapi mereka selalu meneror dan melakukan kekerasan pada kami beberapa hari ini " jelas Mrs. Kim.

" Apa kalian memiliki masalah dengan orang lain ? " selidik Polisi Hwang.

" Tidak "

" Seharusnya anda melaporkan kejadian ini pada polisi " heran polisi Hwang.

" Mianhae, kami tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah "

" Tapi setidaknya kalian pikirkan keselamatan kalian, bukankah Jaejoong masih membutuhkan kalian , jika terjadi sesuatu pada kalian dia akan sebatangkara lagi " ujar polisi Hwang. Polisi Hwang merupakan tetangga mereka yang bekerja sebagai polisi patroli.

" Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka. Aku yakin mereka akan mendapatkan ganjarannya nanti " kata Mr. Kim pasrah.

" Maaf, saya mengganggu anda. Saya reporter Jang ingin menanyakan tentang kejadian kebakaran ini " sapa seorang reporter wanita dari stasiun TV lokal.

" Tolong reporter Jang jangan ganggu mereka dulu, mereka butuh ketenangan " bela polisi Hwang.

" Tapi saya ..."

" Jangan ganggu kami ! " bentak Mrs. Kim.

.

.

.

Jaejunki Bread and Cake's Cafe

" Bagaimana ini ? " kata Kibum setelah selesai membaca beberapa surat berupa surat pemberitahuan dan sertifikat kepemilikan yang sah yang ditemukannya di meja counter kafe.

" Apanya yang bagaimana ? "

" Aish, Sui-ah kemana otakmu sih, lihat ini semua ! " Kibum menunjukkan surat pemberitahuan dan sertifikat sah kepemilikan atas tanah dan bangunan yang baru. Jaejoong, Junsu dan Kibum hanya sebagai penyewa bangunan tempat kafe yang mereka gunakan. Pemilik lama tanah dan bangunan ini telah menjualnya kepada orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong, Junsu dan Kibum.

" Yakh ! Bummi-ah mana aku tahu kalau kau tak menjelaskannya "

" Kenapa kau lambat sekali berpikir sih ? "

" Mana aku tahu, kau saja yang kecepatan berpikir "

" Kafe kita sudah di beli oleh orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan kita dan mulai hari ini kita harus pergi dari kafe ini "

" Oh "

Loading...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

" WHATTTTTTTTTTT ! "

" Yakh, jangan berteriak di telingaku, kau ingin membuatku tuli muda hah ! "

" Mianhae, hehehe..."

" Dasar duck butt "

" Jangan panggil aku duck butt, ice prince "

" ... "

" ... "

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan ? " tanya Kibum resah.

" Kita sudah mengelola kafe ini selama 1 tahun tapi pada akhirnya harus kehilangan ini semua " kata Junsu sedih sambil melihat semua surat – surat kepemilikan yang baru.

" Joongie harus tahu ini. Aku akan menelponnya " ujar Junsu lagi dan segera menekan beberapa nomor pada ponselnya tapi segera dirampas oleh Kibum.

" Yakh ! apa yang kau lakukan Kibum ? " kesal Junsu karena ponselnya dirampas.

" Jangan beritahu Joongie, aku tak ingin dia stress " jelas Kibum.

" Iya juga sih "

Hening, mereka larut dalam pemikiran masing – masing. Setahu mereka cafe ini disewa selama 3 tahu tapi nyatanya mereka harus meninggalkan kafe ini karena bangunan dan tanahnya telah dijual ke orang lain. Seharusnya pemilik sebelumnya memberitahukan mereka dulu, bukan asal menjual dan mengusir mereka tanpa pemberitahuan. Aneh, itulah yang dipikirkan Kibum sedangkan Junsu dia hanya mengomel tak jelas.

" Aneh, kenapa pemilik sebelumnya tidak memberitahukan kita ? " kata Kibum dengan nada tak suka.

" Mollayo " jawab Junsu.

" Hyung, bagaimana dengan nasib kita ? " tanya seorang namja dengan tag nama Ji Hoo, seorang siswa SMA.

" Benar hyung, kami butuh uang untuk biaya sekolah kami " sambung seorang yoja bernama Lee Ji, siswi SMA yang bekerja di kafe ini juga. Kafe ini menerima karyawan yang masih dalam usia sekolah yang sangat membutuhkan uang. Kafe ini memiliki 10 karyawan yang masih siswa – siswi SMA yang bekerja disesuaikan dengan waktu kapan mereka masuk sekolah sehingga tidak mengganggu waktu belajar mereka.

" Tenanglah, kita harus berpikir jernih, jangan langsung kalut " ujar Junsu yang membuat penghuni kafe terheran dan kagum.

" Yakh ! jangan melihatku seperti itu " sebal Junsu saat menyadari tatapan menyebalkan dari mereka.

" Hahahahaha, Junsu hyung keren bisa juga berpikir cerdas " ejek seorang namja evil bernama Zu, satu – satunya siswa SMP.

" Yakh ! kau pikir aku ini bodoh hah ?! "

" YA ! " serempak mereka berkata yang membuat Junsu mempout bibirnya.

" Sertifikat tanah dan bangunan yang baru bernama Noh Min Woo " ujar Kibum.

" Noh Min Woo ? " ulang Junsu.

" Bukankah dia penerus dari Noh Cooporation, pengusaha muda dengan segudang prestasi dan masih memiliki darah bangsawan korea " jelas Lee Ji.

" Benarkah ? " tanya Junsu dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Lee Ji.

" Kita harus menentang namja ini " geram Kibum dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

" Itu tidak mungkin hyung, dia memiliki kuasa sedangkan kita hanya orang biasa saja " tukas Zu.

" Aku tidak takut " sangkal Junsu.

" Apa hyung tidak tahu seberapa besar pengaruh mereka di Seoul ini, appaku dulu pernah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan mereka tapi tanpa alasan mereka memecat appa dan memberikan tunjangan yang tak sepantasnya, appa menuntut namun sia – sia saja mereka malah membuat appa masuk penjara untuk semalam " sedih Ji Hoo.

HENING

" Kalian pasti sudah membaca surat pemberitahuanku dan sertifikatnyakan ? " tanya sebuah suara berat yang mereka kenal.

" Han ahjussi " kaget mereka dengan kedatangan tiba – tiba pemilik lama.

" Yakh ! kenapa kau tak memikirkan nasib kami ? " bentak Junsu dengan tatapan tak suka.

" Kita hidup butuh uang " kata Mr. Han.

" Brengsek, setidaknya kau rundingkan dengan kami dulu " bentak Kibum.

" Anak ingusan seperti kalian jangan banyak bicara, sekarang cepat keluar dari sini " usir Mr. Han tak berperikemanusiaan.

" Kau ... " tunjuk Junsu dan hendak maju ingin menampar wajah Mr. Han tapi dicegah Kibum dan Ji Hoo.

" Jangan kau kotori tanganmu dengan menampar pak tua ini " nasihat Kibum dengan tatapan benci pada Mr. Han.

BUGH

" ZU ! " histeris mereka saat melihat dongsaeng kecil mereka memukul Mr. Han.

" Dasar anak tak bermoral. Hajar dia ! " perintah Mr. Han pada dua anak buahnya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang dipukul Zu. Zu pun dihajar oleh anak buah Mr. Han.

BUGH

BUGH

Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena Junsu yang lagi marah membanting kursi ke salah satu anak buah Mr. Han.

PLASH

" Sui / Junsu hyung ! " teriak Kibum dan yang lainnya saat melihat Junsu yang terduduk di lantai setelah membanting kursi ke arah salah satu anak buah Mr. Han.

" Pergi kalian sekarang atau aku panggilkan polisi untuk menangkap kalian atas penganiayaan ini " ancam Mr. Han.

" Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini " ajak Ji Hoo geram sambil membantu Kibum memapah Junsu. Mereka pun keluar dengan hati miris.

" Hyung, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan tentang kami, kami akan berusaha menemukan tempat kerja yang lain " ujar Zu saat berada di taman dekat bekas kafe mereka.

" Zu, gwncanayo ? " khawatir Junsu.

" Gwencana " jawab Zu.

" Mianhae " lirih Kibum dengan menundukkan kepala.

" Ini bukan salah oppa " ujar Lee Ji.

" Hyung semangat ya, titip salam untuk Jae hyung yah " hibur Ji Hoo.

" Jaga diri kalian ya " ujar Kibum.

" Hyung juga, anyong "

" Oppa, anyong "

" Anyong, hikshikshiks " sedih Junsu. Mereka berpisah di taman itu. Entah kapan lagi mereka akan bertemu dan bekerja sama lagi seperti sebuah keluarga.

...SKIP TIME...

Kim's House

CKLEK

" Kami pulang " sapa Mr. dan Mrs. Kim saat memasuki rumah mereka. Mereka berusaha tampak tegar demi putra kesayangan mereka Jaejoong.

" Umma, appa " teriak Jaejoong dan menerjang tubuh kedua orang tuanya, memberikan pelukan hangat seorang anak.

" Hahahaha, kau ini sudah jadi calon umma tapi masih saja manja dan kekanakan " goda Mr. Kim dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

" Hehehehe, aku tidak manja dan kekanakan " bela Jaejoong.

" Ya ya ya, dasar anak kecil "

" Yunnieeeeeeeeeeeee ... uuh, ck " sebal Jaejoong dan mempout bibirnya.

" Jangan mempout bibirmu atau aku akan menciummu " goda Yunho.

" Yunnie, kau di sini nak ? " tanya Mrs. Kim saat menyadari keberadaan Yunho dan memeluk sahabat putranya yang sudah dianggap seperti putranya sendiri.

" Kalian sudah tidak marahan lagi ? " tanya Mr. Kim dengan mimik menggoda Jaejoong.

" Siapa yang marahan appa ? " bela Jaejoong acuh.

" Kalian kok cepat sekali pulang umma, appa ? " heran Jaejoong melihat kedua orang tuanya di rumah saat sore hari.

" Oh, itu tadi ... " gugup Mrs. Kim dan di sambung oleh Mr. Kim " sepi sekali di supermarket ".

" Oh, kalian tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Joongie kan ? kenapa baju kalian kotor seperti ini ? ada bau asap dan noda hitam, kalian tidak membohongi Joongie kan ? " tanya Jaejoong tak percaya dengan alasan kedua orang tuanya.

" Hah, supermaket kita terbakar dan semuanya habis " lirih Mr. Kim menyerah karena tak sanggup membohongi putranya. Keluarga seharusnya saling jujur kan ? .

" Kok bisa appa ? " tanya Yunho.

" Mungkin karena konsletting listrik " jawab Mr. Kim enteng dan Yunho seolah tak percaya karena tampak ada raut ketakutan dan khawatir di wajah Mr. dan Mrs. Kim.

" Appa sebaiknya bekerja dengan Yunnie di perusahaan yah " bujuk Yunho.

" Mianhae Yunnie, appa tidak ingin merepotkanmu, appa masih sanggup bertahan untuk keluarga appa "

" Hah, appa selalu saja menolak bantuan kami " sedih Yunho.

" Appa hargai semua tawaranmu dan appamu juga tapi dari dulu keluargamu sudah banyak membantu keluarga appa, jadi biarlah appa melindungi keluarga dengan cara appa sendiri yah " bujuk Mr. Kim.

" Okey, tapi appa masih punya Yunnie, Chunnie dan Wonnie sebagai putra appa dan umma yang siap membantu "

" Nde, appa hargai itu "

" Appa, umma, Yunnie pulang dulu yah " Yunho bangkit dari kursi dan menuju pintu masuk.

" Hati – hati di jalan Yunnie " nasihat Mrs. Kim.

" Nde, umma "

" Boo, aku pulang yah...cup " Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong saat berada di pintu.

" Hati – hati di jalan Yunnie "

...SKIP TIME...

Yunho's Room

YUNHO POV

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagiku karena Joongie sudah mau menerimaku. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya mengatakan ' Yunnie saranghaeyo '. Tuhan terima kasih akhirnya kau mengabulkan doaku, coba saja kalau kau tak mengabulkan doaku, aku pastikan aku takkan pernah memohon padamu lagi, mensucikan diri ke gereja setiap minggunya, pokoknya aku akan mogok menyembah dan menyebut namamu.

Joongie joongie, kau cantik sekali, hampir membuatku gila.

Tapi ada apa dengan umma dan appa, raut wajah mereka seperti orang ketakutan dan khawatir. Pasti terjadi sesuatu, aku harus cari tahu. Aku harus menghubungi Seung Hyun.

" Yoboseo " sapaku

" Nde, Tuan Jung " jawabnya.

" Seung Hyun, aku punya tugas untukmu sekarang. Cepat cari informasi tentang kebakaran yang terjadi pada supermarket Kim baru saja "

" Oh, yang terjadi tadi siang ini "

" Kau tahu ? "

" Beritanya ada di TV, katanya karena konsletting listrik "

" Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan itu, kau bisa selidiki kemungkinan lainnya "

" Baiklah, akan saya laksanakan "

" Bagus "

PLIP

Sambungan telepon pun di putus olehku.

Konsletting listrik ? Oh, yang benar saja, entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk kalau kebakaran ini di sengaja, aku tekankan DISENGAJA !

Tak berapa lama, ponselku berbunyi

CHUNNIE JIDAT LEBAR CALLING

Eh ?

" Yoboseyo, ada apa kau menelponku sekarang ? kalau urusan kerja besok saja dibicarakan ! kalau kau mau cerita tentang betapa sexy dan indahnya Junsu, mending kau ke laut saja atau kau ingin menyindirku hal – hal lain, aku pastikan gajimu aku potong nanti " cerocosku sarkatis.

" Easy man "

" Okey "

" Junsuku yang sexy bilang kalau seseorang telah membeli kafe yang mereka sewa tadi siang dan mereka diusir tanpa penjelasan yang jelas "

" Oh Shit ! "

" Dan mengejutkan sekali kalau kafe itu dibeli oleh seseorang yang antis Jung Yunho sekaligus saingan bisnis Jung Corp. "

" ... "

" Jangan bilang kau lupa Jung Yunho ! "

" Saingan bisnisku sih banyak " lanjut Yunho.

" Okey, Noh Min Woo. Remember him ! " kesal Yochun dengan kelemotan Yunho. Yah menurut Yoochun Yunho ini terkadang lemot di saat percakapan serius walau sebenarnya dia namja yang pintar.

" ... "

" Oh, For Christ sake. Kau lupa tentang dia, Yunho ? "

" Nope. Aku mengingatnya, teman sekelas kita sejak SMP hingga kita kuliah, dengan rambut lurus klimis sebahu dan kaca mata tebal bertengger di hidung dan kalau bicara selalu tergagap, hobinya mencari gara – gara dengan kita dan berakhir selalu kita kerjai "

" Exactly, tapi dia sekarang kan sudah berubah menjadi pria tampan dan berkharisma, ketampanannya tak kalah darimu walau aku akui diriku yang lebih tampan ... hahahaha " narsis Yoochun.

" Cih, terus... apa hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, Junsu dan Kibum ? "

" Mungkin dia ingin balas dendam "

" Hah ? gak salah namja manja dan lemah seperti itu ingin balas dendam, maksudku tampang polos seperti itu apa bisa berpikiran ingin balas dendam ? Lagi pula Jaejoong, Junsu dan Kibum kan tidak ada sangkut pautnya "

" Yakh, Jung Yunho ! aku sudah bilangkan kalau dia sudah berubah 360 derajat dari penampilannya yang dulu dan sepak terjangnya di dunia bisnis mengagumkan walau menduduki peringkat kedua setelah Jung Corp. Satu hal yang harus kau ingat...Sui adalah istriku, Bummie adalah kekasih Wonnie, dan Joongie adalah mantan istri Hyun dan calon istrimu, kita berempat dulu sering mengerjai Min Woo, bisa saja selama ini dia hanya memakai topeng kan ? "

" Iya juga sih, tapi itu kan tidak adil. Dia bermasalah dengan kita bukan dengan mereka. Hadapi kita seharusnya tapi selama bertemu dengannya, dia tak menunjukkan sisi buruk sedikitpun walau aku akui aku juga menyesal dengan apa yang pernah kulakukan padanya "

" Karena dia pikir mereka adalah kelemahan kita dan terbukti semua "

" Aneh. Tadi siang supermarket umma - appa Kim kebakaran dan hari ini juga Joongie, Sui dan Bummie kehilangan kafe mereka "

" ... "

" Chunnie, apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku ? "

" Menurutmu ? "

" Dia pelakunya "

" Yup "

PIP PIP

Ada panggilan masuk

WONNIE SI KUDA CALLING

" Yoboseo " sapa Yunho.

" Aku punya kabar buruk buat kalian "

" Apa ? " tanyaku dan Yoochun dengan nada khawatir.

" Appa Kim masuk rumah sakit dan Jaejoong diculik "

" What ?! Jangan bercanda Wonnie, hari ini bukan aprilmop "

" Yun, aku tidak bercanda sekarang, Bummi dan umma Kim ada di rumah sakit sedangkan aku mengikuti mobil yang menculik Jaejoong tapi keberadaanku diketahui mereka saat aku masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan kosong yang jauh dari Seoul setelah itu aku kehilangan jejak mereka "

" ... Boo "

" Yun, aku yakin Min Woo menculiknya karena aku melihat mobil miliknya pergi meninggalkan bangunan itu "

" Min Woo ! "

" Aku menyuruh seseorang menyelidiki mobil yang menculik Jaejoong dan dia memberitahukanku itu milik keluarga Noh "

" Brengsek " maki Yunho.

" Appa Kim dirawat di rumah sakit mana ? " tanya Yoochun.

" Internasional Seoul "

" Kami akan segera ke sana "

Sambungan pun terputus semuanya.

Aku segera memberitahukan umma – appa tentang kabar buruk ini dan secepatnya pergi menuju rumah sakit Internasional Seoul.

" Aku akan menemui si Noh brengsek itu "

...SKIP TIME...

Last Hour

Siwon POV

" Bummi jangan menangis ya, kita bisa cari tempat lain dan membelinya lalu kita buka kembali kafenya " bujukku pada Kibum saat dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahku. Sejak kami menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku mengajak Bummi tinggal di rumahku yang lumayan besar walau tak sebesar mansionnya Yunho.

Kedua Orang tuaku tinggal di Jepang bersama hyung angkatku begitu juga dengan kedua orang tua Kibum dan Junsu, mereka saudara tiri. Awalnya aku tak percaya mereka bersaudara, Kibum bilang ummanya Junsu meninggal saat melahirkannya dan akhirnya appa mereka menikah lagi dengan ummanya Kibum. Walau mereka sering bertengkar tapi sebenarnya mereka saling menyayangi.

Sejak Junsu menikah, Kibum merasa kesepian tinggal di apartemen milik mereka tanpa pikir panjang aku mengajaknya tinggal bersama di rumahku dan Kibum pun menerimanya dengan satu syarat aku tak boleh menyentuhnya lebih dari ciuman.

Semakin hari hubungan kami semakin dekat, Kibum mulai bersikap lunak dan lembut padaku. Aku sudah melamarnya sepulang dari pemakaman Hyunjoong. Dia menerimanya dan kami berencana menikah bulan depan setelah mendapatkan izin dari orang tuanya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Kibum menceritakan padaku tentang kejadian di kafe. Jujur aku marah sekali dengan perbuatan Tuan Han pada Kibum dan teman – temannya. Apalagi saat aku mendengar nama Noh Min Woo disebut, aku terkejut dengan tindakannya. 'Apa maunya sih ? ' batinku. Kami larut dalam pikiran masing – masing dan hanya isakan Kibum yang terdengar.

Rumahku melewati rumah Hyunjoong karena kami berada dalam kompkeks perumahan yang sama, hanya berbeda beberapa blok hingga tanpa sengaja aku melihat Jaejoong yang ditarik orang tak dikenal ke dalam mobil dan dapat kudengar teriakan Jaejoong minta tolong dan tangisan Mrs. Kim melihat suaminya tergeletak sambil memegang dada kirinya.

" Bummi, Jaejoong diculik " ujarku menyentak Kibum dalam lamunan.

" Hyung cepat kejar mobilnya tapi ... hyung appa Kim pingsan, kita harus menolongnya " pinta Kibum.

" Hyung kejar mobil itu, Bummi yang menolong appa Kim " ujarku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengejar mobil itu setelah menurunkan Kibum di depan rumah Jaejoong. Untung saja, mobil itu masih terlihat olehku. Aku menambah kecepatan mobilku dan juga menghapal nomor plat hitam mobil itu. Aku segera mendial nomor orang yang aku kenal untuk mencari tahu pemilik plat mobil itu.

Siwon POV END

Normal POV

" Anyong " sapa Siwon.

" Hmm, ada yang bisa saya bantu untuk ada ? " jawab seseorang diseberang telepon.

" Aku ingin kau mencari tahu pemilik sedan hitam dengan plat mobil ' SL 233 AB ' sekarang dan segera beritahukan padaku ". (anggap aja di korea nomor platnya seperti itu )

" Ok "

PLIP

' Shit ! siapa mereka berani sekali menculik adik kesayanganku ? takkan kumaafkan ' batin Siwon dengan tatapan benci.

Mata Siwon terus menatap mobil MVP yang melaju di depannya. Dia menjaga jarak dengan mobil yang menculik Jaejoong tapi tetap fokus mengikuti arah mobil itu bergerak. Mobil MVP membawa Jaejoong ke pusat kota Seoul terus melaju hingga beberapa menit kemudian meninggalkan kota menuju pinggiran kota hingga tepat 30 menit kemudian mobil itu membawa Jaejoong ke wilayah sepi yang hanya dikelilingi pohon bambu dan beberapa ilalang. Siwon memelankan laju mobilnya dan berhenti di balik pohon bambu yang agak jauh dengan mobil MVP itu. Siwon keluar dari mobilnya dan mengendap – endap bersembunyi dicelah – celah bambu – bambu. Dia menajamkan mata dan telinganya.

" Tempat apa ini ? " bisik Siwon. Siwon masih bersembunyi selama beberapa menit hingga dia melihat salah satu mobil yang terpakir di samping bangunan kosong itu pergi dan menyisahkan empat orang bodygard yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk. Siwon mengendap - endap mendekati bodygard yang ada di sisi kiri bangunan.

Siwon menahan nafasnya dan langsung memelintir leher salah satu bodygard itu. Ketiga bodygard yang lain menyadari keberadaan Siwon dan hendak menyerangnya tapi Siwon lebih dulu menyerang balik mereka. Siwon melayangkan pukulan di wajah dan tendangan pada tubuh mereka.

BRUGH

BRUGH

BRUGH

Perkelahian tak terelakkan, ketiga bodygard itu terjatuh. Siwon hendak meninggalkan mereka dan masuk ke dalam bangunan itu tapi dua dari bodygard yang terjatuh karena tendangan Siwon, bangkit dan menyerang balik Siwon namun mereka gagal karena Siwon menangkis pukulan dari mereka dan dibalas Siwon dengan tendangan putarnya sehingga mereka pun terlempar ke tanah. Satu bodygard yang lain mengambil kayu yang tergeletak dan menghantamkannya ke pundak Siwon.

PLASH

Siwon terjatuh dengan bersimpuh pada lututnya. Dengan menahan rasa sakit di tulang punggungnya Siwon melayangkan pukulan ke wajah bodygard itu hingga tergeletak tak berdaya.

Siwon masuk ke dalam ruangan tengah bangunan kosong itu tapi tak menemukan siapapun di dalam ruangan itu hingga dia mendengar suara mobil pergi dari arah belakang sebuah mobil sedan volvo keluaran terbaru dengan plot mobil yang cukup dikenalnya sebagai saingan bisnis Jung corp. sekaligus mantan teman sekolahnya yang sering Siwon dan ganknya bullying sewaktu mereka sekolah dulu.

" Noh Min Woo " gumamnya.

...SKIP TIME...

Noh Min Woo POV

Aku tatap namja cantik yang tertidur dipelukanku. Dia pingsan saat aku hendak menyentuhnya karena berusaha menghindari sentuhanku tapi sesuatu terjadi dengan perutnya, dia merintih kesakitan tadi dan akhirnya pingsan. Awalnya aku membawa dia ke bangunan itu karena aku menyewa seorang dokter yang bersedia mengeluarkan bayi itu dari tubuhnya namun gagal karena tiba – tiba aku merasa ada yang mengintai kami dan aku menemukan sosok yang aku kenal, salah satu orang yang pernah membullyingku bersama teman – temannya, saingan bisnis Noh Corp., Siwon mengendap – endap dibalik pohon – pohon bambu. 'Cih '.

Wajahnya tak berubah banyak dari pertama aku berjumpa dengannya tetap cantik dan memikat bahkan semakin cantik. Mata besar dan teduhnya membuatku semakin jatuh cinta walau saat ini matanya tertutup. Hidung mancungnya dan bibir merah cherrynya membuatku haus untuk merasakannya setiap saat. Kulit putih nan halus membuatku ingin menyentuhnya terus. Jaejoong kau canduku tapi kau menolakku dengan menikahi si brengsek Kim itu apalagi saat ini cantikku sedang hamil. Hatiku hancur bahkan lebih hancur lagi saat aku melihat kedekatanmu dengan bajingan Yunho itu. Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya takkan aku lepas dan takkan kubiarkan orang lain merebutmu lagi termasuk si Jung muda itu.

" Tuan Lee, kita ke Villa sekarang. Jangan biarkan Siwon mengejar kita " perintahku pada supir pribadiku. Tak kusangka Siwon mengikuti mobil yang membawa Jaejoong ke bangunan itu.

" Dr. Im, anda harus mengeluarkan iblis kecil itu dari rahim calon istriku stelah pernikahan nanti "

" Baik " jawab Dr. Im, dokter yang kupercayakan mengeluarkan bayi dari rahimnya. Aku membayarnya dengan harga tinggi. ' Dengan uang semua bisa kita lakukan dan miliki ' batinku dan menyeringai kejam.

Noh Min Woo POV End

" Tuan, kita sudah sampai " ujar Supir Lee.

" Hmm, bersiap – siaplah " ujar Minwoo singkat dan masuk ke dalam villa dengan mengangkat Jaejoong ala bridal stayle menuju kamarnya. Villanya sudah ditata dengan rapi dan indah, di sisi kiri ruangan di jadikan sebagai altar dan di sisi kanan telah disediakan hidangan yang lezat. Pastur sudah berada di villa, tinggal menunggu kedua calon mempelai selesai berhias dan beberapa undangan yang merupakan kerabat terdekat keluarga Noh.

" Tuan muda ada yang bisa kami bantu ? " tanya salah satu maid keluarga Noh yang bekerja di villa.

" Tidak " jawab Minwoo datar dan melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa menyadari tatapan sedih dan tak suka dari Taeyeon yang melihat kedatangan Minwoo dari arah meja hidangan.

" Ottokkae ? " lirih Taeyeon.

" Nuna, mianhae " sesal Leejoon yang saat ini berada di samping Taeyeon atas permintaan Shindong untuk menjaga istrinya sebentar karena dia masih mengurusi kafenya yang di Seoul.

" Aku tak bisa melihat Minwoo menjadi sosok pengecut seperti ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu "

" Apa yang ingin nuna lakukan ? " tanya Leejoon.

" Mencegah pernikahan konyol ini " jawab Taeyeon.

" Tapi ... " kata – kata Leejoon terputus.

" Leejoonie, apa kau tega melihat namja itu dipaksa menikah tanpa ada cinta ?! apalagi saat ini dia sedang hamil dan Minnie ingin membunuh bayi itu dengan menyuruh dokter untuk mengaborsinya. Coba kau pikir jika posisi namja itu adalah dirimu ?! " ujar Taeyeon datar dan Leejoon tak bergeming bergeming sedikit pun.

" Apa yang akan nuna lakukan ? "

" Menghubungi keluarganya "

" Tapi kita tak tahu nomor telepon kerabat namja itu "

" Babo, kau lupa Shindong masih di Seoul, suruh dia menemui keluarganya ataupun si Jung muda itu "

" Oh iya ... hehehe " ujar Leejoon sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal lalu menekan tanda panggil pada nomor kontak Shindong. Terdengar nada sambung dari seberang sana.

" Yoboseo " jawab Shindong.

" Hyung ... hyung " panggil Leejoon sedikit berteriak karena suara berisik dalam villa.

" Leejoon, aku tak mendengarmu, berisik kali di sana " teriak Shindong.

" Hyung, kau dengar aku sekarang ? " tanya Leejoon setelah keluar dari villa.

" Oh, ya aku dengar suaramu yang cempreng itu "

" Yakh ! "

" Hahahaha, ada apa kau menelponku ? "

" Hyung, nuna ingin bicara padamu "

" Eh ... ? "

" Dongie-ah, aku tak mau pernikahan ini berlangsung " terus ternag Taeyeon.

" Waeyo ? "

" Kau tega melihat namja itu dipaksa hah ! apalagi dia diculik "

" Ini bukan urusan kita "

" Yakh ! coba kau pikir jika aku yang diculik dan dipaksa menikah dengan orang lain yang tak aku cintai ? "

" ... "

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? kau diam saja ?

" Tidak, aku akan mencarimu sampai aku menemukanmu "

" Bagaimana dengan keluarganya terutama si Jung muda itu saat tahu namja yang dicintainya diculik orang lain karena ingin memiliki namja itu ? "

" Mereka pasti khawatir dan berusaha mencarinya "

" Kau tahu jawabannya, sekarang aku minta kau temui Jung muda itu tentang keberadaan namjanya "

" Tapi kau tak pikirkan perasaan Minnie ? "

" Tidak, dia bukan adikku yang imut seperti dulu. Aku tahu hubungan Jung muda serta sahabatnya dan Minnie sangat buruk tapi bukan berarti Minnie harus berubah menjadi sosok tak punya hati hanya menginginkan namja itu "

" Saranghae Taeyeon, aku menyukai caramu berpikir. Aku akan menemui si Jung muda itu. Tunggu aku chagiya...ummmhhhmmmuah "

" Mmmmuaachh "

...SKIP TIME...

Minwoo's Room

" Eeengghhh " lenguh seorang namja cantik saat bangun dari tidurnya tanpa menyadari tatapan penuh hasrat dari seorang namja yang tidur di sampingnya. Namja cantik ini berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan setelah dia bisa melihat sekeliling ruangan ini dia merasa bukan berada di kamarnya. Namja cantik ini bangun tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk bangun dan saat dia melihat ke perutnya ada sebuah lengan yang memeluknya.

" Halo, Joongie " sapa seseorang dari samping kanannya.

" Kau ? apa yang kau lakukan padaku brengsek ?! " kaget Jaejoong dengan marah memberikan pukulan membabi buta pada Minwoo saat sadar ada orang asing disisinya.

" Auch, tenang sayang " ujar Minwoo menahan pukulan Jaejoong.

" Dimana aku ? "

" Villaku ... bukan tapi villa kita sayang " kata Minwoo dengan nada mengoda dan tak lupa satu jari tengahnya menyelusuri pipi kiri Jaejoong dengan lembut namun Jaejoong langsung menepisnya dengan kasar.

" Siapa kau ! apa maumu " sentak Jaejoong.

" Hmm ... siapa aku ? apa mauku ? menurutmu sayang " jawab Minwoo tenang dan penuh hasrat.

" Grrrr " geram Jaejoong.

" Hahahaha ... kau tampak cantik dan menggairahkan kalau sedang marah sayang, aku semakin berhasrat memakanmu sekarang " goda Minwoo dan memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

' Tuhan, selamatkan aku ' batin Jaejoong.

" ... "

" Namaku Noh Min Woo, aku mencintaimu dan ingin sekali memilikimu seutuhnya dan malam ini adalah malam pernikahan kita "

" Kau gila ! "

" Hahahahaha "

" Kau telah menyakiti umma dan appaku, aku membencimu "

" Uhh, sakit sekali di sini sayang " ujar Minwoo dengan wajah sedih dan memegang dada kirinya.

" Kau kejam ! " bentak Jaejoong.

" Aku kejam ? hei Jaejoong ... kau baru mengenalku, bagaiman kau beranggapan aku kejam ? " tunjuk Minwoo pada dirinya.

" Kau memukuli umma dan appaku, bodoh "

" Hahahaha ... benar sekali tapi mereka pantas mendapatkannya atas apa yang mereka perbuat pada ku dan appaku "

" Appa dan ummaku orang baik, bodoh "

" Menurutmu tidak menurutku, mereka menolak niat baikku dan appa melamarmu dan tanpa segan mereka mengusir kami padahal appaku adalah presdir tempat appamu bekerja dulu "

" ... "

" Kita tak saling kenal, kenapa kau melamarku ? "

" Karena aku jatuh cinta saat melihatmu pertama kali di kafe milikmu, sejak itu aku sering datang ke kafemu dan mencari tahu tentang dirimu "

" ... "

" Kau memang tak mengenaliku karena kau tak pernah menatap padaku yang selalu duduk sendiri di meja paling sudut yang terus memandangmu "

" ... "

" Kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu di dapur "

" ... "

" Kau jarang memperhatikan sekelilingmu kalau ada beberapa orang pelanggan kafemu yang menatapmu penuh hasrat "

" ... "

" Joongie, menikahlah denganku, aku mohon " kata Minwoo penuh harap.

" Mianhae, aku sudah menikah "

" Aku tahu tapi Hyunjoong telah meninggal, izinkan aku yang menjagamu "

" Aku sudah memiliki calon pendamping "

" Aku tahu si Jung muda itu "

" Mianhae "

" Aku tahu kau tak mencintainya, dia orang brengsek yang pernah mencuri ciuman pertamamu, dia juga orang yang paling aku benci sejak SMP dulu "

" Waeyo ? "

" Dia dan sahabat – sahabatnya selalu membullying diriku "

" Hyunjoong juga ? "

" Ya "

" Tidak mungkin "

" Dia juga membuat sepupuku Sunny patah hati karena menolak cintanya demimu "

" Mianhae ... "

" Kau tak salah "

" ... "

" Menikahlah denganku malam ini "

" Mianhae, aku tak bisa menikah denganmu karena aku mencintai seseorang "

" Nuguya ? "

" ... "

" Jangan kau bilang itu adalah si Jung muda "

" Mianhae "

" Hentikan ! aku tak butuh kata mianhae darimu ! aku ingin kau bersedia menikah denganku ! " kecam Minwoo.

" Mianhae "

" Apa hebatnya dia hah ! " bentak Minwoo dan langsung menerjang tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejong berusaha memberontak tapi apa daya tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Minwoo dan perutnya yang sedikit sakit karena lapar membuatnya tampak lemah. Minwoo memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Jaejoong. Minwoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong hendak mencium bibir merah yang menggoda itu tapi Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan hingga hanya pipi kirinya yang dicium Minwoo sedangkan tubuh kekar Minwoo menimpa tubuh Jaejoong yang terus memberontak.

" Ssshhh, tenanglah sayang, aku akan membuatmu puas malam ini, sebelum pernikahan kita berlangsung " ujar Minwoo tepat di telinga Jaejoong lalu mengulum telinganya berkali – kali.

Ciuman Minwoo turun ke leher Jaejoong tak lupa memberikan gigitan di sekelilingi leher memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada Jaejoong. Satu tangan Minwoo menarik baju Jaejoong ke atas dada sehingga terpampang perut rata dan dada Jaejoong yang putih nan halus. Minwoo mencium bahkan menggigit perpotongan dada dan leher Jaejoong lalu turun ke celah payudara Jaejoong yang rata. Minwoo menghentikan aksinya dan menatap tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong penuh nafsu. Matanya beralih pada kedua payudara rata Jaejoong, menjilat, menggigit dan mengulumnya layaknya seorang bayi yang menyusui ibunya sedangkan tangannya yang bebas mempelintir puting susu Jaejoong. Air mata Jaejoong menetes, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahannya dan berharap seseorang akan menolongnya.

" Keluarkan desahanmu sayang " pinta Minwoo tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang bergetar tubuhnya. Minwoo terus melanjutkan aksinya hingga sebuah gebrakan pintu menghentikan aksinya.

BRAK

" Brengsek ! lepaskan dia " bentak sebuah suara yang dikenali Jaejoong dan sebelum menyadari kedatangan pemilik suara bas ini, sosok itu menghajar Minwoo membabi buta.

BRUGH

BRUGH

BRUGH

T.B.C

REVIEW YA...

GOMAWOYO


	12. Chapter 12

Title : As Long As You Love Me

Rate : M - NC

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, M-preg, Yaoi, Hurt, Happy Ending

Length : Chapter 12 /?

Pairing : Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Sibum, Hanchul, Minjoon, Minkyu, Minkhun, Jongki, Miram

Cast : Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yun Ho, Park Yoo Chun, Kim Jun Su, Choi Si Won, Kim Ki Bum, Kim Hee Chul, Kim Hyun Joong, Han Geng as Lee Han Kyung, Park Jung Min, Kim Hyung Joon, Shim Chang Min as Jung Chang Min, Choi Jong Hoon as Jung Jong Hoon, Choi Min Ho as Jung Min Ho, Karam as Jung Karam, Nichkhun as Park Nichkhun, Cho Kyu Hyun as Choi Kyu Hyun, Lee Hong KI, Lee Mika, Jung Jessica, Noh Min Woo and Other Cast ( SS501, SUJU, FT. ISLAND, 2PM, MBLAQ, THE BOSS, BIGBANG, SHINEE, Jung Ji Hoon aka Rain, Song Hye Gyo, SNSD, CN Blue)

...

Mianhae chingudel, lama sekali updatenya...biasa kesibukan kuliah yang menawan diriku ... i feel bad.

Chingu thanx for your review, dengan review itu aku bisa terus lanjut mengupdate cerita ini, artinya masih ada yang mau baca hehehehe...gak yakin ceritaku bagus sih...

Gomawoyo for all of you

Chapter 12

BRAK

" Brengsek ! lepaskan dia " bentak sebuah suara yang dikenali Jaejoong dan sebelum menyadari kedatangan pemilik suara bas ini, sosok itu menghajar Minwoo membabi buta.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Jaejoong menatap sosok yang mulai dicintainya dengan sendu, Yunnienya tampak seperti pembunuh yang haus darah. Hatinya miris dengan perubahan raut wajah Yunho yang sarat akan benci dan semua karena dirinya. Pria yang tak pernah dikenalnya menghancurkan semua orang yang dicintainya hanya untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Jaejoong membenci dirinya yang hanya menyusahkan orang lain saja. Jaejoong terus menatap Yunho yang kesetanan memukul Minwoo hingga satu tarikan nafasnya melepaskan isakan pilu yang sama sekali tak disadari oleh Yunho.

HIKS

BRUGH

HIKS

BRUGH

HIKS

HIKS

BRUGH

" Yunnie, hikshiks. Hent- " belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata – katanya, dia pun pingsan di atas tempat tidur dengan uraian air mata. Darah pun mengalir dari sela pahanya mengotori celana jeans yang dipakainya.

" Berani menyentuh milikku kau mati Minwoo-ssi ! " marah Yunho dengan mata nyalang menatap Minwoo sambil memegang kerah bajunya sedangkan Minwoo hanya menyeringai pada Yunho.

BRUGH

" Hadapi aku jika kau benar seorang pria " emosi Yunho semakin menjadi – jadi, berulang kali Yunho memberikan pukulan telak di wajah dan badan Minwoo. Tampak wajah Minwoo penuh dengan memar biru dan darah mengalir di sudut bibir dan pelipis matanya tapi Minwoo tak gentar dengan pukulan itu justru ini dianggap olehnya tantangan dan cara menghancurkan Yunho demi mendapatkan Jaejoong. Yunho menghempas tubuh Minwoo ke arah sudut ruangan.

BRUGH

Minwoo terpental ke sudut ruangan kamar dan kepalanya membentur dinding, tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Yunho menerjangnya dengan tendangan ke arah perut Minwoo hingga memuntahkan cairan merah dari mulutnya. Yunho yang terbakar emosi mengambil vas bunga yang ada di meja nakas dan menghantamkannya ke kepala Minwoo. Minwoo tetap memberikan seringainya dan tak berapa lama dia pun tak sadarkan diri.

BRUGH

" Tidakkkkkk " histeris seorang yoja melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya.

" Hiks saengie bangun hiks, maafkan nuna hiks saengie " isak yoja itu yang dikenal Yunho sebagai nunanya Minwoo.

Yunho hanya menatap datar pada sosok tak sadarkan diri yang dipeluk yoja itu. Perasaan kalut merasuki pikirannya, Jaejoong melihat sosok iblis dalam dirinya. Jaejoong pasti membencinya. Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri, menatapnya sendu dengan perasaan bersalah hingga matanya tertuju pada darah di pergelangan kaki Jaejoong. Panik ? tentu saja Yunho tampak kalut, tanpa pikir panjang Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong ala bridal style dan berlari meninggalkan kamar Minwoo.

' Joongie pasti membenciku, mianhae Boo ' kata hati Yunho lirih.

" Taecyon-ah, kita bawa Minwoo ke rumah sakit sekarang " kata Shindong dengan penuh kasih sayang pada istri tercintanya. Taeyeon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menahan tangis menatap miris keadaan dongsaeng yang disayanginya. Tatapan mata Taeyeon beralih pada Yunho yang mengangkat tubuh ramping Jaejoong ala bridal style keluar dari kamar Minwoo.

" Hiks, aku membencimu Jung Yunho " marah Taeyeon dan menghentikan langkah Yunho, tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya menunggu kata – kata yang akan dilontarkan Taeyeon pada dirinya lagi. " Tapi aku lebih membenci diriku jika aku membiarkan Minwoo menjadi sosok pecundang hiks " lanjut Taeyeon dan loloslah tangisan Taeyeon.

HIKS

HIKS

HIKS

" Gomawo " kata Yunho lirih dengan satu tarikan nafas Yunho melanjutkan kata - katanya " aku pasti akan membunuhnya jika dia berani menyentuh my Joongie, nuna ". Yunho pun meninggalkan Villa milik keluarga Noh menuju rumah sakit Seoul Internasional. Perasaan takut kehilangan Jaejoong dan calon aegya yang diharapkan mulai menghantuinya. Yunho berharap Jaejoong akan baik – baik saja begitu juga dengan calon aegyanya.

...SKIP TIME...

Seoul Internasional Hospital

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Mr. Kim yang tak sadarkan diri dibawa oleh Kibum dan Mrs. Kim ke rumah sakit Seoul Internasional untuk segera mendapatkan penanganan dari tim medis. Kibum berusaha menenangkan Mrs. Kim yang tampak frustasi melihat kondisi suaminya dan segera menghubungi keluarga Jung, sang kekasih Siwon dan pasangan Yoosu tentang kondisi Mr. Kim. Tak berapa lama Mr. dan Mrs. Jung datang bersamaan dengan kedatangan Siwon dan Yoosu. Mereka saling berpelukan dan menguatkan satu sama lain walau ketegangan dan kekalutan tetap menyelimuti pikiran ketujuh sosok manusia yang masih setia menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Mr. Kim yang sedang ditangani oleh dokter handal di Seoul.

" Ottoke...hiks hiks " isak Mrs. Kim.

" Sabar unni, oppa pasti baik –baik saja " ucap Mrs. Jung berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

Sementara itu, Yunho yang baru tiba di rumah sakit langsung berteriak memanggil perawat untuk menolong Jaejoong secepatnya.

" SUSTER, SUSTER TOLONG ISTRIKU ! " teriak Yunho menghampiri keempat suster yang sigap membawa tempat tidur dorong untuk Jaejoong menuju ruang UGD. Yunho mengikuti para suster yang membawa Jaejoong.

" Boo, bertahanlah. Jebal " lirih Yunho. Dokter dan para perawat membawa Jaejoong ke dalam ruangan periksa meninggalkan Yunho yang bersandar di pintu dan menangis dalam diam. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, kepalanya tertunduk dengan mengapit kedua lututnya dan seluruh pikirannya berkelana ke masa sekolahnya dulu. Awal semua masalah ini terjadi karena keegoisan dan kenakalannya, menurutnya ini semua adalah balas dendam Minwoo padanya.

FLASHBACK ON

Seorang namja tampan berkulit tan, berbadan tinggi dan tegap dengan tatapan musang menatap jenuh ke arah guru yang asik menerangkan pelajaran yang amat sangat dibenci seluruh penghuni sekolah ' Shinki High School '.

" Membosankan " ujar Yunho pelan bagai bisikan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Yoochun yang duduk di depannya.

" Waeyo ? " tanya Yoochun pelan sedikit melirik ke Yunho.

" Aku bosan, Chun " jawab Yunho berbisik di telinga Yoochun.

" Setiap hari suasana sekolah kita seperti ini, tak ada yang menarik. Bel masuk lalu belajar lalu istirahat lalu bel pulang... hhhh " jelas Yunho diakhiri desahan tanda dia kebosanan.

" Have a idea ? " tanya Yoochun.

" Not yet " jawab Yunho datar.

" Bersenang – senang dengan yoja – yoja di sini " kata Yoochun sambil mengerling nakal ke Sunny yang sedang mencuri pandang ke arah Hyunjoong dan di balas decisan menjijikan dari Sunny.

" Hahahaha, Sunny saja mau muntah melihatmu " ejek Yunho.

" Yakh ! kau pikir aku tertarik dengannya, never " ujar Yoochun enteng.

" Sunny naksir Hyunjoong, Chun " ujar Yunho.

" Kasihan sekali dia mencintai namja yang jelas – jelas seorang gay " kata Yoochun datar. ( seluruh penghuni sekolah tahu kalau Hyunjoong seorang gay tapi tak menyurutkan pengagum yoja bahkan banyak yang menjadi fujhosi maniak dan fanclub bertambah dengan anggota namja - namja pecinta Hyunjoong ).

" Aha... aku ada ide Chun " riang Yunho saat matanya menatap punggung seorang namja yang dikenal cupu.

" What is that ? " tatapan Yoochun beralih ke arah pandang Yunho.

" He is... do you like Minwoo ? " tunjuk Yoochun tak percaya.

PLAK

" I'm not gay and stupid boy, paboya " jelas Yunho.

" So ? "

" Aku iritasi dengan tingkah narsis dan gaya cupunya itu, jadi dia cocok sekali menjadi target kejahilan kita "

" Not bad idea, aku tak begitu menyukainya yang selalu tampak iri dengan kita terutama padamu, Yun " ujar Yoochun dengan tatapan merendahkan pada Minwoo.

" Dasar tak tahu malu dengan gaya dibawah standard mau menyaingi kita. Apalagi sikap cari mukanya dihadapan guru – guru dan tatapan meremehkan kita kalau dia yang terbaik. Apa dia tak sadar kalau peringkat satu sekolah kita adalah dirimu Yun ' pangeran es berotak jenius ' " kata Yoochun lalu menulis di selembar kertas tertulis ' Looser ' lalu meremuk kertas itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Minwoo yang duduk di seberang kanannya. Minwoo yang kaget membuka kertas itu dan membacanya, tatapan matanya mengarah pada Yoochun. Minwoo menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

" Looser " ulang Yoochun pelan diselingi kekehan dan Yunho menyeringai pada Minwoo.

...SKIP TIME...

BRUGH

HAHAHAHAHAHA

" Ckckck, sakit yah ... kasihan sekali hahaha " ejek Yunho diselingi tawa melihat Minwoo jatuh tersungkur saat membawa tumpukan buku ke arah perpustakaan. Yunho menjenggal kaki Minwoo saat melintasinya, Yunho bersama ketiga sahabatnya yang asik bercanda dibangku taman.

" Kasihan sekali anak umma ini " sambung Yoochun dan mengambil kaca mata tebal Minwoo lalu melamparnya ke arah kolam pancuran.

" Minwoo-ssi, berkaca dulu sebelum ke sekolah yah hahahaha " kata Siwon dan bersama ketiga sahabatnya sambil tertawa meninggalkan Minwoo yang menatap tajam pada mereka.

...SKIP TIME...

" Yakh ! cepat masukkan airnya ke ember lalu kalian gantung di pintu " perintah Yunho kepada Yoochun, Hyunjoong dan Siwon.

" Aish, kalian lama sekali keburu dia melihatnya " sebal Yunho.

" Yakh Jung Yunho, jangan banyak perintah saja , bantu kami juga, bukannya tubuhmu paling tinggi di antara kami " kesal Hyunjoong.

" Aish, aku kan bos kalian " bela Yunho polos.

" Uhh, bos tengik hahaha " ejek Siwon.

PLAK

" Eh, Minwoo menuju kemari " teriak Yoochun setelah mereka berhasil menggantung ember di atas pintu.

" One "

" Two "

" Three "

BYURRR

HAHAHAHA

" Uhh basah yah, lihat – lihat kalau mau masuk kan ada empat matanya " ejek Yoochun sedangkan Yunho yang berdiri di sudut kamar mandi hanya menyeringai melihat Minwoo yang basah kuyup.

" Pabo " sindir Siwon dan mereka meninggalkan Minwoo yang mematung di kamar mandi.

...SKIP TIME...

" Yun, tikusnya mana ? " tanya Hyunjoong.

" Ini " tunjuk Yunho sambil memegang tikusnya.

" Cepat masukkan ke tasnya " perintah Yoochun.

" Yakh ! kenapa harus aku ? " kesal Yunho.

" Karena kau bosnya " jawab Siwon enteng dan diselingi tawa Hyunjoong dan Yoochun.

HAHAHAHA

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah bel masuk sekolah berbunyi,

" Aaaagggghhhhhh, ti-ti-tikusssssssss " histeris Minwoo dan langsung naik ke atas meja. Suasana kelas menjadi ricuh karena tikusnya berlari di kelas. Sedangkan Minwoo sudah pingsan secara tak elit.

BRUGH

HAHAHAHA

...SKIP TIME...

KLIK

" Hei, ada orang di luar sana ?, tolong buka pintunya " teriak Minwoo yang terkunci atau lebih tepatnya dikunci dalam gudang. Tangannya terus memegang knop pintu mencoba untuk membukanya.

"Aku tahu itu kalian namja – namja brengsek sok keren, dasar menjijikkan ! " maki Minwoo dari dalam gudang.

" Berani juga dia memaki kita " ujar Siwon tak suka.

" Matikan lampunya " perintah Yunho.

TIK

" Aggghhhhhhhh, gelapppppppppp. Appa – ummaaaaaa hiks hiks tolong Minwoo " histeris Minwoo.

HAHAHAHAHA

...SKIP TIME...

" Wah, ternyata setiap hari dia bawa sunblock, bedak, lipbalm, minyak rambut dan parfum " ujar Siwon.

" Dasar banci " ejek Yunho.

" Cepat masukkan bubuk gatal ini ke bedaknya " titah Yoochun pada Hyunjoong.

" Beres " balas Hyunjoong dan mereka berempat meninggalkan kelas secepatnya.

Selang beberapa menit Minwoo masuk ke kelas.

" Awww, ga-ga-gatallll...uuuhhhh awww " ringis Minwoo setelah menabur bedak ke wajahnya. Dia terus menggaruk – garuk seluruh wajahnya. Alhasil, Minwoo tak sekolah selama seminggu.

...SKIP TIME...

SRAKK

" Woi surat cinta Minwoo-ssi " teriak Yunho setelah merampasnya dari tangan Minwoo sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam amplop.

" Kembalikan padaku " mohon Minwoo lirih.

" Baca Yun " pinta Siwon datar.

" Baca " koor teman sekelas mereka kecuali Sunny.

EHEM

" Dear, Lee Kyu Min. Mian, jika aku lancang mengutarakan perasaanku padamu tapi aku ingin kau tahu aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu dan aku ingin kau tahu aku sungguh menyukaimu sepenuh hatiku. With Love Noh Minwoo " Yunho membacakan isi surat Minwoo dihadapan teman – teman sekelas mereka sedangkan Minwoo tampak kesal kedua tangannya mengepal.

" Yakh ! namja brengsek, manja, menyebalkan, tidak tahu malu, sok keren. Kalian hanya sampah masyarakat yang hanya mengandalkan harta orang tua kalian " maki Minwoo.

" Berani sekali kau ! " tantang Yoochun.

" Kau, namja yang tak berhati dan tak punya otak, jangan – jangan selama ini, kau membayar para guru agar nilaimu paling bagus. Seharusnya aku yang menduduki posisi pertama bukan namja berotak kecil sepertimu " marah Minwoo.

BRUGH

" Awwhh " ringis Minwoo setelah mendapatkan pukulan dari Yunho.

" Jaga bicaramu " marah Yunho dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

.

.

( Author : Dan beberapa kejadian yang tak bisa disebutkan semua, hehehehe )

FLASHBACK OFF

' Mianhae ' kata Yunho dalam hati. Dia menyesal dengan sikap kekanakannya dulu.

" Gara – gara aku, Kim appa dan umma dan Boojae harus menerima penderitaan ini, mianhae " lirih Yunho.

" Yunniee hyunggg hhhkk " panggil Junsu dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis yang hampir pecah. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya menatap kaget pada Junsu yang tiba – tiba muncul ada di ruangan yang sama.

" Sui ? kamu kok ada di sini ? " tanya Yunho.

" Dokter sedang memeriksa Kim ahjussi di ruangan itu " kata Yoochun menjawab kebingungan Yunho karena mereka bertemu di tempat yang sama. Yunho tahu Kim appa masuk rumah sakit Seoul Internasional, tapi tidak menyangka dalam tempat yang sama.

" Hiks...Joongie...hiks " tangis Junsu dihadapan Yunho sambil menarik ujung kemeja putihn yang kebesaran menutupi perut buncitnya. Yunho yang mengerti langsung memberitahukan keadaan Jaejoong.

" Sui, tenanglah. Uri Joongie sudah ketemu dan sekarang ditangani oleh dokter di dalam. Kita berdoa saja agar Joongie dan calon aegyanya selamat " kata Yunho dengan tatapan pilu sambil mengelus rambut Junsu untuk menenangkannya.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Joongie, Yun ? " tanya Mr. Jung khawatir.

" Iblis itu hampir memperkosanya " jawab Yunho datar yang sukses membuat Mrs. Kim histeris.

" Andweee, hiks...hiks... Ya, Tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini...hiks " histeris Mrs. Kim sambil menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi dan tak berapa lama dia pun pingsan.

" Unnie/ Kim umma/ Kim ahjumma " teriak mereka yang kaget melihat Mrs. Kim hampir jatuh ke lantai sebelum Siwon menangkapnya yang memang berdiri tepat disamping Mrs. Kim. Siwon mengangkat tubuh lemah Mrs. Kim ke sofa yang ada di ruangan itu kemudian Mrs Jung memangku kepala Mrs. Kim dan Kibum memangku kedua kaki Mrs. Kim sambil memijitnya.

" Ceritakan pada kami Yun, apa yang terjadi ? " tuntut Mr. Jung dan Yunho pun menarik nafas untuk memulai cerita. Seketika suasana menjadi hening mendengar keseluruhan cerita Yunho, emosi pun bergejolak dihati mereka saat mengetahui Jaejoong hampir diperkosa dan sekarang mengalami pendarahan.

" Damn it ! dasar bajingan ! " maki Yoochun.

" Chunnie, ingat Junsu lagi hamil " nasihat Mrs. Jung membuat Yoochun hanya mempout bibirnya tanda tidak terima.

" Aku sangat takut Joongie akan membenciku setelah melihatku hampir membunuh Minwoo " kata Yunho dengan raut putus asa.

" Aku menyesal pernah menyakiti Minwoo " lirih Yunho.

" Sstt, Yun jangan salahkan dirimu saja...ini kesalahanku juga. Salah kita " lanjut Yoochun dan memberikan tepukan semagat di pundaknya.

" Yun, apa pendarahan Joongie parah sekali ? " tanya Mr. Jung dengan nada khawatir.

" Mollayo appa...dokter sedang memeriksa Joongie di dalam " jawab Yunho dengan menunjuk satu ruangan tempat Jaejoong diperiksa dokter.

" Semoga Joongie dan calon aegyanya baik – baik saja " harap Mrs. Jung.

" Jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka, jangan harap dia akan bernafas lagi " kecam Siwon.

" Tahan emosimu Wonnie, ahjumma tau kau sangat menyayangi Joongie. Kita harus berkepala dingin menghadapi masalah ini " nasihat Mrs. Jung.

" Bagaimana keadaan Kim appa ? " tanya Yunho.

" Mollayo, dokter dari tadi belum ada keluar memberitahukan keadaan Kim ahjussi " jawab Yoochun.

HENING

Dan tak berapa lama pintu kamar yang memeriksa Mr. Kim terbuka. Raut lelah tampak di wajah dokter dan para perawat saat keluar dari ruangan itu.

" Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Kim appa ? " tanya Yunho.

" Hhhhh, kami hampir kehilangan Mr. Kim, detak jantungnya melemah dan sempat beberapa menit tadi detak jantungnya berhenti, jalan satu – satunya kita harus lakukan pencangkokan jantung secepatnya " jelas dokter.

" Dokter lakukan sesuatu, tolong selamatkan Kim appa " mohon Yunho.

" Yunho-ssi, saya akan mencoba sebisa mungkin. Aku akan daftarkan Mr. Kim ke pusat donor jantung yang ada di Seoul, semoga kita cepat mendapatkan donor jantung yang sehat " jelas dokter.

" Dokter, apa kami bisa menjenguknya sekarang ? " tanya Mr. Kim.

" Tentu saja, tapi setelah Mr. Kim dipindahkan ke kamar rawat, kalian hanya boleh masuk tiga orangbergantian " ujar dokter.

Tak berapa lama Mr. Kim yang belum sadarkan diri dibawa ke kamar rwatnya oleh para suster dan diikuti oleh Mr. dan Mrs. Jung, Mrs Kim yang baru sadarkan diri, Siwon dan Kibum sedangkan Yunho dan Yoosu menunggu kabar keadaan Jaejoong dari dokter yang menanganinya.

CKLEK

" Dokter, bagaiman keadaan istri dan calon aegya kami ? " tanya Yunho khawatir langsung menyerbu dokter yang menangani Jaejoong saat baru keluar ruangan periksa.

" Tenanglah, Yunho-ssi, istri anda dan calon aegya kalian baik – baik saja. Janinnya selamat. Untung anda membawanya tepat waktu, bila sedikit saja terlambat anda akan kehilangan calon aegya kalian. Yunho-ssi harus ekstra hati – hati menjaga istri anda karena kandungannya sangat lemah, arra ! " ujar dokter berusaha menenangkan Yunho. Para suster keluar dengan membawa Jaejoong yang masih pingsan ke kamar rawat.

" Arra. Dokter, saya minta kamar rawat istri saya disebelah kamar rawat Kim appa " mohon Yunho.

" Okey, bisa diatur. Saya permisi dulu, masih ada pasien yang harus saya tangani secepatnya " ujar dokter dengan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Yoosu.

...SKIP TIME...

Jaejoong's Room

" Boo, mianhae hiks mianhae jongmal mianhae " isak Yunho sambil menggenggam dan mencium tangan kiri Jaejoong.

" Hyung, tenanglah. Joongie pasti memaafkanmu " lirih Yoochun melihat keadaan Yunho yang terpuruk, hatinya perih melihat hyungnya tampak lemah, satu hal ynag dipikirkan Yoochun adalah menyesal.

" Joongie hiks bangun baby hiks umma ingin melihat senyumanmu " pinta Mrs. Kim saat melihat Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri.

" Umma, mianhae. Yunho menyesal, semua kesalahanku " mohon Yunho bersujud dihadapan Mrs. Kim dan disaksikan oleh Mr. dan Mrs. Jung, Yoosu dan Sibum, mereka menatap Yunho sedih.

" Yunnie hiks " lirih Mrs. Jung melihat putranya yang tak pernah menjatuhkan harga dirinya dihadapan orang lain. Mrs. Jung akui Yunho adalah sosok yang dingin dan sesuka hatinya tapi itu hanya topeng untung melindungi dirinya dari orang – orang yang hanya ingin memanfaatkan statusnya.

" Yun, berdiri sekarang ! " sentak Mrs. Kim, seluruh mata menatap tak percaya saat Mrs. Kim hampir melayangkan tamparan ke wajah Yunho ketika Yunho berdiri dihadapan Mrs. Kim tapi Mrs. Kim malah menariknya dalam pelukannya.

" Aniya, ini bukanlah kesalahanmu Yun, sesuatu yang tak pernah kau, Joongie dan kalian ketahui inti semua masalah ini terjadi " jelas Mrs. Kim dan menceritakan awal Minwooo mengenal Jaejoong, tentang perasaan Minwoo kepada Jaejoong, penolakan keluarga Kim dan ancaman dari Mr. Noh.

" Hhhh, mengapa umma tidak pernah menceritakannya pada Hyun dan kami ? " ujar Yunho kecewa.

" Mianhae, umma dan appa tidak ingin membebani Hyun yang saat itu sakit dan pada kalian karena ini adalah masalah keluarga kami " kata Mrs. Kim datar.

" Mianhae umma, kumohon mulai sekarang ini biar Yunnie ikut menanggungnya, Joongie adalah hidupku dan masa depanku, apapun yang menyangkut hidup Joongie dan kalian adalah masalahku " tegas Yunho dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Mrs. Kim.

" Mianhae, umma janji takkan merahasiakan apapun darimu tentang Joongie " janji Mrs. Kim.

" Engh " lenguh Jaejoong.

" Boo / Joongie "

" Dimana Joongie ? "

" Boo, kau ada di rumah sakit chagiya " ujar Yunho dan menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong dan menciuminya mesra.

" Yunnie hiks, namja itu jahat, dia mau memperkosaku dan ingin membunuh nae aegya. Nae aegya mati, Yun hiks hiks " adu Jaejoong lirih sambil memegang perutnya.

" Sshhh, uri aegya selamat chagiya, dia masih ada di sini " ujar Yunho sambil mengelus perut Jaejoong.

" Jongmalyo ? "

" Nde. Mianhae Boo, aku menyesali kesa- " Yunho tak sempat menyelesaikan kata – katanya karena Jaejoong meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Yunho.

" Ssstt, aniya Yun, aku tak marah padamu. Lupakanlah semua itu " pinta Jaejoong.

" Tapi aku penyebab Minwoo melakukan ini "

" Aniya, ini kesalahannya untuk mendapatkanku yang tak mencintainya "

GREPP

Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan lepaslah isakan Yunho.

HIKS

" Saranghae Boo "

" Nado saranghae "

" Joongie, umma minta tinggallah bersama Yunho demi keselamataanmu chagi " mohon Mrs. Kim.

" Tapi umma, Joongie ingin menjaga umma dan appa " lirih Jaejoong.

" Ani, chagi. Yunho adalah calon suamimu, dirimu adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang " jelas Mrs. Kim.

" Tapi umma, Joong- "

" Ssstt, umma dan kedua orang tua Yunho sudah memutuskan dua minggu lagi kau dan Yunho akan menikah, tidak boleh menentang. Arra ? ! "

" Nde " jawab Jaejoong lemah.

" Appa ? "

" Appa dirawat di kamar sebelah, appa belum sadarkan diri dan harus segera dioperasi pencakokan jantung secepatnya " jelas Mrs. Kim.

" Hiks appa "

...SKIP TIME...

Two Weeks Later

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi pasangan Yunjae karena mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka di pulau Jeju tepatnya di halaman Yeomiji Botanical Garden. Tempat ini sedikit diubah dengan gaya natural tapi tetap terkesan mewah apalagi tempat ini merupakan salah satu resort milik keluarga Jung, tak lupa pula hiasan boneka Teddy Bear di setiap sudut taman dan tempat penyambut tamu, tamannya dikelilingi bunga – bunga yang indah, pohon – pohon kelapa yang tinggi, ditengah taman ada kolam dengan batu – batu besar dan untuk menambah kesan natural, ditengah kolam diletakkan dua pasang patung lumba – lumba kembar yang dapat mengeluarkan air mancur yang akan membentuk gambar hati dengan memancarkan cahaya merah. Ada patung gajah kembar berlapis emas memakai mahkota kerajaan dan terdapat pula tulisan di mahkota itu, mahkota gajah pertama tertulis Jung Yunho dan mahkota gajah kedua tertulis Kim Jaejoong, kedua belalai membentuk gambar hati dengan tulisan ' HAPPY MARRY ' yang langsung di pesan dari Thailand menjadi latar belakang altar. Karpet merah di gelar ke arah altar dengan sisi kiri dan kanan ada boneka Teddy Bear memakai tuxedo dan gaun pernikahan. Di halaman beberapa meja tamu, panggung musik dan meja panjang makanan di tata indah dan bagus. Singgasana kedua pengantin dibuat seperti raja dan ratu kerajaan Roma berada disisi kanan altar sedangkan sisi kiri altar terdapat TV LCD yang besar yang akan menayangkan masa kecil Yunjae, awal pertemuan Yunjae, kebersamaan hingga proses pernikahannya. Di pesta pernikahan ini akan ditampilkan tarian tradisional Korea Selatan, Jepang dan dansa dari barat. Ada beberapa tiang dengan lilitan bunga lili dan cupid di atas tiangnya diletakkan mengelilingi area pesta ini. Para undangan yang datang berasal dari keluarga besar Jung, keluarga besar Park, keluarga besar Choi, keluarga besar Kim, pengusaha – pengusaha ternama baik dari dalam negeri atau luar negeri, teman – teman Yunjae dan para karyawan Jung Corp. Hari ini Jung Corp. mengadakan libur nasional bagi para karyawannya untuk menghadiri pernikahan penerus Jung Corp.( sungguh tugas yang mulia Mr. Jung hehehe ).

Mr. Kim yang sadar dari koma selama 5 hari langsung terlihat sehat dengan berita pernikahan Jaejoong yang kedua. Mr. Kim tidak peduli dengan rencana pencakokan jantung yang akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi, justru dia tampak bersemangat membantu menyiapkan pernikahan ini bersama Mr. Jung dan Yunho mulai dari tema pernikahan, tempat pernikahan, cincin pernikahan, busana pernikahan, sedangkan Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Kim hanya menangani urusan katering lalu Yoosu dan Sibum mengurusi para tamu yang akan diundang dan cinderamata.

Untuk kali ini Jaejoong tidak memakai gaun pernikahan layaknya pernikahan pertama dan hal itu disambut bahagia oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggunakan tuxedo berwarna putih tidak dikancing, kemeja berwarna putih dengan dua kancing teratas di buka dan dasi dilonggarkan, memakai celana panjang putih yang tidak ketat, rambut sedikit ditata acakan dan anting – anting berbentuk bulir berlapis emas putih dikedua telinganya tapi masih terkesan cantik dan feminim. Jaejoong tidak boleh memakai yang ketat demi menjaga kandungannya yang sedikit lemah pasca pendarahan lalu sedangkan Yunho memakai tuxedo dan kemeja putih dikancing ketat dan memakai dasi kupu – kupu sehingga menambah kesan sexy padanya.

" Wah, tampannya diriku pantas Joongie jatuh cinta padaku hehe " puji Yunho pada dirinya di depan kaca rias.

" Wajahku sempurna " Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca melihat sisi wajahnya bila ada yang salah.

" Gigiku bersih dan wangi hah " Yunho mencium nafasnya.

" Tubuhku wangi " Yunho mendengus bahunya.

" Aish, Yun berhentilah bertingkah bodoh seperti itu. Kau membuatku mau muntah " kesal Yoochun yang iritasi melihat tingkah bodoh Yunho.

" Chun, ini hari pernikahanku. Aku harus tampil sempurna, kau mau melihat Joongie pingsan saat kami berciuman nanti " sebal Yunho.

" Tidak segitunya kali " sindir Siwon.

" Yun, kau sudah siap nak ? " tanya Mrs. Jung yang sengaja menemui Yunho sebelum acara pemberkatan dimulai sedangkan Mr. Jung mengikuti dari belakangnya.

" Umma – appa, Yun sudah siap "

HIKS

" Eh, umma jangan menangis " pinta Yunho.

" Ani, umma bahagia. Akhirnya kau menikah juga. Umma dan appa sudah tidak sabar menimang cucu darimu "

" Tenang saja Yunnie akan memberi umma dan appa banyak cucu " kata Yunho.

" Kau ingin menyiksa Joongie dengan sifat mesummu hah ! " sindir Siwon.

" Yakh ! suami istri biasa melakukan ' itu ', makanya cepat lamar Price Icemu sebelum punyamu jamuran Wonnie " sindir Yunho pada Siwon dengan menunjuk bagian vital Siwon.

HAHAHAHAHA

" Kasihan ne " ejek Yoochun. Kedua Jung senior hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah laku ketiga namja yang mereka sayangi.

" Sudah kalian jangan bertengkar lagi. Yun, kau harus menjadi suami yang bertanggungjawab dan mencintai keluargamu " nasihat Mr. Jung yang dianggukan dengan Yunho.

" Yun, umma punya satu permintaan "

" Apa itu umma ? "

" Bisakah kau membujuk Joongie agar anak yang dikandungannya memakai marga kita setelah lahir. Kim umma dan appa setuju saja " pinta Mrs. Jung.

" Appa dan umma tidak ingin dia akan merasa asing diantara keluarga kita nanti " jelas Mr. Jung.

" Bagiku dengan atau tanpa marga Jung, anak yang dikandung Jaejoong adalah bagian dari keluarga Jung juga. Dia adalah anakku juga "

" Appa bangga padamu Yun "

" Hhhh, tapi pernikahan ini tidak lengkap tanpa Yongie " sedih Yunho merasa janggal tanpa keberadaan Yonghwa.

" Dia merawat paman pengasuhnya yang sedang sakit, appa harap kau mengerti Yun "

" Nde, appa. Yun mengerti, dia mengirimiku hadiah tiket perjalanan bulan madu ke Paris " senang Yunho.

" Kajja, pemberkatan akan segera dimulai, kau harus segera di altar menunggu Joongie "

" Nde "

.

.

.

Seluruh mata para tamu menatap takjub pada sosok namja cantik tanpa cacat yang melangkah dengan pasti menuju altar. Senyum manis dan rona merah di wajah menambah kesan cantik padanya walaupun dia seorang namja. Beberapa yoja dan namja tampak jatuh hati padanya tapi ada juga yang menatapnya tak suka karena cemburu dengan kesempurnaan yang dimiliknya bahkan berhasil meluluhkan hati seorang Jung Yunho yang dikenal dingin.

" Joongie, kau tampak cantik dengan tuxedo ini " kata Mr. Kim pelan hampir berupa bisikan memuji kesempurnaan Jaejoong.

" Ihh, aku tampan appa " balas Jaejoong pelan dan mempout bibirnya.

" Nde, tampan sekaligus cantik malah banyakan cantiknya " goda Mr. Kim.

.

.

" Yun, appa serahkan Joongie seutuhnya padamu, jaga dan cintailah dia sepenuh hatimu " ucap Mr. Kim saat mengantar Jaejoong ke depan altar dimana Yunho berdiri menunggu Jaejoong. Mr. Kim mengulurkan tangan Jaejoong dan disambut Yunho dengan senyuman dan tatapan hangat pada Jaejoong.

" Apa kalian berdua siap ? " tanya pastor Lee setelah kedua pengantin berada didepan altar. Pastur Lee adalah orang yang menikahkan Hyunjoong dengan Jaejoong saat itu.

" Nde " jawab Yunjae bersamaan. Mata Yunho tak pernah berhenti menatap Jaejoong yang tampak cantik dan sexy di matanya.

" Neomo Kyeopta, cup " bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong dan memberikan ciuman di bibir ranum Jaejoong walau hanya sekilas sedangkan Jaejoong yang kesal karena dicium mendadak apalagi sebelum pastur mensahkan mereka menjadi suami istri langsung memajukan bibirnya 5 centi dan Yunho yang masih menatap Jaejoong tergoda lagi dengan bibir itu seolah Jaejoong berkata AYO – CIUM – AKU – LAGI.

CUP

MMMHHMMPPP

" Yakh ! hentikan beruang mesum, kalian belum sah suami istri " kesal Kibum dengan memukul kepala Yunho pelan.

PLAK

HEHEHEHE

" Dasar gila " sindir Junsu. Yunho membalasnya dengan cengiran sedangkan wajah Jaejoong sudah merona merah. Sedangkan Mr. dan Mrs. Jung hanya menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah Yunho yang terlalu ajaib.

" Jung Yunhossi, atas nama Tuhan dan cinta, bersediakah anda menerima Kim Jae Joongssi menjadi istri anda dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam senang maupun susah hingga ajal memisahkan kalian ? " tanya Pastur Lee kepada Yunho.

" Saya bersedia " jawab Yunho mantap.

" Kim Jaejoongssi, atas nama Tuhan dan cinta, bersediakah anda menerima Jung Yunhossi menjadi suami anda dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam senang maupun susah hingga ajal memisahkan kalian ? " tanya Pastur Lee kepada Jaejoong.

" Saya bersedia " jawab Jaejoong mantap.

" Sematkan cincin ini di jari pasangan kalian " titah Pastur Lee dan pasangan Yunjae saling menyematkan cincin mereka.

" Kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri dan sekarang boleh berciuman " titah Pastur Lee.

Pasangan Yunjae saling bertatapan, tatapan mereka penuh cinta dan rasa kagum, wajah mereka kian mendekat hingga akhirnya hidung mereka bersentuhan dan ciuman syarat akan cinta pun terjadi. Bibir Yunho mengulum bibir bawah Jaejoong penuh kelembutan, Yunho memegang kepala Jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciuman sedangkan Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya dileher Yunho, lidah Yunho berhasil masuk ke rongga mulut Jaejoong dan mengaksesnya hingga kebutuhan akan udara menghentikan aksi ciuman mereka.

" Chukkae Yun - Joongie, atas pernikahan kalian " ujar Mr. dan Mrs Jung, didikuti oleh Mr. dan Mrs. Kim.

" Gomawoyo umma – appa " balas Yunjae pada Mr. dan Mrs. Jung serta Mr. dan Mrs. Kim.

" Joongieeeee, chukkaeee " teriak Junsu heboh dan langsung memeluk erat Jaejoong. Yoochun dan Sibum ikut memberikan selamat.

" Uhkk sehk ssesakhh Suihhh " ringis Jajeoong dengan pelukan Junsu yang erat.

" Eukyang eukyang, kau hebat sudah dua kali menikah sedangkan aku masih sekali " goda Junsu tanpa menyadari raut bingung Yoochun yang ada disebelahnya.

" A-apa maksudmu Junsu ? " tanya Yoochun gugup, perasaan takut kalau Junsu mau minta nikah lagi dengan namja lain. Muncul pikiran kalau Junsu mau poliandri, Junsu bosan berhubungan intim dengannya lagi. ' ANDWEE ' jerit batin Yoochun.

' Aku harus mencari gaya bercinta lain agar Junsu puas dan tidak menduakanku ' kata hati Yoochun frustasi.

" Chun, waeyo ? " heran Junsu menyadari Yoochun yang tiba – tiba melamun.

" Yakh ! Baby Sui my dolphine duck butt, kau bosan denganku yah ? " sebal Yoochun.

" Eh ? " bingung Junsu.

" Apa teknik bercintaku kurang menggairahkan ? membosankan ? aku janji Sui, aku akan mencari teknik bercinta yang baru agar kau puas tapi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ataupun kau menikah lagi " jelas Yoochun akan rasa takut kehilangan Junsu. Penjelasan Yoochun membuat kedutan di kening Junsu, Yunjae dan Sibum.

TWITCH

" ? " muncul tanda tanya di kepala Junsu yang belum dapat mencerna penjelasan Yoochun hingga suara tawa memecahkan suasana.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

" Paboya " ejek Kibum pada Yoochun.

" Wae " kesal Yoochun karena ditertawakan.

" Kalian benar – benar pasangan pabo hahahaha " ejek Kibum lagi dan lebih memilih meninggalkan pasangan Yoosu untuk menikmati hidangan.

PLAK

" Appoo " ringis Yoochun sambil mengelus jidat lebarnya setelah mendapat pukulan sayang dari Siwon.

" Park Yoochun, benar ya isi otakmu tak selebar jidatmu, tahunya sex dan sex saja " sindir Siwon dan mengikuti kemana Kibum pergi. Junsu masih terus mencerna penjelasan Yoochun hingga dia menyadari.

" Aaaaaghhh, Yakh ! Park Yoochun jidat lebar, aku tidak pernah niat menduakanmu " teriak Junsu.

" Dasar pasangan gila " sindir Yunho.

" Boo, aku punya hadiah untukmu, kau pasti suka " ucap Yunho dan memberikan ciumn kilat pada Jaejoong lalu melangkah menuju panggung musik.

" Oedigayo ? " heran Jaejoong.

" Wait and see " bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong dan mengulumnya. Jaejoong berusaha menahan desahannya.

TING

TING

EHEM

" Para hadirin sekalian, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan pada namja cantik yang pada hari ini sah menjadi istriku " ujar Yunho.

" Boo, aku Jung Yunho sangat mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku, aku akan melindungi dan bertanggungjawab sepenuhnya atas dirimu, tanpa dirimu aku bukanlah apa – apa, kau telah mengisi kekosongan hatiku yang selama ini hampa, jangan pernah tinggalkanku karena aku akan mati bila tanpamu " Jaejoong yang mendengar kata – kata indah Yunho membuatnya terharu.

" Kau bahagia aku pasti bahagia, kau terluka aku akan terluka, air matamu adalah miliku, senyummu adalah jiwaku, nafasmu adalah detak jantungku, saranghaeyo Jung Jaejoong ' my little prince ' " lepas sudah air mata bahagia Jaejoong.

HIKS

" Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang kupersembahkan hanya padamu " ucap Yunho dan kini duduk dibangku yang terletak ditengah panggung sambil memegang gitar.

" For you ' My Little Prince ' " petikan gitar mulai mengiringi lagu Yunho.

TIK

TIK

How can I forget all the special memories of you  
>Still remember, My little prince<p>

Sarang igetjyo, iron nae maeumeun sumgiryo haedo geumsae ipgaen miso man  
>Haru do andwae, tto bogoshipojyo ojjojyo, nae mamun gipheun byonge gollin gol<p>

Ge eureun nae moseub ijen opseul goyeyo  
>Jo eun gotman boyo jugo shipeun golyo<p>

Jogi nopheun haneullo naraga saranghandago sesange mal hallae  
>Gipheun bam haneure kkojiji ahneun boy<br>Nomaneul jikki neun bin naneun byori dwael geyo  
>You're my love<p>

Heojijan mal, haengbok haran geu mal yongwonhi uri joldae haji ahn giro hae  
>Jigeum chorom man nae gyotte issojwo bujok han na in gol, i hae hae jugil barae<p>

Oreun seuron nae moseub eul gidae hae jwoyo  
>Nege gajang o ulli neun namja ga dwaego shipeun gol<p>

Onje kkajina geudae mam soge naega deuro gal su itdorok horak hae jwo  
>Man il, geudae do nawa gatdamyon<br>Apheum eun opjyo

Ijen geudael  
>Na jikkil ge<br>For you 

Naega nol olmana sarang haneun ju; ani... nae gyotte isso jwo

My little prince ije kkot sumgyo on, naman e sarang neul boyo jul kkoya  
>Yongwon thorok byonchi ahneun mameuro, boy<br>Nae jashin boda do, do sarang haejul gorago

You're my love  
>Yagsok halkke<p>

( sambil dengar lagu TVXQ ' MY LITTLE PRINCESS ' berhubung nih FANFIC YAOI jadi Princess - Prince, Girl - Boy )

Wajah Jaejoong tampak merona dan air mata masih mengalir walau lantunan lagu Yunho nyanyikan sudah berakhir. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, betapa dia mencintai namja yang sekarang menjadi suami sahnya. Dia tak pernah menyadari akan terjatuh dalam cinta yang diberikan Yunho, betapa malunya dia yang pernah marah, mencaci dan hampir membenci Yunho tapi seiring waktu perasaan cinta itupun tumbuh untuknya mungkin sejak awal mereka bertemu tanpa Jaejoong sadari tentunya.

' Saranghae Hyunjoong karenamu aku bisa mengenal Yunho, aku tetap mencintaimu walau kini hanya Yunho yang ada dihatiku, aku bahagia mencintainya. Gomawoyo ' lirih Jaejoong dalam hati dan langsung berlari menuju Yunho yang masih menatap padanya tanpa disadari oleh pemilik bibir hati itu, Jaejoong meraih wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya itu dengan penuh cinta. Yunho masih diam belum membalas karena kaget dengan perlakuan Jaejoong yang tiba – tiba. Jaejoong melepas ciumannya dan menatap mata musang itu lekat.

" Kedua mata ini milikku " Jaejoong mencium kelopak mata Yunho.

" Pipi ini juga milikku " Jaejoong mencium kedua pipi Yunho.

" Hidung ini hanya boleh menghirup tubuhku " Jaejoong mencium hidung Yunho.

" Bibir ini tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain diriku " Jaejoong mengulum bibir Yunho. Yunho yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya membalas ciuman Jaejoong. Kini mereka berusaha saling mendominasi ciuman, ciuman pun berubah semakin liar tanpa menyadari tatapan cengo dari para undangan bahkan kedua Jung senior dan Kim senior hanya menggeleng kepala mereka.

" Yeiy, hidup Yunjaeeeeeeeeeeee " teriak Yoochun bahagia.

' Ternyata Joongie bisa nakal juga hehehehe ' seringai Yoochun.

" Chunnie mau poppoo " pinta Junsu melihat aksi Yunjae. Ternyata Junsu iri ingin dicium Yoochun juga.

" Dengan senang hati baby Sui-ah " Yoochun menarik wajah Junsu dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

CUP

" Mmmhhhmmmhhhhh " desah Yoosu mengagetkan Sibum dan pasangan Kangteuk yang juga diundang ke pernikahan Jaejoong yang kedua. Kedua pasangan itu duduk berada di meja yang sama dengan pasangan Yoosu.

" Dasar pasangan mesum " cibir Kibum yang merasa iritasi dengan tingkah konyol Yoosu tanpa menyadari tatapan gairah dari Siwon yang sudah berusaha berkali – kali lipat menahan hasrat untuk menyentuhnya.

' Hahhh. Tuhan, aku mohon bukakan hati Bummie agar aku bisa menyentuhnya. Paling tidak mencium bibirnya saja. Amien ' mohon Siwon dalam hati.

" Yakh ! Kangin-ah pabo, kapan kita menikah hah ? Lihat urie Joongie sudah menikah 2 kali, kita saja belum " kesal Leeteuk dan mempout bibirnya.

" Hmm, besok chagiya " janji Kangin dengan wajah polos.

" Bohong ! " sebal Leeteuk.

" Bukannya sahamku sudah ada disini, my baby Teukie " goda Kangin sambil menunjuk perut rata Leeteuk. Tentu saja wajah Leeteuk menjadi merona, Siwon menyeringai padanya hingga membuat Leeteuk harus menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kangin. Kangteuk dulu adalah teman satu SMA Siwon, Yunho, Yoochun dan Hyunjoong.

" Chukkae Kangin hyung, akhirnya kau punya saham juga " goda Siwon. Tatapan Siwon beralih pada Kibum.

" Bummie-ah, kapan aku bisa tanam saham di sini " ujar Siwon dengan menunjuk perut Kibum.

PLAK

" Singkirkan tanganmu itu mesum " kesal Kibum dengan menampar tangan Siwon diperutnya kemudian beranjak pergi tapi sebelum meninggalkan Siwon, dia berbisik ditelinga Siwon dengan mesra " nikahi aku, baru kau bisa tanam saham, arra ! " Kibum pun pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang menyeringai.

' Tuhan, saranghaeyo ' batin Siwon dan mengedipkan mata kirinya pada langit.

...SKIP TIME...

Jung's Mansion

" Aaagghhhh, lelahnya " gerutu Junsu.

" Istirahatlah baby, biar aku pijit tubuhmu " ujar Yoochun dengan suara huskynya yang dibuat serendah mungkin yang terdengar semakin sexy dan tak lupa tatapan nakal memandang tubuh Junsu.

PLAK

" Appooo baby Sui-ah " adu Yoochun pada Junsu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Kibum.

" Hentikan tatapan mesummu Park Jidat Lebar " sebal Kibum melihat kemesuman kakak iparnya yang semakin parah walau kondisi Junsu lagi hamil sedangkan Siwon hanya cekikikan ( ? ) melihat kelakuan Yoochun dan Kibum yang hampir tak pernah akur.

" Ckckck, Bummie-ah sopanlah dia kakak iparmu " nasihat Mr. Kim appanya Junsu dan Kibum.

" Appa selalu saja membela tuan jidat lebar ini " sebal Kibum.

" Karena appa lebih sayang padaku hahahahaha " goda Yoochun.

" Enak saja itu appaku, appa lebih menyayangiku tahu ! " Kibum semakin kesal dan mimik wajahnya sangat lucu bagai anak anjing kehilangan majikan.

HAHAHAHAHA

" Sui, duckbutt jangan tertawa " Kibum semakin kesal karena Junsu ikut menertawakan bahkan mengejeknya.

" Kau lucu Bummie segitunya saja sudah merajuk, payah tuan Prince Ice mewek " ejek Junsu.

" Onnie, kita harus membeli keperluan untuk aegyanya Jaejoong nanti " ujar Mrs. Jung pada Mrs. Kim umma Hyunjoong.

" Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menggendong bayi dan mendengar suara imut mereka " senang Mrs. Jung sambil menghayal seolah bayinya Jaejoong sudah lahir.

" Gomawoyo, kalian menerima anak Hyunjoong sebagai cucu kalian " lirih Mr. Kim.

" Aniya, bayi yang dikandung Jaejoong sekarang adalah berkah, kami yang harus berterima kasih seharusnya " terang Mr. Jung

" Seminggu ini tanpa Joongie pasti sepi hhhhhh aahhh" sambung Junsu dan menghela nafas.

" Yah, benar sekali Sui " balas Kibum dan Siwon bersamaan.

FLASHBACK ON

Inchoen Airport

Mr. dan Mrs. Choi, Mr. dan Mrs. Kim orang tua Kibum – Junsu, Mr. dan Mrs. Jung, Mrs. Park, Mr. dan Mrs. Kim orang tua Hyunjoong – Jaejoong, Yoosu dan Sibum mengantar kepergian Yunjae untuk berbulan madu ke Paris. Yunjae tampak mesra, tangan kiri Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong yang masih tampak langsing.

" Joongie – Yunnie, jaga diri kalian ? " pinta Mrs. Kim umma Hyunjoong.

" Nde umma "

" Yun – Joongie, selamat menikmati liburan bulan madu kalian " ujar Mrs. Jung.

" Yun, mainnya yang pelan saja yah, Joongie sedang hamil " nasihat Yoochun dengan seringaian nakalnya dan membuat wajah Yunjae merona.

" Yoochun ! " teriak Siwon.

" Joongie, bawa oleh – oleh yah " pinta Junsu.

" Kabari kami jika kalian sudah sampai yah " ujar Mr. Jung.

" Cepat pulang yah, sepi tidak ada kau Joongie " sebal Kibum yang dibuat – buat.

" Gomawoyo semuanya, kami berangkat dulu, bye " ucap Yunho setelah menjabat tangan dan memeluk mereka semua, Jaejoong melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Yunho.

TINGNONG

" Penerbangan menuju Paris dengan pesawat Paris Airways No 889 akan segera lepas landas, para penumpang yang akan berangkat diharapkan segera memasuki pesawat, terima kasih "

" Cepat kalian masuk ke pesawat, operator telah memberikan panggilan " ingat Mr. Kim appa Hyunjoong.

" Bye "

" Bye "

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

" Appa – umma, Kim ahjumma – ahjussi ada yang ingin Wonnie sampaikan " ujar Siwon saat kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Kibum yang berkunjung ke mansion milik keluarga Jung setelah karabat – kerabat Yunjae mengantar mereka ke bandara dan melepas mereka untuk berbulan madu ke Paris.

" Katakanlah Wonnie " ujar Mr. Kim appa Kibum. Mr. dan Mrs. Kim mengenal Siwon sebagai kekasih Kibum sejak 2 bulan yang lalu.

" ... "

" Jangan diam saja Wonnie " heran Mr. Choi.

" Aku ingin menikahi Kibum saat Yunjae kembali dari bulan madu "

" MWO ! " histeris Mr. dan Mrs. Choi, Mr. dan Mrs. Kim orang tua Kibum – Junsu, Mr. dan Mrs. Jung, Mrs. Park, Mr. dan Mrs. Kim orang tua Hyunjoong – Jaejoong, Yoosu dan tentu saja Kibum. Mereka berada di runag tamu untuk berbincang – bincang.

" Eh ? Wo Wonnie, aa apa maksudmu ? " gugup Kibum.

" Pokoknya aku akan menikah denganmu seminggu lagi tepat setelah Yunjae kembali dari bulan madu " tegas Siwon.

" Apa tidak terlalu cepat Wonnie ? " tanya Mr. Kim appa Kibum.

" Ya, apa tidak terlalu cepat ? " tanya Mr. Choi membenarkan tanggapan Mr. Kim calon besannya.

" Tidak, kami sudah tinggal satu rumah, Wonnie tidak ingin menyakiti Bummie jika tanpa sadar Wonnie melakukan hal – hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan sebelum menikah " jelas Siwon dan membuat Kibum terharu.

" Jika Wonnie dan Kibum yakin, appa dan umma sih mendukung saja " balas Mr. Choi.

" Appa dan umma sudah tua, takut tidak sempat melihat pernikahanmu Bummie " sambung Mr. Kim.

" Bummie, menurutmu ? "

" Bummie maunya bulan depan saja kan bulan depan sudah ujian akhir sekolah " ujar Kibum mantap.

" Tapi bukannya kau yang mintai aku segera menikahimu agar aku bisa tanam saham " ceplos Siwon dan membuat seluruh mata menatapnya cengo.

" Tanam saham ? apa maksudnya Wonnie hyung ? " bingung Junsu.

" Menikah harus tanam saham yah " sambung Junsu polos.

" Chunnie, apa kau sudah tanam saham ? " tanya Junsu semakin penasaran.

TWITCH

" Ck, paboya " gumam Kibum.

" Chunnie, ayo tanam saham " rengek Junsu.

" Aha, kita sudah tanam saham baby, tinggal metik hasil saja " Yoochun bingung harus jawab apa atas pertanyaan polos Junsu. Terkadang sifat polosnya merepotkan juga tapi dia sangat mencintai Junsu.

" Horeeeee, Sui dan Chunnie punya saham " senang Junsu.

' Ya ampun Sui, bukannya kau sudah ada saham sebelum menikah buktinya perut buncitmu ' itulah pikiran mereka melihat kepolosan Junsu. Sedangkan Yoochun yang merasa ditatap oleh seluruh penghuni di ruang tamu itu hanya bisa nyengir saja.

" Wonnie hyung, aku siap menikah denganmu tapi selesai dulu sekolahku yah " mohon Kibum.

" ... "

" Tepat di hari kelulusan " pinta Kibum.

" ... "

" Baiklah, hari terakhir ujian akhir nanti " tawar Kibum.

" Setuju " jawab Siwon mantap.

" Kalau begitu kita harus mempersiapkan keperluannya sekarang " ujar Mrs. Choi dan disanggupi oleh mereka.

T.B.C


	13. Chapter 13

Title : As Long As You Love Me

Rate : M - NC

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, M-preg, Yaoi, Hurt, Happy Ending

Length : Chapter 13 /?

Pairing : Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Sibum, Hanchul, Minjoon, Minkyu, Minkhun, Jongki, Miram

Cast : Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yun Ho, Park Yoo Chun, Kim Jun Su, Choi Si Won, Kim Ki Bum, Kim Hee Chul, Kim Hyun Joong, Han Geng as Lee Han Kyung, Park Jung Min, Kim Hyung Joon, Shim Chang Min as Jung Chang Min, Choi Jong Hoon as Jung Jong Hoon, Choi Min Ho as Jung Min Ho, Karam as Jung Karam, Park Jung Min, Nichkhun as Park Nichkhun, Cho Kyu Hyun as Choi Kyu Hyun, Lee Hong KI, Lee Mika, Jung Jessica, Noh Min Woo and Other Cast ( SS501, SUJU, FT. ISLAND, 2PM, MBLAQ, THE BOSS, BIGBANG, SHINEE, Jung Ji Hoon aka Rain, Song Hye Gyo, SNSD, CN Blue)

….

CHAPTER 13

Zion Hotel, Paris

Kim Jaejoong yang kini menyandang nama Jung Jaejoong tampak menikmati keindahan malam kota Paris dari balkon kamar hotel mereka. Wajahnya tersiratkan kebahagiaan betapa Tuhan masih menyanyanginya dengan memberikan seorang namja yang sangat mencintainya dan dia mengakui dalam hatinya jika Jung Jaejoong telah jatuh cinta bahkan semakin besar rasa cinta dan sangat mencintai suami pervertnya Jung Yunho. Jaejoong yang terlalu asik menikmati keindahan malam kota paris dengan semilir angin yang menyejukkan tidak menyadari kedatangan Yunho dibelakangnya hingga sepasang tangan kekar Yunho memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

" Kau melamum, Boo ? " Yunho menyandarkan dagunya dibahu kiri Jaejoong, menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

" Eh "

" Apa yang kau pikirkan, Boo ? " rasa ingin tahu Yunho sangat besar, dia tidak ingin menyakiti dan mengahncurkan kebahagiaan orang yang sangat dicintainya, begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam hatinya , apa Jaejoong bahagia dengannya atau selama ini dia terpaksa menerima cintanya.

" Boo, kau bahagia bersamaku ? " tanya Yunho, sesekali menghirup aroma vanilla Jaejoong yang menentramkan, kedua tangannya semakin memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

" Hmm "

" Uuhh, jangan hmm, aku butuh jawabanmu " rajuk Yunho dan mempout bibir bentuk hatinya.

" Hehehehe " kekeh Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang selalu bertingkah di luar dugaan sejak mereka bersama. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan mereka saling berhadapan. Jaejoong masih tertawa sedangkan Yunho semakin merajuk padanya.

" Jangan tertawa , cepat jawab Boo " kesal Yunho dan mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong.

" Hehehehe "

" Uuuhh " Yunho menyerah dan memilih menyendiri di sisi lain balkon memandang pemandangan Paris yang tak asing lagi baginya.

HENING

Hanya hembusan angin malam dan suara keramaian kota paris yang masih mengalun dalam keheningan hingga sepasang tangan putih dan kurus memeluk tubuh Yunho dari belakang, menyandarkan wajahnya dipunggung Yunho. Jaejoong tak bersuara begitu juga Yunho saling merasakan kehangatan dan ketulusan cinta dari sentuhan tubuh mereka. Jaejoong memperkuat pelukannya dan berbisik " Saranghaeyo ".

" Eh? "

" Saranghaeyo, my Yunnie bear " ujar Jaejoong pelan dan masih didengar oleh Yunho, seulas senyum bahagia terukir di wajah tampannya. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong.

" Saranghaeyo, my Boojae " bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

" Jongmal saranghaeyo nae Boojae " bisik Yunho lagi hingga tanpa sadar setitik air mata lolos dari kedua mata indah Jaejoong dan isakan pelan pun terdengar.

HIKHIKHIKHIK

" Boo, gwencanayo ? " khawatir Yunho saat mendengar isakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak menjawab dan hanya terisak.

HIKHIKHIKHIK

" Boo, kumohon katakana sesuatu padaku " tuntut Yunho.

HIKHIKHIK

" Gomawoyo Yunnie-ah, aku bahagia bersamamu " jawab Jaejoong ditengah isakannya.

" Hahaha, ya kau harus bahagia bersamaku, aku tampan, aku kaya dan aku ' The Mighty of Jung ' " kata Yunho membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Ternyata sifat narsis turunan dari keluarga Jung memang mengalir kental dalam darahnya.

" Uhhh, dasar narsis … kau itu suamiku paling pervert, Yunnie " goda Jaejoong. Dia ingin membalas kenarsisan Yunho yang terkadang keterlaluan.

" Hahaha … walau pervert tapi kau cinta kan, Boo ? " goda Yunho dan menyentil hidung mancung Jaejoong. Jaejoong memandang wajah Yunho tanpa berkedip, hingga deheman Yunho menyadarkannya. Semburat merah tampak di wajah putihnya.

EHEM

BLUSH

Jaejoong yang malu, mengalihkan tatapan kedua matanya memandang kota Paris. Yunho yang senang melihat wajah memerah dan malu Jaejoong semakin menggodanya. Kedua tangan Yunho berpegang pada tiang pembatas balkon mengukung tubuh Jaejoong di kedua sisi.

" Aku tampankan ? " tanya Yunho dengan nada menggoda.

" Apanya ? " jawab Jaejoong tak tertarik.

" Wajahku, buktinya kau memandangku penuh cinta " bisik Yunho di telinga kiri Jaejoong dengan hembusan nafas tepat dibelakang telinga kirinya. Jaejoong merinding dan merasa geli di bagian itu.

" Aku tidak memandang wajahmu " sanggah Jaejoong.

" Sudah akui saja " terus Yunho menggoda Jaejoong.

" Percaya diri sekali " Jaejoong semakin menyangkalnya tapi hal itu tak membuat Yunho mengalah.

" Buktinya banyak yoja bahkan namja yang antri lo " Yunho terus memanas – manasi Jaejoong.

" Kenapa tidak menikahi mereka " kesal Jaejoong dan mempout bibir ranumnya.

" Cemburu ? " goda Yunho.

" Terus saja bermimpi " sangkal Jaejoong.

" Tapi hatiku sudah terpaut untukmu " rayu Yunho hingga wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah.

" Dasar gombal " ejek Jaejoong.

" Aku rela menjadi penggombal hanya untukmu Boo " rayu Yunho lagi.

" Aku harap nae aegya mirip denganku "

" Hussh, uri aegya arra "

" Arra "

" Dan dia mirip dengan diriku yang tampan " Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping Jaejoong dan mulai memberikan ciuman – ciuman di tengkuk, leher dan bahu Jaejoong.

" Hhhh hhmmm gehlihhh Yunnieehh " desah Jaejoong dengan perlakuan Yunho.

" Kitah lanjutkanhh di atas ranjang yah " bisik Yunho seduktif tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong ala Bridal style ke ranjang mereka.

( adegan NC-17 )

BRUGH

Tubuh ramping Jaejoong dihempas di atas ranjang, erangan pelan keluar dari bibir indahnya. Kini Jaejoong terlentang pasrah menunggu Yunho segera menyentuhnya. Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong penuh rasa cinta dan saat tatapan matanya memandang tubuh sexy Jaejoong yang masih terbalut kemeja putih tipis dengan tiga kancing terbuka di bagian atas dan dua kancing terbuka di bagian bawah menampakkan kulit putih Jaejoong dan perut sedikit rata, tatapan Yunho bak predator kelaparan. Wajah Jaejoong memerah dan merasa malu. Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua tangannya dia atas dadanya menutup bagian tubuhnya yang sedikit tersingkap.

BLUSH

" Yun, a apa yang kau pipikirkan ? " gugup Jaejoong melihat mata Yunho tak berkedip sama sekali menatap tubuhnya dan tak lupa seringai mesum di sudut bibirnya.

" Aniya " jawab singkat Yunho tanpa melapas tatapannya dari tubuh Jaejoong.

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu " Jaejoong mempout bibirnya tanpa disadarinya, kini tubuhnya sudah ditindih Yunho dan bibirnya langsung diterkam oleh suami pervertnya.

" Hhhhmmmm hhhhmm " Yunho melumat bibir plum Jaejoong dengan ganas. Kedua tangannya tak tinggal diam, membelai perut rata Jaejoong hingga naik ke dada montoknya.

" Enhhhh mmm " Jaejoong mendesah hebat menerima rangsangan di dadanya. Kedua tangan Yunho mempelintir kedua nipple milik Jaejoong tanpa melepas lumatan pada bibir sang istri tercinta. Kedua nipple Jaejoong semakin mengeras, napas mereka mulai tersenggal – senggal dan kedua kejantanan mereka juga mengeras.

HHHHHH

Yunho melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Jaejoong, bibir Jaejoong tampak membengkak dan Yunho sangat menyukai itu. Jaejoong tampak sexy dan menggairahkan. Yunho tak sabar menyentuh Jaejoong lebih dan lebih, menjadikannya hanya milik mutlak Jung Yunho.

" Yunhh, sentuhh akuhhh " pinta Jaejoong yang sudah terbakar oleh nafsu, begitu juga Yunho yang dengan senang hati menuntaskan hasratnya menyetubuhi Jaejoong.

" As you like Baby " Yunho melumat kembali bibir Jaejoong dan menggesekkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras pada kejantanan Jaejoong yang memang sudah mengeras juga, kedua tangan Yunho kembali mempelintir nipple Jaejoong yang juga mengeras. Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah, kedua tangan Jaejoong tak tinggal diam, kini kedua tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Yunho hingga memperlihatkan dada bidang dan perut sitpack milik Yunho. Yunho tampak sexy dengan kulit tan yang sedikit berkeringat.

" Enghhh " Jaejoong melenguh menerima sensasi hebat yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Jaejoong akui dirinya sering bercinta dengan Hyunjoong tapi nikmat yang diberikan Yunho menghanyutkan Jaejoong untuk terus bercinta.

Yunho membuka dua kancing tersisa milik Jaejoong yang masih melekat di kemeja putih tipisnya. Jaejoong semakin berkeringat, kulit tubuhnya mengkilat dan tampak semakin sexy dengan desahan – desahannya. Yunho membuang kemeja Jaejoong ke lantai dan melepas ikat pinggang yang masih melekat pada celana jins miliknya lalu membuka zipper celana jins itu dan membuangnya ke lantai juga. Jaejoong tampak hanya memakai celana dalam putihnya dan bayangan kejantanannya yang mengeras tampak jelas. Yunho meremas kejantanan Jaejoong yang masih tertutup oleh celana dalamnya.

" Ehhh hmm hhh " desahan Jaejoong semakin keras dan gerakan tubuh Jaejoong menjadi liar karena remasan pada kejantanannya.

" Yunhh .. ahh " Jaejoong semakin gila dengan perlakuan Yunho yang terus merangsang tubuhnya.

" Hmmm " Yunho kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong semakin ganas, bibir Yunho mengemut bibir bawah Jaejoong hingga rongga mulut Jaejoong terbuka. Yunho menjilat deretan gigi dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong dan menjilat lidahnya. Lidah mereka saling menjilat dan bertarung di dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong hingga lelehan liur keluar dari celah bibir mereka. Kebutuhan oksigen menghentikan aksi mereka.

" Hhhh " desah mereka saat melepas kuluman dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Yunho memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong lalu membelainya. Yunho memberikan ciuman bertubi – tubi pada wajah Jaejoong, Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya kembali dan Yunho kembali mengulumnya, kedua tangan Yunho menyusup ke bongkahan pantat Jaejoong lalu meremasnya tanpa melepas lumatan dibibir Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik celana dalam Jaejoong ke bawah lalu dengan menggunakan kakinya melepas celana dalam itu hingga terlepas. Jaejoong sudah telanjang bulat sekarang, Yunho kini mengulum kedua telinga Jaejoong silih berganti hingga tampak kemerahan. Ciuman Yunho turun ke leher jenjang milik Jaejoong, menjilat dan menggigit seluruh bagian lehernya.

" Awww " Jaejoong tersentak saat Yunho menggigit lehernya. Lalu Yunho mengulum lehernya hingga tampak keunguan semakin jelas. Ciuman Yunho turun ke bahu kanannya lalu bahu kirinya dan memberikan gigitan kecil di sana. Sejenak Yunho berhenti memandang ukiran di bagian leher dan bahu Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum bangga, semua orang akan melihat tanda kissmarck itu di tubuh Jaejoongnya. Jaejoong hanya miliknya.

Kini tatapannya beralih pada kedua dada montok Jaejoong dan dua nipple yang sudah mengeras. Yunho tak sabar lagi mengemut kedua nipple itu dan mengambil sari yang ada di dalamnya. Cairan kental seputih susu seperti milik ummanya waktu dia menetek sewaktu masih bayi dulu.

Yunho menjilat kedua dada montok itu, menciumnya silih berganti. Kini Lidahnya bermain disekitar nipple kiri Jaejoong lalu mengemut nipple itu dengan kuat dan tangan kanannya memelintir nipple kanan Jaejoong. Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari bibir sexy Jaejoong. Yunho beralih mengemut nipple kanan dan tangan kirinya memelintir nipple kirinya. Tangan Jaejoong tak tinggal diam, kedua tangannya membuka pengait tali pinggang dan zipper celana jins milik Yunho.

" Enghhh ahhhmm "

Setelah puas bermain di dada Jaejoong , ciuman Yunho turun ke perut Jaejoong lalu menjilat pusarnya. Lalu ciumannya semakin turun ke bagian bawah perut. Yunho berhenti dan menatap kejantanan Jaejoong yang sudah menegang di depan matanya dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan. Wajah Jaejoong memerah menahan malu tapi nafsu sudah menguasainya.

" Yunhh, akuhh sudahhh takhh tahanhh lagihhh " tuntut Jaejoong ditengah nafsu yang terus menderanya. Yunho menyeringai menatap wajah pasrah dan penuh nafsu Jaejoong. Yunho mengecup ujung kejantanan Jaejoong lalu menjilat cairan yang keluar dari lubang kejantanan itu. Jilatan turun ke bagian pangkal dan mengulum buah zakar itu. Jaejoong menikmati sensasi itu, matanya memejam menahan desahan.

" Boo, mendesahlah " pinta Yunho.

" Hmmm ahh " desah Jaejoong. Yunho mengulum kejantanannya dengan ritme semakin cepat, kedua tangan Jaejoong memelintir kedua nipplenya, matanya terus merem melek dan desahan terus keluar dari bibirnya. Yunho merasakan kejantanan Jaejoong berdenyut dan dia semakin mempercepat ritme kuluman naik turun hingga cairan putih keluar dari lubang kejantanan Jaejoong yang mengalir deras dalam rongga mulut Yunho dan ditelan habis oleh Yunho.

" Yummy " puji Yunho lalu menjilat bibirnya yang masih tersisa cairan kental milik Jaejoong.

" Sekarang giliranmu Boo, puaskan aku " pinta Yunho sambil melepaskan kemeja dan membuangnya ke lantai. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong menyentuh kejantanan Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum dan melepas celana jins milik Yunho lalu membuangnya ke lantai. Hanya kemeja terbuka yang melekat di tubuh Yunho, kejantanan Yunho mengacung dihadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menelan saliva menatap kejantanan milik Yunho yang besar, panjang dan keras. Tanpa berkata lagi, Jaejoong langsung mengulum kejantanan Yunho dengan penuh nafsu lalu menjilat kejantanan itu dan mengulum buah zakarnya.

Kedua tangan Yunho tidak tinggal diam, kedua tangannya memelintir kedua nipple Jaejoong. Kuluman Jaejoong semakin cepat hingga Jaejoong merasakan kejantanan Yunho mulai berdenyut hingga cairan itu menyembur di dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersedak karena jumlah yang banyak memenuhi rongga mulutnya, tiba – tiba Yunho menarik batang kejantanannya yang masih ada cairan yang melekat dari rongga mulut Jaejoong lalu membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong hingga menungging.

Yunho berlutut dan menjilat lubang anus milik Jaejoong setelah puas Yunho merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong di ranjang dan mengangkat kakinya ke bahu Yunho lalu meletakkan bantal di bawah tubuh Jaejoong untuk mempermudah kejantanan Yunho masuk ke dalam anus Jaejoong.

" Boo, kau siap saying ? " tanya Yunho memastikan keadaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk saja. Yunho mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang Jaejoong. Kepala kejantanan Yunho baru masuk ujungnya saja dan ringisan dari bibir Jaejoong pun terdengar.

" Uhhh appoo hh " ringis Jaejoong. Yunho menarik kejantanannya dari lubang Jaejoong lalu dengan sekali hentakan setengah bagian kejantanan masuk ke lubang anus Jaejoong.

" Awwwww … hikshiks appoo " isak Jaejoong. Yunho mendiamkan sesaat dan memberikan ciuman dibibir Jaejoong.

" Mianhae " bisik Yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

" Selesaikan Yunhhh " pinta Jaejoong dan Yunho menarik kejantanannya setengah keluar lalu mendorongnya kuat hingga jeritan sakit keluar dari bibir Jaejoong.

JLEBB

" Awwwwwww ! hikshiks " teriak kesakitan Jaejoong disela isakannya setelah kejantanan Yunho masuk ke lubang Jaejoong. Yunho menghentikan gerakannya, menunggu Jaejoong relaks. Yunho menatap kedua mata besar Jaejoong yang berair tampak mulai relaks, Jaejoong mengangguk dan Yunho pun bergerak memaju mundurkan pantatnya dengan pelan. Tangan Yunho juga bermain di kejantanan Jaejoong. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir mereka, mereka menikmati persetubuhan ini, hingga lenguhan nikmat Jaejoong saat kejantanan Yunho menumbuk spotnya.

" Ahhh, that's love "

Yunho terus mempercepat genjotannya, hingga denyutan pada dinding hole Jaejoong berdenyut dan menjepit kejantanan Jaejoong . Kejantanan Jaejoong juga berdenyut.

" Uuhhh "

" Akuhh hampirhh Yunhh "

" Akuhh jugahh "

Yunho terus mengenjot lubang Jaejoong dan kocokan pada kejantanan Jaejoong pun semakin dipercepat hingga lenguhan panjang keluar dari bibir mereka saat mereka mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

" Aaaaahhhhhhhh " Yunho jatuh menindih tubuh Jaejoong.

HHHHHHH

Nafas mereka tak beraturan, Yunho menatap mata sayu Jaejoong lalu mengecup kening Jaejoong.

" Gomawo Boo " Yunho menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka dan memeluk tubuh indah Jaejoong.

" Jaljayo Yunhh "

" Jaljayo Boohh "

Mereka kelelahan dan tertidur saling berpelukan dalam keadaan telanjang dengan senyuman kebahagian menyongsong hari esok. Tanpa mereka sadari ponsel mereka terus berdering sejak awal mereka bercinta dan kekesalan melanda Junsu yang terus menghubungi mereka.

…. SKIP TIME ….

Jung's Mansion, Seoul

Junsu terus mengumpat tak henti menatap layar ponselnya. Dia sangat kesal Yunjae tidak member kabar sejak mereka tiba di Paris dan sudah 2 jam terus menghubungi mereka tapi mereka tidak mengangkat ponsel. Junsu mondar mandir di taman belakang mansion tanpa menyadari pandangan iritasi dari Kibum. Kibum yang jengan melempar batang daun plastic ke kepala Junsu.

PLUK

" Uuhh, appo " ringis Junsu dan memandang tajam pada Kibum. Kibum tidak peduli dan melanjutkan kegiatan mari merangkai bunga daripada melihat bebek begitu kata hati Kibum. Junsu pun tak peduli dengan ulah Kibum, baginya menghubungi Yunjae yang penting.

" Aaagghhhhh " teriak Junsu memekakan telinga setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Pandangan mata mengarah padanya. Yoochun yang khawatir berlari memeluknya.

" Eh, Sui chagiya … gwencanayo ? kamu lapar? Babynya nendang lagi ? babynya mau keluar ya ? kita ke dokter ya ? " Yoochun yang khawatir terus meruntun berbagai pertanyaan tak penting.

" Dasar pasangan paboo " sindir Kibum.

" Aniyaa, Yunjae tidak mengangkat panggilanku … huweee " adu Junsu manja dan Kibum yang kesal menoyor kepala Junsu.

" Yah " kesal Junsu dengan ulah Kibum.

" Kau tahu Paris dimana dan Seoul dimana ? " tanya Kibum menggurui.

" Paris ya di paris, Seoul ya di sini " jawab Junsu enteng.

" Kalau jawabannya itu Boyong juga tahu " balas Kibum jengah.

" Boyong ? siapa ? " tanya Yoochun ingin tahu.

" Anjing harder Kangin songsaenim " jawab Kibum dengan seringai iblisnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

" Yah, jadi kau samakan aku dengan Boyong " kesal Junsu saat menyadari Kibum menyamakannya dengan anjing harder milik guru mereka.

" Di sana masih malam bebek, mereka tentu masih tidur " jelas Kibum.

" Atau sedang aha aha aha aha uuhh " jelas Yoochun senang membayangkan Yunjae lagi melakukan this and that.

" Pasti Jaejoong habis diterkam beruang madu itu " timpal Siwon.

" Beruang madu ? " bingung Junsu.

" Andweee, Jaejoong gak boleh mati … nae aegya nanti jadi duda huweeeee " sedih Junsu.

" Chunnie…Yunnie harus tahu hiks Jaejoong diterkam beruang " rengek Junsu pada Yoochun.

" Su suie, Jaejoong baik – baik saja, Yunho pasti melindunginya " jelas Siwon sedikit menyesali kepolosan Junsu.

" Aish, kalian tenanglah Yunjae sedang bulan madu bukan pergi berburu " kesal Kibum dan melanjutkan kegiatan mari menjauhi bebek bersama ikan cucut dan kuda poni.

….. SKIP TIME …

Airport in LA

Seminggu kemudian,

Yonghwa seorang pemuda tampan keturunan Jung menatap sedih sosok paruh baya yang telah memebesarkannya, Mr. Lee adalah adik umma kandungnya yang sudah tiada. Disamping ahjussinya berdiri namja cantik merupakan adik sepupunya. Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Yonghwa pertama kali ke tanah kelahiran umma dan appanya.

Seharusnya dia kembali ke Seoul saat pernikahan hyungnya tapi kondisi kesehatan Mr. Leenya menurun, dia harus merawat hingga cukup membaik sekaligus mengurusi perusahaan keluarga Jung di Amerika. Beberapa hari yang lalu setelah pernikahan hyungnya, Yonghwa meminta pada appanya mengizinkannya tinggal di Seoul bersama mereka. Dia merindukan keluarganya dan tanah kelahiran appanya yang tak pernah dikenalinya. Tentu saja Mr. Jung menyetujui hal itu, dia ingin kedua putranya bersama mengurusi perusahaan mereka di Seoul.

" Ahjussi, mianhae … aku memutuskan kembali ke Seoul " ujar Yonghwa datar.

" Pulanglah, keluarga Jung menunggumu disana " Mr. Lee melepaskan kepergian Yonghwa dengan senang hati.

" Jaga kesehatan ahjussi dan dirimu saeng " pinta Yonghwa pada Jonghyun.

" Hyung, jangan lupa kabari kami " pinta Jonghyun.

" Nde, aku harus pergi sekarang. Gomawoyo ahjussi … " Yonghwa memeluk orang – orang terkasihnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan mereka menuju gate keberangkatan.

" Hyung jaga dirimu yaaa ! " teriak Jonghyun sambil melambai. Yonghwa membalas lambaian pada saengnya.

….SKIP TIME….

Noh's mansion

Minwoo menatap foto seorang namja cantik pujaan hatinya, Kim Jaejoong atau kini menjadi seorang Jung Jaejoong.

PRANG

PRANG

PRANG

Ini sudah kesekian kali Minwoo menghancurkan isi kamarnya, memporak – porandakan segalanya. Hatinya takkan tenang sebelum memiliki Jaejoong.

" Jaejoongie, aku tak peduli kau sudah milik Jung Yunho, bagiku kau adalah milikku, aku akan merebutmu dari keparat itu " Minwoo mendial sebuah nomor seseorang untuk mencari keberadaan Yunjae di Paris.

" Apa kalian sudah menemukan keberadaan mereka ? " tanya Minwoo pada seseorang yang dihubunginya.

" Mereka ada di kota Paris sedang menikmati liburan mereka, saya akan mengirimkan beberapa foto mereka yang baru saya ambil " jawab orang itu.

" Kabari saya terus, Arra ! " pinta Minwoo dan tak beberapa lama beberapa foto Yunjae diterima Minwoo pada ponselnya.

GGRRR

Minwo tampak geram dengan beberapa foto mereka yang tampak mesra sekali. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, dagunya dan diletakkan dibahu kiri Jaejoong dengan latar belakang menara Eiffel. Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong saat mereka berada di sebuah restaurant. Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong saat mereka beiringan jalan ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di Paris. Foto mereka tertawa bersama di sebuah taman. Dan masih banyak lagi foto moment Yunjae yang dikirim pada Minwoo.

BRAK

Minwoo sangat kesal dengan berbagai foto yang dikirim padanya dan melempar ponsel itu hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

" Yunho-ssi, nikmatilah kebahagiaanmu saat ini tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu bahagia "

…SKIP TIME…

Paris

" Whoaa, Yunnieee … lihat baju ini cantikkan " tunjuk Jaejoong pada salah satu baju kemeja dengan belahan panjang dan lebar di sekitar dada hingga menunjukkan bagian dada.

" Mwoya ? andwee " histeris Yunho setelah menghayal Jaejoong memakai baju ini.

" Waeyo ? "kesal Jaejoong dan mempout bibirnya.

' Demi kaca mata kuda Minwoo, tak ku biarkan orang lain melihat milikku ' batin Yunho.

" Baju itu jelek, beli ini saja " tunjuk Yunho pada baju berbulu dengan kerah tinggi dan kancing di setiap sudutnya ( baju musim dingin .

" Mwoya ? Yunniee…Seoul sedang musim panas … kau ingin memanggangku ya ? " kesal Jaejoong.

" Hmm, yang ini saja " tunjuk Yunho pada baju kemeja tebal dengan garis kotak – kotak.

" Uhh, tidak fashionable " sangkal Jaejoong.

" Baju ini saja " Yunho menunjuk gaun malam yang ketat di bagian dada dan paha.

" Yakh ! paboya … aku namja Yunnieee " kesal Jaejoong dan menghentakkan kakinya dan meninggalkan Yunho yang heran di tinggal begitu saja

" Eh, Boo … tunggu "

" Pergi sana, aku tidak kenal Yunnie "

' Eh, tidak kenal kok panggil Yunnie ' batin Yunho dan seringai licik terukir di sudut bibirnya.

" Baiklah kalau tidak kenal, padahal aku ingin memebelikan beruang besar itu padamu " tunjuk Yunho pada salah satu boneka beruang yang besar di sudut toko pernak – pernik.

" Uuuhh, YUnnie mauuu " rengek Jaejoong.

" Aniya, aku tidak mengenal anda nona … aku pergi dulu bye " goda Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mempout bibirnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

" Uuhh sana pergi, biar Joongie cari bear yang baru, suami bule yang tampan, bye " tantang Jaejoong dengan nada kesal.

" Mwoya ? " kaget Yunho tak senang.

" Yunho menyebalkan ! " teriak Jaejoong dngan meninggalkan took itu. Matanya mencari – cari ada namja bule kesepian.

" Anyong " sapa Jaejoong saat melihat seorang namja tampan sedang duduk di salah satu bangku mall.

" Yes "

" Are you alone, sir ? "

" Oh, I am not, I am with my girlfriend " ujar bule itu dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kesal. Yunho hanya terkikik melihat itu. Jaejoong terus berusaha mencari namja bule yang tampan dan terus saja gagal. Namja namja bule itu ada yang sudah beristri, memiliki kekasih, ada yang tidak suka dengan yoja cantik bahkan ada yang tertarik dengan Jaejoong untuk menjadi istri keduanamja itu. Yunho yang senang terus aja menyeringai sedangkan Jaejoong harus menahan kesal pada Yunho yang terus menertawakannya.

" Tidak ada jatah untukmu mala mini Jung Yunho " teriak Jaejoong dengan meninggalkan Yunho yang mematung dengan ancaman Jaejoong.

" Mwoya, Jaejoongie .. Boojae, tunggu aku … " Yunho mengejar Jaejoong dan sedikit kesulitan dengan barang belanjaan mereka yang banyak ditambah dengan beruang besar yang disukai Jaejoong itu.

TBC

To all chingudeul … mianhae ya … baru bisa lanjut fanfic ini … beberapa fanficnya hilang karena laptopku rusak…harap maklum yah …terima kasih buat chingu yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini, terimakasih kritik dan sarannya juga …

GOMAWOYO


	14. Chapter 14

Title : As Long As You Love Me

Rate : M - NC

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, M-preg, Yaoi, Hurt, Happy Ending

Length : Chapter 14 /?

Pairing : Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Sibum, Hanchul, Minjoon, Minkyu, Minkhun, Jongki, Miram

Cast : Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yun Ho, Park Yoo Chun, Kim Jun Su, Choi Si Won, Kim Ki Bum, Kim Hee Chul, Kim Hyun Joong, Han Geng as Lee Han Kyung, Park Jung Min, Kim Hyung Joon, Shim Chang Min as Jung Chang Min, Choi Jong Hoon as Jung Jong Hoon, Choi Min Ho as Jung Min Ho, Karam as Jung Karam, Park Jung Min, Nichkhun as Park Nichkhun, Cho Kyu Hyun as Choi Kyu Hyun, Lee Hong KI, Lee Mika, Jung Jessica, Noh Min Woo and Other Cast ( SS501, SUJU, FT. ISLAND, 2PM, MBLAQ, THE BOSS, BIGBANG, SHINEE, Jung Ji Hoon aka Rain, Song Hye Gyo, SNSD, CN Blue)

…

Chapter 14

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat, sudah seminggu Yonghwa tinggal bersama keluarganya dan hari ini pula Yunjae tiba di Seoul. Kedua keluarga besar sangat sibuk mempersiapkan penyambutan mereka. Bukan saja kedua keluarga besar ini yang sibuk, keluarga dari sahabat – sahabat mereka pun berkumpul di rumah Jung menunggu kedatangan mereka.

MMMHH AHHH UHHH AHHHH AHHHHHH

MMMHH AHHH UHHH AHHHH AHHHHHH

Suara erangan sexy tiba – tiba terdengar, menarik perhatian penghuni ruangan utama keluarga Jung termasuk pemilik suara itu walau belum menyadari 100%. Semua pasang mata menatap ke arah suara itu berasal. Dengan wajah menahan malu Yoochun mengambil ponselnya yang berdering berkali – kali dan menjawab panggilan itu. Ya , benar sekali Yoochun adalah pemilik panggilan ponsel yang mesum itu. Junsu yang menyadari suara erangan itu miliknya hanya tersipu malu.

" Chunniee … kau merekam desahanku waktu kita bercinta ya, Sui jadi malu ah " ujar Junsu malu – malu sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya dan tertawa pelan. Tatapan mata beralih pada Junsu yang terus senyum – senyum tak jelas, hanya satu pikiran mereka betapa polos seorang Kim Junsu, mereka hanya menghela nafas menghadapi kepolosan Junsu yang sering dimanfaatkan suami mesumnya aka Park Yoochun. Yoochun hanya bisa menyengir dengan tatapan tajam mereka, ia gugup dan sulit untuk menelan saliva.

" Yoboseo .. Yun " sapa Yoochun setelah melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

" …. "

" Oh, jadi kalian sudah sampai di bandara, baguslah. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu Baby Joongie "

" … "

" Aish, kau ini keterlaluan padaku. Aku hanya merindukan nae dongsaeng "

" ….. "

" Song ahjussi yang menjemput kalian di bandara "

" … "

" Kami semua menunggu kalian berdua di rumah, hati – hati " panggilan pun berakhir.

" Chunnie, mereka di mana ? " tanya Mrs. Jung.

" Tenanglah ahjumma, mereka dalam perjalanan kemari "

" Syukurlah " senang Mrs. Jung.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, suara mesin mobil terdengar memasuki area kediaman Jung. Mr dan Mrs. Jung, Yonghwa, keluarga dan kerabat menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan senyum bahagia. Mrs. Jung dan Junsu tampak tidak sabaran ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Junsu hendak berlari menghampiri mobil yang membawa pasangan Yunjae tapi langsung ditahan Yoochun.

Salah satu pintu penumpang terbuka, keluarlah Yunho dengan penampilan casual, seulas senyum bahagia terukir di wajah tampannya dan lambaian tangan untuk menyapa mereka. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju pintu penumpang satunya lagi untuk membukakan pintu bagi sang permaisuri hatinya Jaejoong, tapi baru dua langkah saja Yunho melangkah, pintu penumpang yang satunya lagi terbuka dengan kasar dan keluarlah Jaejoong dengan sedikit melompat. Jaejoong berteriak senang dan berlari menuju keluarga yang menunggu kedatangan pasangan Yunjae di depan pintu " Ummaa-appaaa semua , Joongie pulangggggggg ".

Yunho yang melihat aksi Jaejoong barusan, langsung berlari ke arahnya lalu mengangkat ala bridal style. Jaejoong yang kaget hanya pasrah, matanya menatap kedua mata musang itu dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho. Persekian detik dua pasang mata itu hanyut dalam dimensi ruang berbeda yang hanya mereka yang mengetahuinya. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, jarak bibir mereka hanya beberapa sentimeter hingga terdengar deheman Mr. Jung menginterupsi mereka. Sadar dimana mereka berada, keduanya menjauhkan wajah mereka. Tentu saja mereka salah tingkah, Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho sedangkan Yunho hanya terkekeh kecil.

" Dasar nakal, Yunnie sudah beberapa kali bilang jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan uri aegya " demi menutup rasa malu, Yunho sengaja berkata sedikit berpura – pura kesal.

" Joongie hanya terlalu merindukan mereka " kilah Jaejoong sambil mempout bibir sexynya.

" Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi " tuntut Yunho. Semua pasang mata menatap Yunjae dan tersenyum bahagia melihat keromantisan keduanya.

" Arra, dasar beruang cerewet " kesal Jaejoong dan berhambur memeluk kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Yunho. Yunho hanya menggeleng kepala melihat kelakuan unik istri tercintanya.

" Joongie, kau semakin cantik saja " puji Mrs. Jung, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mempout bibirnya tanda tak setuju yang hanya menimbulkan kekehan mereka.

" Peluk Sui, Joongie-ah " rengek Junsu yang tidak sabar ingin memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang menyadari itu langsung memeluk Junsu dengan sayang lalu bergantian memeluk Kibum, Siwon dan berakhir memeluk Yoochun. Tapi hanya ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan interaksi keluarganya dengan Jaejoong tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Jaejoong yang menyadari tatapan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang itu. Jaejoong menghampiri dan menyapanya " Annyong, kamu siapa hyung ? ".

Namja itu hanya diam, menatap Jaejoong tak bergeming. Jaejoong yang ditatap merasa risih. Tapi namja itu masih dengan aksi diamnya hingga suara bass yang mereka kenal menyapa pendengaran mereka.

" Yongie, kau pulang saeng " ujar Yunho mengalihkan pandangan dongsaengnya dari Jaejoong dan memeluk Yonghwa penuh kerinduan. Jaejoong heran tentang namja itu.

" Nde, aku pulang "

" Hm, chagiya…dia adalah dongsaengku Jung Yonghwa / Yonghwa dia adalah istriku Jaejoong " jelas Yunho.

" Aaanyong hyung, namaku Kim eh Jung Jaejoong " sapa Jaejoong gugup dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yonghwa.

" Anyong, Jaejoongshi, namaku Jung Yonghwa. Senang berkenalan denganmu " Yonghwa menyambut uluran tangan itu.

" Panggil saja aku Joongie, hyung "

" Kalau begitu panggil aku Yonghwa "

GREP

EH

Tiba – tiba Jaejoong memeluk Yonghwa yang membuatnya kaget begitu juga Yunho yang menatap tak percaya tindakan Jaejoong. Kesal, tentu saja Yunho merasa kesal karena seenak jidat lebar Yoochun Jaejoong istri sexynya memeluk namja lain di depan matanya walau namja itu dongsaengnya sendiri. Jaejoong masih asik memeluk Yonghwa dan sepertinya Yonghwa merasa nyaman dengan pelukan itu seolah dia menginginkan Jaejoong selalu ada di dekatnya, eits bukan maksud memiliki seperti sepasang kekasih tapi perasaan sayang dan melindungi dongsaengnya. Sayang sekali momen ini hanya sesaat karena deheman seseorang yang menyadarkan mereka.

EHEM

EHEM

Mereka mengalihkan tatapan ke asal suara dan menemukan Yunho mempout bibirnya tanda kesal. Semua pasang mata yang melihat itu malah hendak melempar Yunho ke kandang macan. Aegyo-nya benar – benar gagal, pikir mereka. Jaejoong yang memang sedikit usil semakin menggodanya dengan menarik Yonghwa ke dalam rumah dan mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di sofa meninggalkan Yunho yang masih setia mempout bibirnya hingga tepukan menyadarkannya.

" Aish, kau membuatku ingin mengubur dirimu hidup – hidup, Yun " sindir Yoochun.

" Kau membuatku hampir muntah, Yun " ejek Siwon dan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil tertawa.

HAHAHAHA

" Hey, berapa kali ? " tanya Yoochun yang tidak dimengerti Yunho. Yunho hanya mengernyitkan dahi dengan pertanyaan tak jelas itu. Yunho tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Yoochun.

" Maksudku … hm … berapa kali kalian melakukannya ? " Yunho tetap cuek dengan pertanyaan yang tak jelas itu.

" Aish, maksudku berapa kali kalian melakukan this and that ? " Yoochun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

" Oh … "

" What ? "

" Hmmm "

" What hmmm "

" Hnnn "

" Ya ! Yunho katakan padaku … bukan oh, hmmm, hnnn yang ku minta " Yoochun benar – benar dibuat kesal oleh Yunho.

" Baiklah akan kuberitahu … hmm " Yunho menjeda kata – katanya dengan pose berpikir, membuat Yoochun ingin membuangnya ke sungai Han.

" Kami melakukannya sampai 4 ronde malam pertama, lalu 6 ronde malam berikutnya, 6 ronde malam berikutnya lagi, 5 ronde malam berikutnya dan 7 ronde malam terakhir jadi totalnya selama seminggu kami melakukan hingga 28 ronde, bagaiman hebatkan kejantananku …. Hahahahaha " jelas Yunho dengan bangga dan senang akhirnya dia bisa mengalahkan Yoochun the master of sex yang memasang tampang cengo menatap Yunho tak percaya.

…SKIP TIME…

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, hubungan Yonghwa dan Jaejoong semakin dekat, mereka terlihat sering bersama terkadang Yunho sering merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka bukan karena mereka memiliki hubungan khusus seperti Yunjae tapi Yongjae itu seperti kakak dan adik yang tak terpisahkan. Suatu hari Yunho meminta Yonghwa untuk menjaga Jaejoong selama dia tak berada disampingnya, tentu saja Yonghwa menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kediaman Jung kini tampak lebih hangat dengan kedatangan Jaejoong dan Yonghwa apalagi dengan bayi yang akan segera lahir. Kini usia kandungan Jaejoong hampir menginjak bulan ke 9. Dokter memberitahukan mereka jika bayi yang ada didalam kandungan Jaejoong seorang namja. Tentu saja berita itu disambut suka cita oleh Yunho dan keluarganya. Mereka mulai mempersiapkan perlengkapan bayi bahkan mendekorasi kamar untuk sang aegya.

.

.

.

Suatu pagi yang cerah dan indah terusik dengan lengkingan lumba – lumba khas Kim Junsu di kediaman keluarga Jung.

" Joongieeee, aku datang bersama calon menantumuuuuu " teriak Junsu sambil berlari menggendong seorang bayi. Tiga bulan yang lalu Junsu melahirkan seorang bayi tampan, mereka menamakannya Park Jung Min.

" Aish, Sui-ah jangan teriak – teriak dan berlari seperti itu kasihan Jungminie " khawatir namja Casanova yang mengekor dibelakangnya sambil menenteng perlengkapan Jungmin.

" Yakh bebek ! kau ingin menulikan telinga calon menantuku hah ?! " kesal Jaejoong lalu mengambil alih menggendong bayi yang baru berusia tiga bulan itu. Jungmin tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gusi tanpa gigi.

" Hey, Joongie..kamu sedang hamil tidak boleh menggendong Jungmin " protes Yunho yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Jaejoong.

" Annyong Jungminne, bogoshipoyo ? " sapa Jaejoong dan menciumi wajah Park Jungmin dengan gemas. Jungmin menggeliat geli dengan suara khas bayi seusianya.

" Kau tampan sekali … aku harap kau jangan ikuti sifat appamu yang playboy dan ummamu yang babo " sindir Jaejoong yang hanya mendapat pelototan dari Yoosu. Jungmin tampak senang dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

" Rasanya tak sabar melihatmu lahir ke dunia baby " ujar Jaejoong sambil mengusap perut besarnya. Yunho memandang Jaejoong penuh cinta dan tersenyum lalu mencium pipi chubbynya. Yunjae mendudukkan tubuh mereka di sofa dan mulai menggoda Jungmin lagi.

" Hal yang sama yang kurasakan chagiya " ujar Yunho lembut tangannya turut mengusap perut besar Jaejoong.

" Ahh, rasanya ingin menikah seperti kalian " ucap Yonghwa tiba – tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan Yunjae dan Yoosu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu bergelayut manja dibahu Jaejoong. Tangannya bermain dengan tangan kecil Jungmin.

" Kenapa tidak menikah saja " ujar Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungmin yang terus tertawa.

" Tak ada yang menarik perhatianku " ucap Yonghwa cuek.

" Hmm, aku banyak kenalan Yoeja, kamu mau aku kenalkan Yongie .. auch " ujar Yoochun dan dihadiahi sebuah pukulan telak di kepalanya dengan botol susu Jungmin.

" Sui-ah appoo " rengek Yoochun yang tidak diperdulikan oleh Junsu.

" Aaahh, kau beruntung hyung mendapatkan Joongie, andai saja Joongie belum menikah dengan Yunho hyung, aku pastikan aku bisa memiliki Jaejoong .. auch … " Yonghwa meringis akibat pukulan Yunho di kepalanya, Jaejoong yang melihatnya merengut dengan kelakuan Yunho tadi. Yunho yang menyadarinya menatap Yonghwa kesal sedangkan Yonghwa menyeringai senang.

….SKIP TIME….

KEDIAMAN KELUARGA KIM

" Bummie, besok hari pernikahanmu, istirahatlah nak " Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan perintah ummanya.

" Wae, anak umma kok tampak kesal "

" Umma ! umurku baru 18 tahun kenapa kalian tega menyetujui aku menikah dengan si kuda mesum itu, huftt " akhirnya Kibum mengeluarkan semua unek – uneknya (?) pada Mrs. Kim.

" Baby, anak namja umma yang cantik bukannya kamu yang menyetujui pernikahan ini setelah kalian lulus " Mrs. Kim mengingatkan lagi janji yang disetujui oleh Kibum untuk menikah sesudah lulus sekolah.

" Umma tidak mau kau memundurkan lagi hari pernikahanmu, sudah berkali – kali kau meminta Siwon membatalkan dengan ancaman - ancamanmu, bertanggungjawablah dengan keputusan yang kau ambil, itu baru namja sejati " nasehat Mrs. Kim yang kesal melihat anaknya yang keras kepala. Kibum memang berkali – kali memohon dan terkadang mengancam pada Siwon untuk membatalkan pernikahan mereka sejak hari kelulusan sekolah 7 bulan yang lalu.

" Uuhh, iya sih … tapi umma kalau dipikir – pikir Bummie masih mau menikmati kebebasan dan kuliah " rengek Kibum.

" Kamu masih bisa kuliah dan menikmati usia mudamu itu Nyonya Choi " goda Mrs, Kim.

" Uuuh, umma aku masih Kim belum Choi " sanggah Kibum dan menimbulkan gelak tawa Mrs. Kim

HAHAHAHA

" Ummaaaaaa, tidak lucu " Kibum mempout bibirnya.

" Tidurlah " Mrs. Kim mencium kening Kibum sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya.

…..SKIP TIME…

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum setelah beberapa kali pembatalan pernikahan dari pihak Kibum sendiri. Akhirnya pernikahan itu berlangsung juga.

" Siwon-shi bersediakah anda menerima Kibum-shi sebagai istri anda dalam keadaan sedih maupun bahagia, dalam sakit maupun sehat hingga maut memisahkan kalian ? " tanya Pendeta Im pada Siwon.

" Saya bersedia "

" Kibum-shi bersediakah anda menerima Siwon-shi sebagai suami anda dalam keadaan sedih maupun bahagia, dalam sakit maupun sehat hingga maut memisahkan kalian ? "

" Saya bersedia "

" Kalian resmi menjadi suami istri, silahkan pasangkan kedua cincin ini di jari kalian " Siwon mengambil salah satu cincin dan memasangkannya ke jari Kibum, Kibum melakukan hal yang sama.

" Silahkan cium pasangan kali … " kata – kata pastur terpotong dengan suara decakan ciuman dari dua sejoli yang baru berikrar menjadi suami istri yang ada dihadapannya. Siwon yang tidak sabaran langsung menarik tengkuk Kibum dan menyambar bibir ranum itu dengan buas sebelum pendeta mengizinkan mereka berciuman. Beberapa pasang mata yang menghadiri pemberkatan ini tidak satupun luput melihat aksi Siwon mencium ganas Kibum sebelum pastur mengizinkan mereka berciuman.

HMMMMM MMMPP

Setelah pemberkatan ini berakhir, Sibum mengadakan pesta pernikahan kecil – kecilan di rumah baru mereka, ucapan selamat mengalir terus pada pasangan yang berbahagia ini.

" Selamat ya Bummie-ah atas pernikahannya " Jaejoong memberikan pelukan pada sahabatnya.

" Gomawoyo Joongie "

" Siwon hyung, awas kalau menyakiti Bummie-ah, aku pasti membunuhmu " ancam Jaejoong yang dibuat seseram mungkin tapi bukannya Siwon menjadi takut, malah Jaejoong tampak semakin cute dan lucu, Siwon malah menarik kedua pipi chubbynya dan tertawa.

HAHAHAHA

" Hung hapaha hang hau hahuhan, hahoo ( hyung apa yang kau lakukan, appoo ) " rengek Jaejoong yang disadari Siwon kalau pemilik namja cantik ini memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya karena berani menyentuh hak milik Yunho. Siwon yang masih sayang nyawa akhirnya melepaskan kedua tangannya dari menarik pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang kesal hanya mempout bibirnya.

" Aaahhh, senangnya pada akhirnya saudaraku berhati dingin ini menikah juga … eukyang eukyang " goda Junsu disertai tawa khas dolphinenya.

" Hehehe … artinya aku menang taruhan jadi Kim Junsu aka dolphin pantat bebek berarti kau akan mencium bokongku kan ? " ujar Jaejoong senang mengerjai kepolosan Junsu.

" Yakh ! " sentak Yunho dan Yoochun tiba – tiba saat mendengar taruhan bodoh antara Jaejoong dan Junsu. Yunho menatap Yoochun tajam.

" Sabar men, aku tidak tahu taruhan bodoh ini, aku tidak rela bibir sexy dolphin mencium bokong Jaejoong "

" Kau pikir aku rela bokong Jaejoong dicium oleh dolpinemu … milikku ingat milikku " tegas Yunho.

" Yakh ! ide gila siapa ini " kesal Yunho dianggukkan Yoochun. Jaejoong dan Junsu saling tuding menuding pemilik ide gila ini.

" Aish, kalian berdua mau membunuh kami berdua dengan taruhan gila kalian ? " Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban sedangkan pasangan Sibum menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan tingkah kedua pasang suami istri dihadapan mereka.

…SKIP TIME…

AT NIGHT SIBUM'S HOUSE

Setelah merasa segar dan mengganti pakaian yang lebih santai, Kibum duduk di ranjang king size mereka, bersandar pada sandaran ranjang menunggu Siwon yang masih berada dalam kamar mandi. Dia tampak gugup karena malam ini adalah malam pertama mereka setelah menikah, sebagai seorang uke dengan status istri tentu dia harus melayani suaminya jika Siwon meminta berhubungan sex. Siap tak siap, mau tak mau , ini adalah kewajibannya.

" Waeyo ? gwencanayo ? Bummie-ah … " Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menatap Kibum yang duduk gelisah, dia menyadari kegugupan Kibum semenjak pesta pernikahan mereka berlangsung, Kibum tampak diam dan melamun bila tidak direcoki oleh kedua sahabatnya itu mungkin Kibum takkan tersenyum, tertawa dan berbicara, beruntung Jaejoong dan Junsu bisa mencairkan suasana. Rasa takut menyergap pikiran Siwon kalau Kibum menyesal menikah dengannya. Siwon mengakui ini salahnya dengan mengancam dan memaksa Kibum menikah, Siwon mulai panik jika Kibum membencinya.

" Bummie, kau menyesal dengan pernikahan ini … mianhae " sesal Siwon.

" …. " Kibum memalingkan wajahnya, Siwon merasa sakit hati dengan penolakan Kibum.

" Baiklah, aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah … "

" …. " Kibum tidak bereaksi.

" Jika kau butuh sesuatu tinggal panggil namaku, aku pasti datang " Siwon memberikan kecupan di kening Kibum dan mulai bangkit dari sisi ranjang dimana Kibum duduk. Sebuah tarikan dipergelangan tangan mengagetkan Siwon yang beranjak hendak keluar kamar. Siwon diam dan menatap Kibum yang menundukkan kepalanya.

" Mi mianhae hyung, a akku ha hanya gu gup " jelas Kibum gugup, Siwon mengukir senyum bahagia ternyata dia salah sangka. Kibum menganhkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon dalam – dalam.

" Aku masih belum percaya, sekarang aku sudah menikah denganmu hyung … bagiku semua terlalu cepat, usiaku masih muda dan impian masa depanku belum aku capai " sambung Kibum dengan mimik sedih. Kibum hendak bicara lagi tapi Siwon menghentikannya dengan meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir Kibum.

" Ssstt, jangan banyak bicara …. Saranghaeyo … jongmal saanghaeyo Choi Kibum … " setelah mengucapkan kata – kata ini, Siwon menerjang bibir Kibum tanpa membiarkan Kibum bercerita lagi. Kebutuhan oksigen menghentikan mereka berciuman panas.

" Nado saranghaeyo … Siwonnie " balas Kibum dengan wajah memerah.

( WARNING NC )

Siwon menatap lamat – lamat wajah Kibum dan membelainya penuh sayang. Dia mengagumi wajah ini sangat lama bahkan sejak Kibum masih SMP. Lucu sekali pertemuan mereka, berawal dari teman chatting di dunia maya dan ternyata dia sahabat dekat kekasih sahabatnya Hyunjoong. Dunia sungguh sempit. Kibum itu sosok yang berbeda saat chatting di dunia maya dan setelah bertemu langsung. Kibum saat chatting di dunia maya memiliki kepribadian lucu, periang dan terbuka tapi setelah bertemu langsung jauh dari kepribadian itu, Kibum terkesan dingin, cuek dan tertutup. Tapi entah kenapa saat pertemuan pertama dengannya, Siwon sudah jatuh kedalam pesona Kibum.

Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kibum, mulai melumat, menggigit dan mengecap seluruh bagian bibir itu hingga lidahnya mendorong kedalam rongga mulut Kibum sedangkan kedua tangan Siwon membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Kibum lalu mencampakkannya ke lantai. Kebutuhan udara menghentikan ciuman itu, mereka tampak terengah – engah. Siwon menatap Kibum lalu menjilati dan mengemut perpotongan leher Kibum hingga menimbulkan bekas keunguan.

" Eeengh hh " erangan lolos dari bibir Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum dengan maha karya di perpotongan leher Kibum itu. Tubuh Siwon mulai bergerak ke bawah bersamaan dengan lidahnya menjilati kedua putting yang sudah mengeras lalu mengulum dan menggigit kedua puting itu silih berganti hingga meloloskan satu erangan nikmat lagi dari bibir Kibum " Eeengghh hh ".

Kedua tangan Siwon menurunkan celana piyama Kibum dengan satu tarikan dan mencampakkannya ke lantai. Tampak kejantanan Kibum menegang dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan. Siwon dengan senangnya mengemut dan menjilat kejantanan itu hingga mulai terasa berkedut – kedut tapi Siwon menghentikan kegiatan itu dan mulai menanggalkan seluruh piyama lengkapnya. Kibum terperangah saat melihat kejantanan Siwon yang besar dan panjang menegang. Seakan mengerti maksud dari tatapan Siwon yang sedang mengelus kejantanannya, Kibum bangkit dan memegang kejantanan Siwon dengan tangan gemetar.

" Lakukan seperti yang kulakukan padamu tadi " Kibum menganggukkan kepala dan dengan perlahan menjilati kejantanan itu lalu mengulumnya hingga Kibum merasa relax melakukan itu. Siwon tersenyum lagi sambil mengelus rambut hitam Kibum hingga erangan lolos dari bibir Siwon " Eenghh hh ".

Siwon menarik kejantanannya dari kuluman bibir Kibum dan merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang. Siwon mengangkat kedua kaki Kibum dan meletakkannya di kedua bahu kekar miliknya.

" Bummi-ah, kamu harus tahan ya, ini sedikit sakit tapi setelah itu kau akan merasa nikmat, percaya padaku, arra " jelas Siwon dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Kibum.

Siwon mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang KIbum, satu dorongan kejantanan belum mampu menembus lubang itu, menarik kembali lalu mendorongnya lagi hingga ujung kejantanan itu masuk setengahnya saja, air mata Kibum mengalir dan terdengar isakan pelan dari mulutnya.

HIKHIK

Siwon yang mengerti rasa sakit itu, mendiamkan sebentar setengah ujung kejantanan itu di dalam lubang Kibum. Siwon mengulum kembali bibir Kibum sambil sesekali mendorong pelan kejantanannya agar bisa masuk lebih dalam. Tanpa melepas ciuman itu, Siwon sedikit menarik kejantanannya lalu mendorong dengan kuat hingga menembus tepat pada gspot Kibum. Lolos lah satu teriakan dari mulut Kibum.

AAGGHHHHH

Perlahan – lahan Siwon menggerakkan pantatnya hingga kejantanannya terus menyentuh gspot Kibum dan meloloskan erangan sexynya lagi. Tangan Siwon bermain pada kejantanan Kibum dengan semangat. Siwon mempercepat mendorong kejantanannya hingga terasa kejantanan Siwon dalam lubang Kibum dan kejantanan Kibum dalam genggaman Siwon mulai berkedut – kedut dan terdengar teriakan kenikmatan memanggil nama pasangan mereka.

" Bummi-ah / Wonnie-ah " tubuh mereka terkulas lemas setelah klimaks yang mereka capai tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka.

Siwon menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Siwon mencium bibir Kibum sekilas lalu berbisik " gomawoyo … ja, kita tidur "

Kibum tidak membalas ucapan itu, dia sudah lelah dan tubuhnya serasa terbelah. Dia memilih untuk tidur dalam pelukan Siwon. Siwon menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Senyuman terlukis di wajah mereka. Inilah awal kehidupan baru mereka.

…SKIP TIME…

JUNG'S MANSION

Sudah 2 jam berlalu, Jaejoong tidak merubah posisi duduknya yang bersandar pada sandaran ranjang dengan bibir mengerucut tengah memandang kesal namja tampan bermata musang berkulit tan berwajah kecil berbibir hati dan sangat pervert aka suami tercintanya aka Yunho yang berkali – kali melakukan kegiatan yang sama membongkar dan memasukkan kembali isi koper perlengkapan persalinan Jaejoong nanti. Berkali – kali Jaejoong memanggil Yunho dan berkali – kali Yunho bergumam tidak jelas dan seolah – olah memikirkan apa ada yang belum dimasukkan ke koper ini. Lihat saja sekarang dia mencoba menghubungi umma Jung menanyakan lagi apa saja yang dipersiapkan selain isi dikoper ini.

HOAM

Rasa kantuk mulai menghapiri Jaejoong yang memang lelah sejak kembali dari pesta pernikahan Sibum dan kesal menunggu beruang yang kesibukan. Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang lalu menutup kedua matanya dan berucap " Jaljayo, Yunnie bear ".

" Jae … Boojae … baby … " Yunho memanggil istri tercintanya namun tak ada jawaban, Yunho beranjak mendekati Jaejoong yang tertidur setelah memasukkan kembali isi yang ada dalam koper ke dalam koper lagi.

" Oohh, sudah tidur … kau cantik chagiya, saranghae " Yunho mengelus wajah cantik Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir itu dengan sedikit kuluman. Terdengar lenguhan dari bibir Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap.

MMMHHMMM EENNGHHH

" Dalam tidur saja Boo bisa merasakan sentuhanku, kau pasti sangat mencintaiku " Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah damai istri tercintanya yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Yunho yang mulai mengantuk merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di samping Jaejoong lalu mengecup bibirnya kembali dan melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya di pinggang Jaejoong.

TBC

Mianhae, laam sekali baru update….thanx yang masih setia memebaca fanfic ini dan jangan lupa komen ya….


	15. Chapter 15

Title : As Long As You Love Me

Rate : M - NC

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, M-preg, Yaoi, Hurt, Happy Ending

Length : Chapter 15 /?

Pairing : Yunjae, 2Joong, Yoosu, Sibum, Hanchul, Minjoon, Minkyu, Minkhun, Jongki, Miram

Cast : Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yun Ho, Park Yoo Chun, Kim Jun Su, Choi Si Won, Kim Ki Bum, Kim Hee Chul, Kim Hyun Joong, Han Geng as Lee Han Kyung, Park Jung Min, Kim Hyung Joon, Shim Chang Min as Jung Chang Min, Choi Jong Hoon as Jung Jong Hoon, Choi Min Ho as Jung Min Ho, Karam as Jung Karam, Nichkhun as Park Nichkhun, Cho Kyu Hyun as Choi Kyu Hyun, Lee Hong KI, Lee Mika, Jung Jessica, Noh Min Woo and Other Cast ( SS501, SUJU, FT. ISLAND, 2PM, MBLAQ, THE BOSS, BIGBANG, SHINEE, Jung Ji Hoon aka Rain, Song Hye Gyo, SNSD, CN Blue)

…

INCHOEN AIRPORT

Seorang namja tampan dengan postur tubuh tinggi memakai kacamata hitam berjalan dari gate kedatangan menuju seorang yoja manis yang sedang menunggunya. Seulas senyum terpaksa di wajah tampannya menyambut pelukan sang kakak.

" Minwoo-ah, kau kembali saeng " yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh namja bernama Noh Minwoo.

FLASHBACK ON

Minwoo sangat kesal dengan berbagai foto yang dikirim padanya dan melempar ponsel itu hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

" Yunho-ssi, nikmatilah kebahagiaanmu saat ini tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu bahagia "

" Aku harus menyusun rencana menghancurkan si muka kecil itu " gumam Minwoo dengan sekelebat rencana dalam otaknya. Sebuah seringai tercipta di wajah tampannya, dia berjalan menuju lemari nakas dan mengambil sebuah senjata api di salah satu lacinya. Dia sudah berencana akan membunuh Yunho dengan tangannya sendiri. Segera dia memesan ticket penerbangan ke Perancis melalui email untuk keberangkatan besok. Tekadnya sudah bulat membawa Jaejoong kepelukannya walau harus membunuh Yunho.

.

.

.

" Minwoo-ah, kau sedang apa saeng ? " panggil yoja yang sangat dikenal Minwoo. Taeyoon membatu saat melihat wajah marah Minwoo dengan menggenggam senjata api di tangannya. Tak ada yang bersuara, Minwoo menatap ke arah lain sedangkan Taeyoon dengan keberaniannya mendekati Minwoo dan menggenggam tangan yang menggenggam senjata api itu.

" … "

" … "

" Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi padamu dongsaengku tercinta " lirih Taeyeon.

" … "

" Aku sangat menyayangimu apapun aku rela lakukan demi kebahagiaanmu walau aku harus mati sekalipun " gumam Taeyeon lagi.

" … " Minwoo memandang sang kakak.

" Aku tahu kau membenciku setelah aku membantu Yunho membebaskan Jaejoong darimu, tapi tidakkah kau rasakan perasaan seseorang yang kau paksakan hatinya … hikhik " akhirnya sebuah isakan lolos dari mulut Taeyoon.

" … "

" Apa dengan memiliki Jaejoong, apa kau bisa pastikan dia akan bahagia ? Apa kau bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan cara kasarmu? Apa kau bisa mengembalikan kepedihannya setelah kau sakiti keluarganya ? Apa kau yakin Jaejoong tidak sangat membencimu ? " jelas Taeyeon membuat Minwoo menundukkan wajahnya.

" Minwoo-ah, kau bukan namja yang bengis dan bodoh tapi kau namja yang pintar, kau pasti tahu cara memenangkan hati seseorang " raut wajah Minwoo berangsur melembut.

" Nuu..nununa … "

" Aku sangat mencintainya, apapun akan aku lakukan demi mendapatkan Jaejoong " lirih Minwoo.

" Cintailah Jaejoong dengan cara seorang kesatria bukan seorang pecundang, Minwoo-ah "

" Tttapi … Jaejoong memilih menikah dengan Yunho, namja yang sangat aku benci "

" Jika kau benci Yunho maka kalahkanlah seperti layaknya seorang hero bukan dengan cara barbar seperti yang kau lakukan selama ini "

" Nnnuunaa … "

" Jika kau membunuh Yunho, kau akan menyesal karena Jaejoong tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu, tidak kau lihat seperti apa tatapan mereka berdua, tidakkah kau rasakan betapa besar cinta Yunho untuk Jaejoong begitu pula Jaejoong "

" … "

" Jika kau membunuh Yunho karena kebencianmu, tidakkah kau berpikir akan membunuh Jaejoong juga ? "

" … "

" Terimalah kekalahanmu Minwoo-ah, dengan cara apapun kau takkan menang bahkan kau terjerumus dalam dosa " Minwoo menundukkan kepalanya, air mata yang bergenang di kelopak mata akhirnya jatuh.

" Akhuu thidakh bisahh menyerahhh nunaahh "

" Kau memang keras kepala, nuna tidak tahu lagi harus bilang apalagi tapi nuna hanya bisa kasih saran padamu, jika kau tetap ingin memiliki Jaejoong gunakan cara yang halus, dekati dan bertemanlah dengan mereka, ambil perhatian Jaejoong, dengan begitu hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong merenggang dan akhirnya bercerai lalu kau bisa memilikinya " jelas Taeyeon yang membuat Minwoo terperangah.

" Nuna ? "

" Aku tidak tahan melihatmu hancur, jika dengan memiliki Jaejoong kau akan bahagia, maka aku akan mendukungmu tapi tidak dengan kekerasan, arra ? " Minwoo hanya diam, batinnya meragu.

' Mungkin dengan mendukung cintamu, kau akan sadar seberapa besar cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong miliki bahkan melebihi cinta yang dimiliki Jaejoong pada Hyunjoong, perlahan – lahan kau akan menyadarinya ' batin Taeyeon miris melihat nasib cinta adiknya.

" Berikan waktu aku untuk berpikir " pinta Minwoo.

" Menjauhlah dari kehidupan Jaejoong untuk beberapa waktu selama kau mempertimbangkan saran nuna " Taeyoon memeluk Minwoo.

" Nuna sangat menyayangimu " bisik Taeyeon dalam dekapan adik tersayangnya, seulas senyum terukir di wajah Taeyeon.

" Aku juga " balas Minwoo lalu Taeyeon meninggalkan kamarnya dalam sebuah harapan besar sang adik akan berubah.

" Menjauh dari kehidupan Jaejoong ? yang benar saja nuna, tidak akan tapi … aku akan membuat hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho meregang seperti idemu nuna " sebuah seringai tercipta di bibirnya.

" Aish, aku menghancur ponselku yang baru aku beli … mana limited edition lagi , … dasar Leejoon baboya " Minwoo menyalahkan Leejoon yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ponsel miliknya mungkin rasa kesal karena membantu nunanya menyelamatkan Jaejoong. ( Poor Leejoon )

Other side

UHUK UHUK UHUK

" Gwencana Joonie ? " khawatir Mir melihat sang kekasih tersedak saat mereka sedang menikmati makan malam bersama.

" Aniya, aku merasa … lihat bulu kudukku berdiri semua … ihhhiiiii … takut … huweee " Leejon menunjuk bulu – bulu yang ada di tubuhnya berdiri semua lalu memeluk Mir erat.

Back to Minwoo

Minwoo memutuskan mengasingkan diri ke Amerika besok, sekalian mengurusi beberapa perusahaan sementara waktu di sana dan menyusun rencana selanjutnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

…..SKIP TIME…

" Apa kabar nae saeng ? " sapa Taeyeon.

" Seperti yang nuna lihat, dongsaengmu yang tampan ini sehat dan semakin tampan dan … " Minwoo menggantung kata – katanya hingga membuat Taeyeon penasaran.

" Dan … dan apa saeng ? " penasaran Taeyeon.

" Dan aku sudah siap merebut Jaejoong seperti yang nuna sarankan " Taeyeon yang mendengar membatu ternyata saengnya belum juga menyerah.

' Ya Tuhan, sebegitu cintanya kah dirimu pada Jaejoong hingga mata hatimu tertutup untuk melihat kenyataan ini '

" Terserah padamu saja " pasrah Taeyeon.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam meninggalkan gate kedatangan, tanpa menyadari seseorang berjalan dari arah berlawanan yang masih focus dengan benda segi empat yang berada dalam genggamannya, dia terlalu asik mengetik sesuatu pada benda itu tanpa melihat sekelilingnya hingga tanpa sadar dia menabrak sesuatu yang keras dan menyebabkan benda segi empat miliknya jatuh ke lantai.

TRAK

" Hah, ponselku " kaget namja itu saat melihat ponsel touch screennya tergeletak dan terberai di lantai. Namja itu mengambilnya dan menyatukan bagian yang terberai lalu mengecek kondisi ponsel touch screennya. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu, ponsel itu mati. Berulang kali diceknya lagi tapi tetap saja ponselnya mati.

" Hhh, mati … ponselku mati, ottokae? " lirihnya yang masih dapat didengar oleh Minwoo dan Taeyoen yang menatap namja itu dengan pandangan berbeda. Minwoo menatapnya sengit sedangkan Taeyoen merasa iba melihat wajah sendu namja itu menatap ponselnya. Seakan menyadari keberadaan orang lain dihadapannya, namja yang menabrak duo bersaudara itu mengadahkan wajahnya menatap mereka.

" Hmmm " dia berpikir dengan menatap kedua sosok asing dihadapannya. Sosok namja dihadapannya memiliki wajah tidak bersahabat, sinis, berkulit pucat, berperawakan kekar dan tinggi walau diakui wajahnya tampan tapi tak setampan namja yang dicintainya, namja dihadapannya terlalu tua untuk usianya. Dia menghela nafas berat, namja dihadapannya tak mengalihkan pandangan darinya seolah menuntut sesuatu darinya, namja tua ini makin tampak menyeramkan pikirnya. Lalu pandangannya beralih padah seseorang disebelah namja tua ini, seorang yoja cantik menurutnya tapi bukan tipikal gadis kesukaannya, walau diakui dia seorang biseksual, dia takkan jatuh cinta dengan yoja ini. Deheman seseorang menyadarkannya.

EHEMM

" ? " dia bingung kenapa namja tua ini menatapnya sengit. Otaknya mulai memproses sesuatu yang terjadi mulai dari penyebab ponsel kesayangannya mati. Akhirnya, dia menyadari kesalahannya, dia yang asik mengirim pesan pada hyung kecintaannya tanpa melihat sekelilingnya dan menabrak sesuatu yang keras dan ponselnya jatuh terberai, pasti aku menabrak namja tua ini pikirnya.

" Eh, mmianhae … aku tak sengaja ahjussi " ujarnya dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai rasa penyesalannya pada Minwoo.

" Ckk, dasar … enak saja kau panggil aku ahjussi " Minwoo tampak kesal dengan namja yang tiba – tiba menabraknya ini, apalagi nuna kesayangan disampingnya tampak menahan ketawa. Minwoo melirik jengah dengan tingkah kekanak–kanakan nunanya tanpa berkata apapun dia meninggalkan nuna dan namja yang menabraknya.

" Eh, ahjussi … aku min- " belum sempat namja ini meyelesaikan kata-katanya, Taeyoen memotong permintaan maafnya.

" Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya kau minta maaf pada ahjussi itu … dia lagi datang bulan … hahaha … dah cantik " goda Taeyeon pada namja yang menabrak adiknya, menurutnya namja yang ada dihadapannya cukup cantik walau sisi tampannya juga ada tapi dia lebih cocok jadi uke, dia mengerlingkan matanya pada namja ini sebelum pergi menyusul sang adik yang sudah meninggalkannya. Namja yang menabrak duo bersaudara ini melongo dengan kelakuan dua orang asing itu.

" Ck, dasar aneh " cibirnya dan mencari bangku kosong menunggu hyung kecintaan menjemputnya. Diambilnya ipod dan dipasangkannya headset dikedua telinganya, disimpannya ponsel yang mati itu ke dalam tasnya, disenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan bangku itu lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai bersenandung pelan.

15 menit berlalu

" Ck, mana sih hyung ? … tega sekali dia membiarkanku menunggu di tempat asing sendirian ….. hyuuuuunggg " teriaknya hingga beratus pasang mata menatapnya seolah berkata ' dasar orang gila '.

" Ckk, mianhae " menyadari kebodohannya, dia membungkukkan badannya pada semua orang yang ada disana sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf, karena malu namja itu kembali duduk sambil mendengarkan musik hingga beberapa menit berlalu kedua matanya pun terpejam.

Seseorang berlari mencari keberadaan dongsaeng kesayangannya hingga kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang dikenalinya duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kakinya melangkah ke arah namja itu.

" Jonghyunie " panggilannya saat berada tepat dihadapan dongsaengnya. Tak ada sahutan darinya, diapun menyadari headset yang terpasang pada kedua telinganya.

" Ck, kebiasaan " cibir namja tampan itu dan menepuk puncak kepala dongsaengnya, tak ada reaksi sama sekali, lalu dia mencoba menepuk kedua pipi mulusnya tapi baru satu tepukan sebuah tangan yang menurutnya kekar walau tak sekekar miliknya menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

" Mengganggu saja, … singkirkan tanganmu atau kupa …" Jonghyun dengan refleks memelintir tangan namja yang berani menyentuhnya lalu menendangnya tapi namja yang menyentuhnya balik memelintir tangannya lalu mengapit kaki yang hendak menendangnya. Kedua matanya melotot karena kaget jika dihadapannya kini berdiri namja yang dikenalnya dan sejak tadi ditunggu kedatangannya.

" Yonghwa hyung ! " panggil Jonghyun kesal dan berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Yonghwa, matanya mengedar kesekelilingnya betapa terkejutnya semua mata menatap mereka.

" Lepaskan aku pabo … semua orang menatap kita aneh " kesal Jonghyun.

" Pabo ? Owh sudah berani hmm hyunnie " kata Yonghwa dengan nada mematikan.

" Salahmu yang membuatku menunggu seperti orang gila " cerocosnya.

" Mian, Joongie sedang hamil tidak ada yang menjaganya " jelas Yonghwa penuh penyesalan.

" Mwo? Eh, hamil ? sepertinya hyung belum menikah … atau … eh, jangan bilang hyung menghamili seorang yoja " tuduh Jonghyun tampak wajahnya kesal, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

" Sejahat itukah aku sampai menghamili yoja " kesal Yonghwa dan menjitak kepala Jonghyun.

CTAK

" Hyung ! " Jonghyun yang kesal menatap sengit Yonghwa yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

" Joongie itu istri hyungku, masih ingat dengan Yunho hyung yang menjemputku bersama umma dan appa ke café beberapa waktu lalu " jelas Yonghwa pada Jonghyun yang tampak mengingat sosok keluarga Yonghwa hyungnya.

" Arrasoyo "

" Joongie itu namja cantik dan dia bisa hamil, seandainya ada Joongie lain yang sama persis atau Joongie ini belum menjadi milik hyungku pasti aku akan berusaha memilikinya " jelas Yonghwa senang tanpa menyadari perubahan wajah Jonghyun yang terlihat sendu.

" Hey, kenapa dengan wajahmu? kok jadi muram, wajahmu tampak jelek " sindir Yonghwa.

" Masa bodoh, aku capek " kesal Jonghyun.

" Kajja, kita pulang … Joongie sedang menunggu kita di rumah … sejak kemarin aku cerita tentangmu, dia tampak heboh menanyakan tentangmu " Yonghwa tersenyum mengingat istri hyungnya yang menggemaskan dan tanpa pikir panjang dia menarik tangan Jonghyun yang tampak syok dan terus menatap tangannya dalam genggaman Yonghwa. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

…..SKIP TIME…

JUNG'S MANSION

" Joongie, gwencanayo ? " tanya Mrs. Jung yang tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang terus meremas perutnya dan wajahnya tampak menahan kesakitan.

" Uuugghhh … hmm … appohh ummahhh " ringis Jaejoong dengan wajah terpejam.

" Tunggu sebentar Joongie, umma hubungi Yunho " Mrs. Jung segera menekan beberapa angka pada ponsel miliknya.

TUTUTUTUT

" Aish, Yunho angkat teleponnya " kesal Mrs. Jung , Yunho tak bisa dihubungi karena ponselnya mati. Kedua jemarinya kembali menekan beberapa nomor yang lain namun tak aktif juga.

TUTUTUTUT

" Aish, appa dan anak sama saja " gerutu Mrs. Jung, lalu dia kembali menekan beberapa nomor yang lain dengan hasil yang sama.

" Ponsel Yoochunie dan Siwonnie juga mati " kesal sekali Mrs. Jung.

"Aaaghh, appooohh … Yunnieehh hikshiks " ringis Jaejoong.

" KALIAN SEMUA KEMARI BANTU AKU MEMBAWA JAEJOONG KE MOBIL " teriak Mrs. Jung pada seluruh penghuni mansionnya.

" Nyonya apa yang … " kepala pelayan Im syok dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang kesakitan.

" Tuan muda Jaejoong sepertinya akan melahirkan Nyonya " ujar kepala pelayan Im.

" Cepat bantu aku membawanya ke mobil " tanpa pikir panjang salah satu pelayan bergegas mengambil tas perlengkapan bersalin Jaejoong di kamarnya, beberapa pelayan berusaha membopong Jaejoong menuju mobil dan beberapa pelayan yang lain mempersiapkan penyambutan kelahiran cucu pertama di mansion Jung atas perintah kepala pelayan Im.

AAAAAGGGHHHHHH

HIKSHIKS

Baru saja Yonghwa dan Jonghyun tiba di depan pintu rumah, Yonghwa seperti mendengar teriakan yang familiar ditelinganya, dengan rasa khawatir yang menelusup ke pikirannya, dia berlari masuk ke dalam mengikuti suara isakan yang kini didengarnya dan meninggalkan Jonghyun yang mematung didepan pintu masuk. Betapa syoknya Yonghwa melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang tampak tak berdaya.

" Biarkan aku yang menggendongnya " Yonghwa mengambil alih mengangkat Jaejoong ala bridal style dan dengan tergesa-gesa membawanya ke mobil. Jonghyun yang melihat Yonghwa mengangkat seseorang yang tampak kesakitan jadi penasaran dan menghampirinya.

" Hyung, apa yang terjadi dengannya ? " tanya Jonghyun penasaran.

" Joongie akan melahirkan Hyun " Jonghyun yang mengerti langsung membantu membukakan pintu penumpang dibelakang untuk Jaejoong.

' Oh, dia yang namanya Joongie, benar cantik sekali, siapa saja pasti jatuh cinta padanya termasuk Yonghwa hyung. Kalau saja cintaku bukan untuk Yonghwa hyung pasti aku akan jatuh cinta padamu, aduh mikir apa aku ini, dia sudah menikah ' pikir Jonghyun pada diri sendiri.

" Hikss…appohh…Yunniehhh "

" Hyun, tolong jaga Joongie " Jonghyun yang mengerti maksud Yonghwa pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Sstt, hyung bertahanlah…tarik nafas pelan-pelan, hembuskan " titah Jonghyun pada Jaejoong berkali- kali. Yonghwa yang melihat interaksi Jaejoong dengan Jonghyun tersenyum samar sedangkan Mrs. Jung tampak diam meneliti sosok Jonghyun. Yonghwa menekan beberapa angka pada ponselnya dan seseorang yang diharapkannya pun menjawab.

" Hyung, segera ke rumah sakit Seoul Internasional sekarang juga, Joongie akan melahirkan, kami dalam perjalanan ke sana " tanpa memberikan kesempatan Yunho berbicara, Yonghwa dengan tegas memberitahukan keadaan Jaejoong dan mematikan ponselnya. Yunho yang baru saja selesai rapat, syok dan merasa bersalah saat mengetahui berita ini tanpa pikir panjang dia segera menuju rumah sakit yang diberitahukan Yonghwa.

SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL

Setiba mereka di rumah sakit, Jaejoong langsung dibawa oleh para perawat ke ruang operasi. Sebelumnya Mrs. Jung sudah menghubungi dokter yang akan membantu proses kelahiran bayi Jaejoong. Sekarang Jaejoong sedang ditangani oleh tim dokter dan perawat sedangkan Yonghwa, Mrs. Jung dan Jonghyun menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Yonghwa tampak tak tenang sejak tadi dia berjalan mondar-mandir membuat iritasi mata Jonghyun yang sedang duduk menatapnya dalam diam sedangkan Mrs. Jung duduk diseberang menatap Jonghyun lamat-lamat dan hal ini disadari oleh Jonghyun saat di mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mrs. Jung lalu tersenyum manis. Yunho belum juga tiba.

" Umma, dia Lee Jonghyun, putra ahjussi Lee yang merawatku " jelas Yonghwa pada Mrs. Jung saat mendapatinya sedang menatap Jonghyun.

" Jonghyun, dia ummaku " jelas Yonghwa.

" Gomawoyo atas bantuannya tadi, Jonghyunie "

" Sama-sama ahjumma "

.

.

Selang beberapa menit, terdengar derap langkah orang berlari di lorong rumah sakit dan beberapa suara yang mereka kenali.

" Umma, Yongie, bagaimana dengan Joongie ? " wajah lelah dan khawatir Yunho tampak jelas.

" Tenanglah, hyung. Dokter sedang menanganinya, urie Joongie dan calon anak kalian pasti baik-baik saja " hibur Yonghwa. Yunho menghela nafas lega lalu menduduki dirinya di bangku yang kosong, kedua matanya terpejam dan kedua tangannya mengatup sambil merapalkan doa bagi keselamatan Jaejoong dan anaknya.

Empat jam berlalu, tapi pintu ruang operasi masih tertutup, salah satu perawat pun tak ada yang keluar. Yunho mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong dan anaknya. Yunho menatap tajam pintu ruang operasi itu hingga tepukan menyadarkannya.

" Tenanglah, Yun. Jaejoong namja yang kuat " hibur Siwon yang sebenarnya juga tampak gelisah. Mereka pun diam dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga suara tangisan bayi terdengar.

" Anakku … anakku sudah lahir " Yunho tampak senang saat tangisan bayi memecahkan kegelisahannya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu ruang operasi tak sabar untuk melihat bayi dan istrinya.

" Aish, lama sekali mereka keluar … aku ingin melihat anak dan istriku " kesal Yunho.

" Tenanglah Yun " Mr. Jung menepuk pelan pundak Yunho untuk menenangkan putra pertamanya yang tidak bisa tenang sejak tadi. Pintu ruang operasi pun terbuka, dokter yang menangani operasi ini keluar dengan senyuman lega.

" Tuan Jung Yunho " panggil dokter itu.

" Ya, saya sendiri dok, bagaimana keadaan istri dan bayi kami " tuntut Yunho dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran.

" Tenanglah Tuan Jung, mereka selamat dan bayi anda seorang laki-laki " puji dokter itu. Yunho tampak lega dan bersyukur akhirnya kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya selamat begitu pula dirasakan oleh keluarga dan kerabatnya. Seorang perawat wanita keluar menggendong seorang anak bayi yang masih merah. Kedua matanya tertutup, bayi itu masih tidur.

" Dddia annakku, dok ?" gugup Yunho saat melihat sosok bayi dalam gendongan perawat itu, doker menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan hati-hati Yunho mengambil dan menggendong bayi yang masih merah itu, dia bahagia dan memberikan ciuman – ciuman di seluruh wajahnya. Keluarga dan kerabatnya tampak berusaha melihat dan menyentuh bayi merah itu.

" Sayang ini appa " bisik Yunho dan mendekap bayinya penuh cinta. Seluruh pasang mata menatap Yunho terharu, sosok yang mereka kenal dingin dan tak mau tahu berubah drastis karena cinta, mereka bersyukur Yunho bertemu Jaejoong walau pertemuan tanpa sengaja menumbuhkan cinta diantara Yunjae.

" Hyung, aku ingin menggendongnya, boleh ya " pinta Junsu senang dibarengi anggukan Yoochun.

" Aniya "

" Wae ? " sedih Junsu.

" Aish, kau dan Yoochun akan mengotori pikirannya dengan kemesuman kalian " jelas Yunho yang menyebabkan decak sebal mereka pada Yunho.

" Dasar pelit " sungut Yoochun.

" Hahaha, hyung boleh aku menggendongnya " pinta Kibum tak mau kalah.

" Aniya, tadi tanganmu bekas mengelap bibir Siwon, putraku pasti terkontaminasi " jelas Yunho membuat mereka terperangah, terutama Kibum yang sebal tidak diizinkan menggendong keponakan barunya.

" Dasar appa complex " cibir Siwon. dan Mrs. Jung hanya geleng kepala melihat hiper protectivenya Yunho pada cucu mereka. Mrs. Kim hanya senyum-senyum betapa Yunho menyayangi bayi itu walau bayi itu bukanlah anak kandungnya. Dia berharap Yunho akan memberikan kasih sayang yang sama dengan rasa sayang pada anak kandungnya sendiri.

" Aish, dia tampan sepertiku " bangga Yonghwa mengaggumi ketampanannya menurun pada keponakannya.

" Enak saja, dia anakku, jadi di tampan sepertiku, arra " kesal Yunho pada Yonghwa yang menyeringai padanya.

" Dok, saya ingin melihat istri saya " Yunho menyadari sosok istrinya yang hampir terlupakan saat mengaggumi bayi merah itu.

" Istri anda masih belum sadar, efek obat biusnya masih ada, bersabarlah. Kami akan memindahkannya ke kamar " jelas sang dokter.

" Kalian bisa menjenguknya di sana, sekali lagi selamat Tuan Jung, saya harus menangani beberapa pasien lagi, permisi " ujar dokter lagi.

" Gomawoyo dokter " balas Yunho dan lainnya. Dokter itu hanya menganggukan kepala dan pergi meninggalkan keluarga Jung dan kerabatnya.

" Maaf Tuan Jung, putra anda akan saya bawa ke ruangan bayi dulu " ujar salah satu perawat yang turut menangani proses kelahiran bayi mereka.

" Hmm, aku masih ingin bersamanya " pinta Yunho tak ingin dipisahkan dengan bayinya. Kedua orang tua dan mertuanya saja tidak diberi kesempatan menggendong cucu mereka. Lihat saja Junsu yang masih kesal jadi manyun karena Yunho tak memberi celah untuk menyentuh putranya, alhasil dia hanya melihat dari jarak beberap centi saja.

" Yun, biarkan mereka membawa bayimu ke ruang bayi dulu, dia membutuhkan perawatan sebelum Joongi sadar " ujar Mrs. Kim, dengan tidak rela hati Yunho memberikan bayinya untuk dibawa ke ruang bayi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih tertidur dengan damai. Dalam alam bawah sadarnya dia bertemu seseorang yang telah memberikan kehidupan bahagia padanya dan masih menjadi orang terpenting yang dicintainya karena sosoknya masih tersimpan di hatinya. Jaejoong takkan pernah melupakannya, dia telah memberikan harta paling berharga dalam hidupnya Yunho dan bayinya dengan suami tercinta dulu.

.

.

" Dimana aku ? " tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Dia bingung berada ditempat asing dan indah. Sepanjang mata memandang dia berada di sebuah lapangan yang luas dengan beraneka bunga-bunga, pepohonan yang berwarna orange, semilir angin yang sejuk, langit yang cerah, kicauan burung dan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan mengikuti langkah Jaejoong entah kemana.

Jaejoongie

Langkahnya terhenti pada suara yang tak asing lagi. Kedua matanya menjuru ke segala arah mencari asal suara itu. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa, dia pun melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

Jaejoongie

Langkahnya kembali terhenti, dia yakin ada seseorang di sini tapi dia tak dapat melihatnya atau dia sembunyi di suatu tempat.

" Hey, siapa kamu ? Kamu dimana ? "

HAHAAHA

" Tawa ini … aku mengenalnya, Hyunjoongie " bisik Jaejoong dan hembusan angin menyapa tubuh Jaejoong membuatnya memejamkan kedua mata dan merasakan kehangatan di tempat ini.

Jaejoongie

Kedua mata yang tertutup itu terbuka, betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong, saat ini dihadapannya berdiri namja yang dicintainya dulu sebelum dia menikah dengan Yunho, matanya terbelalak sempurna ketika namja itu menyentuh kedua pipinya dan mengelusnya. Senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya.

" Hhyunjoongie … my Hyunnie ? " lirih Jaejoong dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Hyunjoong. Jaejoong memegang kedua tangan Hyunjoong dikedua pipinya, air matanya perlahan turun, betapa dia merindukan namja ini, yang menjadi ayah biologis bayinya. Suaminya dulu sebelum dia meninggal karena penyakit itu.

" Aku sudah melahirkan anak kita, Hyun " Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong.

" Aku belum melihatnya tapi dokter memberitahukan padaku saat hamil, bayi kita seorang laki-laki " Hyunjoong masih tersenyum lembut.

" Kau bahagia, Hyun ? " Hyunjoong menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melepas tatapan cinta pada Jaejoong.

" Bogoshipoyo " ujar Jaejoong. Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum hangat dan memeluk Jaejoong erat. Jaejoong tahu Hyunjoong pun merindukannya walau dia tidak menjawabnya.

" Gomawoyo, aku bahagia menjadi istrimu dan mengikhlaskanku bahagia bersama Yunho " Jaejoong dapat merasakan Hyunjoong mengangguk dalam pelukan itu.

" Aku mencintaimu, uri aegya dan Yunho " pelukan mereka pun terlepas, Hyunjoong menatap Jaejoong ke dalam matanya dan kembali tersenyum hangat padanya. Hyunjoong menunjukkan lambang cinta dengan kedua tangannya betapa bahagianya Jaejoong melihat lambang itu lalu mereka berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Hyunjoong menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata Jaejoong lalu memberikan ciuman dibibirnya, saat ciuman itu terlepas Hyunjoong kembali tersenyum lalu berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan untuk selamanya.

" Selamat tinggal Hyunjoong " lirih Jaejoong seketika kedua matanya terbuka, saat dia sadar betapa bahagianya melihat Yunho yang pertama kali dilihatnya, apalagi Yunho menatapnya penuh cinta.

" Yyyuunnhh " pangil Jaejoong dengan nada serak, Yunho mengangguk dan mencium jemari Jaejoong. Keluarga mereka mengellilingi Jaejoong.

" Yunh, uri aegya dimana? aku ingin melihatnya " pinta Jaejoong.

" Sstt, tenanglah…uri aegya lagi tidur di ranjangnya " jelas Yunho menunjuk ranjang kecil di sebelah kanan ranjang Jaejoong. Sebelumnya Yunho meminta dokter untuk memindahkan bayinya satu kamar dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong memandang ranjang bayinya penuh cinta, senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

" Joongie, lihat anak laki-laki kita cantik sepertimu " ujar Yunho sambil menggendong bayinya lalu menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong betapa bahagianya saat melihat wajah polos bayi mereka. Jaejoong mengelus kedua pipi bayinya lalu menciumi seluruh wajah bayinya.

" Sayang ini umma " bisik Jaejoong.

" Kalian sudah memberikan nama bayi kalian ? " tanya Mr. Kim.

" Sudah appa " jawab Yunho singkat.

" Jung Hyung Jun " ucap Yunho bangga. Begitu kagetnya saat mendengar nama pemberian Hyunjoong. Mrs. Kim masih ingat nama itu adalah nama yang akan diberikan Hyunjoong untuk anaknya jika lahir nanti.

" Gomawoyo, Yunho…Hyunjoong sangat beruntung memiliki saudara sepertimu " ujar Mrs. Kim terharu melihat keikhlasan Yunho menerima Hyungjun yang bukan darah dagingnya lalu memeluk putra sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

.

.

" Eh, kamu siapa ? " tanya Jaejoong heran dengan namja tampan sekaligus cantik yang ada dihadapannya. Tatapan mereka beralih pada namja asing yang sejak tadi mereka abaikan keberadaannya.

" Mianhae, aku lupa memperkenalkan namja jelek ini, dia anak laki-laki dari Lee ahjussi yang merawatku sejak aku lahir " jelas Yonghwa sedikit mengejek.

" Namaku Lee Jonghyun, salam kenal " Jonghyun membugkukkan badannya memberi salam pada mereka.

" Dan Hyung, aku tidak jelek, aku tampan, arra ! " kesal Jonghyun dan memberikan pukulan pelan di pundak Yonghwa. Jaejoong tertawa melihat interaksi mereka yang lucu.

" Salam kenal hyung, namaku Jung Jaejoong, ini suamiku yang tampan Jung Yunho, umma dan appa Kim, Umma dan appa Jung, kedua sahabatku Junsu dan Kibum, kedua hyung tercinta Siwon dan Yoochun dan bayi kami Jung Hyungjun " Jaejoong memperkenalkan keluarga dan sahabatnya satu persatu.

" Hehehe, kalian berdua seperti sepasang kekasih " sambung Jaejoong mengagetkan Yonghwa dan Jonghyun yang asik perang tatapan.

" Mwo? Kami kekasih, takkan pernah terjadi Joongie " sangkal Yonghwa menatap meremehkan Jonghyun begitu juga dengan Jonghyun.

" Aku juga takkan mau punya kekasih seperti dia " balas Jonghyun tak mau kalah. Jaejoong terkekeh melihat mereka yang saling menyangkal.

" Hahaha, kalian berdua cocok sekali hyung, malu-malu kucing, seolah tak suka tapi sebenarnya suka " Yonghwa dan Jonghyun memalingkan wajah mereka yang memerah malu.

" Anak kecil, tahu apa sih " sindir Yonghwa.

" Aku memang lebih muda dari kalian tapi aku lebih pengalaman soal cinta dan mencintai hahaha " bangga Jaejoong dan mendapat tatapan iritasi dari Jonghyun dan Yonghwa diiringi suara tawa khas bebek.

EUKYANG EUKYANG

" Hey, bebek kamu ngerti maksudnya " tanya Kibum sambil meyeringai pada Junsu.

" Tidak " jawab Junsu dengan sejuta kepolosannya.

" Dasar gila, tidak tahu tapi malah ketawa " sebal Kibum.

" Appa, sebentar lagi appa bakal memiliki menantu dan cucu juga " sambung Jaejoong senang dan Yunho ikut menyeringai.

" Ha ? aku takkan mau menikah dengannya " Yonghwa dan Jonghyun saling tunjuk dan menolak dinikahkan.

" Hmm, kalau kalian menikah siapa yang jadi seme dan siapa yang jadi uke ya ? jika dilihat kalian memiliki sifat ingin mendominasi " Jaejoong tampak berpikir, Yonghwa dan Jonghyun hanya bisa melongo dengan penjelasan itu, tidak disangka Jaejoong punya pemikiran sejauh itu, memikirkan posisi itu membuat wajah Yonghwa dan Jonghyun kembali memerah.

" Aish, apa yang kalian pikirkan hingga wajah kalian memerah seperti itu? Jangan katakan kalian memikirkan sedang melakukan 'itu' " tebak Yunho tepat sasaran. Yonghwa dan Jonghyun memalingkan muka mereka ke arah lain.

" Kau menyebalkan hyung " kesal Yonghwa dan menatap tajam Yunho yang ditatap hanya cekikikan saja.

" Jangan berpikiran 'aneh-aneh ', nanti putraku bisa terkontaminasi pikiran mesum kalian " canda Yunho. Yonghwa tampak kesal dengan hyung kesayangannya.

" Aish, Yunnie, Yongie ini rumah sakit jangan ribut " lerai Mrs. Jung dan tersenyum simpul merasakan kehangatan keluarga mereka.

" Hello, Junnie bentar lagi Yonghwa ahjussi akan menikah dengan Jonghyun ahjussi, kamu pasti senang sayang " ujar Jaejoong sambil memainkan jari-jari Hyungjun, wajah Jonghyun semakin merah.

" Joongie, umma boleh menggendongnya " pinta Mrs. Jung dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Jaejoong. Hyungjun bergilir digendong oleh kedua kakek neneknya. Yunho dan Jaejoong terus bermesraan di ranjang. Hingga deheman menghentikan mereka.

EHEM EHEM

" Masih ada kami disini hyung " sindir Yonghwa pada pasangan Yunjae yang asik bermesraan tanpa menghiraukan keluarganya yang cengo melihat mereka seperti itu. Wajah Jaejoong memerah, dia malu kok bisa membiarkan Yunho menyentuhnya dihadapan keluarganya.

" Kalian ingin mengotori pikiran keponakanku yang suci " sindir Yonghwa, sepertinya dia ingin membalas Yunho.

" Aniya " jawab Yunho salah tingkah.

" Hyung ! "

" Waeyo, Sui ? "

" Aku boleh menggendong Junnie, Joongie ? " pinta Junsu penuh harap sejak tadi Yunho tidak mengizinkannya menggendong Hyungjun.

" Aniya ? " jawab Yunho, Junso mempout bibirnya.

" Nde, kau boleh menggendongnya " jawab Jaejoong. Junsu yang senang memelet lidahnya pada Yunho.

" Aish, anak siapa ini, cantik sekali…annyong aku Junsu ahjussi, ini Yoochun ahjussi, kami calon mertuamu nanti Junnie, kalau sudah besar Junnie harus nikah sama uri Jungmin ya … eukyang eukyang " cerocos Junsu dan menciumi wajah Hyungjun begitu juga dengan Yoochun.

" Aish, kau ini mau menulikan anakku dengan suara dan tawa cemprengmu bebek " kesal Yunho.

" Dan apa itu … calon mertua ?, aish dia masih bayi Sui … jangan kau kotori dengan pernikahan, aku kan belum mau Junnie meninggalkan kami " sewot Yunho.

" Cerewet sekali kau Yun " balas Yoochun, keempat orang tua hanya menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu.

" Dasar, appa possessive " ejek Yonghwa.

" Appa complex " ejek Yoochun lagi.

" Sui, aku mau menggendongnya juga " pinta Kibum.

" Nanti, aku belum puas " tolak Junsu tak peduli.

" Sui, aku mau menggendongnya juga, boleh ya " pinta Yoochun juga.

" Tidak, aku masih ingin bersama Junnie " Junsu menolak mentah-mentah keinginan Yoochun.

" Aish, Siu … aku kan ahjussinya juga … aku mau menggendongnya " paksa Kibum.

" Arra arra, uuhhh kau menyebalkan Bummie " kesal Junsu dan tetap memberikan Hyungjun pada Kibum. Kibum tersenyum bahagia bisa menggendong bayi mungil Jaejoong.

" Tidak sabar ingin punya baby sendiri " bisik Kibum pelan, yang masih dapat didengar mereka

" Sering-sering melakukan 'itu' dengan berbagai posisi " saran Yoochun dengan seringaiannya.

PLAK

" Sudah kubilang jangan kotori pikiran anakku dengan hal 'itu' " Yunho dengan seenak jidatnya menampar jidat Yoochun yang lebar.

" Yun, appohhh " ringis Yoochun.

" Wherever "

" Eh, apa yang basah dan hangat ini ? " heran Kibum saat tangan dan perutnya terasa basah lalu menyerahkan Hyungjun pada Yunho dan meneliti pakaiannya yang ada bercak kuning dan mencium bau pada bercak itu, benar dugaannya Hyungjun mengompol, menimbulkan gelak tawa pada Junsu, Yoochun dan Yunho sedangkan Kibum memandang mereka kesal.

EUKYANG EUKYANG

HAHAHAHAHA

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul pada Kibum memberi tatapan menyesal tapi Kibum tahu karena hal ini biasa terjadi pada seorang bayi. Justru dengan seringaiannya, Kibum mendekat dan memeluk erat Junsu yang menimbulkan teriakan lumba-lumba menggema di kamar ini.

T,B,C

I JUST WANNA SAY THANK YOU FOR ALL PEOPLE WHO READ N REVIEW…

GOMAWOYO

.

"

.


End file.
